Chuck, Morgan and the new spy's
by ItWasAWildIdea
Summary: Chuck and Morgan working for the CIA get two new spy partners to join their team. CHARAH STORY.
1. Chapter 1

HI! So i submitted a story the other day but then after a review it helped me realise that i think i took the wrong approach. So i changed it.. hopefully for the Better:) hope you enjoy! review and tell me what you think if you like. Will be a Charah story because i love Chuck and Sarah:) But yeah. It will also have some adventure and friendships. Only second fic so please don't expect much!

Sorry for spelling and grammar will most likely be terrible. I checked myself.:)

I don't own Chuck or anything!

2005 Burbank, California.

Zanzi restaurant.

Two best friends, two spy partners sit together at the Zanzi restaurant. Backs against their seats, big grins on their faces and a whole lot of confidence that no man could take away. Morgan Grimes claps his hands together and rubs them fast.

"Chuck buddy this is..AWESOME" Morgan says extending the last word.

Chuck nods his head still not believing the debriefing with General Beckham that they had.

"New partners, new missions,bigger missions.. Oh, I know Morgan. I honestly cant believe the General suggested it"

"Oh I know the GB Chuck, Shes gotta a soft spot for the smooth talking agent Grimes here." Morgan says raising one eyebrow seductively.

"Ha, yeah she sure does Morgan" Chuck laughs knowing very well that the general DEFINITELY does not have a soft spot for 'smooth talking Grimes' although she does seem to love the fact that he is a computer genius and helps out the agency incredibly well. As well as Chuck himself. Not to brag but they are the best in the agency, at the computer stuff. _That practically means the world doesn't it?_ Chuck thinks to himself.

Chuck and Morgan have been best buds since the time they could crawl. Their parents were great friends and play dates became a common occurrence especially since it gave Chucks and Morgans dads time to kick back and do some gaming. While their sons watched in awe. They had been through the tormenting years at primary school together where they were punched and pinched by boys..and girls, and they had been fighting together through the tough high school years where instead of going out to party on a Saturday night they instead had their eyes glued to the screen gaming all night. Their mothers blamed their fathers for this obsession but they didn't care they were proud as punch of their sons. Especially when they both went off to Standford university both hoping to complete a degree in Electrical engineering. _It all seemed so long ago_ Chuck thinks. Now they are big bad..well good spys who fight and kill their way to create a better world. Well actually fight as in hacking computers and doing all the tech stuff the government needs them to do and kill.. well lets just erase that as neither have killed anyone and they are not planning on it.

"What time they arriving dude?" Morgan asks breaking Chuck out of his thoughts.

"Hmm, I think seven the general said, should be any minute now" Chuck reply s looking at his watch.

"OK lets go over this Agent Bryce Larkin and who was the other?" Morgan says shrugging his shoulders.

"Agent Sarah Walker, Ive heard of Bryce he seems like a pretty well rounded spy".

"Yeah a real looker too apparently, all the rumors Ive heard" Morgan reply's shaking his head.

"But this Agent Walker.. never heard of her other than shes the Best. Spy. Ever" Chuck says stopping on each word clearly impressed.

"Yeah. Ive never seen a photo and no ones told me what she looks like I think its all pretty secretive" Morgan says. "Shes proberly some emotionless robot".

"Yeah I haven't seen any photos either" Chuck grins. "She proberly looks pretty scary. If shes the best spy, proberly a bit creepy looking too. I mean she would have a lot of tough guys out there and they were all scared out of their brains when Ive read up on some mission reports of hers. She wont be able to look like a model!"

Morgan nods his head "You know what Chuck, maybe we don't need new partners, stuff the better missions and better pay we are doing alright with what we've got now!" he says slightly nervous.

Chuck almost tempted to grab his stuff and leave shakes his head "No, no come on think of how much stuff we can learn from them!"

"Yeah I guess you right" Morgan agrees "How old are they anyway" Morgan questions.

"Well Bryce is our age but it says Agent Walker has been a spy for seven years..so yeah I'm guessing shes pretty old" Chuck says.

"Yeah, we've only been spy's for two years so she must be old as!" Morgan says playing with his napkin.

"Yeah, least she will be wise aye" Chuck jokes "Seven now, they should be here any minute" Chuck says looking towards the reception area.

Agent Larkin and Agent Walker make their way out of Sarahs parked car outside the Zanzi restaurant.

"Looks nice" Bryce grins.

"Yeah. Which is good because I'm starving" Sarah reply's.

Bryce laughs "Well if you were ready when I picked you up we would have been here ages ago."

Sarah playfully gives him a shove "Well I had to make sure I look good! New partners and everything."

"You look stunning Sarah. Everyone on the street is drooling over you" Bryce truthfully tells her.

"And some are looking at you a little too creepy for my liking" he shakes his head evil eying a man on a date with a women who is staring at Sarah.

"Aren't you protective" Sarah laughs.

"Hey! Not my fault your dad lectured me for hours on keeping you safe. Not that you need it'" Bryce argues.

Bryce and Sarah had known each other for years now. They trained together for one year then Sarah was taken to do her own missions while Larkin continued to train. They got put together on a mission and have been working together ever since. All over the agency there have been rumors that they have dated. Its not true though they are completely professional while been good friends. They are comfortable around each other and that's the way Sarah likes it. She thinks hes great, kind, smart and good looking but her feelings for him always have and always will be the same. They are just friends. Bryce thinks the same. Sure when he first met her well of course who wouldn't be attracted. But he soon learned that he and her would always be friends and now he wouldn't have it any other way. Although he cant help feeling angry when he sees others staring at her like shes a piece of meat. Only if they new what she could do to them he always thinks.

"After you my lady" Bryce says opening the door for Sarah.

"Thank you" Sarah says and walks through. "Mmm it smells great!"

"I'm definitely hungry now" Bryce says as he leads Sarah up to reception.

"Hello and welcome to Zanzi. How can I help you?" The tired young receptionist says.

"Ah booking under Bartowski?" Bryce asks

"Yes right this wait" The waiter smiles "The two others are already here."

"Great" Sarah reply's excited to meet her new partners.

Chuck and Morgan are still chatting when the young receptionist arrives at their table. "Your dining partners are here Mr Bartowski and Mr Grimes."

"Oh great thanks" Chuck says standing up.

He looks over and sees a man in a suit with brown hair gosh does he look like a super spy Chuck thinks must be Agent larkin.

Bryce notices Agent Grimes and Agent Bartowski and gives them a nod and a dashing smile.

"Nice to meet you both he says shaking both their hands you can call me Bryce."

"This is Morgan and I'm Chuck" Chuck smiles.

"Hey dude, good to meet ya" Morgan says.

"Cool. Great nice to meet you both. Sarah is.." Bryce turns round with Sarah behind him.

"Woops sorry Sarah blocking you a bit" He laughs "This is Sarah- well the one and only Agent Walker" he whispers and steps aside.

Chuck and Morgans eyes go wide when they see her.

"Oh. My sweet heaven!" Morgan mumbles mouth dropping open.

Chuck stays in a world of his own not catching anything Morgan said.

Sarah is dressed in a strapless black cocktail dress with her long blond hair curled loosely with her fringe clipped back. Her long tan legs in her black heels and her sparkling blue eyes reflecting the light from the candles. _She looks like an angel_ Chuck thinks. _Wait maybe she is an angel? They are __real right?_

Bryce laughs knowingly. "Hi its really nice to meet you both" Sarah grins unaware of her new partners frozen state.

"H-hi I'm Morgan Grimes and what a pleasure it is to meet you too" Morgan says surprisingly well as he extends his hand to shake Sarahs. _God bless you Genera_l he thinks to himself.

Sarahs hand extends to Chuck and she awkwardly holds it there waiting for him to shake it.

Morgan nudges chuck in the ribs. "Huh?" Chuck says dumfounded. He looks down at Sarahs hand.

"Oh! Hi hi sorry think I had a bit to much wine" he jokes then glances to his wine. Its not even half empty. "Its really nice to meet you agent Walker" Chuck manages to get out.

"Please call me Sarah" she say giving him a smile that lights up the world.

Chuck grins "Right Sarah. Ha. Oh please both of you sit down."

"So do we call you Charles? Or Chuck?" Sarah asks sitting down.

"Oh, oh you know just whatever you like best, My friends cool me Chuck though."

"Chuck it is then" Sarah smiles shyly "and Morgan right?"

"That's me the one and only Morgan Grimes" He says smoothly. Hoping to sound calm and collected.

Chuck tries to keep his eyes away from Sarah which is very difficult considering she sitting opposite him. He knows he shouldn't be having these thoughts as he has only just met her and he should be acting professional. But come on she is the most beautiful person he has ever seen. Sarah glances at him staring and a light blush tinges her cheeks. _Oh gosh _ Chuck thinks as he adverts his eyes to the table and takes a gulp of his wine.

"Time to order some food I believe" Bryce announces. "This ones starving" he says tilting his head to Sarah.

Sarah laughs "Yeah well unpacking took a long time today so I didn't really find the time to eat."

"Well mine took two minutes" Bryce boasts jokingly "I would have helped if you called."

Morgans face turns to confusion "You guys don't live together?"

Bryce smiles "No no, and before you ask no we aren't together" Chucks eyebrows raise "We are strictly professional, but great friends."

"Oh so you guys aren't like Mr and Mrs Smith?" Morgan jokes.

Bryce and Sarah laugh and shake their head.

Sarah grins "I wouldn't be able to keep up with him, hes partying all night every night!"

Chuck laughs "Sounds a bit like this wild one" he says tilting his head to Morgan.

Morgan nods his head "I admit I am a man who can parrrtaaay. Unlike Chuck here. Hes more a grab the popcorn and settle in for the night kinda guy" Morgan laughs taking a drink of his beer.

Chucks face goes red "Well you know.. I do sometimes go out.."

Sarah finds Chucks embarrassment cute so helps him out "I love nights in too, its cosy and relaxing."

Chuck gives a relieved smile that hes not the only one who enjoys a good quiet night. Bryce agrees "Yep, Sarahs always having movie marathons" Sarah nods in agreement and Chuck cant help but feel completely enchanted by her. _movie marathons?_ He thinks_ wow shes great.. really great._

"Although we do come across a fair few full on gaming night or star wars marathons" Morgan speaks up.

"Really?" Bryce says "Next time I'm there!"

Both Chuck and Morgan turn to Bryce "Really?" they say in unison.

"Of course! I could stay up for hours playing them" Bryce says eagerly.

"Oh this is gonna be great! Best team ever" Morgan says happily.

Sarah watches the exchange between the guys and shes happy Bryce fits in well. Both Morgan and Chuck seem like genuinely great guys. Morgan seeming to be the slightly more confident one who she finds funny and can see her self getting along with well. Chuck, well he seems to have a more quiet confident approach about him which she finds sweet. She cant seem to bring herself to stop stealing sneaky glances at him. _His eyes are such a deep brown and his hairs all curly and oh gosh what is she thinking? Professionalism Sarah. Seriously!_ She finds it weird shes even thinking about him, shes not usually one to have an instant attraction to someone or to anyone really. Sarah and relationships since shes been a spy.. well lets just say what relationships?

Sarah finds her self looking directly at Chuck she closes her eyes briefly and shakes her head _Whats wrong with me?maybe its the wine..yeah its definitely the wine.._ she thinks to herself.

"Ah yes the buy more" Bryce says extra loud breaking Sarah from her thoughts.

"Yep I'm a green shirt sales guy while my main man Chucks with the nerd herd" Morgan says

"Oh the nerd herd? I think Ive heard of that you fix electronics-computers and things?" Sarah questions.

"Yeah. Yep that's it. I enjoy electronics and things so you know. Keeps me busy when the spy life is quiet" Chuck answers.

"That's great chuck" Sarah smiles honestly. Chuck feels a bit light headed from her beautiful smile so takes another gulp of his wine.

"Why aren't you in the nerd herd, Morgan if you don't mind me asking. I know you both have a degree in electrical engineering right?" Bryce questions.

"Yes electrical engineering. But you see my theory is.. well doing as little as possible while at the Buy More. Then I use all my energy on the missions. Still get paid the same for doing..well nothing, but selling a microwave or a DVD. It works well" Morgan says proudly.

They all burst into laughter at Morgans wisdom until a young waiter comes up to the table and asks them for their orders. Bryce orders the fish of the day while Morgan orders the seafood special. The waiter then looks at Chuck "ah vegetarian pizza please"

Morgan laughs "Knew it. Chuck doesnt go far from the pizza here. Only dish he gets."

Chuck shrugs "Well the tummy get what the tummy wants and their pizzas are to die for!"

"Are the pizzas that good?" Sarah asks and chuck nods eagerly "OK" she says "I would love a vegetarian pizza too, oh but can I have no olives please?"

The waiter smiles "Sure thing miss, your meals will be with you shortly" and he walks off.

"So not a olive fan I see" Chuck shakes his head in mock disappointment.

"I'm afraid not, It wont affect us working together will it?" she teases.

"Ha, no I just hope no bad guys are ever going to torture you by making you eat olives" he jokes.

Sarah laughs "oh gosh i have never thought of that before."

The four spy's eat their food (Sarah blown away by how good the pizza is) and chat about their briefing with General Beckham the following day. Chuck is having such a great time with his new partners and starts to settle in and feel more comfortable. Not that he wasn't comfortable before but when the most beautiful women he has ever seen is sitting opposite him you cant blame him. Chuck soon learned that Sarah wasn't just stunning on the outside but her personality was just as perfect.

Sarahs cell phone rings and she excuses herself from the table "Sorry guys its just my parents, wandering how im settiling in no doubt" she grins.

Once Sarah is back they all decide to call it a night an meet up the next day at Sarahs apartment for their mission debrief. They all stand up and Bryce says dinners on him and he goes off to pay the bill while Morgan goes to the 'little boys room' as he calls it.

Sarah laughs as she watches Morgan walk off and then turns back round to Chuck. Their eyes hold on each others for a few silent seconds until they both shyly gaze them to the ground.

Chuck feeling a moment of courage speaks up first.

"So ah how you liking Burbank?" He asks not looking her directly in the eyes.

Sarah smiles her glorious smile that he cant get enough of "I'm really enjoying it, I want to have a look round you know? See the beaches and things. Sight see a bit"

"Oh definitely! If your looking for a good trip to the beach! I'm your guy! Chuck quickly says then blushes red when he realizes what he said. _I'm your guy? really_? he thinks.

Sarah chuckles "I might take you up on that" she says looking into his eyes.

"Really?" Chuck asks shocked "I mean, ah yeah yeah cool, Bryce and Morgan can come too will be great." he babbles.

Sarah nods her head and smiles "Sounds great, Chuck" she says liking the sound of his name coming off her lips.

They smile at each other until Morgan coughs and they both turn around to see him and Bryce waiting with smirks on their faces.

"Oh we all ready?" Chuck asks awkwardly "Lets go!" He continues and quickly takes the lead out the door.

As the four spy's make it out of the restaurant Morgan and Chuck stop by Sarahs Car to wish her and Bryce a good night.

"Woah" Chuck gasps "Is this your car?"

"Yep" Sarah grins "Shes my baby" she beams proudly.

"Wow its really nice, Sarah" he truthfully says.

"Yeah" Morgan agrees "You must be rolling in it!"

Sarah laughs"Thanks, and no not really. But anyway we will see you guys tomorrow, i will text you all my address again in the morning" She says opening her car door.

"Night guys!" Bryce waves.

Morgan salutes them and Chuck tells them it was really great meeting them and hes looking forward to working with them.

"Buddy! Oh my Sarah did you see her?" Morgan says as they walk back to Chucks car.

"I know! I feel so horrible about saying what we expected her to look like, and that she would be some scary emotionless robot. She was the complete opposite!"

"You got that right Chuck. And she totally digs you!" Morgan says

"What? No don't be insane Morgan." Chuck says thinking Morgans lost his mind.

"I saw the way she looked at you, and I heard you talking to her about the beach when I was coming back from the toilets."

"Morgan did you see her? Can you see her liking me? NO. She was just one hundred percent being friendly. Spy's are good actors you know." Chuck says.

"hmm yeah guess your right. Gosh I think I'm in love though." Morgan says with a dreamy face.

Chuck laughs "Bryce seems like a good guy too"

"Oh yeah hes real cool he so gonna come game with us!" Morgan says enthusiastically.

"Of course" Chuck agrees starting his car up.

"But back to Sarah your in love right?, I mean I am. You must be too?" Morgan questions still imagining the goddess.

Chuck just laughs "I guess your going to want to keep with the whole new partner thing then?"

"Are you kidding! I love the general! This is a-mazing."

"Yeah you got that right buddy" Chuck says as he remembers Sarahs smile and hypnotizing eyes. "You definitely got that right."

"Well, well, Sarah Walker aye." Bryce says shaking his head with a smirk on his face.

"Well well Sarah Walker what?" Sarah questions parking the car outside Bryces.

"You like him." Bryce says boldly

Sarahs face goes the slightest tinge red then she quickly calms herself. "Who Chuck? I don't know what your talking about I barely know him" She says defending herself

"And he was completely blown away by you" Bryce laughs unbuckling his seat belt.

Sarahs eyes go wide "What? Bryce your so full of it. Get out of my car" She says shaking her head.

Bryce cracks up "Sarah Ive known you for too long I know you. I'm surprised though Ive never seen you this into someone before" he teases "You've never been in a relationship since you've been a spy. This is good. A good step" He says teasing her some more.

"Bryce, I will come out and whack you if you don't shut up." She threatens clenching her hands around the wheel of the car.

"OK. OK I'm sorry, see you tomorrow!" He says backing off.

Bryce starts to walk away "Oh Sarah, Just think you and Agent Bartowski.. or should I say Mr and Mrs Smith" He says with wink "Anyway ciao". He calls and walks down his driveway.

"Ha- Ha very funny Bryce." Sarah calls "That was a real good one" she says sarcastically.

Sarah feeling a little unsettled by Bryces words puts her foot to the floor and speeds off down the street.

The end!

sooo...? any good? average.. terrible horrendous?

I'm so tired now its so late at night arggh but i had to finish it! Ive already started my second chapter! so hopefully you will want to continue reading!

Thanks and gooood night!:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thanks for your reviews:) Yeah i know the grammar was terrible :/ I have never been good at it. Hopefully as the chapters go on i will get better. Hopefully i have improved in this one, at least a little bit :) I think this chapters alright. I like some parts.. others i am unsure of though. Hope its easy to understand and not too boring!

Hope you enjoy!

I do not own Chuck at all!

Burbank, California 2004.

Ellie, Awesome and Chuck's apartment.

6.00am.

Chucks alarm goes off on his beside table "Arrrgh." he groans and leans over to turn it off. His mind instantly goes to a certain beautiful blonde who was giving him dreams all night that he would be very embarrassed about if any one could read his mind. He knows he's meant to be professional and that's what he plans to be. _But gosh was she something or what! _He thinks to himself. He reluctantly pulls his duvet off and slouches out of bed. He starts work at 8.00am, but he wants to fit in a run considering he needs to be at his peak in fitness with all these new missions hes going to be having. Then have a shower and hopefully grab something to eat.

"Oh my gosh I am so unfit." Chuck puffs as he arrives back in the courtyard of his apartment. Hands on his knees, face beetroot red.

"Oh god I think I'm dying."

Just as Chuck starts his stretches Ellie rushes out of the door to their apartment. Chuck lives with his sister and her fiance Devon, known as Captain Awesome who is, well.. Awesome. Chuck adores his sister and thinks that Awesome is a great guy who is perfect for Ellie. Chuck use to live with his parents at their house a few blocks away. It was the house he grew up in since he was a born and he has countless childhood memories there. Good, bad and unbelievable ones.

When he was fifteen his parents told him and Ellie they were both spy's. They said it was the right time and they felt they were both old enough and needed to know. At first Chuck laughed and thought his parents played a real good joke on em'. Then he was shocked and stayed in a frozen state for a good ten minutes. When he could finally comprehend what was happening they showed Ellie and him all their gear and the underground basement to the house. It was a lot to take in for Ellie and Chuck and it all seemed very surreal. Ellie and Chuck finally then understood why their parents often went away for 'business trips' for long periods of time. After the initial shock they thought it was amazing and Chuck wanted to tell the whole world 'My parents are spy's!' although, this was strictly forbidden.

Ellie on the other hand was excited as well, but being the older and more mature sibling she became completely worried and scared every time they went away which caused Chuck to also worry and he started to wish they didn't have to go all the time. _What would happen if they didn't come back_? He would always think. He never liked the answers that popped into his head either. Mary and Steven (Chucks parents) continued being spy's until a year before Chuck went off to Stanford university. Chuck had a gap year before going to Stanford and Ellie took a break in her studies to become a doctor for a year. They had a great year. No missions popping up, no sudden exits from their lives. Just their mum and dad home everyday doing stuff normal parents do. Mary and Steven loved being free of the spy life and it was great for them to relax and not have their spy senses running all hours. Both Chuck and Ellie were more than ecstatic and they had a great family bonding time where memories were made.

Having to keep the spy life of his parents a secret when he was young was the toughest thing Chuck had to ever do. Only due to one reason, Morgan. How could he not tell Morgan? They were practically brothers! He was a second son to Mary and Steven and he spent more time at their place than his own. Morgan and Ellie were like two peas in a pod and they got along just great. Yeah, no they didn't. But Morgan would on the rare occasion make Ellie laugh and that for Morgan was 'The purpose of my life.' To make Chucks beautiful, smart sister laugh at a joke that he had rustled up hoping to impress.

Thankfully, Chucks parents came to the conclusion that he could tell Morgan. Funny thing was he was not surprised at all.

"I knew it," Morgan said "I just knew it Chuck. All the signs were there! Long trips away, and every time I sneaked over to play play station they heard me!" Morgan shouted.

"I was quiet as a mouse Chuck. Honestly it's a talent. Only people with scary spy senses would know. Those people are your parents Chuck."

Chuck remembers being so baffled the day he told Morgan and his parents soon led to regret it with all the "Hello Agent Bartowski one and Agent Bartowski two" and all the "I've always wanted to be a spy, how can I get into this sort of career path?" Chuck would just laugh thinking the idea of him and Morgan ever becoming spy's was just ludercrious.

Once Chuck and Morgan had graduated from University and got their degrees in Electrical engineering the CIA contacted them both. They were shocked to say the least. His parents immediately forbid any of Chucks involvement but with Chucks persuasion and surprisingly Ellie's support, they allowed it. Morgans parents were a little different. After telling him he's been playing too many video games and getting silly ideas in his head Morgan called in the big guns. Mary and Steven. After a long detailed discussion Morgans parents burst into tears.

"I'm so proud of you my little Morg" His mum cried squeezing him tight.

"Your gonna be a real hero son." His father would said saluting Morgan.

Chuck and Morgan were taking a big step in life. They were just glad they were able to go head first together.

Back to present day.

"Chuck! Hey, there's coffee and Devon made pancakes if you want any.. Wait, are you exercising little brother?" Ellie asks surprised.

"Yes Ellie, I just went for a run. Feeling quite good actually." Chuck lied.

Ellie laughed "Yeah..looks like it. Oh how was your meeting the other night? New partners nice?"

"Oh, Ellie they are great! I cant wait for you to meet them." Chuck says happily.

Ellie claps her hands together "Ah Chuck invite them around for dinner tonight I finish work at lunch, so mum and I are cooking. Please invite them!" Ellie pleads.

"OK, they might be kinda busy but I will ask! Thanks El!" He says.

"Fantastic text me and let me know," Ellie says.

"Will do. Any way i will let you go. I will text you, see you tonight sis!" Chuck says.

"Alright, bye Chuck!" Ellie calls as she makes her way to her car.

Chuck heads in the door and gets a breeze of fresh pancakes.

"Hey Chuckster! You been for a run? Good stuff!" Devon says a little loud.

Chuck laughs "Yeah Awesome it was quite good. Those pancakes smell great though."

"Help yourself bro! Made you heaps! Gotta go for a run then pick up some grocery's for El, you inviting your new partners tonight?" Devon asks making his way out of the house.

"Yep, will do see ya later, have a good run and thanks for these!" Chuck shouts lifting up a forkful of pancakes as Awesome leaves the apartment.

Chuck has been living with Ellie and Awesome since awhile after he became a spy. He didn't want to be living at home for two reasons. One being he knows it worries his parents when he comes late home from missions. He hates having them wait up for him to make sure hes alright and asking him twenty questions. The second reason being he's an adult now and he needs some responsibility. He helps out a lot at Ellie's, they also constantly say they love having him there. Hes come into a bit of money working for the CIA though so hes planning on buying a house or apartment soon. Which Morgan has ever so NOT subtly been hinting about them getting one together. Chuck thinks it would be great but hes still looking for a place close by to both his parents and Ellie's house.

Chuck finishes his pancakes, grabs a shower and goes off to pick Morgan up so they can drive together to work. Morgan being extra chirpy doesn't stop talking about their new partners. Especially the blonde one.

8.00AM Sarah's apartment.

The sun creaks through the cracks in Sarahs blinds shining on her face. She frowns _ten more minutes please! _A piercing noise goes off and Sarah groans and leans over to turn her alarm off.

She squints her eyes open and turns to look through the cracks in the blinds. Its a nice day so Sarah decides she will take a run then come back and set up the equipment needed for the briefing this afternoon. Grabbing her iPod that her parents recently brought her for a present saying its a good way to relax and take her mind off things. She was very accepting of the present although unfortunately Sarahs knowledge on music.. well she has none. _Something I promise to improve at_ she thinks to herself as she puts it back down on the table.

During Sarahs run her thoughts drift to a certain someone with a breath taking smile and an adorable awkward nervousness that she finds incredibly cute. She should tell her self off for having such thoughts about Chuck. But, she thinks. _Who cares? It's not like anyone can read my mind. I'm a spy, things I'm thinking are all kept behind a mask. Although Bryce saw right through me last night. Dam him._

After her run shes feeling good and the scenery through the park was rather pleasant. She looks forward to finding new routes to run in the future. She grabs a shower and starts to set up all the equipment for this afternoon.

Sarah's spy life started early, really early. Her parents weren't all to pleased. Through out her school life especially high school Sarah was a star. She was the student everyone secretly dreams of being. She was drop dead gorgeous although she was completely modest, Her personality wasn't overly confident but she was friendly, bubbly and her smile could bring happiness to the whole world. A straight A+ student Sarah also had the motivation and enthusiasm that could lead the world. She excelled at everything. When it came to physical work and sports, she dominated. She was strong, agile, fast and her tactic skills in sports were phenomenal. She was the best, and when the government were doing their rounds Sarah was found. Aged 17 and the government were very very fortunate that they found some one with so much potential and so much willingness to join. She didn't go to her final year of school and her parents were not too happy. It's not that they weren't proud of her or didn't think she was making the right career choice it was just that they were scared. Scared for her safety, well being and they didn't want to wake up one day finding that they will never get to see their only daughter again.

Seven years later and she still going strong.

Sarah can easily name a few flaws with being an agent. Sure there's not much time off or the UN expected calls in the early hours of the morning, but her main one being relationships. She can honestly say she hasn't had the time or energy to even think about a relationship. Sure, she has had a couple of short term relationships but neither being all that great and lasting all that long. When she says a couple she definitely means it. Two relationships her whole life. She can barely call them relationships to be completely honest. She hasn't fallen in love and at this rate shes really starting to think that she never will. Not that she minds too much but it would be good she often thinks. Some one to care for her, love her and continuously make her laugh. She does dream about it a lot. But once shes out of bed shes in agent mode. A mode where romance and relationships are hidden away deep down. Or sometimes just in the back of her mind, where only she can reach.

Present day.

Buy More.

Chucks working away quickly in the cage at the back of the Buy more concentrating hard on fixing a customers laptop that they were having a problem with. Morgan runs in and comes to a halt out side the cage. He holds up his cell phone and points to it with a big grin on his face.

"Yo, Chuck buddy. Did you get it. Tell me you got it?"

"Got what Morgan?" Chuck says not looking up from the computer.

"Ah, the text Chuck! Come on Ive been staring at my phone all day! What have you been doing?" Morgan asks incredulously.

"Well Morgan," Chuck finally looks up "Ive been working. Who's the text from anyway?"

"The one and only Sarah. About the debriefing at her house this afternoon!" Morgan says nodding his head.

"Really? Oh yeah, wheres my phone?" Chuck asks digging into his pant pockets.

Chuck grabs his phone and finds one new message.

_Hey guys, All the equipments set up for this afternoons debrief. My apartment is at the Hanton complex room 20. General Beckman will be ready at 3.00pm. So come a bit before if you like! See you :) Sarah._

Chuck pictures her smile again and his face turns into a grin. Remembering Morgans in the room he removes the grin quickly and says

"Sounds good buddy!"

"She gave me a smiley Chuck! Did you get one?" Morgan asks.

Chuck laughs "Yes Morgan, I'm pretty sure it was just the same message to both of us. Bryce as well probably."

Morgans face shows realization "Oh yeah course Chuck, I knew that. Anyway, I don't clock off till 2.30 and you finish at 2.00 so i will just meet you there?"

"Yep cool" Chuck nods "See you on lunch break."

"I salute you for your hard work sir." Morgan says leaving.

Chuck read his message again and decides to text back. _I should text back shouldn't I? So she knows Ive got it? Yeah I should._

_Sounds good Sarah! _He types "That should do it!"

_hmm maybe I will put a smiley too _he thinks.

_Sounds good Sarah!:) _

"Yep. Perfect" he says and sends.

Chuck looks at the time and realizes there's not long till lunch break so he gets back to work on the computer.

2.00pm

Chuck grabs his stuff out of his locker and signs himself out on the Buy More roster. On his way out he catches Morgan doing..nothing and stops by to tell him he will see him at the debriefing.

"Sure thing dude!" Morgan says.

Once Chuck gets home he puts on a maroon top, some dark jeans and makes sure his hair is somewhat acceptable. He decides to spruces up his room a bit to waste time. After he checks his watch and notices it's only 2.30.

_Hmm maybe I should just go a bit early. She did say we could come a bit before, _He thinks.

He decides he will leave and drive slowly. Once he gets there he realizes its a lot closer than he expected. Checking the time again he decides to just go in as he thinks Bryce will be there anyway. He wouldn't be surprised if Morgan raced straight from work either.

Sarahs apartment.

Sarah is sitting on her couch just after 2.30pm waiting for the others to arrive. Bryce just called and said he will be a bit late and to apologize to the general for him.

Her eyes just start to drop when she hears the knock on her door.

She hops up wearing her black skinny jeans and a light purple singlet. She swings open the door to see a one Chuck Bartowski standing there hands in his pockets looking slightly nervous.

"I know I'm early-" Chuck started to explain himself. _Wow she looks beautiful._

"It's fine," Sarah grinned "I was bored anyway."

"Oh, I thought Bryce might be here already?" Chuck asked confused.

"Oh, no. Something came up apparently so hes going to be a bit late, come in." Sarah responded leading him in.

"Right. Nice place by the way!" he said taking in the great view over the city, loving that he could see the sea.

"Thanks," Sarah smiled "Not very homey, I know. But i will get there," she chuckled "Oh take a seat on the couch if you like. Would you like a drink or anything?" She asked noticing Chuck awkwardly standing in the middle of the lounge.

"Oh thanks," He says sitting down. "Um, no I'm alright for now thank you."

Sarah smiles and nods her head taking the seat next to him. A few awkward moments go by when they both say "So-" at the same time.

They both laugh "You go first." Chuck says looking into her blue sparkling eyes.

"Oh I was just going to ask how was work?" She said with a shy smile.

"Yeah, it was alright. Just fixed a ton of inventory" Chuck says not wanting to bore her with details.

"Oh yeah, nice," She said "Well if I ever get a problem with my laptop you will be the first one to call" She winked. _Did I just wink? Whats wrong with me? Winking, really Sarah?_

Chuck turned a deep shade of red "Uh, yeah I'm quite the handy..man-" he shakily said "With like electronics and things of course" He quickly spluttered out.

Sarah giggled which Chuck found adorable while Sarah found it embarrassing. _Winking now giggling I have officially gone back to teenage years._ She thought ashamed of herself.

"So- Chuck, Your family live here in Burbank I think I got told?" Sarah asked determined to keep her weird behavior in check.

"Yeah I do, I live in Echo Park with my Sister Ellie and her fiance Devon who we all call Captain Awesome" Chuck said feeling more comfortable.

"Awesome?" Sarah laughed "Wow he must be a pretty Awesome guy to be named that!" Sarah joked.

Chuck chuckled "Yeah, when you meet him you will see it, hes the kind of guy who can't and wouldn't do anything wrong. Hes pretty-"

"Awesome?" Sarah finished for him.

Chuck grinned "Yeah see he will love you already," he said "That's if.. you know you want to meet him." Chuck quickly added not wanting to force Sarah to meet his family.

"I'd love to Chuck" Sarah said surprised he even suggested it and also completely heart warmed that he suggested it.

"Cool!" Chuck said enthusiastically with a big grin that Sarah adored.

"Ellie my sisters great too. They are both doctors. Oh, and my parents live a few blocks down. Ex spy's as you probably know." Chuck said scratching his head.

"Oh yes i have they were fantastic spy's Chuck, you should be really proud of them. Ellie too it sounds."

"Oh believe me, I am." Chuck says when they both hear a knock on the door.

"That's probably Morgan."

"Yeah. I will just go get it." Sarah says jumping off the couch.

Chuck watches her go and notices an iPod sitting by the table.

"Ah, a music fan!" Chuck says.

"What's that?" Sarah asks walking back to the couch with Morgan behind her.

"Oh, oh I just noticed you had an iPod. Music fan, I said. Hey Morgan" Chuck replied.

"Hey dude," Morgan grinned taking a seat on the lazy boy "Nice choice in couch Sarah. I love lazy boys!"

Sarah laughed "Thanks Morgan," "and yeah my parents gave it to me. But if you turn it on you will notice there's no songs." Sarah says slightly embarrassed.

"Oh do you need help putting them on? Sometimes it can be a bit tricky.." Chuck asks helpfully.

A light blush tinges Sarahs cheek "No, It's not that. It's just i kind of.. Don't know any music.." She said slowly looking past Chucks head.

"NO music?" Morgan asked almost standing up. "Oh, no. Sarah are you saying you have no musical knowledge at all!" He continued shocked.

"Uh-" Sarah started.

"Morgan, calm down," Chuck commanded taking hold of the situation. "If you like Sarah I can take your iPod and put a whole lot of music on it. You know so you can see if you like any.. Only if you want to though that is.."

"Really?" Sarah said a small grin creeping up on her face.

"Sure its no problem. Then Morgan here can just relax" He laughed breaking eye contact with Sarah and looking at Morgan still in shock.

"I'm sorry Sarah," Morgan quickly said breaking out of his trance. "Its just that Chuck and I LOVE music. Don't worry though my man here will sort you out." he said tilting his head to Chuck.

"Thanks Chuck." Sarah said shyly looking up at him.

"Its no problem," Chuck said honestly "Glad I can help."

All of a sudden Sarahs big screen TV flicked on with General Beckman peering at them all with a facial expression that some may say you should take as a small smile.

"Good afternoon, Team." General said giving them a nod.

"Good afternoon General," Chuck and Sarah said together.

"Hey GB!" Morgan said giving her a head nod.

After a stern look at Morgan Beckman noticed one member of the team was missing.

"Where Agent Larkin?" General asked.

"Oh he's-" Sarah started.

"Right here general!" Bryce quickly said taking a seat on the spare lazy boy.

"Sorry I'm late. Bit of a problem with the finance at the new apartment." He said.

"Right," General said. "Now that we are all here. I'm glad you have all had a chance to meet one another. You are all very good agents and I'm sure you will do the CIA proud."

"Thank you General." They all replied.

"Alright, I have word a mission will be coming in next week. But until further notice no details will yet be given," She said "However, I would like to inform you that your base has been created under the work area of Agent Bartowski and Grimes." She said

"The Buy More?" Chuck asked confused.

"Yes Agent Bartowski, the Buy More. It is large so provides plenty of space and it is easy accessible."

"Wow," Morgan said. "Under the Buy More. I know where I will be hiding at work now, whens it ready?"

"It should be up within the next day or two," She replied. "Once it is Agent Bartowski's and Grime's training will start."

"Training? What kind of training?" Chuck asked.

"With bigger missions and more dangerous missions for you both. I have asked Agent Walker and Larkin to prepare you physically" She said seriously.

"We do know a bit of self defense General" Morgan said defending himself.

"I am well aware of that Agent Grimes," The general started "But it needs to be improved on and I would like you to both be up to the next level with your fighting skills. Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am" Chuck said nodding his head.

"Yes sir, I mean.. Ma'am" Morgan quickly said.

"Good, Agent Walker you will be partnered with Agent Bartowski and Agent Larkin you will be training Mr Grimes."

"Sounds good General." Bryce said.

"I agree General." Sarah said turning to give Chuck a small smile.

"Alright, I will let you know when the base is ready, training facilities will all be included. Good day team." Immediately Sarahs TV screen went blank.

"Well I cant wait to get started!" Bryce said eagerly.

"Yeah don't push Morgan too hard though," She said giving him a look. "Bryce here can be quite the teacher.. " She continued looking to Chuck and Morgan.

Morgan gulped "Oh god."

Bryce laughed "Don't worry buddy I will start slow."

Chucks phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out to notice a text from Ellie.

_Hey Chuck. Sorry I have to cancel tonight's dinner. I have to stay late for a surgery. Its all on for tomorrow though so make sure you ask them. _

"Oh yeah, my sister was wondering if you guys all wanted to come for dinner tomorrow..." He asked.

"Its OK if your busy though" He quickly added.

"You guys HAVE to say yes. Ellie's cooking is beyond amazing" Morgan joined in.

"Well I'm up for a good feast," Bryce said enthusiastically. "I will be there. I do have to go now though, have to make it to the bank before it shuts. Send me your address Chuck and I will see you all there."

After Bryce left Chuck and Morgan thought they better as well.

"So you want to come for dinner? My parents will be there too." Chuck started to say as the three walked to the door.

"I would love to Chuck, thanks for inviting me." She said with a small smile.

"Great! I cant wait for them to meet you," Chuck responded "and Bryce of course" he quickly added.

Sarah grinned "Cant wait. See you guys tomorrow night then."

"Bye Sarah" Morgan said giving her a wave.

"See ya Sarah" Chuck said a little shyly.

Once Chuck and Morgan made it to the lobby of the Apartment complex Chuck finally remembered.

"Her iPod," He said loudly. "Morgan I will pick you up in the morning for work. See you." He quickly said and rushed back to the lift.

Chuck went and knocked on sarahs door again. This time when she opened it she had little boy shorts on instead of her jeans and her hair up in a loose bun with bits falling down framing her face perfectly. Chuck couldn't stop his eyes from drifting down her body and back up to her flawless face.

"I..iPod," Chuck squeaked out a little too high. Cursing himself he quickly cleared his throat. "Your um iPod.. I forgot it." He said sounding a bit better.

Sarahs smile grew to the biggest one he had seen and he thought that at this moment he might faint.

Sarahs right hand lifted up and he looked at it noticing the iPod in her hand.

"I just found it before you knocked," She said. "I didn't think you'd actually come up to get it it if you remembered, But I'm glad you did." She said holding his eyes with hers.

"Yeah" Chuck said a little breathlessly.

Sarah still holding the iPod out to him asks "Do you still want the iPod Chuck?" She teases biting her lip to hold in a laugh.

"Huh? What? Oh! Yes, yep I will just take that off you." He said quickly grabbing it out of her waiting hand.

"It will be already tomorrow" He smiled backing away from the doorstep.

"Thanks Chuck"

"That's OK Sarah see you!" He says lifting up on hand in an awkward wave.

"Bye Chuck." She replies mirroring his arm action.

Chuck quickly turns and runs to the lift and takes a deep breath.

"God that woman does things to me!" He said shaking the thoughts of her long legs in those shorts and her voice that sounds like music to his ears out of his head.

Once Sarahs apartment door closes she closes her eyes and leans back against the door. A big grin still spread across her face. She stays there for a moment thanking the general silently in her head for giving her an adorable nerd as a partner. A partner she gets to train as well.

So..that's that! I didn't have much movement in this because I needed some of the Chuck and Sarah back story done. Next chapter if people are still reading will be the dinner, the base and some training. With more Charah of course! :) Then if people are still reading it will be their first mission as a team!

I watched the latest Chuck the other day.. I don't want to spoil anything for people who haven't watched but wholey moley it took me a while to even continue writing this! My emotions were EVERYWHERE! haha anyway Bye! Review if you like:)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Thanks for the reviews:) Yeah I'll work on getting a Beta! So this is an alright chapter I think. Not much action in it but i promise i will get to that! Hope you enjoy. Also hope it's not too long or boring! All mistakes are my own :/

I don't own Chuck or anything! and, i used one of their quotes in this chapter!

Chuck found himself once again panting like a dog after his run. He didn't expect much change though as it was only his second run. _I'm just glad know one can see me. _He sneakily entered his apartment hoping not to wake Ellie as she arrived home late last night. After a long relaxing shower Chuck threw on his Buy More uniform, pocket protector and signature Chuck Taylor's. He gobbled down a bowl of fruit loops and made his way out the door to pick up Morgan.

"Morning Chuck," Morgan said jumping into the passenger seat. "You will never guess what I found."

"Do I want to know?"

"An apartment!" Morgan said enthusiastically. "and, you will never guess where..."

Chucks interest perked up "Where buddy?"

"Lets just say a door away from a beautiful women."

"What? Sarahs apartment? That might be a little weird Morgan.. Moving in right next door to her."

"What? Chuck, no I meant Ellie."

Chuck turned to Morgan confused "Ellie?"

"Yeah! The apartment right next door. You know Mr and Mrs Gates? Well there moving out!"

"How do you know this? I haven't heard of them moving out?" Chuck asked still confused.

"I was spying on them the other night." Morgan said casually.

"You what?"

"Ha, no joking dude. You know how mum is good friends with Mrs Gates, well yeah, she told her the other night," Morgan said "Mum told her how we would most likely be interested and she said she could be willing to do a private sale."

"Morgan! This is great," Chuck said happily "Good thinking buddy."

"Thanks Chuck. Sarah is beautiful though isn't she?"

"Oh, yeah" Chuck replied nodding his head.

11:30am.

Buy More

"I fixed this one just this morning Sir. It should be good as new," Chuck said handing a laptop to a pleased looking customer.

Chuck had been non stop working all morning and he was hoping he could just sit at the nerd herd desk and just shut eye for a little bit. No one was now in the store and all inventory was completed. Just as his eyes closed he took in a deep relaxing breath and was greeted with a heavenly vanilla fragrance. Popping one eye open he was greeted with a teasingly gorgeous smile, big blue eyes and a flow of hair that he was sure couldn't get any more luscious.

"Sleeping at work I see?" Sarah teases.

"Sarah! Hi! No...no I was just blinking.." Chuck said failing miserably at lying.

Sarah laughed "Oh blinking...I see," She laughed again.

Chuck shook his head at his ridiculous answer. "Anyway, whats up?"

"I was hoping I could grab you from work," Sarah started. "The base is ready."

"Wow that was quick!" Chuck answered surprised at how fast it was set up.

Sarah nodded her head "Yeah, Beckman had her best men on it."

"Ha, no surprise there," Chuck responded "I would love to look but I kinda can't get a lunch break till 12:30.."

"Oh Chuck, you don't have to worry about that anymore." Sarah grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"Lets just say.. Beckman brought the Buy More. So you can come and go as you like!"

"Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah. She can be very..persistent," Sarah laughed "Come on!"

"Oh OK," Chuck said jumping out of his chair and walking towards Sarah. "Um..How do we get there?" He whispered.

Sarah grabbed Chucks hand to his..and her surprise "Follow me." She said as she made sure no one was looking and pulled him into the theater room.

Chuck was just about to ask why they were in the theater room when Sarah pushed in a small bit of wall behind the TV stand. Suddenly, the TV and stand slid to the left and there the wall opened up to reveal a lift.

"Oh god that's so cool.." Chuck said mouth hanging open.

Sarah grinned "Yeah, hurry up before anyone sees us."

Chuck and Sarah both stood in the lift and Sarah pressed G for ground floor. Immediately the door shut, the TV was back in place and there was no sign of movement in the theater room.

"Should have I invited Morgan?" Chuck asked as they were standing in the lift.

"Oh, no. This is our time. Did I not tell you we were training?" She said with a sly grin.

"What! Really? No you didn't mention that little detail.." Chuck said slightly nervous.

"Woops,"Sarah replied innocently.

Once the lift doors opened Sarah led the way stopping at the top of the stairs for Chuck to take it all in. Sarah had been there earlier this morning and was pretty impressed with how it all looked.

"Oh gosh, This is massive!" Chuck said as they walked down the stairs.

A giant table was set up with about ten different TV screens all connected to one another.

"So, this is where we will have our meetings," Sarah explained "and through this door is about five different holding cells and the armory is to your left."

"Cool." Chuck said walking behind her wide eyed.

Sarah laughed quietly at his fascination and she continued showing him around the base.

"So, here we have the gym, toilets and showers," she said pointing to one giant room.

"Wow, a gym huh? Beckman really has gone all out."

"You've seen nothing yet," Sarah grinned.

As they kept walking through Sarah would quickly point out everything and Chuck would have to stop at each one taking it all in. The kitchen, the wardrobe area where apparently all clothes from togs to wedding dresses were stored. 'Needed for missions' Sarah simply shrug as Chuck asked why a wedding dress would be there.

"A bunch of supply closets here.." Sarah said tapping each door as she walked past.

"Supply closets.." Chuck repeated.

"uh, yep," Sarah said "Nothing too interesting in them."

Finally they made it to the training area and to say it was big was an understatement it was HUGE.

"How does this all fit? This is incredible!" Chuck said turning in circles taking in the trampoline, giant mats, boxing bags and so much more.

"Yeah," Sarah laughed loudly "I'm pretty sure it stretches out a lot further than just the Buy More."

Chuck nodded his head, he was completely shocked by the base but whenever he heard Sarah laugh he forgot about everything else.

"Chuck?" Sarah said trying to get his attention.

"Chuck?" She repeated tilting her head.

"Huh? Oh sorry Sarah..just zoned out a bit." Chuck covered up. What he should have said was 'When you laugh I completely forget where I am and all I can see is you.' Although, he wasn't to sure how that would go down with her.

"Oh, OK," Sarah said "I was just going to say through that door is the spa and sauna.."

"A spa and sauna?" Chuck said not believing her.

"Yep! After training we can use it. Relax our muscles and stuff!"

"Wow cool, I might just live here are there bedrooms?" Chuck said joking.

"Actually there are, well only one but there's two beds," Sarah said "In case of late nights."

"Oh wow, So you want to start training today?" Chuck asked.

"Yep, we will train twice a week. Start off slow and they will get more intense as you get use to it."

"Sounds good, although a little scary if I do say so myself"

Sarah laughed "You will be great Chuck. Wait here I will just go off and get your training gear." Sarah said walking out the door.

Once Sarah was back she walked in wearing short tight bike shorts a tight blue singlet and her hair was up in a high messy bun. Chucks eyebrows raised as he took in the sight. _God she looks so sexy _He thought trying to remove his eyes from her long tanned legs.

"I got you your gear, you can go put it on in the spa room there's a toilet there." Sarah said handing Chuck a peer of black running shorts and a white singlet.

"Oh OK, thanks." Chuck said grabbing it off her and walking towards the door.

Oh, Chuck. There's swimming shorts to..for after. Only if you want a spa that is." Sarah said quickly.

_A spa with Sarah Walker? Oh god._Chuck thought as he quickly walked to the toilets.

As Chuck walked out he was slightly shy about having a singlet and shorts on. He was sure he looked like a tall lanky nerd and having to look like that in front of Sarah was a little more than nerve wracking.

When Sarah turned as she heard footsteps she froze. Sarah froze. It doesn't happen often, actually its never happened when Sarah has looked at a guy before. But Chuck looked great. Her eyes drifted down his body as she took in his floppy brown hair, big brown eyes and slightly nervous looking smile. His arms were surprisingly more muscular than she expected and his skin was lightly tanned. Before she knew what she was doing she looked Chuck up and down about three times until she made it back to his face. His facial expression screamed that he was uncomfortable and she quickly broke eye contact with him, a blush heavily painting her face.

Chuck had never felt more uncomfortable in his life. Having Sarah look at him standing there in his gear was horrible. He saw her blush though and it gave him a little more confidence as he wasn't the only one feeling completely awkward.

Once Sarah had calmed her mind down she spoke.

"OK lets start with some punches," She said a little unsteady. "I want to see how you punch so put the gloves on and hit this boxing bag with all you've got." Sarah said chucking Chuck a pair of red gloves.

Chuck was a little nervous but he's done this before at basic training so he was sure he could do it again. As Chuck started to punch the bag Sarah watched on, observing his every move. Where his feet were positioned, the angle of his punches, his speed and style.

Once Chuck had done a decent amount Sarah stopped him and smiled.

"Good work Chuck," Sarah said "You have a nice style. And your punches are nice and fluid, I'm impressed."

Chuck gave her a big grin "Really? Thanks Sarah. Is there anything that I need improving?"

"I'm thinking maybe your speed could be a little quicker. I'm interested in seeing how fast you can go through punching to kicking and different moves, you know one after the other. "

Chuck continued to show Sarah what he knows and Sarah thought it was time to show him a few moves to help with his defense. She led him over to the big mat.

"OK, come and stand in front of me" Sarah said.

Chuck obeyed and stood in front of Sarah not sure of where this was going.

"OK so one defense move I like to use if an enemy is standing where you are would be to.." Sarah started. She put one arm across the front of his chest and her hand on his shoulder. Chuck felt a shiver go down his body at the contact and he was hoping she didn't notice. Sarah paused for a second noticing a shiver go down Chucks body she was worried that he may have been scared but when she caught the glazed look in his eyes she smiled feeling happy she had that affect on him. She tightened her arm a bit and moved it up around his neck. "So you put your arm like this and well you would clearly be holding a lot harder. Then you left up your left leg.." She did this and slowly put the heel into the back of his calf. "Then you jam your heel as hard as you can into the persons calf muscle."

Letting go of Chuck she stepped away and smiled "Get it?"

"Yeah I think.." Chuck said

"Good OK. You try it on me. So you would usually do this when the persons guard is down, say you just gave him a good hit in the face. His arms would most likely move position and not be in front of him prepared...That's when you do it."

Chuck nodded his head understanding.

Sarah moved her arms in front of her.

"OK Chuck. Lets give it a try."

Chuck slowly did a punch to her face making sure it was in extra slow motion but Sarah quickly whacked it to the side and punched him, stopping just before it hit his nose.

"Speed is everything" Sarah said seriously.

"You have to make sure you get your timing right and are blocking yourself as well."

"OK," Chuck said "So I should just go..like try?"

Sarah laughed "Chuck. Just do it."

This time Chuck took his time when to punch and when he did he made sure he did it with more speed. She blocked his first few then he managed to get one just before her face and he stopped just before her head. Although he knew she was going easy on him he was pretty proud and by the breathtaking smile she gave him he knew she was too.

"Good, now do the move because my hands aren't in a good position for me, and Chuck I want you to actually kick hard OK?"

Chuck really didn't want to kick hard but he wanted to impress her so he put his arm where she showed him and kicked his heel into her calf.

All of a sudden, Chuck felt himself falling down and the next thing he knew he was lying on top of Sarah. Face so close he could feel her breath on him and it made him a bit dizzy. Sarah opened her eyes with a shocked face to see two brown eyes looking at her just as shocked. Sarah felt his deep breaths on her and it made her feel tingly all over. A few more seconds went by and neither had moved.

Sarah being the first to finally gain some control said in a quite voice "I should have told you to make sure you let go of the person and hold a stable position when you did it."

Sarahs words caused Chuck to come back to reality "Yeah.." He said a little breathlessly.

All of a sudden Chuck noticed he was still lying on Sarah.. Probably squashing Sarah..

"Oh my gosh Sarah! Are you OK?" Chuck said in a worried voice quickly jumping off her "God I would have been squashing you are you alright?" he rambled.

"Chuck.." Sarah started "Don't freak out, I'm fine" she laughed standing up.

"Are you sure? I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking!"

"Chuck, its fine. I should have told you the next part of the move so you don't fall down too." She laughed.

Sarah made Chuck do the move a few more times and each time he did it only Sarah went down. She was very proud of him. Chuck still feeling terrible each time he kicked her would quickly kneel down beside her to ask if she was alright. This made Sarah laugh some more and they decided to call it a day.

"We should have a spa," Sarah suggested. "Your proberly hot though so we should go under a cold shower then go in. Keen?"

"Yeah that sounds good! I will meet you there."

Once Chuck had a shower he put his swimming shorts Sarah gave him on and made his way to the spa. When he got there he noticed the spa was fairly large and sitting in it was Sarah in a black bikini. Her hair was wet hanging loosely on he shoulders. He swallowed and tried to stay casual as he felt a bit silly. Every time he saw her he just froze, He didn't want her to think he was one of those men who just drool at beautiful women like their a piece of meat. He wasn't like that so he quickly blinked and made sure he stayed focused. _She is my partner. I am professional. Stop looking at her._

Sarah smiled when Chuck walked in and she made a promise with her self to not act how she did when he came out with his training gear on. Although, this time was even harder considering he had no shirt on... She quickly scolded herself for doing the same thing and took a breath.

"Wow that is really nice.." Chuck said hopping into the spa opposite her.

"Yeah, honestly after missions and training there's nothing more relaxing."

"I could see that. I could almost fall asleep." Chuck said closing his eyes as he started to fake snore.

Sarah laughed. "What are you laughing at?" Chuck said grinning.

"You." Sarah said smiling.

Chuck gave a hurt look and puppy dog eyes.

Sarah laughed some more "You make me laugh."

Chucks eyes widened a bit and a big smile crept up on his face.

"Well, I'm a funny guy" Chuck said putting on a casual voice just joking with her.

"Yes you are," Sarah replied honestly looking into his eyes.

Chucks smile stayed planted on his face as he looked at her.

Sarah breaking eye contact turned around and pressed a button on the side of the spa.

"Mmmm, I love jets." Sarah said closing her eyes and leaning back.

Chuck looked behind him and pressed the jet button but nothing happened.

"Hey! No fair mine don't work" Chuck said pushing the button some more.

"Don't they?" Sarah asked lifting her head.

"No, Does this base come with comment cards? Because I'm going to write a complaint." Chuck joked.

"You really should, cause theses are amaaaazing" Sarah teased.

"No fair! I bet you knew so you took that side Agent Walker."

Sarah laughed "You already no me too well Agent Bartowski, Come here you can have a turn on mine then."

Chuck smiled and moved over as Sarah let him have a turn. Sarah sat next to him waiting for his opinion.

"Oh good heavens these are good! The pressure is fantastic!" Chuck said wide eyed.

Sarah grinned at his face "Told you. Scoot over my turn."

"Neveeeeer!" Chuck said dramatically.

"Oi Chuck you move or else!"

"Or what? I know a good move to get you now."

"I'm sure it would work well in a spa Chuck.." Sarah laughed.

"Dam your right."

Sarah moved right next to Chuck trying to push him with her hip. Feeling Sarahs smooth legs against his caused him to loose his placing and he slid over.

"Wow, that was easier than expected" Sarah grinned.

Chuck laughed "I was just be nice...clearly."

"Sure you were."

Once they turned into prunes they decided to hop out and get changed. As they were walking back up the stairs Chuck turned to Sarah "Are you still coming for dinner tonight?"

"Definitely," Sarah smiled.

7:00pm.

Chuck, Ellie and Awesome apartment.

The apartment was crazy. It was full Ellie mode. Chuck and Awesome were racing around cleaning up, chopping veges, stirring pots and setting the table. They knew when Ellie was in this mood to just keep silent and obey orders. Unfortunately his parents weren't able to make it as they had a 60th party to attend, causing Ellie to stress even more as she usually has her mother help with the cooking.

"Ellie honey, your doing great. You need to take a breather." Awesome said trying to calm Ellie down.

Ellie smiled "I know. Sorry it's basically all ready now so I'm going to go get change."

"Awesome babe!" Devon said kissing her on the lips.

Chuck re entered the living room dressed in a navy blue shirt and faded jeans.

"Looking good bro!" Awesome said pointing to Chuck."

"Thanks Devon. They should be here soon."

Once Ellie came back out looking fantastic she continued cooking dinner with help from Devon while Chuck paced around the room.

"Why are you pacing Chuck?" Ellie questioned.

"Huh? I'm not pacing.."

"I can see that you are, whats the matter?"

"Nothing! Nothing, I just hope everything goes smoothly."

Ellie narrowed her eyes and looked at him "Of course it will Chuck, our Dinners always do."

"Yeah I know El, Thanks for doing this by the way." Chuck said.

Ellie had always been a great cook and a great host Chuck didn't even know why he was nervous.

Ellie smiled at Chuck and the door bell rang. "I will get it!"

Chuck opened the door and Bryce stood there with a smile.

"Hey Chuck!" He said happily "Wow it smells great."

"Bryce! Hey, yeah its all my sisters cooking!" Chuck replied "Come in,"

Chuck led Bryce in and shut the door.

"Nice place Chuck" Bryce said looking round smiling at the driving game chair in the corner.

"Thanks man. Oh, hey Ellie, Devon. This is Bryce, one of my new partners."

Ellie and Devon greeted Bryce, and Bryce handed Ellie a bottle of wine for the night.

"Thanks so much for inviting me." He said

Ellie thanked him for the wine and told Devon to grab him for a drink while she continued cooking.

Chuck chatted with Bryce when the door bell rung again. This time he opened it he found Morgan and Sarah standing side by side.

"Hey Buddy!" Morgan said as he made his way into the house.

He immediately went over to Awesome and Bryce who seemed to be talking about white water rafting.

Chuck turned back to the door noticing Sarah still outside. She was wearing a white sun dress with her hair in a loose plait on the side. Chuck had never seen her look more beautiful she was practically glowing.

"Hey Sarah, You look amazing" Chuck said not knowing how the word came out of his mouth.

Sarah was surprised at the compliment and smiled "Thanks Chuck. You too. These are for you.."

She said holding him a bouquet of flowers.

"Well actually I thought Ellie would like them.." She continued.

Chuck let her in the apartment and admired the flowers.

"Oh wow Ellie will adore them she has a real thing for flowers!"

"Good," Sarah said "You have a beautiful apartment Chuck." Sarah said noticing how homey it looked. She was embarrassed showing him her apartment the other day, now she is even more embarrassed. She noticed all the family photos around the apartment and she smiled at how cozy the house was.

Ellie was in the kitchen when she heard the door ring again first she rolled her eyes when she saw Morgan waltzing in like he owned the place. Then she stopped mixing the melted chocolate and looked at the door again. She froze. _Oh my, is that Sarah?_ Ellie thought _Wow she is beautiful!_ Ellie immediately left the kitchen to go say hi.

"Ellie," Chuck said smiling "This is Sarah."

"Hi Ellie, Its really nice to meet you." Sarah smiled a little shyly. She straight away saw the resemblance Ellie had with Chuck. The brown eyes and the most friendliness smile. Ellie was beautiful, Sarah thought.

"Hi! Sarah, its such a pleasure to meet you too!" Ellie said shaking her hand. She was going to go in for a hug but Chuck had told her to not go too sisterly on them just yet.

"Oh flowers! Carnations! My favorite." Ellie said her smile even bigger.

"Yeah," Sarah said "I'm glad you like them."

Chuck smiled at Ellie's face he could tell she thought Sarah was beautiful and he hoped that they could both become great friends.

Dinner was more fabulous than Chuck expected, the roast that Ellie cooked was perfection and from everyone's constant comments he knew they all thought it too. Although Ellie had to bring up a few embarrassing stories of Chucks childhood which every time she did he would go bright red. Sarah thought it was cute and it made her laugh even more. What Chuck did notice though was that Sarah was the center of attention most of the night. Bryce was also great he made Ellie laugh and he talked to Awesome most the night about extreme sports and what not. They got along great. Sarah though, everyone loved her. Devon thought she was great they shared stories about camping and hiking which Sarah apparently loves. Morgan, Well Morgan has loved Sarah from the get go but he got her playing a game of racing on the play station. She was a natural at it and Morgan was clearly impressed like everyone else in the room. Morgan went on about how Sarah was the best spy all night and how great she was. Then there was Ellie. Ellie and Sarah talked all night, about everything. Clothes, shopping, the spy life, Sarah's family, Ellie's family, Ellie's wedding and Chuck. Yeah, Chuck tried to pretend he wasn't listening but it was hard, he wanted to know what they were saying. Specifically Sarah. He heard her telling Ellie how well he did at training and how she thinks hes a great guy. This made Chuck blush and he had to try and wipe the smile off his face.

"Oh do you! So does Chuck he's started to go every morning. You should go with him he could show you different routes and things."

Chucks ears perked up at this and he turned to Ellie and Sarah with a face of horror.

"Really?" Sarah asked interested, turning to Chuck. "You go for runs?"

"Ah, no no not really.." Chuck lied.

"Come on Chuck Ive seen you up at 6 in the morning going for them. Don't be modest bro" Devon chimed in.

Its not that Chuck was being modest. It's that he didn't want to make a fool of himself if Sarah asked to run with him.

"Oh, um.. Ive only been for two so you know. Still getting use to it." He tried to say casually.

"Sarahs always wanted a partner for running," Bryce joined in. "She use to always try to get me to go with her."

"Which you never did!" Sarah pointed out.

"Chuck would go with you Sarah," Ellie said "He would know many different routes"

"Do you want to Chuck? You don't have to.. Some people enjoy running by themselves."

Chuck really wanted to say no. Not that he didn't want to. God he would do anything with Sarah. But maybe when he could actually run without looking half dead and sweating terrible when he came back.

"Oh, sure, yeah we could do that.." Chuck said finding no way out without looking rude.

"Great, thanks Chuck" Sarah smiled shyly at him.

After a long night Sarah found herself still talking to Ellie. Not that she was complaining, she was having a great time. She finally looked around the room and noticed Morgan and Devon on the couch, and Chuck in the kitchen.

She finally remembered that Bryce left a while ago, she had been so caught up in talking to Ellie she didn't realize the time.

"Wow, I should probably go it's getting late." She said standing up.

Ellie laughed "I'm so glad you came Sarah,"

"It was really nice meeting you Ellie and your dinner was.. awesome" she said turning to grin at Awesome.

"You got that right Sarah" Devon said in approval.

"It was nice meeting you too Devon, thanks for inviting me guys."

"No problem," Ellie said happily "We will do it again soon!"

Chuck coming out of the kitchen noticed Sarah was getting ready to leave.

"Oh I will be right back!" He says running down the hallway.

He comes back and stands straight in front of Sarah and grins.

"Your iPod..I hope you like it I just did the same that's on mine, I can delete any you don't like though." He said handing it to her.

Sarah smiled "I'm sure I will love all of them. Thanks heaps Chuck." She said looking straight into his eyes. Which she is sure she gets lost in.

"I'll, I'll walk you out.." Chuck said noticing everyone in the room looking at them.

"OK, Thanks. Bye Ellie, Devon. See you tomorrow Morgan."

After the goodbyes Chuck opened the door and they made it out to the silent courtyard.

"Thanks for walking me to my car Chuck," Sarah said glancing at him.

"That's OK, if I didn't Ellie would of given me a huge lecture."

Sarah laughed "Ellie's great Chuck, so is Devon."

"Well I can tell you Sarah, they definitely loved you."

"Really?" Sarah asked "I hope so."

"Well I'm sure they do. What am I saying? Of course they do, you were the center of attention the whole night!" Chuck said laughing.

Sarah joins in laughing "Yeah, well Morgan talked me up a lot!"

"Ha, yeah he tends to do that a lot with beautiful women."

"Beautiful huh?" Sarah asks stopping outside her car lips curving into a smile.

"What? Oh yeah well you know.." Chuck said nervously looking at the ground.

Sarah just smiled..a big smile.

Chuck still looking at the ground not noticing Sarahs smile and only hearing silence quickly continued. "Not that your just beautiful you know, your just the same on the inside like your personality is beautiful too. I mean.. god that sounded cheesy didn't it?" Chuck said finally looking up.

Sarahs heart started beating like a drum and she felt completely warm throughout her whole body._ So I'm guessing this is what it's like to be heart warmed? _She thinks. Loving the feeling.

"No," She manages to get out "It was really sweet."

"Sweet huh? Do I take that as a compliment?"

"You definitely do!" Sarah said playfully punching him in the arm.

"Owwww!" Chuck wined.

"Oh, come on," Sarah laughed "Don't let Beckman ever see you do that, She'll make me train you very hard!"

"Good point" Chuck responded grinning.

Sarah smiled back and neither of them said anything. A few awkward seconds went by when Sarah finally spoke up. "Well, I should get going.."

"Oh yeah, yeah!"

"Run tomorrow then?" Sarah asked opening her car door.

"Oh god, this is going to be embarrassing" Chuck groaned.

"You'll be fine Chuck!"

"I don't have work tomorrow so we could meet here at 8.00am?" Chuck said

"Yep that sounds good," Sarah nodded. "Night Chuck," She said hopping into her car.

"Night Sarah," Chuck waved and smiled as he watched her drive off.

Opening the door to his apartment three sets of eyes were on him.

"What? Oh god please don't tell me something is on my face?" Chuck said brushing his hands over his face.

"No Chuck," Ellie said "Wow Sarah, shes really great. So is Bryce."

Devon nodded "Yeah Chuck, I think Sarah likes you too"

Ellie squealed "I noticed too! Ah you guys would be so great Chuck, Shes so great."

Morgan smiled and nodded his head "Honestly Chuck, I told you."

"You think?"

"Oh we know!" Ellie said giving her brother a hug.

Chuck smiled still not sure. He doesn't want to get his hopes up. "Ellie, I cant believe you mentioned me running! Now tomorrow I'm going to make a fool of myself."

"Don't worry Chuck, I'll whip you up one of my special protein shakes, give you lots of energy" Devon offered.

"Ah, no thanks Devon I don't want to be throwing up while running as well."

Morgan laughed "I'm off guys. I get to check out the base tomorrow, and from what Chuck said it's great. Night!"

"Night Morgan," Chuck said "I'm off too guys. Mentally prepare myself for tomorrows embarrassment. "

"Night Chuck, Night Morgan!" Devon and Ellie said together.

"He so likes her too" whispered Devon. "Oh I know" Ellie replied grinning.

* * *

><p>The end!<p>

Hope it was alright? I know not a lot happened in it and the training was probably a little lame so i will research some kung foo stuff so i can at least make it look like i know a thing or two! :) Next chapter will be Chuck and Sarahs morning run.. and the mission! yay. Thanks! bye! review if you like!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Next chapter.. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks for the reviews :) The missions in this one, although I think I'm going to have to work on a more action one for next time. Which I will, because Morgan and Chuck will also be out in the field next time.. PROMISE. Anyway hope you enjoy heaps of Charah as usual :)

Mistakes are my own.

I don't own Chuck or anything!

Chuck had been tossing and turning since 6:00 in the morning. _So much for my day off. _He thought hoping he could have at least slept in till 7:00am. At 7:30am he decided to drag himself out of bed and get ready for his run with Sarah. Which yes, he was still dreading.

Making it into the kitchen with his running gear on Chuck noticed Ellie sipping on a cup of coffee while reading the paper.

"Morning El," Chuck said finding a bowl from the top shelf.

Ellie looked up from the paper with a smile on her face. ""Morning Chuck, all ready for your big run?" She said teasingly.

"This Ellie, is one thing in life I will never forgive you for." He replied sort of joking as he poured some fruit loops and milk into the bowl.

"Oh, come on Chuck! It won't be that bad."

"Yeah we'll see when I arrive back drenched in sweat and breathing like a maniac."

Ellie laughed "Just pace yourself, Sarah knows you haven't been running long."

"Hmm pace myself, I will do El. What you got planned for the day?"

Ellie suddenly got a gleam in her eye and smile grew even bigger. " Well, considering it's my day off I'm going to look at wedding dresses!" She said excitedly.

"Oh! Wow Ellie, that's so cool," Chuck said happy for his sister.

"I'm very happy Chuck. Anyway, I'm going to go call mum, good luck little brother!"

"Ah, don't remind me!" Chuck said dramatically. "But thanks!"

Chuck started to do a few quick stretches after breakfast and then decided to go wait for Sarah. He sat on the edge of the water fountain in the courtyard. Head in his hands he silently prayed that he could get some super powers to make him be able to run a marathon without breaking a sweat.

"Hey," a soothing voice said.

Chuck looked up and saw Sarah looking fabulous in her running gear with a water bottle in hand.

Sarah sat down next to Chuck and gave him a small grin.

"Hey Sarah, are you ready?"

"Yeah, Chuck I just wanted to thank you...for letting me run with you. I could tell you were a little horrified by it last night.."

Chuck saw the apologetic look in her eye and he suddenly felt terrible.

"Oh no, I do Sarah," Chuck started "I'm just not that great at running.. and I might be a little slow, I'm just being silly aren't I?" He asked shaking his head.

"Yep," Sarah grinned "I don't care if your slow, fast or lying half dead in the middle of the park," She giggled "I'm just glad that you are running with me...I like your company."

Chuck just stared at Sarah in awe of her words. She was looking directly at him when she was talking and all he could see was the honesty and warmth in her eyes. It made his heart soar, he was pretty sure he already couldn't breath and he hadn't even started running yet.

Chuck just gave her his signature Bartowski grin and stood up. He offered her his hand and pulled her up.

"Lets get started then!"

Chuck was surprised with himself. Sure, he was hot and breathing a little heavy but he found himself doing fairly well. Sarah kept a nice steady pace right along side him which Chuck thanked her for. 'I always go this pace.' Was her reply.

It was great for Sarah too. Chuck was pointing out all the things in the park. "That place is where the most amazing real fruit ice cream stand sets up, and over there is where the yoga group train. Oh, and down that track is about a fifteen minute walk to the beach." Sarah loved hearing Chucks stories and him pointing out each thing on their run. She also didn't know why Chuck was so nervous he was doing great.

_All is perfect. _Chuck thought to himself._ The run is perfect, Sarah is perfect..well shes always perfect, but anyway..I'm running pretty perfect too._

Unfortunately for Chuck this perfect phase of his didn't last long. The next thing he knew he tripped on a small misplaced tree root and he fell. Arms flung forward, hair flying in a big mop, eyes and mouth wide. "Arrrrgh" Chuck yelled as he was falling to the ground and found himself plonked face first on the grass.

"Chuck! Oh my gosh Chuck? Are you OK?" Sarah said frantically, kneeling down beside him.

"Dam plant root," Chuck replied rolling over onto his back, spluttering out pieces of grass from his mouth.

Sarah bit her bottom lip. She felt bad for him and hoped he was OK, but when she saw all the grass on his face and hair she couldn't hold it in. She tried, oh she tried, but all she could do was burst out laughing. The adorable look on his face and her picturing the slow motion fall caused her to fall into a fit of laughter.

Chucks eyes widened and his mouth opened at Sarahs full on laughter.

"Sarah, are you laughing at me?"

Sarah couldn't speak she thought she could almost cry of laughter. Taking a few deep breaths she finally looked Chuck in the eye.

"I'm...sorry Chuck," Sarah said, a smile fighting to get through. "No, really I am its just that you looked so funny" she grinned seeing a smile come on to his face.

Chucks face slowly turned into a full force smile. "Gosh, that was real cool wasn't it. I was a real James Bond then!" He laughed.

"Oh, definitely!" Sarah joined in laughing. Her smile softened and she rested her hand on his arm "Are you sure your OK though? That was quite a heavy fall," She asked still worried.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. I knew this run couldn't be perfect." he joked.

Sarah smiled at him and lifted herself up to her knees. She moved her hand towards Chuck and picked the pieces of grass out of his hair. Chucks eyes lifted as he watched her hand. She moved her hand down and brushed it off his face. Her soft warm hands felt like heaven on his face and at this very moment Chuck was happy he fell.

Sarah removed her hand and looked him in the eye. His hair was soft just as she expected, god did she want to run her hands through his hair again. His skin was soft under her hands when she brushed his face and she was contemplating whether to pretend there was more grass on him. She studied his face, his brown honest eyes, his soft skin, his smile that made her heart leap and his lips which looked very, very inviting. She looked back up to his eyes and saw him looking at her lips . _Is he thinking what I'm thinking? _She thought as his eyes made his way back up to hers. Chuck was definitely thinking what she was thinking. God how he want to kiss her, right here and right now.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when a dog came barking towards them just dodging them at the last second.

Sarah startled by the dog hopped up to her feet.

"Do you want to just walk back?" She asked brushing off the whole situation that just happened.

"Yeah," Chuck replied getting up as well. "It's only around the corner now anyway."

Chuck wasn't sure what just happened. Was Ellie, Devon and Morgan right? Does she have feelings for him? The look in her eyes sort of showed it, but then Chuck always reads into things too much. It was probably nothing. But god did he want to kiss her then. _Dam dog _he thought.

As Chuck and Sarah made it back to the courtyard Ellie and her mum were engrossed in a conversation. Hearing footsteps Ellie looked over and saw Chuck and Sarah laughing. It warmed her heart to see Chuck so happy. He has never really had any proper relationships with girls just the odd one here and there. _It was about time he had one _she thought.

Chuck noticing his mum turned to Sarah, "Sarah, this is my mum, Mary." He said "And mum, this is Sarah, my new partner I told you about."

Mary's eyes slightly widened at Sarah. Ellie did say she was beautiful and wow was she right.

"Sarah! Hi it's so great to finally meet you, Ive heard a lot about you from both Chuck and Ellie. Devon and Morgan as well actually!" She laughed.

"Oh really? Thank you it's really great to meet you too." Sarah smiled, noticing how identical Ellie and her mother looked.

"I have also heard a lot about your work with the CIA, You are the top agent. You should be very proud, Chuck will learn a lot from you!" Mary said.

"I already am learning from her mum," Chuck said grinning at Sarah.

Sarah smiled modestly "I will learn a lot from you too Chuck."

"Hey, so how was the run?" Ellie asked only just remembering where her brother had been.

"Oh it was great...until, I tripped over a tree root, and fell flat on my face..." Chuck said looking at Sarah.

Sarah started laughing and Ellie and Mary joined in. "Oh gosh, you should have seen him, Ive never laughed so much in my life," she said "After making sure he was OK that is" She quickly added resting her hand on Chucks arm for a second.

Chuck laughed "Yeah, well I would fall over any day, just to hear you laugh." He said completely forgetting Ellie and his mum were standing there too. Noticing Ellie and his mum smirking with slightly wide eyes at his revelation he started to blush a deep crimson red.

Sarah smiled at Chuck when he quickly looked at her then she looked straight down to the ground not knowing what to reply. Luckily her phone rang at that exact moment,

"Ah, I'll..um just take this..excuse me," She said quickly pressing talk and walking to the other side of the courtyard.

"That was so cute Chuck!" Ellie squealed quietly.

"Ellie! Ssh, she can hear you!" Chuck said only just recovering from his blush.

Mary laughed "My little boys all grown up, aren't you just the charmer, just like your dad was,"

Chuck quickly looked at Sarah to make sure she was still on the phone "Mum! Eww. Honestly, you guys. Ive had enough embarrassment for one day.. Maybe you should leave.."

Ellie and Mary laughed "Fine, we are going shopping now anyway, see you" Mary said.

Ellie and Mary walked out the courtyard waving to Sarah as the past her. Sarah ended the call and walked back to Chuck.

"We have our first mission!"

Morgan and Bryce were already at the Buy more when Chuck and Sarah arrived as Morgan was just being shown around when the mission came through.

"Gosh, this place is so cool!" Morgan said to Chuck.

"I know! Have you seen the training area? And spa?" Chuck said equally excited.

Chuck and Morgan discussed each part of the new base while waiting for the briefing with Beckman. Sarah walked over to Bryce in the armory,

"All ready to try the new guns?" She asked watching him look at each one individually.

"Oh, yeah," he smiled. "About time we had a mission."

Sarah nodded her head "Yeah, do you like it here so far?"

"Yeah, its quite good. When we get a few more missions coming in, and I start training Morgan it will be just like old times!"

Sarah laughed "Yeah, except back then we were getting trained."

"More like me, you barely had any training! You didn't need it," Bryce said "Hows Chuck going with it anyway?"

"Good, good only done a short session though, will start up again soon."

"Seen you've been enjoying the spa," Bryce smirked.

Sarah blushed a tiny bit. "Ah, yeah.. The jets are good."

"Oh thanks for the heads up," he laughed "Bet you and Chuck had a great time!"

"Not this again," Sarah said rolling her eyes.

"I'm joking Sarah," He laughed putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her out. "Looks like Beckmans ready."

The mission was simple. _Must be a practice_ _one,_ Sarah thought as they were driving in the black van to their destination: Salt Water Mansion, which an undercover Fulcrum agent owns with his wife. They need to make it through the security systems, knock out a few guard and find the room which holds a stolen CIA disc. Sounds easy enough. The disc holds a lot of the CIA's most classified information, Lists of Undercover agents, plans to take down fulcrum and other information that if leaked could cause a lot of harm to the CIA. Luckily the Disc has a code and only months of extreme hacking by the best could undo it. Fulcrum, an organization that plans to take down the CIA stole the disc from them just over two weeks ago when an CIA agent went rogue. Beckman decided to send her new best team to find it and bring it back to the CIA. She needs to know that the four agents working together will work smoothly so they can start to bring down Fulcrum once and for all. Beckman had said she only wanted Bryce and Sarah to enter the building while Chuck and Morgan stay in the van. Chucks and Morgan's disappointment didn't go unnoticed, but Beckman ensured them that once their training was into speed they would be also out on the field. It's not that Morgan and Chuck didn't have a job, they did, and it was _very_ important. They needed to be able to hack into the security systems of the hotel, find the room for Bryce and Sarah, and also hack into the safe through the computers in the van, once Sarah and Bryce had made it into the room.

"So why is the disc at this guys mansion?" Chuck asked

"He's a Fulcrum leader," Bryce said "He's holding a party to celebrate his wife's birthday, well that's what he says he's doing anyway. There will also be a whole lot of agents and probably more Fulcrum leaders so they can discuss what to do with the disc." Bryce explained.

"Why don't we just attack with a massive team!" Morgan asked.

"Because, There will be civilians for the wife's party, and by the looks of it heaps of them." Bryce said noticing all the cars and people walking into the mansion.

"So you and Sarah are going undercover?" Chuck asked.

"That's right," Sarah said "There will be so many people there the man will just think we are friends of his wife's, we had invitations made."

"Alright, good luck team!" Chuck said

Sarah grinned at him as she and Bryce made it out of the van. "Drive up closer once we give the all clear," Sarah said "See you."

Chuck and Morgan had just got the computer up and could see through the cameras which were connected to Sarah's dress and Bryce's top. Bryce turning to talk to Sarah showed a full view of Sarah in her long red dress with the low cut back. Her hair pulled to a tight bun on the side with a few strands framing her face.

"Dam, Sarah you look beautiful!" Morgan said on the microphone.

Sarah laughed quietly "Thanks Morgan." Chuck felt rude for not saying anything, Its not that he didn't think it, it's just after all his slip ups of the tongue lately in Sarahs presence he thought he'd hold back. But by golly did she look gorgeous.

"Yeah Sarah, you do," Chuck said quietly "Oh, and you Bryce!" he joked.

"Thanks Chuck," Bryce said laughing. "Sarah can't hear you though she had to fix her earpiece quickly, I'll tell her for you though."

"Oh, no don't worry it's OK, I was you know just stating the obvious..." Chuck said

"Stating the obvious of what?" Sarah said finally fixing her ear piece.

"Chuck said you look beautiful." Bryce said.

"Oh! Thank you, Chuck" Sarah said sweetly.

"Ah, that's OK.." Chuck said "Anyway we have found where the disc is there's two guards guarding the fourth floor, second door on the left."

"Great work guys," Bryce said.

Bryce and Sarah mingled with the crowd making sure to keep out of distance from the Fulrum leader and his wife. They finally managed get out into the hallway by a fair amount of acting like an in love couple which Chuck tried to not get jealous of. He knew he had no reason to be, It was a mission. Bryce and Sarah made their way to the fourth floor and Sarah pulled out her gun with Bryce behind her as she knew they were close to the door.

"Incoming! Four guard coming behind you in ten seconds!" Morgan quickly shouted.

Sarah strapped her gun to her leg and kissed Bryce. It wasn't a passionate kiss but it was enough for the guards, as well as Chuck and Morgan to stop in surprise.

Sarah quickly pulling her self away from Bryce turned around and sent a high round house kick into one of the guards face. She then grabbed her gun and shot the second guard in the leg and knocked him unconscious with her fist. Bryce started punching the third guard who was extra massive while Sarah finished off the fourth guard by whipping her throwing knife from her upper thigh and and throwing straight into his leg. The guard screamed in pain as Sarah knocked him to the ground with a quick strong kick to the cheek.

"Had to use the knife didn't you?" Bryce smirked shaking his head.

"What?" Sarah innocently shrugged "It's fun."

"Well it's going to get better," Bryce said noticing the two guard from the door coming their way.

"Lets make this one quick." Sarah said grabbing her tranq gun and shooting them both down with perfect aim.

Morgan and Chuck sat in stunned silence through the whole fight.

"That, is some woman," Morgan said in a dreamy voice.

"Wow," Chuck said still taking in the scene he just saw.

"Chuck, Morgan we are in the room, I just connected to the safe with my phone.." Bryce said as he connected his phone to the connection hole in the back of the safe.

"Yep, we got it," Morgan said. "One moment please."

Sarah kept an eye on the door while Bryce waited by the safe. In the van Chuck and Morgan were tapping away with speed on their computers

"This is fun," Morgan said.

"Yep, almost there. "

"I'm liking this new program we get to use," Morgan said casually. Still breaking down the security on the safe.

"I agree with you, the speed is better and the whole setting out makes it really clear," Chuck said.

Sarah laughed quietly and shook her head at how calm and controlled Morgan and Chuck were.

"Done!" Chuck and Morgan said at the same time.

Bryce looked at the safe and pulled his phone from it. The safe popped open and their sitting in it was the Disc.

"Good work guys, all is clear drive on up," Bryce said grabbing the Disc and putting it in his pocket.

Bryce and Sarah made the way down the stairs running into a few more guards. Luckily Chuck and Morgan had enabled security so when one of the guards called for the alarm, nothing happened. Sarah let Bryce have more fun this time giving him three of the four guards.

"Oh, that felt so good!" Bryce said kicking his last guard to the ground. "Ive missed this."

Sarah laughed "You always are so keen."

Bryce and Sarah made it back into the party only being spotted by a few civilians who gave them smirks.

"Lets get out of here before they notice their guards are down." Bryce said taking Sarahs hand and pulling her through the crowd.

Chuck and Morgan parked straight outside the mansion waiting for Sarah and Bryce. A tap on Chucks window caused him to stop talking and look around. There was a guard holding a gun to the window.

"Get out now," The guard snarled "and put your hands up now!"

"Oh crap," Morgan said

"OK," Chuck said hands in the air "I'm coming out."

"Pepper spray, side of car in the pocket on the door," Morgan whispered behind his raised hands.

"I'm just putting this hand down..." Chuck said slowly "So I can open the door"

"Hurry up!" The guard yelled "Or I will shoot you!"

Chuck opened the door and slipped his hand into the the door storage space. He grabbed the pepper spray and shoved it into his jacket pocket. He slowly pushed the door open.

"I said hands up! And you get out too!" The guard yelled again pointing his gun at Morgan.

"Yes sir," Morgan said keeping his hands raised and sliding out of the door.

Chuck opened the door wide and stood out with his hands in the air. When Morgan came out he purposely stumbled and bumped into Chuck. Chuck flung forward and the guard moved back in surprise. Chuck quickly grabbed the pepper spray and sprayed it into the guards eyes.

"Arrrggh!" The guard screamed, and dropped his gun to rub his eyes.

Just as Bryce and Sarah were coming through the gate Sarah got her gun ready seeing the guard. Chuck quickly moved towards the guard placed his arm tightly around the guards chest, then neck and quickly dug his heel hard into the back of the guards calf.

The guard automatically fell to the ground and Chuck stepped back in a defense position. Morgan had the guards gun he dropped and was aiming it at him.

"Don't move!" he shouted.

Sarah was in shock, Chuck had just done the move she taught him her heart swelled she was so proud of him.

Bryce quickly tranquilized the guard and they all hopped into the van. Morgan, Bryce in the front and Chuck and Sarah in the back.

"Chuck, dude that move was awesome!" Morgan said looking back at Chuck with a big grin.

Chuck looked at Sarah who was smiling at him "You did it perfect," She said quietly just so he could hear.

"Thanks to you," He said and gave her a heart warming smile.

"What did you spray on him?" Bryce asked while driving the van.

"Pepper spray," Chuck laughed "Thanks to Morgan, good thinking buddy."

"Yep, I always knew it would come in handy one day, glad I put it on your door."

Back at the base Beckman was more than pleased with the outcome of their first mission.

"You showed great team work," She said. "And I am happy the training is already working." She said looking at Chuck.

After the call with Beckman, Bryce was sent to go pack as he had to catch a flight early morning to deliver the disc back to General Beckman. Sarah insisted on giving Morgan and Chuck a ride home, which they happily agreed, considering they were tired and dying to have a turn sitting in the Lotus.

"Sarah, you were so bad ass today!" Morgan said in the back seat. "Never seen anyone in my life kick so much butt!"

Sarah laughed "Oh, thanks Morgan. You guys were great too. Super quick and calm with the hacking stuff, it was great. " She replied giving them both a heart stopping smile "Also the whole pepper spray situation, I was proud when i was watching." She laughed.

After dropping Morgan first Sarah and Chuck road in a comfortable silence. Every now and then Chuck would look over at Sarah and she would smile back at him.

"Bon Iver," Sarah said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"You know my iPod.. I really like Bon Iver." She said looking at him.

"Oh! Oh you've listened to it?" Chuck said a little surprised

"Yep, every night before bed."

"Really? That's so great!" Chuck said happy she listens to it. "Yeah they are great aren't they?" he continued.

"Yup" She smiled.

"I'm happy you like them, they are one of my favorite bands." Chuck said.

When Sarah parked outside of Chucks she turned the engine off, and turned to look at him.

"The kissing with Bryce on the mission was nothing, I just had to do it, you know?..for the mission." Sarah said quickly letting it all out. She doesn't know why but it was really frustrating her that he saw her kissing Bryce. She knows he will be fine with it and shes being silly for even bringing it up. She didn't care though, it made her feel better.

"Oh, oh OK yeah," Chuck said a little confused "I know you had to. For the mission to run smoothly, although I didn't expect the one in the hallway..that was good thinking." He said giving her a small smile.

"Oh yeah," She laughed.

Chuck sat in his seat just looking at her he should say something, but he couldn't think of anything to say when he looked into those eyes of hers. They were so bright and blue he could almost swim in them.

"Swim!" Chuck said abruptly.

"what?" Sarah said tilting her head confused.

"Um, swim, the beach," _here goes nothing _he thinks to himself. "I was wondering..If you maybe wanted to go to the beach? You said you wanted to check out the beaches the other day, so I just thought? Maybe?"

Sarah's smile turned into a grin "Sounds fun!"

"Really?" Chuck asked

"Mmm Hmm"

"Cool, wow OK." Chuck said surprised she said yes, for some reason.

"Tomorrow?" Sarah asked

"That sounds great, I'm back at the Buy More in a couple of days so should make the most of my time off."

"I'll come round to yours, should we just go straight after our run?" Sarah asked.

"Perfect" Chuck replied.

"Perfect" She agreed nodding her head.

"Alright, I'll let you head off." Chuck said opening the door "Night Sarah."

"Night Chuck."

Chuck waved her good bye and made it into the courtyard. He had a giant smile on his face when he went inside. Ellie and Awesome were watching a movie on the couch.

"Whats the grin for Chuck?" Ellie asked.

"I'm taking Sarah to the beach tomorrow!" Chuck said happily.

"Way to go Chuckster!" Devon boomed with a smile on his face.

Ellie sprung up from her seat "Ah, Chuck! This is great, oh gosh i will make you a picnic to take!"

Chuck smiled "El, That's so nice of you, but no you don't have to."

"Nonsense Chuck, I'm making one. Sarah is going to love it!"

"Your the best Ellie, honestly!" Chuck said giving her a hug.

"No problem, now you off to bed it's late" Ellie said so happy for her brother she could scream.

Chuck laughed "Yes mum!" he said "Night guys!"

And so, he walked off to his bedroom with an extra bounce in his walk.

The end! hope you enjoyed. Let me know if you like :) I just put Bon Iver because i love them. I didn't know what Sarah or Chuck would like so i chose for them haha.

Thanks! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi!** Dont read this first little bit if you haven't seen series finale!**  
>I feel bad this one took awhile to come out! I don't know what happened! After watching the finale of season five i couldn't write! It was such a bittersweet ending! I wish they extended the ChuckSarah end scene a little bit! But it's OK because of course they are still together! I loved psycho Sarah it was so funny. Her cutting the chicken and saying 'I'm just cuttin the chicken up' made me laugh so much. She sounded so crazy! Other than that i wish Sarah had her memories back :( I'm just going to believe she got them back or started too!:) Because she did!

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Don't own Chuck at all.

8:00am

Chuck, Ellie and Awesome's apartment.

Chuck woke to the heavenly smell of freshly baked blueberry and chocolate muffins. _Ellie's cooking._The smell actually gave him some motivation to get out of bed as well as the fantastic day in store for him. _Sarah, run, beach and Sarah._Chuck couldn't have asked for a better day. He looked out his window and things could actually get better. The sun was already streaming down and the sky was a pale blue with no candyfloss clouds in sight. Chuck strolled out into the kitchen sniffing the whole way so he could breathe in the beautiful aroma from Ellie's cooking.

A big plate of muffins sat on the cooling rack._ Oh god they look so good. _Chuck reached out to pick one of the perfect treats only to get his hand swatted away by Ellie.

"Chuck, no touching. They're for your picnic!"

"Aw, El! They are just sitting there teasing me" Chuck said almost drooling.

"No, get your fruit loops."

Chuck reluctantly got his fruit loops ready and sat at the table.

"You didn't have to go to so much trouble you know," Chuck said feeling bad.

"I love cooking Chuck, and I'm just so excited for you. I had to help."

"You truly are the best," Chuck smiled sincerely.

"I know, now don't touch these I'm going to get the basket and pack everything up for you."

Chuck stretching out his legs noticed Sarah making her way towards him with a big beach bag.

"Hey, Sarah!" Chuck said full smile.

"Morning Chuck," Sarah said mirroring his smile.

"I'll take your bag if you like? I can put it inside."

"Great, thanks" Sarah said handing him her bag.

This time their run went smoothly without any glitches. Both arrived back extremely hot and couldn't wait to get to the beach. Chuck took Sarah inside and they both split off. Sarah getting changed in the bathroom while Chuck in his bedroom.

Chuck threw on a light blue t shirt and some black board shorts and waited in the dining room for Sarah. Ellie came through just as Sarah came out and Chucks eyes widened when he looked at her. She was wearing a slightly see through black summer dress and he could just see her black bikini underneath, her hair was falling naturally around her shoulders and her face was still a little flushed from the run. His breath caught in his throat and he started coughing. Looking away from her he quickly went and grabbed a glass water from the kitchen.

"Ah, gosh that couch is dusty!" Chuck said after a gulp of water.

Ellie laughed. "Yeah, I should probably give it a clean," Ellie said helping her brother out, knowing the real reason why he choked up.

"Any way, here is your picnic!" Ellie said handing the basket to Chuck.

Sarahs eyebrows raised in surprise and Chuck noticed.

"Ellie insisted on making us one, thanks El." Chuck said looking at Sarah then Ellie.

"Oh, Ellie thank you so much you didn't have to!" Sarah said amazed at how kind Ellie was.

"It's fine guys, I love making things like that. It was good fun, now off you go! Have fun."

Chuck and Sarah packed up her car and buckled themselves in. "I feel so terrible I should have brought something for the picnic.." Sarah said giving Chuck an apologetic look.

"Hey, no it's fine. Not that I did anything anyway," Chuck laughed.

"Ellie is so nice"

"Yeah, I cant believe I'm moving out. It's gonna suck without Ellie's fantastic cooking!" Chuck joked.

"Your moving?" Sarah asked surprised.

"Oh, yeah Morgan and I have just signed a contract!"

"Wow, Chuck that's great. Where?"

Chuck laughed. "Maybe straight next door to Ellie.."

Sarah laughed too, "Are you serious?"

Chuck just nodded with a grin.

Sarah looked at him then back to the road. "That's really great, I'm officially inviting myself to your house warming party," She winked.

"Oh, don't worry your on the top of the list!"

The beach was perfect. No wind, no clouds and not one person on the beach. The sun was shining down and the sea was practically glistening.

"Wow, Chuck. This is beautiful," Sarah said taking off her shoes and leaving them in the car.

"Yeah," Chuck said looking at Sarah and not the beach.

"I'm surprised no ones here." Sarah said looking at the empty car park and beach.

Chuck finally taking his eyes off Sarah looked at the beach. He was surprised as well, although school just went back which would cut the number of people going to the beach in half.

"Shall we?" Chuck said basket and towel in hand tilting his head to the stairs going down to the beach.

"We shall," Sarah said locking her car and following Chuck.

Chuck and Sarah spread their towels out on the warm sand and sat down. Sarah pulled her dress over her head and Chuck had to quickly remove his eyes from her and pretend to search in his bag.

"Swim?" Sarah asked watching Chuck searching in his bag.

"Ah, um yeah yeah" he said looking back at her.

"Great!" Sarah replied happily standing up and walking backwards down to the water.

Chuck leaped up and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on his towel and followed Sarah.

"Like walking backwards do you?" Chuck asked with a smirked.

"No, I was just making sure you weren't going to steal any of Ellie's muffins," She teased turning round and racing into the water.

"Hey! Wait up!" Chuck yelled quickly running after her.

Sarah ran into the water up to her knees and quickly froze. "Oh, it's kinda cold!"

Chuck laughed. "Come on!" and ran straight past her to dive into the water. Chuck raised out of his water and Sarah couldn't help think he looked _very, very cute_. His hair was falling everywhere on his face and his eyes were slightly wide "Oh, gosh that's very...refreshing!" he said wrapping his arms around himself.

Sarah laughed. "Told you! Now I don't want to go in."

"Come on Sarah, I will splash you," Chuck said slowly walking towards her.

Sarah put her hands up in defense "No, Chuck! No no no!"

Chuck laughed "Fine, I thought a spy like you wouldn't be scared," he said teasing her.

Sarahs eyes narrowed _dammit_ she has to go in now. She quickly dove under the next wave.

"Finally!" Chuck joked as she dived under. Chuck looked around to see if he could see Sarah in the water.

"Sarah?" He said looking around in circles, wondering where she was.

"Sarah?" Chuck said again getting nervous.

Sarah silently popped up behind chuck and ruffled his hair with her hand which made Chuck jump.

"Oh my god! Sarah I thought you..god you scared me!" He said turning around to face her.

Sarah smiled at the worried wide eyed look on his face. "Sorry Chuck," she said honestly.

Chuck grinned and shook his head flicking water everywhere.

"It's OK Sarah, I'll just have to get you back."

"Oh really, and how do you plan to do that?" Sarah asked raising her eyebrows.

"Like this," Chuck said, quickly pulling a big long green piece of seaweed behind his back and plopping it straight on her head.

Sarahs mouth dropped into a O shape and she raised her eyes to look at the slimy green seaweed sitting on her head like a wig.

Chuck covered his mouth with his hand trying to hide his smile.

Sarah left it on her head and raised her eyebrow "What?" She said innocently, "Don't you think i look beautiful?" She said with a mock pout.

Chucks smile quickly left his face and his eyes widened "What? No, no yes yes of course you are! You always are beautiful, always." He rambled out.

Silence.

Sarah felt her heart flutter and her knees felt a little weak from his words. She only just realized how close she was standing to him. If she just moved one tiny step more forward..or him. They would be touching. As she was thinking this she didn't realize that her hand absentmindedly lifted up and took the seaweed off her head while she took a small step forward.

Chuck swallowed he was going to take a step forward but she already had. Her body was against his and he could feel her surprisingly warm skin (considering the freezing water) on his. Her thighs against his, her stomach against his. He stared in to her amazing blue eyes and then slowly down to her lips. A light splash in the water caused Chuck to glance away quickly and he noticed Sarah had dropped the seaweed out of her hand. He looked back into her eyes. He was going to kiss her, He was going to do this. Just as his head was coming down a dog barked in the distant. Both Chuck and Sarah's head shot towards the beach and they noticed a dog sniffing around the picnic basket.

"Oh god," Chuck said as they saw the dogs head rummage into the basket and grab the muffins.

Quickly they both splashed through the water and sprinted up the beach shooing the dog away.

They both stared at the plate of destroyed muffins and Chuck shook his head, _Dam dog._

"Well..There goes the muffins" Chuck said breaking the silence.

Sarah looked down at Chuck watching him throw the plate of munched up muffins into a plastic bag. She was so close to kissing him she couldn't help but be disappointed. But then again she had to smile, of course something had to go wrong _dam dog_. She sat down on her towel and put her black hat and black Ray Bans on. "It's OK Chuck," she said "I would love a glass of that home made lemonade though." She said giving him a smile.

Chuck turned to look at Sarah in her sunglasses and wide brimmed floppy hat._ God she looks sexy._

"Sure madame, anything else for you on this fine day?" Chuck said putting on a posh accent and handing her a glass of lemonade.

Sarah laughed and pulled her sunglasses down. "You could kiss me." she said looking into his eyes.

Chuck froze and his eyes widened.

Sarahs insides froze as well she had know idea where those words came almost wasn't sure if they actually came out her mouth. She put her glass in the sand and removed her sunglasses, almost laughing at his shocked expression. _Maybe I should say I was just kidding?_

Chuck still not knowing what to say watched her take her glasses off. He was lost for words so he did the only thing he could think of. He put his glass down, and grabbed her. He pulled her by the waist gently and she slid straight up next to him. He wasn't sure where this moment of courage was coming from but he wasn't going to let the moment get ruined again. Especially not by a dog.

Sarah placed both her hands on Chucks bare chest and stared into his eyes then to his lips. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. It started slow and sensual and Chuck honestly felt his entire body get covered with goosebumps. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. Sarah must have felt a similar feeling as she moved her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. Chucks hands on her waist moved there way up her bare skin on her back and he pulled her in so her chest was directly against his. Their mouths started moving faster and before Chuck knew it Sarahs tongue ran along his lips. Without any hesitation at all he opened his mouth and their tongues instantly entwined and moved together. Chuck lifted up on to his knees and Sarah followed while removing her mouth from his quickly, to get some air for the both of them. Both up on their knees and taking deep breaths, Chuck crashed his mouth back on to hers and she gently pushed him down on to his back. She moved on top of him and he stroked her back pulling her closer to him. Knocking over the lemonade glass by accident Sarah smiled against his lips. Her hands were sticky from the drink but she didn't care. She moved her hands into his hair and slowly pulled it. They both knew they should stop, it was their first kiss and they didn't want to rush into anything. Luckily, from the help of Sarah's phone ringing they reluctantly pulled away knowing it was for the best. Chuck lay on his back breathing heavily. He just had the most amazing moment of his life with the most beautiful woman he had ever see. Sarah still a little flustered got onto her knees and reached for her cellphone. She pressed the answer button and put it to her ear.

From the words coming from Sarah mouth Chuck knew it must have been Beckman.

"Yes Ma'am" Sarah said and hung up.

She threw the phone on her towel and licked her lips. She looked at Chucks smile on his face and she knew he was waiting to see what she had to say. Sarah smiled back "We have a mission," she said wiping the sand off her stomach and arms. "Unfortunately, we have to go to a debriefing shortly though." She said giving him a more disappointed smile.

"Oh dam," Chuck said disappointed as well. "We didn't even have any of Ellie's food." he grinned.

Sarah hopped up "Eat in car?"

"Sounds good," Said Chuck as he stood and helped pack up.

As Chuck and Sarah were driving to the Buy More there was a slightly awkward silence. They both wanted to talk but they didn't know what to say. Chuck smiled at their uncomfortableness.

"What are you smiling at?" Sarah asked glancing at his grin.

"Us," Chuck replied getting a questioning look from Sarah.

"Well you know.. none of us saying anything.."

Sarah laughed "I know, I'm sorry I didn't know what to say.."

"Neither," Chuck smiled watching her.

Sarah didn't say anything for awhile and Chuck thought it was going to stay that way until Sarah quickly blurted out.

"I'm not very good at relationships," She said looking at him "I've never really been in many.." She said a little nervously.

Chuck felt relieved, he himself can barely call any of his relationships. He had a couple of small ones at Stanford but nothing major. He was also surprised with Sarahs confession. She was.. well, amazing, kind, smart, and extremely beautiful. He honestly thought she would have had a few relationships, he was even more surprised when he found out her and Bryce weren't dating.

"Neither have I," Chuck smiled honestly.

"Oh, right O,." She said giving him a breath taking smile.

Chuck didn't want to ask what the whole kiss slash make out session means, he didn't want to rush her into anything. So, instead he searched through the picnic basket.

"Club sammy?" Chuck asked holding a club sandwich out to Sarah.

"Thanks," She grinned, taking one hand off the staring wheel to grab it.

As they got out of the car and walked towards the Buy More Sarah quickly grabbed Chucks hand to stop him. Chuck stopped walking and gave her a curious look.

"Everything alright?" He asked a little worried.

Sarah smiled at the look in his eyes._ He was is sweet._

"Every things great," she smiled a little shyly. "I just think maybe..If we kept this thing between us a secret for a bit?"

Chucks heart soared _something between them! _He looked down at her hand still holding his and gave it a squeeze.

"Yeah, I agree. I'm not sure how Beckman would take it.."

Sarah nodded "Yeah, especially since we've just become partners."

"OK, so lets just not tell anyone," Chuck said "Not Bryce, Morgan, Ellie.. no one"

Sarah smiled, "great."

Chuck desperately felt like giving her a quick kiss but he knew they were a bit too public and he still wasn't sure what this thing between them was. Although, he knows what _he_ wants it to be.

Chuck just returned back the smile and reluctantly dropped her hand. "Lets go!"

As they made there way to the table in their base Morgan and Bryce were already there.

"Hey! How was the beach guys?" Morgan said excitedly.

"Yeah, get up to much?" Bryce smirked.

Chuck quickly cleared his throat "Oh yeah it was..good..yeah."

Sarah keeping her cool a lot more sat down in the seat next to Bryce "Water was freezing, anyway whens Beckman due?"

"Right now," Bryce said nodding towards the screen.

Beckman shuffling some papers on her desk finally looked up, "Good afternoon team."

The four spies all said there replies, waiting for the information on the mission.

"One of our agents has been captured by Fulcrum," Beckman said.

Sarahs eyes raised in interest. "Any one we know, General?"

Beckman looked at Sarah and gave her an almost apologetic look "It's Agent Miller."

"Carina?" Sarah said standing up.

"I'm sorry Sarah," The general said. "She was in an undercover relationship with a Fulcrum agent and giving us Intel on their plans on taking down the C.I.A. Unfortunately she's been found out. The rogue C.I.A agent who gave Fulcrum the disc you retrieved recognized her."

"Is she still alive?" Sarah said worried for her friend.

"We believe she is, that is why we are sending you to go find her."

Bryce also feeling a bit shocked by Carina's capture spoke up, "Where are they holding her General?"

"Moscow, Russia."

"Brr cold" Morgan said quietly.

"Yes, It will be cold Agent Grimes, I suggest you pack smartly."

"Yes ma'am"

Beckman pressed a button and instantly images of a large house popped up on the other screens. The house looked dark and gloomy.

"This is where we last tracked her to before we lost a signal, your plane leaves tonight."

"Yes General," They all nodded.

"Agent Bartowski and Agent Grimes," Beckman said. "I know you both haven't had much time for training, but we need you for this mission. Mentally and physically."

Chuck and Morgan nodded feeling nervous and excited at the same time.

"Alright, good luck. Bring her home safely."

General Beckman instantly clicked off and Sarah walked straight into the armory.

"Sarah?" Bryce said worried.

"I'm fine, I'll get all our gear ready you guys go pack. I'll meet you back here in three hours."

Bryce knowing Sarah to well to ask her if she wanted to talk just nodded and left. Morgan hopped up from his seat.

"Ready buddy?" He said to Chuck.

"Um, I'll meet you up there," Chuck said looking at Morgan then towards the armory.

"Alright dude." Morgan said and sped off.

Chuck walked into the armory and stood by the door watching Sarah. She could feel him watching her and it made her nervous. She turned around and looked at him and his worried smile.

"Hey" Chuck said quietly.

"Hey"

"It'll be OK, Sarah"

Sarah gave him a weak smile and sighed "I know I'm not acting very professional, but shes one of my best friends. Her and Bryce were my only two friends before I met you and Morgan. Carina and I have been on so many missions together."

Chuck just nodded "You shouldn't be sorry, I would be the same if it was Morgan."

Sarah smiled "I know you would, Thanks Chuck."

He tilted his head "For what?"

Sarah shrugged "I don't know, everything."

Chuck laughed "Well thanks to you too," he said giving her a nod "Now lets go get Carina!"

The end! Sorry it was a shorter chapter. The next one will be longer i promise! Also is will come out a lot quicker!

Hope you enjoyed :) Also I hope i didn't rush the Chuck/ Sarah relationship too fast ... But i just had too! haha

Anyway, Thanks review if you like. Tell me what you think. :) Goodnight from New Zealand!


	6. Chapter 6

A fairly quick update i did this time:) Hope you enjoy!

Don't own Chuck.

Thanks:)

6:00pm Buy More base.

Chuck, Sarah and Bryce had all just arrived at the base under the Buy More finishing packing the last few essentials.

"What's this?" Chuck said lifting a plain ball point pen out of a bulk box.

"When you press it down it diffuses a sleeping gas kind of thing," Bryce responded.

"Oh, wow cool! Can I have one of these?" Chuck asked hopeful.

Sarah laughed lightly "Sure Chuck, just don't forget and use it yourself, like Bryce here."

Bryce shot Sarah a glare "It was one time!"

The lift doors opened and Morgan came down the stairs dragging a suitcase that looked almost twice the size of him.

"Sorry I'm late guys, packing was a killer am I right?"

"Morgan!" Chuck said incredulously "How much stuff did you bring?"

Sarah covered her hands over her face trying not to laugh at Morgan, who was looking around innocently at the others small bags.

"Ah, just a few ski jackets..and thermals, long johns you know?" Morgan said nervously.

Chuck shook his head with a small smile at his friend. He should have known.

"Well it's not my fault, Beckman said to pack smart." Morgan defended himself, pulling the zip open on his suit case and pulling out a big black puffer jacket. "Fine, I will just leave this."

"You know what buddy?" Chuck said feeling a bit bad for Morgan. "It was actually a really good idea, you never know it could take awhile finding Carina." He finished helping Morgan put the puffer jacket back in the suitcase and helped him zip it up.

Morgan gave him a grin "Thanks dude, you never know."

Chuck and Morgan had been on plenty of missions but they had never traveled out from America for one. When they saw the giant private plane they would be traveling in they were a little more than excited.

Rushing inside like school kids to check out the interior of the plane Morgan quickly shot gunned the window seat.

"Well, there are a lot more chairs I could pick from," said Chuck looking around the giant plane with heaps of white leather seats.

"Oh true," Morgan said. "Thought I got a good find here."

"I might just sit next to you anyway, it's going to be a long flight."

Chuck and Morgan sat together facing the back of the plane while Bryce went up to the pilots cabin to talk to the pilot for a while. Sarah sat towards the back of the plane facing the front of the plane. Chuck wondered if he should go sit with her for a bit but she looked a bit busy.

He couldn't stop looking at her, and he also couldn't stop thinking about her..and their kiss..kisses. He was so shocked when she said 'You could kiss me'. He couldn't believe she said that. Every time he looked at her he couldn't help but think she was way out of his league. _She is a goddess and I'm a well...nerd. _

"How are things going with the leggy blonde Chuck?" Morgan asked noticing Chuck looking at Sarah.

"Huh? Oh, fine yeah. Shes a good...spy." Chuck said quickly.

"Yeah," Morgan said dreamily. "Go talk to her!"

"What now? You think? She looks kind of busy.."

Sarah being a spy could tell Morgan and Chuck were looking at her. It didn't make her uncomfortable, but, it did make her a little nervous. _What are they saying? _She had been trying to go over the mission details. Although trying, wasn't really working all she could think about was Chuck...and Chucks lips. She has know idea what came over her when she said those words to him 'You could kiss me.' She was never one to be so..up front. She knew why she said it though, because she wanted it, him. She wasn't sure what was going to happen between them now. She kept telling herself _nothing, nothing is going to happen. _But, she knew she was just lying to herself. After this mission she made a promise to herself to re think the situation and see how it goes. Sarah put the paper down and shyly glance her eyes up to see Chuck and Morgan staring at her. Morgan not so discreetly quickly darted his eyes and pretended to look out the window at something. Chuck though, immediately made eye contact. The corners of her lips curled up into a small smile and she gave him a little wave. Chuck feeling like he was floating on a cloud from her angelic smile lifted up his hand slowly and returned her small wave. Just as Chuck was going to hop from his seat and go talk to her Bryce past him and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"You guys should try get some sleep, Jet lag can be a pain."

All the spies ended up dozing off on the plane and the time they got their it was early morning. Bryce suggested they go to the hotel Beckman booked them to catch up on a few hours sleep.

They all easily agreed and once at the hotel they went to their separate rooms for some much needed sleep.

9:00am. Hotel

Chuck managed to get three hours sleep before he woke up to a hungry stomach. They were meant to all meet at the cafe at 10:30am. Chuck decided he would get changed and go down a little early maybe just for a coffee. Walking into the semi crowded cafe Chucks eyes stopped on only one woman, Sarah. She had her hair tied back in a loose pony tail with black skinny jeans, a black scarf and a purple ski jacket. She looked gorgeous. As he walked up to her and sat in the seat opposite him she looked up and gave him a toothy grin. Chuck noticed the tired look in her eyes and he wondered how much sleep she had actually gotten on the plane and in the the hotel.

"How are you?" Chuck asked sincerely.

"Good, well, alright..I couldn't get to sleep." Sarah said twirling her coffee.

"It'll be alright Sarah. We are going to find her, and bring her home safely." Chuck said with confidence which surprised not only Sarah but him as well.

Sarah gave him another smile and nodded her head. "Lets order some food."

10:30am. Hotel

Chuck and Sarah had been talking all morning, making plans for the mission. Chuck was proud of some of the input that he had put in. He wants nothing more than to find Carina and make sure she's safe. Bryce and Morgan entered looking refreshed and ready to go but food was the first thing on their minds.

The first thing they did was hire a car they didn't want it to stand out to much so they just hired a basic dark blue car with four seats. Luckily, the boot had enough space for all the gear that was needed.

Sarah of course was the driver with Bryce in the passenger seat and Chuck and Morgan in the back. Sarah typed the address of the house Beckman said Carina was last tracked to and she followed the directions. The house was on an old deserted looking street which gave Morgan the creeps.

"God, this is out of some horror movie I'm sure!" He said looking out the back window.

"Doesn't look like anyone lives here," Bryce said.

"There's the house!" Chuck said recognizing the old two story house from the pictures. The windows were smashed, the paint was chipped and Chuck was pretty sure it had a lean to it. Sarah parked the car a few houses down.

"OK, Bryce and I will go and have a look through the windows." She said passing earpieces to everyone and a gun to Bryce.

Chuck and Morgan nodded and got their tranq guns ready. Bryce smiled sadly knowing that one day they would probably have to use a gun. He felt bad for them knowing they weren't into killing anyone. If Beckman heard them say that she would have a fit.

Bryce and Sarah made their way silently around the side of the old house in full black clothing. Bryce looked through the first window and whispered all clear. Sarah looked through the second and also noticed no one was there.

They walked up to the front door and quietly tried turning the handle guns at the ready.

"Should we pick the lock?" Bryce asked.

Sarah not wanting to waste anytime shook her head and lifted her leg up and kicked it into the door. The door went straight backwards and fell to the ground noisily.

"Way to make and entrance," Bryce smiled.

Sarah just smiled back and led the way in.

"Woah dude, that girl is lethal. Did you see that kick? Straight down!" Morgan said wide eyes glued to the window.

"Yeah, buddy I saw," Chuck said also impressed.

Sarah and Bryce looked around the bottom of the floor and it all looked clear, they made their way up to the second storey and got the same outcome.

"I'm not surprised no ones here," Bryce said "They must have taken her somewhere."

"Yeah," Sarah said "But where?"

After the check Morgan and Chuck made there way into the house, all looking for clues.

"Well, the chair she was obviously strapped to is here," Morgan said "But that's about it."

All of a sudden a thump came from outside and the noise of glass bottles smashing together.

Sarah ran outside immediately and noticed a short man with tape on his mouth, and hands tied together running away.

"Stop!" Sarah shouted raising her gun.

The man didn't even look back and ran straight towards their car. Sarah sick of this man already aimed her gun and fired a shot straight at his leg. The man screamed in pain through the tape and tumbled to the ground. Bryce sprinted to get the man and started to drag him back inside.

"Woah Sarah, nice shot." Morgan said.

"Thanks," She replied and glanced at Chuck noticing the shocked and almost frightened look on his face.

Once Bryce had wrapped a towel tight around the mans leg and tied his arms to the chair he ripped off the tape from his mouth.

"You shot me!" The man yelled angrily, glaring at Sarah.

"Oh, you noticed," Sarah said sarcastically "Who do you work for?"

"No one."

"Tell us who you work for, or Sarah here will be happy to shoot again," Bryce said looking at Sarah who raised her gun.

"Fine, fine Fulcrum." The man said quickly.

"Fulcrum?" Chuck asked confused like everyone else. "Who tied you up?"

The man sighed. "A fulcrum Agent."

"Oh, dude you were betrayed!" Morgan said pointing at him ""Why did he tie you up?"

The man shrugged, "Don't know."

"Hurry up, tell us why," Bryce said.

"Don't know," The man repeated.

Sarah loosing her patience grabbed the man by the t shirt and moved close to him.

"Honestly, I don't care about you. I don't care one bit. You tell us everything you know or I will use this, and it won't be pretty." She said showing him her gun.

The man gave a tight swallow clearly afraid of Sarah, he thought of his options and realized he had none.

"The guy had a girl with him, he was meant to bring her to me and then I was going to take her to the Fulcrum leaders. I didn't know why they just said they needed her it was important.."

"Go on.." Morgan said waiting for more.

"I don't know he brought her here, it was just us two and the woman, All of a sudden he went real crazy and said he was going to shoot me. I don't know what happened but he just ended up knocking me out" he said.

"Do you know why he didn't want to hand her over?" Chuck asked

"Said something about money, if the leaders wanted her so bad they could pay him for ruining his life. I think he was angry, he thought she actually loved him."

Sarah raised her eyebrows, Carina was always a good actor when it came to these sorts of missions.

"Do you know where he took her?" She asked.

"I woke up when I was still on the ground, I heard him on his phone saying to meet him at some old place like an hour from here called Ranbox ranch. There's some house there or something. He said someone needed to come alone tomorrow afternoon at 4pm..which is today. He wanted ten million. He said If no one showed would kill her. He then then tranquilized me and threw me in that giant rubbish bin out the backyard."

"Wouldn't Fulcrum just send heaps of people?" Morgan asked.

"Not if they wanted her alive."

Sarah having heard enough made a phone call to Beckman arranging a pick up for the Fulcrum agent.

"Your not going to kill me are you?" The man said showing more fear than he should as a Fulcrum agent.

"No, I thought about it though," Sarah said "But your going to a CIA cell."

Sarah nodded at Morgans tranq gun and he lifted it up and shot him with it.

Back in the car Sarah put Ranbox Ranch in the GPS and she found a place about and hour away. She started driving and noticed the silence in the car. She looked at Chuck in the rear vision mirror and he still had that shocked look on his face. Sarah then felt her heart sink. Chuck wasn't use to this violent side of the spy life. He wasn't use to seeing people shoot others and threaten them. He was use to the quick in and out computer hacking and the tranq guns. He probably thinks shes some killing monster who enjoys killing people. _He probably thinks he made a mistake, Im too horrible and emotionless for him_. Sarah immediately breaked the car at her realisation without knowing and everyone fell forward.

"Sarah!" Bryce said shocked "What happened are you alright?"

Sarah looked around and saw everyone looking at her. "Um," She said trying to find an excuse.

"No, yeah I'm...cool. Sorry," She said and started the car again, shaking the thoughts from her head.

Chuck sitting in the back seat was worried about Sarah she hadn't said anything since she stopped the car unexpectedly. He kept trying to catch her eye but she kept her eyes on the road the whole time, and when Morgan needed to stop and go toilet she just closed her eyes and waited. Chuck noticed Bryce didn't ask if she was alright so he thought he should probably just leave it too. Which was very, very hard for him because all he wanted to do was make sure she was OK. Chucks mind goes back to Sarah at the old house wondering if it was something that happened there that caused her to go silent and stop the car so quickly. There was nothing, he couldn't think of anything impart from her bad ass spy skills that he, even found intimidating and..sexy. He won't lie he was a bit shock to see her so in control and deadly, deadly serious. But knowing it was her job, and she was saving her friend he couldn't help but think how amazing she really was. Then it dawned on him the way she looked at his shocked face in the house and the way he could feel her looking at him in the rear view mirror..him still having that same expression. _Maybe she thinks I'm not cut out for all this spy stuff, maybe she thinks I'm not ready_. He needed to talk to her, tell her he is ready he can do it. They were almost at the ranch though, so he decided once this mission was over. They would talk. He would prove to her, he could do this.

4:00pm Ranbox Ranch.

The ranch house was down a long driveway so they parked on the street and exited the car. Sarah and Bryce carrying two guns each and Morgan and Chuck with their bullet proof vests on and tranq guns in hand. They silently made their way down. They noticed a black car in the driveway, so Bryce and Morgan went around the back while Chuck and Sarah went the front way.

"You ready?" Sarah asked not quiet looking him in the eye as they leaned close to the door.

"Of course," Chuck said trying to make himself sound confident and ready.

Sarah turned the door handle, glad that this time it was unlocked and they made their way into the one storey house. Morgan and Bryce also went through the back door and silently made their way through the house. Hearing voices from the main room Bryce heard only two male voices and put two fingers up for Morgan to see. Morgan nodded and got his tranq gun up and ready as they slowly crept towards the voices.

Sarah and Chuck also heard the voices and went towards them.

"Freeze!" Bryce shouted as him and Morgan came from behind and had there guns up to the two Fulcrum agents.

Chuck and Sarah also came up in front of the agents as well. "Drop you guns!" Sarah said to the one agent holding the gun.

"Who are these people! I told you to bring no one!" One man said. _Must be the one wanting the money_ Chuck thought looking around. He noticed a pretty, tall brunette girl with a few freckles on her nose tied to a chair. He also noticed her face covered in blue and purple bruising. She looked unconscious, he just hoped she was still breathing.

"I don't know who they are, they aren't Fulcrum," The agent said putting his gun slowly on the ground.

"Get on the ground, both of you," Bryce said angrily noticing the blue bruises all over Carinas face.

"No," The agent who captured Carina said. "The names Agent Jones , I work with Fulcrum, well did.. "

"Shut up and get on the ground!" Sarah said yelling.

Agent Jones laughed "Oh, I don't think so.." He said opening his t shirt "As you can see I have a bit of an..explosive on me. My heart stops..well you know what happens. Now _you_ put your guns down," He grinned.

Chuck and Morgan were shocked, a bomb, a live explosive. This was serious. They immediately threw their tranq guns on the ground.

"What do you want?" Bryce said still holding his gun towards them.

"I want my money."

"I said you can have the money!" The other agent yelled. "Lets just kill these guys first, I will give you the money and I will take Agent Miller off your hands."

"I don't believe him," Morgan spoke up.

"Your not going to let him just run away with ten million!"

"Shut up!" Agent Jones yelled.

"Here," The Fulcrum agent said holding a check "Ten million, all you have to do is sign and write your account number. Then I will sign..and it's yours."

Agent Jones looked around, there was nothing in the house at all, no furniture, nothing. All he could think of was the money. He wasn't thinking straight. Why would he have to even sign first? He didn't care all he wanted was the money. "Give me a pen."

The other agent quickly checked his pockets _Damn no pen._ He was meant to get him to sign first then him so he could remember his account number, so they could take the money back out. He was known to have a photographic memory in Fulcrum so he was sent for the job. But he didn't have a dam pen. He looked around the house nothing at all, no furniture, no appliances and no pens._ Dam it so close._

Chuck watching the situation finally clicked. He had an idea.

"I have a pen!" He blurted out. "If, if you want.. that is.."

Both agents eyed him suspiciously. "Fine!" They both said at same time.

Chuck carefully lifted his hands up and grabbed the pen slowly out of his pocket. "Here..hope blues alright," he joked passing it to Agent Jones who grabbed it off him.

The other Fulcrum agent pleased they finally had a pen passed him the check. "Account number and sign."

Sarah looked at Chuck and gave him a wink knowing what was going to happen. Chuck winked backed and gave her a small grin.

Agent jones pressed the pen down and started to write, he started to blink a few times "Whats happening?" He said standing up straight.

The other agent looked confused as he watched Agent Jones fall to the ground on his back.

He quickly reached for his gun but he was too late Bryce shot him quickly and he also fell to the ground.

"What.." Morgans started not sure what just happened.

"Sleeping gas pen!" Chuck grinned.

"Oh my god!I want one!"

"Good thinking Chuck," Bryce said. "Now you guys go and take Carina I will diffuse this."

"Wow, Bryce you can diffuse that?" Morgan asked shocked.

"This ones just an amateur one," he replied. "We learn to diffuse these ones at training."

Sarah quickly ran over to Carina and untied her arms. She felt for a pulse and it was still strong.

"Chuck, would you be able to lift her to the car? I will help Bryce."

"Sure," Chuck said lifting Carina over his shoulder and running out the front door with Morgan.

"You got this?" Sarah asked crouching down next to Bryce.

"Ah, yup one second..." Bryce said getting his knife out to cut the wire. "Done, let's go. I'll call Beckman."

Once all in the car and driving off safely back to the hotel Carina started to stir. Cramped in between Chuck and Morgan in the back seat she wasn't too sure where she was.

"Where am I?" She asked confused as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey Carina, don't worry your safe." Bryce said giving her a charming smile.

"Oh, thank god. About time." Carina joked "Who are these guys?" she asked looking at Morgan and Chuck.

"I'm Morgan, Agent Grimes and this is Chuck, Agent Bartowski. Nice to meet you," Morgan said giving her a grin.

"Hi," Chuck said giving her a small nod "We are Bryce and Sarahs new partners."

"Walker! Didn't see you there," Carina said giving her best friend a teasing smile.

"It's good to see you too Carina." Sarah said glancing back at her grinning.

Once Carina had some water she was feeling as good as new. They still had a forty minute drive back to the hotel, so Carina decided to have some fun.

"So what one of you two boys likes Sarah?" Carina said giving Morgan and Chuck a smirk.

"They both love her," Bryce said joining in on the joke.

Sarah keeping her eyes on the road tried to ignore them, this happened every time she would work with someone. Bryce and Carina always had to go on how every agent she worked with would fall in love with her, even if it was only for one mission. Sarah knowing they were only joking, usually just rolled her eyes and let them carry on until they were bored. Although this time she was a little worried, with Chuck in the car.

"Oh, course I love her!" Morgan said loudly "Who wouldn't?"

Carina and Bryce laughed "Told you Sarah!" Carina said giving her friend a grin.

"Everyone Sarah has ever worked with always falls for her," Carina said informing Chuck and Morgan "She hasn't once fallen in love back though, shes a tough one our Sarah!" Carina said proudly.

"Yeah," Bryce said "Everyone hits on her, and I mean EVERYONE."

"Even you!" Carina laughed.

Bryce grinned at Carina "Well I'm not gonna lie..of course I did!"

Chuck tried to stay silent and not have much input into the conversation, he could tell Sarah was just trying to ignore it so he tried to do same.

"Don't worry Sarah I won't hit on you, as long as you show me how you kicked down that door today!" Morgan said happily.

Sarah laughed, "Will do Morgan."

"What about you Chuck?" Carina asked turning to look at him.

"Um, Sarahs..great, but I wouldn't hit on her..either.." He said trying his hardest to sound calm.

Bryce wriggled his eyebrows at Chuck. "I think your an exception buddy!"

"What's this?" Carina said getting interested. "Sarah likes Chuck?"

Before anything went any further Sarah quickly indicated off the road, jammed on the breaks, and put the car in park.

"Wha-" Bryce started but got interrupted by Sarah.

"Bryce your driving," Sarah said and got out of the car and went around to the passenger door.

Bryce slowly hopped out of his seat and went around to the drivers door and hopped in.

"Everything alright Sarah?" Carina asked slightly amused.

"Fine, I'm just sick of this whole 'Who loves Sarah' thing. Its boring." She said flatly and opened the glove box. She got out her iPod, shoved the headphones in her ears, turned the music up loud, closed her eyes and lent back.

"OK..." Bryce said "She's not usually like that.."

"Is she alright?" Morgan asked slightly worried.

"Maybe you should just drive.." Chuck said quietly, feeling sorry for Sarah. But happy that she keeps her iPod with her.

"Yeah, enough teasing for the day" Carina agreed wondering why Sarah got so worked up.

7:00pm Plane

On the plane heading back to Burbank, California Chuck and Morgan sat in the same seats.

"I'm so tired," Chuck said "I'm going to have a sleep."

"Sure thing buddy," Morgan said pulling out his graphic novels to read.

Bryce was stretched out over two seats reading a magazine while Sarah and Carina sat silently towards the back of the plane.

"Sorry about earlier, Sarah" Carina said feeling bad.

"Oh, no don't I was just tired, that's all" She lied.

"Whats Burbank like aye?" Carina asked.

Sarah laughed "It's actually great, you should stay for a bit. Do some missions with us."

"Yeah, I think I will, especially after that horrible mission."

"Yeah, are you alright? Nothing you want to talk about?" Sarah asked kindly.

"No, it was OK, just boring." Carina shrugged. "Hey I got an idea!"

"Oh no, what?" Sarah said bracing herself for one of Carinas wild ideas.

"Lets relax!" She said getting up to go to the mini fridge and pulling out two bottles of wine.

Sarah shook her head and laughed _Should have known. _"I'm not really in the mood for drinking.."

"Nonsense! I bet you haven't had one drink since you saw me last!" Carina said getting two glasses.

"I had..a glass of wine once or twice actually.." Sarah said trying to defend herself.

"Oh, wow Sarah I'm really proud," Carina replied sarcastically. "Please, just one?"

Sarah knowing full well that one glass of wine with Carina often led to another..and another..and another. She reluctantly agreed knowing that Carina wouldn't take no for an answer.

"That's the spirit!" Carina said clinking her glass with Sarahs.

Soon, Morgan and Bryce joined in and things were getting a little more loud. Carina wanting to wake up Chuck was stopped by Morgan and Sarah as they both could tell he was very tired earlier and he had to work at the Buy More the next day from lunchtime till late.

More wine bottles went by and Sarah could tell she had drunken a bit too much.

11:30pm Plane

After awhile Morgan had fallen asleep stretched out on two seats as well as Bryce and Carina on another two. Sarah tried to sleep but it didn't come easy as her mind was still buzzing. Instead she walked over to Chuck and sat in the seat next to him. She could tell he was about to wake as he started to get restless.

Chuck feeling happy that he was able to get a few hours sleep opened his eyes. He first spotted Morgan sprawled over two seats and Bryce and Carina leaning on each other sleeping as well. Chuck turning next to him noticed Sarah looking as beautiful as ever sitting next to him.

"Hey Chuck," She whispered.

"Hey Sarah," he responded with a grin.

"How are you?" Sarah whispered with a small smile on her face.

"I'm feeling good, why are we whispering?" Chuck whispered.

Sarah grinned and shrugged her shoulders, "It's super fun."

"Oh, I see.." Chuck said a little confused.

"I love your hair," Sarah said still whispering "It's curly and brown."

"Um, yeah it is.." Chuck said looking around. He then noticed empty wine bottles on the table by Carina and Bryce. "Wait, Sarah are you drunk?" He said with a full Bartowski grin.

"Me! No, Chuck. Noooo, no."

Chuck laughed she fully was he could smell the alcohol on her breath. He also thought that she was pretty adorable when drunk. Her eyes were slightly wider and her cheeks were a little flushed. She was also acting pretty adorable too.

"Alright, I believe you." He grinned.

"Do you think I'm violent?" Sarah quickly blurted out.

"What? No of course not! Why would you think that?" Chuck said shocked.

"So, you still like me even when I shoot people and get angry at them?" Sarah asked.

Chuck smiled, _God she was cute._ "Sarah, I think your amazing, and of course I still do!"

Sarah smiled a big grin "phew," she said wiping her forehead "Because you looked shocked today and it got me worried.."

"No, Sarah I was shocked, but it wasn't because I think you were violent or anything, I was shocked because you are very, very good at your job. Your amazing. Your fantastic. Not that i didn't think you would be great."

Sarah smiled, "You are too."

Chuck felt relief wash over him. "Really? You think I'm an OK spy?"

"Chuck, your great. Today with the whole pen thing. It was really good Chuck. I'm glad we are partners."

"Me too" Chuck smiled, happy that she thinks he can handle it.

Sarah yawned and Chuck realized she's probably had no sleep.

"Sarah, are you tired?"

"Nope!" Sarah said wide eyed.

"Really because you haven't had much sleep.."

"Chuck, I have a secret..I don't sleep." She whispered.

"Oh really?" Chuck said amused.

"Yep!" Sarah said proudly "I'm a vampire."

Chuck laughed "Oh wow, Sarah, Thank you for sharing that with me."

Sarah smiled "That's OK," she said leaning closer "Do you want to know another secret?"

Chuck swallowed, She was really close and he could feel her breath against his cheek and it made shivers go down his whole body. "Uh, yeah." Chuck said a little high.

"I want to kiss you right now," Sarah whispered against his cheek.

Chucks heart started to beat like a drum, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," She breathed again. "And I would..if Carina wasn't pretending to be asleep and watching us." She said pulling back and giving him a smile.

"Dam Carina." Chuck said out loud by accident.

Sarah giggled, "Mmm, I know."

"Hey Chuck?" Sarah said again.

"Yeah?" Chuck asked looking at her.

"I lied.."

Chuck got a little worried "About...?"

"Me being a vampire, I'm not one." She said giving him a ridiculously adorable pout.

"Oh, dam I was really excited to meet one!" Chuck joked.

"You'll just have to stick with me," she yawned resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm more than happy with that," Chuck said feeling Sarah leaning on his shoulder. "Are you tired Sarah?"

"Mmm, Yeah, I lied about that too. I do sleep."

Chuck laughed quietly, "Night Sarah."

"Night Chuck."

The end! hope you enjoyed.. :) goodnight! reviews are welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! I hope this ones alright.. just a relaxing one! Next one i will do a mission! Hope you enjoy :)

Don't own Chuck at all! But gosh i miss it:(

7:00am Sarahs apartment.

The sound of a smoothie machine roaring to life woke Sarah from her sleep. She felt terrible, horrible, deathly.

"Arrgh, nooo." She moaned putting the pillow next to her over her head.

"Sorry!" Carinas voice spilled through the room waking Sarah up completely._ Oh yeah, Carinas here._

Sarah removed the pillow on her head and noticed she was still in last nights clothes. _What the?_

She stood up and suddenly a thumping pain found it's way into her head and she groaned in agony, suddenly remembering what happened last night.

"Uggh, Carina. I'm never drinking again." She said stumbling into the lounge.

"Ah, well Sarah, you just drunk far too much! I'm feeling great." Carina boasted pouring two smoothies.

"Your immune to it," Sarah said taking a seat on the kitchen bench. "I can't remember anything, other than seeing you, Bryce and Morgan fall asleep."

Carina laughed. "Oh, you are very lucky then!"

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked confused.

"Let's just say you were _very _talkative," Carina teased. "On the ride home anyway."

Sarah narrowing her eyes tried to remember them getting back to her apartment. No memory at all.

"How did we get home?"

"Chuck drove us," Carina smirked. "You were asleep when he dropped Morgan and Bryce off, then you woke up."

"Oh, right." Sarah said worried about what she may have said.

"Mm hmm," Carina smiled popping a piece of bread in the toaster.

"OK, spill Carina, what did I do?" Sarah said frustrated that she couldn't remember.

"You were just talking about everything you and Chuck have done lately," Carina smiled.

Sarahs heart froze _Oh god. _"Like what?" Sarah responded trying to keep her cool.

"Oh, just that you had been going on runs, and had spa while training.. Oh and that you went to the beach." Carina said.

"That's all?" Sarah said hopeful.

"Oh, and that you went swimming and Chuck threw seaweed on you. Then a dog ate your muffins, oh and then you said Chuck gave you a glass of lemonade.."

Sarah swallowed and closed her eyes_ Never drinking again._

"and then you just went completely silent." Carina finished.

"I what?" Sarah said shocked.

"Yeah your going on about all this stuff you and Chuck did," Carina laughed "Then you said 'he gave me a glass of lemonade and then I said..' and you stopped. It was funny, you completely zoned out and didn't say anything else."

Sarah let out a small breath of relief thankful that she didn't say she kissed Chuck otherwise she would NEVER here the end of it. It would also spread like wild fire especially if she told Carina. "Oh, right, doesn't sound too embarrassing then!" Sarah said pleased with herself.

"Oh, then you wouldn't get out of the car, and Chuck ended up carrying you all the way up." Carina said laughing while grabbing her toast.

"Oh god!" Sarah said growing red in the face.

Carina laughed at Sarahs blushed cheeks "Then you wouldn't let him leave.."

"OK, stop!" Sarah quickly said not wanting to hear anything else. "I'm going to have a shower." She said needing to freshen up. She took one last sip of her smoothie and quickly left to the bathroom.

8:00am Ellie, Awesome and Chucks apartment.

Chuck returning after his run did some light stretches in the courtyard feeling surprisingly good. He knew Sarah probably wouldn't want to go for a run this morning after her late night. He laughed at remembering her, she was so funny and adorable. He had to carry her all the way up to her room with her falling asleep on his shoulder. Then she wouldn't let him leave saying something about it not being safe for him. He learned that Sarah was very stubborn, maybe it was just when she was drunk but she would not let him leave. Finally after, taking her to her room with Carinas help and getting her into bed she immediately fell asleep and he made his way home. He wondered how she was feeling this morning. _I could take her a coffee? _He thought to himself but decided not to as she was probably not in the mood for company, also Carina was there with her. They probably wanted to catch up.

"Morning Chuck!" Morgan said biking into the courtyard.

"Hey buddy! All ready for the big move?" Chuck responded knowing he should probably start packing.

"Getting there! Four more days Chuck! Then we'll be living the high life!"

Chuck laughed, he also was excited about moving out. "Hey, Morgan want to play some play station after work today? Ellie and Devon won't be back till late."

"Sounds like a plan! We could invite Bryce too." Morgan said happily.

3pm Buy More.

Chuck had been working constantly on installs all afternoon and he was glad to finally be able to sit behind the nerd herd desk for the last hour of work.

He got a message from Morgan while he was on an install saying Bryce was keen to come over. He also mentioned Sarah and Carina coming too, which Chuck thought would be great but he wasn't sure if it was Carinas kind of scene. Sarah seemed to enjoy playing last time with Morgan but she would probably be tired. Chucks mind started drifting off thinking about Sarah. Then he thought he must be very good at day dreaming because he could see her so vividly, wearing a blue dress just above her knees with her hair up in a high messy bun. He sighed, then blinked realizing it wasn't a day dream she was there right in front of him, also Carina standing right next to her.

"H-hi, hi Sarah.. and Carina." Chuck said quickly standing from his chair.

"Hey Chucky," Carina grinned.

"Hey, Chuck," Sarah smiled at him a little nervously. She was embarrassed about last night. Especially because it never usually happens. The one time she gets drunk in a long, long time Chuck is there to see it. _Typical._

Chuck smiles brightly at Sarah "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, shes been complaining about a sore head all day," Carina said grinning at Sarah. "She insisted on coming here to see you though."

Chucks eyes widened and Sarah glared at Carina "Just, you know because I thought if you wanted to train for an hour? Carina needs to be shown the base anyway..Unless you tired that's fine." Sarah said quickly.

"Oh no, great yeah good, now?" Chuck said wanting to get as much training done as possible.

"Whens your shift finish?"

"Half an hour," Chuck said checking his watch.

"Alright, well you can just come down after if you like, Carina and I will set up."

"Yup," Carina said "Walker, tells me how great you are, so you can show me." She said walking off to the theater room.

"Shes quite the character.." Chuck laughed watching Carina leave.

"That she is, Um Chuck? About last night.."

Chuck smiled "It's fine, you weren't even that bad."

"Really?" Sarah said not believing him.

"OK, well you were a little drunk, but it was funny."

"I can't remember anything after seeing the others fall asleep. I just wanted to say sorry if i was annoying." Sarah responded fiddling with her hands.

"Hey, no it's fine OK? You weren't annoying at all!" Chuck said trying to reassure her.

Sarah smiled at him, her glorious smile. "Great, OK..Well I'll see you down there?" She asked backing away from the desk.

"Sounds good," Chuck smiled watching her leave.

Sarah started to turn around and stopped, she quickly turned back to Chuck. "Thanks for carrying me to my apartment too.."

Chuck laughed "No problem, Sarah."

After Sarah showed Carina around the new base they started planning Chucks training for the day.

"What about shooting some targets?" Carina suggested eagerly.

"Hmm, maybe next time.." Sarah said. After her having a talk to Bryce about how Chuck and Morgan haven't used a gun before they both decided to start easing them into training until Beckman said it was time. Knowing Beckman, that was going to be _very_ soon.

"Oh, has he not.." Carina started.

"No, although Beckman will want them to start using them very soon, Bryce and I reckon."

"Yeah, alright what about we just do some weights and then some kicks and things?"

"Yep," Sarah started "he should be here...now."

Just as Sarah finished her sentence Chuck entered in his training gear rearing to go.

"Tall and skinny this Chuck is," Carina smiled.

"Hes stronger than you think, Cairna." Sarah said defending Chuck.

"Ooo I'm excited!" Carina said stretching her arms and legs.

Chuck made his way over to Sarah, "Hey! I'm all ready."

"Great, OK well we are just going to start with some weights," Sarah said leading him over to Carina at the weight machines.

After half an hour on the weights Chuck was exhausted his arms and legs were feeling like wobbly jelly and his face was bright red.

"OK, Carina I think he's done enough," Sarah said noticing Chucks worn out look.

"Thank you Sarah!" Chuck said gratefully as he and spread out on the training mat lying down.

Carina laughed "Not over yet, you have to practice some kicks."

"OK, I will, I will just one second," Chuck said closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

Sarah quickly left the room and came back with a bottle of water for Chuck. She sat down next to him and handed it to him.

"Thanks your a lifesaver." Chuck said taking the bottle off her and gulping it down.

"Sarah, lets teach him the round house kick!"

Sarahs eyes immediately brightened as she looked up at Carina. "Yeah!"

"Whats so great about round house kicks?" Chuck asked after watching Sarahs face light up at the suggestion.

"It's Sarahs specialty, come on lets show him!" Carina said beckoning Sarah to get up.

After Carina and Sarah demonstrating the kick Chuck could see why it was Sarahs signature move. Her leg went incredibly high. Each time she kicked it went higher and higher. _God shes one sexy, flexible woman._

"Flexible partner you got aye Chuck?" Carina teased raising her eyebrows.

Chuck blushed a deep red _I didn't say that out loud did I? _"Uh, yeah..yeah." he stuttered.

Sarah smiled at Chucks rosy cheeks and Carina started laughing "Hes got it bad for you Sarah," Carina whispered.

"Whatever, right Chuck lets give it a go," Sarah said pulling Chuck up.

After almost an hour of practicing Chuck was close to perfection on the roundhouse kick and he could follow it up with a couple of punches and blocks. Although, he was pretty sure each time he sent his leg flying a new muscle strained in his thigh.

"I'm not meaning to whine," Chuck said as they were going up the lift "But god I'm sore!"

"You did quite well Chucky," Carina said honestly "Not as high as Sarahs kick, but a solid effort."

"No one could get as high as Sarahs kick!" Chuck said shaking his head in amazement.

Sarah grinned. "Thanks Chuck, you did really great though. You should go home and rest."

"Oh, yeah. Morgan, Bryce and I are having a gaming night!" Chuck said just remembering.

"What Sarah and I aren't invited?" Carina said joking.

"Ah, no yeah you are actually I just though it might not be your kind of scene.."

"It's fine Chuck, you guys should have a boys night." Sarah said happy that Bryce is also getting along well with Morgan and Chuck.

"Morgan and Bryce did say to invite you guys though..It would be fun?" Chuck said looking at Sarah.

"We're coming!" Carina quickly said.

"Are you sure?" Sarah said not wanting to invade on their night.

"One hundred percent! I'm glad your coming," Chuck said smiling at Sarah. "That you both are coming," he quickly added removing his eyes from Sarahs and looking at Carina as well.

7:00pm Awesome, Ellie and Chucks apartment.

Popcorn, beer, pizza, games and Chuck and Morgan were all ready. Bryce was the first to arrive binging some chocolate and old school games that Morgan and Chuck were thrilled about.

"Let the gaming begin!" Bryce said happily as he plonked on the couch and grabbed a controller.

All three had being playing for about half an hour when the door bell rung.

"Must be Sarah and Carina," Chuck said lifting up from the couch.

Chuck opened the door to see Sarah and Carina carrying some food. Carina strutted in "Wow, nice place Chuck!" She said happily taking a seat next to Bryce.

Sarah still standing at the door smiled at Chuck "Your body alright?"

Chuck chuckled "Yeah. I had like an hour long bath, girly I know. But it helped. Come in!"

Sarah laughed, "Sounds nice." She said walking past him and taking a seat on the other couch. Chuck went and sat down next to her but quickly got up.

"Oh, drinks Carina, Sarah?"

"There's some wine on the bench, or beer," Morgan said taking a gulp of his beer.

"Glass of wine would be great Chuck," Carina said.

"Um, I might skip the wine.." Sarah said.

"Don't worry Sarah, I have just the drink for you!" Chuck said racing off to the kitchen.

Chuck returned and handed a glass of wine to Carina and a glass to Sarah.

"Home made lemonade!" Sarah said happily.

"Yeah, I made some. You said you liked it at Ellie's dinner so.."

"Thanks Chuck," Sarah said. She was sure her heart just melted a little at how sweet he was.

A couple of hours went by and the gaming was just starting to die down. Chuck and Sarah had teamed up against the other three in a game of Halo and they were more than proud to say that they completely whipped them. Chuck was amazed at how good Sarah was at playing. She made tactical plans, knew every weapon and had Chucks back the entire time. But then he wasn't really amazed as she was just amazing at everything she did.

Sarah then got a phone call from Beckman debriefing her on a mission for the next night.

They had to attend a ball room dance and keep an eye on two men who were creating fake money and using it to buy an important weapon that Beckman did not state what.

"I will tell you more tomorrow, I will call when I'm ready to debrief you properly. Agent Miller is also welcome on this mission."

Carina excited for the mission wanted to go out and make the most of her time off considering she would be heading back to Washington the day after the mission.

"Lets go out!" Carina said.

"Not me, but I'm sure Bryce will go with you," Sarah winked at Bryce. Sarah had wanted Bryce and Carina together for awhile now. They were like two peas in a pod and would be perfect for each other. She knew Bryce liked Carina but he hadn't yet done anything about it.

"I guess I could!" Bryce said standing up, "come on Morgan, Chuck!"

"I'm game! My last day off tomorrow from the Buy More, I better make the most of it too!" Morgan said clapping his hands together.

"Not me, I'm afraid Carina and Sarah killed me today at training," Chuck said stretching his legs out.

"Aw, please Sarah, Chuck!" Carina pleaded.

Sarah laughed and shook her head "Go with Bryce and Morgan, I'm too tired."

"Fine," Carina pouted.

"OK lets go! I'll call a cab." Bryce said getting his phone out.

Once they left Chuck and Sarah sat in a comfortable silence. "So tired," Sarah said closing her eyes and leaning back on the couch.

Chuck laughed "Drunken plane rides can do that to you!" he teased.

"Hey!" Sarah pouted.

"I'm kidding! You were funny though, when you came and sat by me when the others were asleep."

Sarahs eyes widened "Oh god, I can kind of remember that!"

"Yeah, you were telling me all your darkest secrets!"

"What! Like what?" Sarah said shocked. Not knowing what she would tell him.

"Oh, that you were a vampire.." Chuck said bursting out laughing.

Sarah laughed too. "I said that? Wow. I'm super cool. What else?"

"Oh, um no, yeah that was it.." Chuck stuttered out.

"Chuck...Spill," Sarah said wanting to know.

"Well, you said you wanted to.. you know.." Chuck started.

"What?" Sarah said a little nervously.

"Kiss me.."

"Oh!" Sarah said quickly, a light blush on her cheeks. "I see."

"Yeah, you would have been just kidding though, so you know, but then you were really tired and then you ended up falling asleep, but-"

Chucks rambling came to a stop when he felt Sarahs soft lips crash onto his mouth. At first he was in a state of shock until he felt sarahs hand come behind his neck and lightly tug on his hair. He moaned lightly and started to move his lips over hers. Chuck softly ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she immediately opened her mouth allowing his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced passionately together as Chuck pulled her closer and she ended up sitting on his lap straddling his hips. Out of breath they pulled apart and rested their foreheads against one another.

"I wasn't kidding about the secret," Sarah whispered breathlessly.

Chuck smiled, "So you are a vampire?"

Sarah laughed "Not that one Chuck," she said as she kissed him softly again. Chuck started to lean back with Sarah on top when he heard rattling keys out side. _Ellie and Devon._

Sarah also heard and stopped kissing Chuck to listen. Next thing they new the door handle was turning and the door was opening. Sarah quickly flung off Chuck and they both sat up straightening their clothes. Ellie and Devon entered their apartment seeing Chuck and Sarah sitting next to each other on the couch both slightly pink in the face.

"Hey guys.." Ellie said knowing something was up.

"Hey! El, Devon hi! Sarah and I were just playing some play station!" he said pointing to the TV which was off.

"Yeah, your brothers quite the professional at play station.." Sarah said hopping up from the couch.

"That he is!" Awesome said putting his arm around Ellie.

"It's so great to see you again Sarah!" Ellie said with a big smile.

"You too Ellie, we should catch up," Sarah smiled. "But I ah, should probably go.."

"Oh, you don't have to!" Ellie quickly said annoyed she interrupted Chuck and Sarah 'playing play staion'

"Oh, I'm pretty tired from last night, but I'll see you guys soon?" Sarah said grabbing her coat.

"Yep! Sounds good Night Sarah!" Ellie said.

"Night Sarah," Devon also said giving her a wave.

Chuck shut the door behind him and Sarah as he walked her to her car.

"Sorry about that.." Chuck said "I should have remembered when they were coming home."

Sarah grinned. "It's fine Chuck, I had fun tonight.."

"Me too."

Sarah opened her car door, "Well, Ill see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yup. Ah, wait Sarah?" Chuck said._ Now or never._

"Yeah?"

"Um, I just wanted to say that I, really um.. I really like you.." Chuck rambled out._ God I sounded like a teenager._

Sarahs body started to feel an odd tingly sensation. _Gosh he is adorable._

"I really like you too Chuck," Sarah said giving him his favorite smile.

Chuck moved a little step forward and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Sarah ran her hand down Chucks chest and smiled against his lips. They both reluctantly pulled away and Sarah hopped in her car.

"Night Sarah."

"Night Chuck."

* * *

><p>Gosh that was just one massive piece of fluff! haha. I promise there will be a mission next time! I also kind of know where I'm heading with this whole story now so i know a few big things that will come up in chapters shortly! I hope it's still going alright? Please review and tell me :):) Bye!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Here is another one... Hope you enjoy !

I don't own Chuck or anything !

* * *

><p><span>12:00pm Base.<span>

Carina and Bryce were sitting at the table in the conference room waiting for the others to arrive for their debriefing. Morgan was packing up boxes for his big move while Chuck and Sarah were training in the gym.

"So, what you think about this Chuck guy?" Carina asked Bryce.

"Hes a good guy, a genuinely good guy."

"Sarahs fallen for him," Carina said bluntly, leaning back in her seat.

"I know! It's weird never thought I'd see the day," Bryce laughed.

"Didn't think he would be her type of guy though," Carina said honestly.

"What is her type?" Bryce said grinning, knowing that Sarah hasn't ever falling for anyone completely.

"Good point," Carina laughed "Chuck must be her type."

"Yeah, I don't know what's going to happen though she keeps denying it to me."

"She probably will keep denying it!" Carina said.

"I'm happy for her, Chuck would be good for her, a real straight arrow kind of guy, lots of heart."

"Aww, Bryce you falling for him too?" Carina teased.

"Ha, oh of course," Bryce replied wriggling his eyebrows.

Carina laughed and playfully hit him, "I'm happy for her too, though it's about time, lets just hope one of them does something about it."

"Probably already has!"

"I don't think so," Carina said "They're probably too worried about what Beckman would say, especially if they have only just become partners."

"True, she probably wouldn't be too happy." Bryce said nodding his head.

"I'm telling you in a years time, this whole flirting and secret glances at each other will still be going on!" Carina said. She knew Sarah to well she just wasn't in to relationships.

"Wow, Chuck you are honestly very quick at learning," Sarah said blocking his punches.

Chuck smiled and stopped punching, "Thanks Sarah, I must have a good teacher!"

"Ah, of course that's it!" Sarah said grabbing her drink bottle.

Chuck also grabbed his drink bottle and sat down beside her. He wanted to say something about last night, but he didn't want to interrupt their training program. They had another fifteen minutes till the debriefing, so he thought he should just come right out with it and say what he wanted to.

"Um, Sarah? Are there any bugs in this area?" Chuck said wondering if it was safe to have this conversation without people hearing, especially Beckman.

"Nope, well not yet anyway, Beckman plans on setting them up in a few days." Sarah said. She had a feeling where this was going she knew they needed to talk about the whole kissing fiasco, she wasn't brave enough to bring it up though. Thankfully it looked like Chuck was going too.

"So, I was just thinking say if what happened last night..and at the beach.." Chuck said tapping his fingers nervously.

"Us kissing?" Sarah smiled putting her hand over his so it would stop tapping.

"Ah, yeah," Chuck said looking at her hand over his. "Say if that happened on a more regular basis.. like you know we started dating?"

Sarahs eyes slightly widened at his response, _Dating? Sarah Walker dating... Kissing,on a regular basis.. That does not sound like me. _Sure she had dated before, but not someone who she actually liked.. a lot.

Chuck trying to read her expression noticed her eyes widen, he suddenly felt nervous._ Maybe I shouldn't bring this up?_

"You know what? It doesn't matter..I was just you know, some silly idea of mine!" He laughed, pulling his hand away.

"No, no Chuck," Sarah said hating that he pulled his hand away. "So yes, if we started dating? Carry on, please." she almost begged.

"I was just going to say, would Beckman be alright with it? Bryce? I mean I know there are relationship in the CIA, but, we have only been partners for a little while." Chuck said.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what she would say, I kind of don't want to know what she would say," Sarah laughed. Thinking of Beckmans response. _This is UN professional and can hinder your teams performance blah, blah and blah.._

"Yeah, I thought so too, I wouldn't want us to ruin the team, or one of us get pulled out and transferred." Chuck said.

"Neither," Sarah nodded. She wondered if she should give him her idea. She had already after their first kiss but they weren't exactly talking about dating then.

"Oh well, that's OK, I was just you know wondering!" Chuck said standing up.

Sarah quickly stood up next to Chuck and took his hands in hers. "We could always.." She started.

"Always what?" Chuck said feeling hopeful.

"I don't know but we could just keep it a secret for a bit..Not tell anyone, but I understand if your uncomfortable with that and that's absolutely fine." Sarah rambled glancing down at their hands.

"Really? Like us date? Secretly date I mean," Chuck laughed slightly shocked at Sarahs proposal.

"Yeah," Sarah shrugged innocently and gave him an adorable smile. "Could be fun.."

"I'm up for it!" Chuck said happily and very quickly. This moment is honest to god the happiest moment of his life. _Sarah Walker, wanting to date me, Chuck. _

"Great," Sarah said feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside. "So, we are officially dating, however only me and you know, for now." _Wow who would have guessed. If Carina found out she wouldn't believe it, no one would. Heck i don't even.  
><em>

Chuck nodded with a big grin. "Perfect."

Sarah returned his smile, "Perfect." She said and leaned in close to kiss him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist to pull him closer and she had never felt more comfortable in her life. Which was odd, because relationships weren't her thing. However, something about Chuck wiped away all those fears and she felt right where she was meant to be in his arms, kissing him and being able to kiss him when she felt like it.

"Mmm," Sarah moaned lightly against his lips. "I could get use to that," She said pulling away to look in his eyes.

"Me too," Chuck agreed. Anything to do with Sarah he could get very use to. He went in for another short kiss then took her hand.

"Meeting?"

"Yep, gosh my acting better be up to scratch."

"Ha, I'm sure they won't spot a thing!" Chuck said confident the others wouldn't notice.

12:30pm. Base

"You will all attend the ball room dance tonight. Bryce, Carina you can go as guest as well as Sarah and Chuck, or Sarah and Morgan. Whichever suits. The other will be a bartender at the bar. The two men you will be tracking are Mr Ludgar and Mr Roberto, First names unknown." Beckman said, photos of the two men coming up on the screen.

"Tall dark and handsome" Carina said eying the two men.

"Yes Agent Miller, they are. As well as highly dangerous criminals. We need your best work on this team."

All spy's nodded there head.

"Back to the matter, These two men have been creating fake money, and lots of it. However, we do not want to bring them in right away as they are planning on buying a weapon that Fulcrum are also after."

"Who's selling this 'weapon' general?" Bryce asked.

"We don't know specifics but it looks like some man who just created it so he could sell it for a lot of money. He is not spy related at all."

"Right, so some brainy guy, who thinks he'll create some deadly weapon, that can kill people just so he can roll around in a whole lot of cash?" Morgan summed up.

"Exactly," the general said "He has created smart bullets."

"Smart bullets?" Sarah asked knowing she has heard of them before.

"Yes they are bullets which can self guide themselves to a target from up to a mile away."

"Wow, sounds like cheating," Bryce said.

"Fulcrum are planning on also getting their hands on these, this could turn disastrous unless we get our hands on them first."

"Not just Fulcrum, sounds like if anyone has them it could be dangerous." Chuck said his first time to speak up.

"Exactly Agent Bartowski, that is why you must follow these men as they are planning on doing a trade off tonight at the ball room dance."

"Casual place to do it, no one would suspect." Carina chimed in.

"Indeed, find out who they are trading with and bring that person in."

"What about the men buying them?" Morgan asked.

"Them too, thank you and good luck." Beckman said and turned off the screen.

"Let's go dance!" Morgan said excited for the mission.

"Who is going to be the lucky bachelor taking you to the ball Sarah?" Carina asked knowing who Sarah would want to pick.

"Um, whoever I don't mind," Sarah said casually standing from her seat.

"Hey, Chuck you go with Sarah," Morgan said.

"What? Are you sure Morgan I know how you love to dance!" Chuck said grinning at Morgan.

"Yep, I'm quite good aren't I? But no, you can do it I'm quite excited working behind the bar. I will learn to make some yummy cocktails for our house warming party!"

"Doesn't seem like anyone wants to go with Sarah!" Bryce said joking.

Sarah grinned, "Yeah, seems that way doesn't it."

"Oh, no I will be your partner, sorry Sarah, I do want to." Chuck said pushing his seat in.

Sarah laughed, "Great pick me up at 6:00?"

"Can't wait," he replied, "for the mission!" Chuck quickly added.

6:00pm Sarahs apartment. 

Sarah was just finishing the last touches with her make up when the door bell rang. Carina went to Bryce's earlier, to get ready for the mission. They are not meant to make contact with each other until they arrive as they don't want to draw attention. Morgan also is going by himself, as well as a bit earlier to make sure everything looked right and so he could practice making some cocktails.

She walked over to the door and opened it seeing Chuck standing on the other side in a tux with a black tie. Sarahs eyes drifted from his face down his body and back up to his face where his mouth was hanging wide open.

"Chuck?.." Sarah asked wondering if he was alright.

Chuck shaking his head quickly replied "Wow, Sarah you look really, _really _beautiful." She was wearing a long red dress with a cross cutting on the back. Her hair was pulled in a semi tight bun and a few strands curled on either side of her face. Her face was perfect, her eyes were so blue and sparkly, her smile was so fantastic, her skin was flawless and her whole outfit looked utterly unbelievable. Chuck was one hundred percent sure no one in the world was as beautiful as Sarah. He was also one hundred percent sure that he was the luckiest guy in the world.

Sarah smiled, "Thanks, I was going to say you looked very handsome too."

"Oh, thanks," Chuck said stepping into the room bringing a bunch of flowers from behind his back. "These are for you.."

Sarahs face lit up. "Wow, Chuck. White Gardenias! These are my favorite thank you, how did you know?"

Chuck smiled happy that he remembered right. "I heard you telling Ellie they were your favorite when you came for dinner."

"Thanks Chuck, I love them, let me go put them in a vase. Take a seat we don't have to be there until 7:00pm."

"Oh, am I too early?" Chuck said sitting on her couch.

"No," Sarah called. "I told you to come now." She said while arranging the flowers.

Chuck watched Sarah as she brought the vase to the table and put them on it. She sat down next to him and moved her hand up to fix his tie.

"Thanks, Ive never been good with a tie."

"You look great," Sarah said resting her hands on his chest. "Argh, wish we didn't have to go tonight." Sarah said giving him a slight pout.

"Why? I thought you loved a good mission!" Chuck said entwining his hand with hers.

"I do, I do but I would rather put on some comfortable clothes and watch movies all night, just this once."

"Do you want me to cover for you then?" He joked.

"No, because I want you to stay and watch them with me," She said giving him a soft smile.

"Oh, I see! Well, we can, how about tomorrow night?"

"Really? Yes that would be fun," Sarah said letting all her excitement fill her voice.

"Great it's a date," Chuck said running his thumb over the back of her hand.

"It definitely is," She whispered leaning in for a kiss.

7:00pm

Chuck and Sarah entered the dance with hundreds of people filling the room.

"Wow, it is crowded," Chuck said linking his arm through Sarahs.

"Yeah, there's Carina and Bryce. Shall we get a drink first?" Sarah said nodding her head towards Morgan at the bar.

Chuck grinned, "Sure."

"Hello, what would you guys like to drink tonight?" Morgan said giving them an extra wide grin.

"What would you suggest?" Chuck asked teasing Morgan.

"I would probably go for your classic red wine, they all say red wine and dancing go together like two best friends."

"They say that?" Chuck asked tilting his head.

"No, they don't actually," Morgan grinned.

"Red wine would be great please," Sarah laughed shaking her head at Morgan and Chuck.

Morgan looking in his element casually popped the cork and filled two glasses of red wine.

"Here you go, on the house." He winked. "You look stunning by the way Sarah, you too Chuck, very sharp." he whispered.

Sarah gave him a big grin and took a sip of her wine "Put your ear piece in when your free and keep a look out."

"Righto, have a good night," Morgan said and went to serve another customer.

"Can't see Mr Ludgar or Roberto anywhere," Chuck said scanning the area.

"Neither, I guess we just wait."

"Yeah," Chuck said.

"Is everything OK Chuck?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, fine!" Chuck said taking another sip of his wine.

Sarah narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure because if you want to talk about us? You can.."

"No, no I don't want to interfere with the mission."

"Well, we are undercover as a couple.. So I'm pretty sure your not going to."

"Really? So I can tell you how beautiful you look, again."

Sarah blushed, "Well if you want to.."

Chuck grinned "Well you do, you look amazing Sarah."

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Sarah said giving him a teasing smile.

"Pretty much!" Chuck laughed. "Hey, hey is that them, look over your left shoulder."

Sarah casually turned her head and looked over, two men fitting the same description of Mr Ludgar and Roberto were standing on the dance floor.

"Chuck, can you dance?" Sarah asked turning back to Chuck.

"Um, well yeah Morgan and I actually took a dancing class for a few weeks, as lame as it sounds."

Sarah laughed, "Well Mr Bartowski, care to show me your moves?" She said seductively, standing from her seat.

Chuck swallowed, "Ah, yeah OK," he answered and took her hand to lead her on to the dance floor.

Bryce and Carina also noticing the two men, followed Sarah and Chucks cue to go dance.

"Come on Bryce, I know you know the tango," Carina said.

"Oh course I do," Bryce said pulling her close and starting to move on the dance floor.

"Not bad," Carina whispered in his ear causing Bryce to almost blush.

As Chuck lead Sarah around the dance floor she was impressed by his movements, he was very coordinated and danced smoothly considering his tall frame.

"I'm impressed Chuck," Sarah whispered when he pulled her close.

Sarahs breath lightly hit his face and sent a shiver down his back. Her was inches away and all he wanted to do was kiss her right there.

Sarah also wanting the same thing quickly swallowed and closed her eyes briefly. "Lead me to the men so we can hear what they are saying," she whispered.

"OK" was all Chuck could get out and took her to the men.

As they were half a metre away from them Chuck dipped Sarah and pulled her up bringing her body hard against his. They stayed in this position staring at each others eyes, while listening to the conversation.

"He said he would be her half an hour ago," one man said fiercly.

"I know, I don't know what's the hold up," the other said scanning the room.

Chuck and Sarah still in the same position, noses touching listened to the conversation.

"God, I so want to kiss you right now," Chuck whispered watching the two men stand silently.

"Do it," Sarah whispered back shakily.

Chuck not wanting to ask questions did as she told, he looked down at her lips and back up to her eyes. He brought his lips forward and softly pressed them against Sarahs. Chuck moved his lips slowly over Sarahs, but she had other ideas. She held him by his tux jacket and pulled him closer pushing her toung into his mouth. Chuck thought this would have to be one of their most passionate kisses and was almost surprised by himself as he wasn't one for PDA. Sarah moaned into his mouth which cause Chuck to go completely numb and forget everything, After a few moments Sarah slowly pulled away.

"Their meeting him in the lobby," She breathed heavily.

"What? How did you hear that?" Chuck said too caught up in their kiss. He looked around and saw the two men had gone.

"I can multi task," she winked and took him by the hand.

They walked over to Carina and Bryce who had the biggest smirks on their faces.

"Shut up, it was for cover," Sarah immediately said, letting go of Chucks hand.

"Oh, that's what they call it," Bryce said to Carina.

"They are meeting him in the lobby, put your ear pieces in, Chuck and I will go round the back, you two through the front," Sarah said.

"What about me Sarah?" Morgan said carraying a tray of wine glasses around to them.

"Morgan you come with us, lets go."

Carina and Bryce made their way to the front of the lobby and peered through the window.

"I can only see the two guys," Bryce whispered.

"Lets just wait."

Sarah, Morgan and Chuck also noticing only the two guys crept under a table which kept them completely hidden, while still being able to hear.

"What's this guy look like? Sounds like a hoax to me." One of the men said angrily shaking his head.

"Short guy, Brown hair and glasses, maybe he's setting us up. "

"I'll kill him!" The other man shouted.

"Lets just wait a bit longer."

"Maybe I should go back to the party see if I can spot this guy," Morgan said to Chuck and Sarah.

"Yeah, you do that, Chuck you go too." Sarah said.

"Are you sure?" Chuck asked not wanting to leave her by herself.

"Yep, I don't think hes going to turn up, we might just take these guys in."

Morgan and Chuck quickly got out from under the table and started to make their way back to the ballroom, they looked through the glass door before they entered.

"Short, brown hair and glasses," Morgan said. "Lets split up and find this crazy weapon maker!"

"Sounds good," Chuck said about to open the door to the dance room.

"Not so fast," a low male voice came from behind.

Chuck took his hand off the handle and they both slowly turned around to be faced with a gun aimed at them.

"Short, Brown hair and glasses," Morgan mumbled. "Looks like our guy."

"Yeah buddy," Chuck whispered.

"Follow me, or I'll shoot you both," the man said pointing his gun down the hall, opposite direction of Sarah.

He led them into a small room, and locked the door.

"Get against the wall!" he shouted

Chuck and Morgan quickly lent right back against the wall.

"What do you want from me?" The man glared.

"We want to talk to you about the smart bullets you've been creating." Chuck said nervously.

"How do you know about them? Are you Fulcrum? I already gave them to them."

"What!" Morgan shouted. "You gave them to Fulcrum?"

"Who are you!" the man shouted his hand holding the gun shaking.

"We are from the CIA," Chuck said. "Those bullets are dangerous."

"And you gave them to Fulcrum, how many were there?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know thousands.." The man said wondering why he was even answering their questions.

"What about Mr Ludgar and Mr Roberto?" Chuck asked.

"I was going to sell them to them, but Fulcrum got me just before I came in and offered me more! I was going to come and tell them that I could make them more, but I saw their guns so I decided against it, then I heard you two talking about me."

"So.. Fulcrum has them all?" Morgan asked knowing Beckman wasn't going to be happy.

"Yeah, Some man showed me his I.D said he was from Fulcrum. He wasn't holding a gun, but had a suit case, he opened it with all this money. I just took it and ran, leaving him the boxes of bullets in the truck I hired."

"He didn't attempt to shoot you?" Chuck asked surprised.

"No, he said he would want more."

Sarah checked her watch again, Chuck and Morgan had been awhile.

"Chuck?" she said through her watch. "Chuck, Morgan can you hear me?"

No answer.

She looked through the table cloth and the men were still standing there.

"Bryce, Carina. You take these guys down, I haven't heard from Chuck or Morgan I think they are in trouble."

"Alright, you go find them." Bryce said getting his gun ready.

Chuck and Morgan both heard Sarah through their ear pieces but couldn't risk speaking into their watches with this guy pointing the gun straight at them.

Sarah pressing her track location on her watch followed the direction of where it tracked Morgan and Chuck to. She came to a room and noticed a long window, she looked up and saw a pipe along the ceiling._ Could come in handy _she thought to herself. She put her ear to the door and heard voices one being Chucks, she smiled.

"What are you going to do with us?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know, let me think."

"Can I ask you something?" Chuck said sincerely.

"NO! Shut up, or, or I will shoot you!" He said waving his gun at them.

Sarah having heard enough made a quick plan in her head.

"Chuck, Morgan can you hear me? Cough if you can.."

Chuck and Morgan both looked each other and both let out a cough.

"Woah, dusty in here.." Morgan said still coughing.

"Is their a cat?" Chuck said "Because my allergies are playing up, tickling throat."

"What? No there's no cat! Now the only thing I can do is to kill you both I'm sorry you know too much."

"What? No! Have you ever shot anyone before?" Chuck said quickly.

"No, I haven't, but there's a first for everything right?" The man said starting to enjoy his control.

Suddenly his phone rang and he quickly answered it still holding the gun towards Chuck and Morgan.

Meanwhile, Carina and Bryce worked out a plan to bring the two men in. Bryce making his way round the front of the lobby, sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed a chefs hat and apron. Walking to the lobby with a tray of cooked shrimps he waited for his cue. Carina strapping her gun to her thigh took off her heals and walked into the lobby. The two men immediately raised their guns and pointed them at Carina.

"Woah! Soooorry am I interrupting something?" She said playfully.

The men looked at each other and slowly lowered their guns, "No not at all," one man smiling, while looking Carina up and down.

"Well you two men are both tall, dark and handsome aren't you?" she said seductively.

"That's my cue," Bryce said to himself and entered the lobby.

"OK," Sarah quickly whispered "I want you guys to make sure your standing against a wall or something. I'm going to come through the top window, when I yell duck, please, duck." She was planning on swinging on the pipe and swinging through the glass. She just hoped Chuck and Morgan would duck.

Chuck and Morgan looked around for a window and noticed there were none. _Maybe shes at the wrong room._ Chuck though to himself. He heard Morgan gasp he turned to look at him. Morgan was looking up above them. Chuck raised his eyes and noticed a long thin window at the top of the wall._ Oh god how is she going to do that? _Chuck thought to himself.

The man still talking on the phone kept his gun raised. "Yes, there's plenty more where that came from. All I have to do is make more, give me a week." He hung up and looked back at Chuck and Morgan. "Sorry guys, sometimes money is just more important than two morons lives." He snarled getting ready to pull the trigger for the first time. He loved this knew authority he had. When they were asking questions he answered feeling nervous about this Fulcrum. Now, he's just feeling on top of the world.

He turned the gun on Morgan first and aimed it at his head. Morgan closing his eyes had never been more frightened in his life. This is it, this is the end.

"Duck!" came a scream and Chuck and Morgan quickly slid down the wall and put there hands over their heads. The man confused, looked towards the door and saw nothing, then a shattering noise of glass breaking came from above as Sarahs heels flew through the window and she kicked into the mans chest. Chuck, closing his eyes and keeping his hands over his head heard glass breaking, a gasp, a gun shot, heels hitting the ground, a groan.._wait a gunshot? _Chuck thought and quickly opened his eyes, He turned to Morgan and saw Morgan sitting there stunned, watching something. Chuck turned his head and saw Sarah standing over top of the man, heel on his chest with her gun pointing down on him.

"Get up," Sarah commanded.

Chuck watched as the man raised to his feet, _T__he bullet must have come from his gun, luckily it didn't hit anyone. _He thought to himself.

"Morgan? Can you please handcuff this guy?" Sarah asked still holding her gun.

"Sure," Morgan replied getting out his handcuffs and walking over to the man. "Oh my god! Sarah! You've been shot!" Morgan shouted looking at Sarahs arm dripping with blood.

"What!" Chuck gasped, running over to Sarah "Oh gosh Sarah! Quick I'll call an ambulance!" Chuck said scrambling through his pockets for his phone.

"Chuck, no don't I'm fine. Please Morgan cuff this guy."

Morgan darting his eyes away from Sarahs arm put the handcuffs on the man.

"Great, lets go get out of here." Sarah said sliding her gun in the back of her pants. "Argh," She winced as she lifted up her wounded arm.

"Are you OK?" Chuck asked worry filling his voice "Here, let me wrap this around it for now." he said grabbing a tea towel from a shelve and tying it around.

"Thanks Chuck, lets go." she said.

Morgan and Chuck looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. That is one strong women.

Bryce and Carina were waiting out the back with some other CIA agents who came to take the men into custody.

"Chuck said there on their way, Sarahs been shot in the arm though." Bryce said to Carina whose eyes widened at what he said.

"Is she OK?"

"Yeah, you know Sarah tough as anything."

"Good, I'll fix her up back at base." Carina said.

"You did good tonight," Bryce said leaning against the van.

"The part where I tricked them into thinking I was some ditzy girl or when I whacked them over the head with my stilettos?"

Bryce laughed. "Both, although I liked the use of your heels, they went down quickly."

"Yep, I must say I almost thought you were a real chef when you walked in."

"Ha, I'm very versatile you see, I enjoyed using the prawns."

Carina laughed loudly, "I can't believe you threw them at them!"

"Well you had everything under control! I had to have some fun myself!" he replied grinning.

"Here they come!" Carina said watching Sarah, Chuck and Morgan coming down the stairs with the man with cuffs in front.

Base 9:30pm.

"Well, it's just a flesh wound but it still went quite deep." Carina said cleaning the bullet wound.

"It's already feeling better, thanks Carina." Sarah said watching Carina patch it up.

"Chuck?" Carina asked after realizing he was still here "Can you take Sarah home? I still have to talk to Beckman about my next mission."

"You don't have to Chuck, your probably tired I can drive.." Sarah said.

"No, no of course I'll drive you! You've been shot Sarah." Chuck said wondering how many times Sarahs been shot. _If that was me i would probably be crying like a baby._

"Shes always like this Chuck, so stubborn," Carina grinned. "All done, now go home. Have some pain relief and rest."

"Yes ma'am," Sarah said sarcastically, standing up from her seat.

"See you later, oh, Chuck if you stay the night I would love a real coffee about 8 in the morning, thanks."

Chuck and Sarah froze. Chuck was wondering if Sarah had said something and Sarah was wondering if Chuck had.

"Ah, why would Chuck be staying the night?" Sarah quickly stuttered.

"Yeah, I'm just dropping her off.." Chuck said running his hands through his hair.

"Relax guys, it was a joke. Gee whats up with you guys?"

"Nothing." Sarah and Chuck said in unison.

"Riiiight," Carina said dragging the word out. "Bye!" she said smirking as she left the room.

Sarahs apartment.

"Let me just get you some pain relief, then I can go.." Chuck said filling up a glass of water in Sarahs kitchen.

"Top cuboard to your left," Sarah said telling him where the aspirin was. "You can stay for a bit if you like.."

"Oh, OK yeah your not tired?"

"Not really, unless you are?" Sarah asked not wanting to force him.

"No, I'm fine!" He said handing her her drink which she quickly drunk.

"Great." Sarah grinned walking over to the couch. "You know what would be really nice right now? A hot chocolate! Chuck! I'll make us one," she said almost running back into the kitchen.

"Ah, ah, ah, no Sarah you can watch, please let me help you?" Chuck said wanting her to relax.

Sarah sighed "Sorry, sure you make them, I'm not very good at allowing people to help me, Bryce and Carina are great they always try but I'm always to stubborn to let them help me," she laughed "Same with my parents."

Chuck smiled softly, "Your independent, that's OK Sarah."

"Yeah I guess, now make me that hot chocolate!"

"Yes ma'am."

Sarah scooted up on the bench feet dangling over the edge watching Chuck make them. She must admit he seemed to be quite the professional he even got the froth on the top.

"Marshmallows, are in that draw." Sarah said pointing to a draw behind Chuck.

"Wow, marshmallows aye? You sure know how to make a good hot choccy."

"Mm hmm, Feed me one!" Sarah grinned opening her mouth.

"OK, so you have gone from not wanting help to wanting to be fed? Well Sarah, you are full of surprises." he said popping a marshmallow in her mouth.

"Yum," Sarah smiled. "Should we sit on couch?"

"Lead the way," Chuck said carrying to steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

They sat on either end of the couch, quietly sipping their hot chocolates. They looked like two shy teenagers on their first date. Who knows why considering they have already gone to 'first base'.

"I'll be right back," Sarah said putting her mug on the table. She quickly went into her bedroom and came back in little boy shorts and carrying her iPod. Every time Chuck looked at her he was sure she got more beautiful.

Sarah plugged her iPod into her stereo and played 'feeling good' by Nina Simone.

"You like this one?" Chuck asked watching her come sit back down, a little closer to him.

"Yeah, its relaxing and a great voice."

"Yeah, lyrics are good too." Chuck agreed.

"Yeah, they are." She said giving him a soft smile.

"When do you think Carina will be back?"

"I got a text from her before, she said shes getting a drink with Bryce, typical." she laughed.

"Really? Carina and Bryce?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah well here's hoping, you can tell they like each other. Anyway, she said she will be back in a couple of hours and she hopes I'm asleep or.."

"Or what?"

Sarah grabbed out her phone and read the end of her text. "I hope your already asleep or getting naked with that Chuck."

Chuck hearing the text coughed on his hot chocolate as it went down the wrong pipe "Ah, hot...it's hot." Chuck croaked out to an amused looking Sarah.

Sarah grinned "Carinas always been like that Chuck don't worry."

"Oh, I'm not worried! You don't think she knows do you?"

"That we are together? No I highly doubt it. She always teases me it's nothing new. Although I think she senses something.."

"Yeah, Bryce too, probably the kiss one the mission.." Chuck replied.

Sarah laughed remembering their faces. "Yeah, they don't know your my boyfriend though, so lets just keep it that way until we can figure out how to tell Beckman."

Chucks heart fluttered at the word _boyfriend. _He was Sarahs boyfriend. He is pretty sure NO one would expect that.

"Come here." Chuck said feeling a new state of confidence come through. He opened his arms and leaned back on the couch for Sarah to join and she happily obliged. Being careful of her arm she rested her good arm on the couch with her head resting on his chest, legs entwined.

"Is your arm OK?" Chuck asked sincerely hoping she was alright.

"Never better." She smiled lifting her head to look up at him.

Chuck smiled down at her and she wriggled a bit so she was half on top of him. Chucks head leaned towards hers and he kissed her softly with as much warmth and care as he could. Sarah not even noticing any pain in her arm figured the pain relief must be working really well or it was just that Chuck was a dam good kisser.

Chuck smiled against her lips and pulled back slightly, "I see you put the song on repeat."

Sarah grinned, "Yeah, well it's a good night." she whispered leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Thanks:) Hope you enjoyed! So they are officially together..well only they know. Hope it wasn't too fast but i couldn't help myself. Reviews are great! I'm one away from 50 yay!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey so this was actually ready last night (NZ time) but it wasn't letting me log in. But, it's here now!

Hope you enjoy:)

Don't own Chuck or anything to do with the making of it!

Thanks.

7:00am Sarahs apartment.

The opening and closing of a door startled Sarah from her sleep. She quickly reached for her gun under her pillow, but realized she wasn't in her bed.

"Sorry, Sarah." Carina whispered tip toeing into the lounge.

"Wah? Where have you been?" Sarah said still half asleep.

"Um.. I stayed at Bryce's." Carina said not making eye contact with Sarah.

Sarah feeling more awake at the news sat up, "Oh did you now?" She grinned looking at Carina in her same clothes as last night.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Carina asked changing the subject.

"Ah, I just fell asleep here." Sarah said looking at the blanket draped over her. She looked at the coffee table and noticed the hot chocolate mugs were gone. She didn't even notice Chuck leave.

"Oh, hows the arm? I'll go have a shower then take a look at it."

"I might go for a run with Chuck," Sarah said checking her watch.

"Sarah, you can't run with your arm like that it will throb with pain. You need to rest." Carina said in a motherly tone.

"Fine, I guess your right. Oh, what did Beckman say?"

"She said I can stay until Fulcrum has been taken down."

"And.. Are you going to stay?" Sarah asked hoping she would say yes.

"I don't know yet, maybe."

"What do you mean maybe? I bet Bryce is just begging you to stay." Sarah teased.

"Ha-ha very funny, " Carina said walking towards the bathroom. "But yes he was begging." she called out.

Sarah laughed and hopped up from the couch. She folded up the blanket that Chuck must have put over her. She wondered what time he left, the last thing she remembered was kissing him..lots. Then he told her to close her eyes which she did. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest and inhaled his sent that she instantly loved. She must have been more tired than she had thought, because that's the last thing she remembered.

11:00pm Base

Sarah walked into the training room planning on doing some leg movements on the Exercycle, considering she wasn't allowed to run this morning. She had just text Chuck telling him that Beckman wanted a meeting at 12:00pm and to thank him for last night.

_I feel bad for not bringing Carina her morning coffee. :) However, I left shortly after you had fallen asleep..Not that I wanted to leave. See you soon. xx_

Sarah smiled at his response and was hoping he hadn't forgotten about their movie night. Carina said earlier she was staying at Bryce's again for the night. She started off saying she didn't have to go and her and Sarah could have a girls night. Sarah though, insisted on her going so Carina could have her _fun _with Bryce. But the main reason was, so Chuck could come over.

She put her training gear on and came out to find Morgan practicing some punches on the boxing bag.

"Hey Morgan. Bryce not training you today?" Sarah asked holding the bag for him.

"Oh, hey Sarah," Morgan said red faced. "Na, apparently he has something important to plan for tonight or something. I think it's for Carina."

Sarah laughed, "Yeah, probably."

"Is your arm OK?" Morgan asked taking his gloves off.

"It's feeling alright," Sarah responded twisting to look at it. "Hey Morgan, do you want me to give you a training lesson?"

"Really? Are you sure your up to it?"

"Yeah, you will be doing all the work!" she teased.

"OK, gee thanks, means a lot. What shall we do?"

"How about I teach you to kick a door down?" Sarah suggested remembering Morgan wanted to learn.

Morgans whole face instantly lit up "Yes!" he shouted like an excited kid.

Sarah had been teaching Morgan for the past half hour how to position himself, where about the right place to kick a door is, and what part of your foot to use. Morgan feeling ready and prepared wished he could practice on something.

"Here, kick this door down." Sarah said walking over to the door that opens into the training area.

"What? I can't kick that! Beckman would go nuts!" Morgan said thinking Sarah was absurd.

"It will be fine, she won't even see it. I'll say the hinges broke when I opened it..or something."

Morgan thinking Sarah was definitely one of the coolest people on earth walked over to the door.

"This is so freaken cool!" He said loudly.

Sarah laughed, "Show me what you got Morgan."

Morgan got ready and lifted his leg up high and slammed his foot, mainly his heel just under the middle of the door. The door instantly fell backwards with a loud thump on the ground.

"Yeeew! Ka pow!" Morgan shouted, looking at the door lying on the ground. He raised his head and noticed Chuck standing back a bit on the other side of where the door had been. Chucks arms were in the air and a scared expression on his face.

"Morgan! What did you do?" Chuck yelled, looking at Morgan like he was mad.

"Ah.. The hinges broke..?" Morgan said looking at Sarah for help.

Sarah also looking shocked that Chuck was behind the door struggled for words.

"It was my idea Chuck.. Sorry, we probably should have checked no one was behind it.. Are you OK?" Sarah asked giving him an apologetic grin.

"Sarah? Your here too?" Chuck asked confused. Only just noticing Sarah behind Morgan.

"Hi.." Sarah weakly said.

"Uh, Hi.. Wow Morgan.. that was actually pretty sweet even though it almost squashed me."

Morgan grinned. "Yeah, sorry buddy! Sarah taught me that kick ass move! How did I go Sarah?"

"Spot on Morgan, It was perfect." Sarah grinned.

"Yeah! It felt great. Anyway, I better go clean up before our meeting. Um the door?" Morgan said looking at it lying on the ground.

"Don't worry I'll deal with it," Sarah laughed.

"Sweet, Oh Chuck, Mum's cooking me this mass dinner tonight considering it's my last night at home. Your welcome to come?"

"Ah.." Chuck said knowing he already had plans with Sarah. "I'll take a rain check buddy, still got to pack heaps.."

"All good, see you guys soon!" Morgan said happily jogging off to the showers.

Chuck made his way around the broken door and stood in front of Sarah.

"Hey," he smiled softly at her.

"Hey," she said looking around to make sure Morgan was gone, then wrapped her good arm around his waist. "Sorry about the door, It was dangerous. Are you sure your OK?"

"I'm fine, It was pretty cool, Morgan's going to love you even more now." He laughed.

Sarah smiled. "Mmm," she said bringing her lips to his for sweet, short kiss. "I missed you this morning.."

Chucks smile grew twice the size at her words, "I wish I could have stayed, I was very comfy."

"Me too," Sarah replied pulling him closer to her. "Still on for tonight?"

"Of course, Yours or mine? Ellie and Awesome will be home late."

"Mine," Sarah quickly said. "Carinas staying at Bryce's the night." She said wriggling her eyebrows.

"Ooo Wow! They must be serious, staying over already!"

"Yeah, she did last night too,"

"Oh, I didn't have to rush off then," Chuck joked.

"Well, tonight you definitely don't," Sarah grinned, playing with his t shirt.

All four spy's were seated listening to Beckman praise them for their work last night. However, she was disappointed that Fulcrum had received the smart bullets already and she is hoping that a plan can be made soon to take them down.

"These bullets have made your missions much more dangerous," Beckman said seriously. "Agent Walker how is your arm?"

"Oh, it's fine general. Carina stitched it up."

"Good, I have a description of the Fulcrum Agent who brought the smart bullets, our next task is to track him down and go from there. For now rest up. I will be in touch soon."

"Yes general," they all replied.

"How is the training coming along?" Beckman asked.

Sarah and Bryce looked at each other. "It's going good, still a bit of work though." Bryce said, resting his chin on his hand.

"Yeah, A little longer before the next step.." Sarah agreed.

"Right, good day." Beckman said and the screen turned blank.

"Sarah? Can I talk to you quickly?" Bryce said nodding towards the hallway.

"Yeah," She said and followed him out.

The others watched them leave silently. Morgan, the first to talk, started talking about their big move the next day and invited Carina to their house warming party.

"Great, I love a good party!" She grinned.

Bryce started pacing up and down the hall way as soon as they closed the door.

"What are we going to do Sarah? They're not ready for the _next step._"

"I know, I know." Sarah said.

"I just can't see either of them being able to shoot someone just for the sake of it. If their life was in danger..maybe, but even then." Bryce said standing in front of Sarah with a strained expression.

"I know, Bryce we'll think of something..We still have some time."

Bryce sighed heavily. "I know, It's just all the time during training Morgan talks about how he would never want to shoot anyone. Beckman should have told them this before she wanted them to be field agents."

"Yeah, I agree. It's not going to go down well with them. They both have hearts of gold i just can't seem them doing their red test. I don't want different partners either. I like it here."

"Same, OK. Lets just keep taking training slow and we will work something out?"

"Yeah," Sarah breathed. "I'm sure we can think of something." She said trying to sound confident.

"Yeah, Oh Sarah? Are you OK with this whole Carina and me thing?"

Sarah smiled and narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, I just know you haven't seen her in ages and now shes staying the night at mine.."

"No, Bryce it's fine, I think it's great. Carina and I will have heaps of time to catch up if shes staying."

"Yeah, I hope so. You and I have to hang out too. Your parents said not to let you out of my sight..I'm failing miserably."

Sarah laughed, "They will be so disappointed in you." She joked shaking her head. "Let's go I hear you have been planning a great night!"

"Oh, not really." Bryce said giving her a grin.

Sarah turned around quickly before opening the door. "Bryce, don't you hurt her." she said pointing her finger at him.

Bryce smiled honestly, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Back in the conference room Sarah was disappointed to see that Chuck had already left.

"You OK Sarah?" Carina asked noticing Sarahs smile disappear.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah. Should we go so you can get ready for your big night?"

Carina rolled her eyes, "You doing the teasing aye? Never would have guessed."

Chuck and Morgans apartment. 2:00pm

"It's looking good Morgan, not much more to move now!" Chuck said standing in the door way to their new apartment.

"It is isn't it? A real bachelors pad for us good looking, single men." Morgan replied patting Chuck on the back.

"Ha, yeah.." Chuck said feeling bad for lying to his best friend. "Oh well, I better go keep packing. Have fun at your mums tonight."

"Yeah, see ya dude."

"Pedal safe!" Chuck called.

Chuck locked the door to his new apartment and got his phone out to text Sarah.

_Anything I need to bring? Movies? Food? :)_

He wasn't sure what was in store for the night, which made him nervous. Was he staying the night? Or just going until they had finished with the movies? Chucks phone buzzed as he opened the door to Ellie and Awesomes apartment.

_Mmm actually, movies would be great. I know you have quite the collection..So bring your favorite ones. :)_

Chuck smiled. _My favorite ones. _He already had a list in his head but he wasn't sure Sarah would enjoy the original of Tron. He decided to take it anyway along with a comedy, romcom and thriller.

Chuck rummaged around in his wardrobe looking for something nice to wear. He decided to just play it casual with dark jeans and a maroon top. He went in to the shower to freshen up then brushed his teeth for about ten minutes. He quickly checked himself in the mirror to make sure he looked alright, and made sure his hair was as tamed as could be._ Alright Chuck, big night. I can do this._

Sarahs apartment 5:00pm

Sarah was nervous. It doesn't happen very often, but she was. Sure, she and Chuck had spent heaps of time together but this was different. Was he going to stay the night? Or just for a bit? She knew she wanted him to stay the night but she wasn't sure if she was rushing things..Or if he would even want to. Carina had just left and had asked Sarah numerous times if something was up.

"Everything's fine," Sarah said. "I'm just going to have an early night..Very tired."

Carina had told Sarah she wouldn't be back till later the next morning and that they should go shopping together at about 11:00pm.

"Sounds good, See you." Sarah replied and quickly shut the door so she could get ready.

Chuck was arriving in half an hour, she had to have a shower, get changed and do her make up. _Plenty of time._ She thought to herself.

5:30pm.

There was a knock on her door and Sarah had only just had time to get changed. It took her a lot longer than she expected to find something to wear. She hadn't even had time to do her make up or blow dry her hair.

"Dammit." she muttered thinking she must look terrible.

She opened the door slowly and saw Chuck standing there looking a little nervous. She smiled thinking he looked adorable when he had that nervous look about him.

"Hey," She said brushing her hair with a comb.

Chuck stared at Sarah in awe. She had no makeup on and her hair was still dripping wet.

Her face looked flawless, her skin was softly pale with rosy cheeks. He was certain he needed to pinch himself to wake up from this dream. It couldn't be real, she couldn't be real. She looked so incredibly beautiful. He could only whisper the words out.

"Hey Sarah."

"I'm sorry I didn't leave much time to get ready" she laughed softly leading him into her apartment. "No make up, and knotty wet hair." She said giving him a pout.

"You don't need makeup. You look wow, you look really great." Chuck truthfully said.

Sarahs lips curled up into a brilliant smile. "Thanks Chuck. You look rather dashing by the way." She said giving him a shy smile.

Sarah insisted that she wanted to watch Tron. Chuck had warned her it may not be her cup of tea but she replied with "But, it's your so I want to."

They ordered a pizza, vegetarian no olives. Sarah said she could just pick them off or get half without. But Chuck rung and ordered saying no olives at all.

Half way through Tron Chuck looked over at Sarah who was glued to the TV. He smiled wondering if she really liked it or was just pretending for him.

"What?" Sarah said still looking at the TV with a smile.

"Nothing," Chuck said quickly looking back to the TV, embarrassed he got caught watching her.

Sarah grinned and crawled over to him on the couch. She rested her head on his lap and stretched her legs out.

Chuck lent down to kiss her which she happily agreed to, just before things started to heat up she gently pushed his chest back.

"Your distracting me from the movie." She smiled cheekily as she turned her head back to the TV.

Chuck was pretty sure he hadn't taken in any of the movie. Sarah just sitting by him, now lying her head on him was all the distraction he needed to not pay attention at all.

Once the movie had finished Sarah turned on to her back to look up at him.

"I enjoyed it," she said honestly.

"Yeah, I could tell. You barely spoke through the whole movie." He laughed. "I'm glad you liked it though."

Sarah quickly hopped up from her comfy position and poured them both a glass of wine. Chuck put on the next movie going with the romcom and sat back on the couch. Sarah sat back next to him and handed him his wine.

This time Sarah was more interested in watching Chuck than the movie.

"What?" Chuck said turning to look at her sitting by him.

"Nothing," Sarah said smiling at him.

Half way through Sarah had know idea what was even happening In the movie. She sat closer to Chuck and sifted her fingers through his hair. Chuck loving the feeling tried to keep the focus on the movie like she did with Tron.

Sarah knowing what he was doing purposely ran her hand down his arm and let her hand entwine with his.

"Chuck.." Sarah said making emphasis on the k in his name.

"Yeah?" he said turning to her.

"I'm bored." she pouted.

Chuck grinned. "Not your sort of movie?"

"Yeah, but I would rather be doing something else..." She whispered seductively, leaning closer.

Chuck who had had enough with his 'showing her he could watch a movie too' ran his thumb along the back of her hand.

"Uh, What would that be?" He asked already knowing he answer.

"Mm I'll just show you." She said innocently. She leaned in and pressed her lips softly against his and pushed him down so she was hovering on top of him.

"Yeah-this-is...much better than watching anything.." Chuck said between kisses. Pulling her down so her body was flushed against his.

Sarah started to move her lips and place small kisses on his cheek and along his jaw.

"Chuck?" She said quietly stopping her attack and looking into his eyes.

"Yeah?" Chuck croaked hoping everything was alright, because he was certain everything was fantastic.

"Do you think.. We are going to fast?" She said suddenly feeling nervous.

"No!" Chuck quickly said. "Well, um.. I don't know unless you think we are? Then that's fine." He quickly added not wanting to pressure her into anything.

Sarah smiled shyly. "So..If I pulled this t shirt off you.." She said moving her hands underneath it and moving them over his abdomen. "You'd be fine with it?"

"Ooh..Yeah." Chuck said dreamily. Feeling tingly all over.

"Good," she said lifting it over his head and throwing it on the floor.

She ran her hands over his chest and lent down to kiss every inch of his skin. Chuck could barely speak everything felt so wonderful and Sarahs lips on his skin caused several shivers to run throughout his whole body.

Chucks phone rang on the table and Sarah quickly grabbed both of his hands. "Don't answer it." she said between kisses.

"Wasn't planning on it.." Chuck croaked out trying to keep his cool.

Chuck not actually remembering how they ended up in Sarahs bed stared down at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. She was lying on her back with her head on her pillow staring up at him. She was wearing just a black bra and matching panties. He looked at her and she was so perfect. He still couldn't believe what was happening.

"Are you OK?" Sarah asked a little nervously.

"Your beautiful, Sarah." Chuck said. "I know I tell you all the time. But your so gorgeous."

Sarah felt blush creeping up her cheeks. She had never heard anyone say something like that with so much honesty in their voice before.

"Thank you." she said shyly not removing her eyes from his.

Chuck was stuck, he didn't know what to do. They were in her bed, mostly all items of clothes off and he was leaning over Sarah. He knew he needed to make a move because her eyes were telling him something that looked a lot like she was ready. But then he wasn't sure he could just be hoping they said that.

"Um..Sarah do you.. want to..?" Chuck started but didn't finish.

Sarah slowly nodded her head. " I do, I don't care if we are rushing into it to fast, I just.. I don't care because I want you." she said softly. "And need you," she smirked.

Chuck just grinned his Bartowski grin and lent down to tenderly put his lips on hers, he ran his hands over her smooth, warm skin and made sure he was extra gentle with her arm.

"I don't want to hurt your arm." He mumbled between kisses.

"I honestly can't even feel it right now." Sarah said pulling him closer. She felt so incredibly hot and happy she couldn't feel any pain at all.

"OK but if it starts to hurt just tell-" Chuck tried to get out but was stopped by Sarah giving him such a passionate kiss it made his knees weak.

"Top draw at the back." Sarah said breathlessly as she un did the buttons on his jeans.

10.30am Sarahs apartment.

Chuck woke to the sun streaming on his face which he thought was odd because his room barely ever gets the sun in the morning. He peaked one eye opened to be fronted with a a flow of blonde hair. He breathed in deeply and he could smell the sweet smell of vanilla, Sarahs shampoo. He looked down at her and she was curled up facing him with her face in between his shoulder and neck. He felt his skin against hers and his arms were wrapped around her pulling her close. He smiled. _I'm definitely not in my room. _He thought, remembering last night. His smile got bigger as everything he did, she did and they did came into his mind. It was fantastic, a night he will never _ever_ forget. It was quite frankly the best night of his life.

"What are you smiling at?" came a sleepy voice.

Chuck looked down and saw Sarahs two big blue eyes staring back at him, amusement swimming in them.

"Um.." Chuck said feeling like a goof ball at his big grin and thoughts.

"Last night?" Sarah asked in a teasing tone.

"Maybe.." Chuck said grinning at her.

"Mmm, I don't blame you." She said pushing her self closer to him and burying her head in his chest.

"God I never want to move." Chuck said never feeling so comfortable in his life.

"Neither." Sarah whispered. She shuffled up in the bed so she was straight on with his face. "Morning." She smiled softly.

"Morning," Chuck laughed leaning in for a kiss.

Sarah closed her eyes and kissed back. She stroked his bare skin back with her hands and lightly grazed her nails down his back.

"Mmm." Chuck moaned into the kiss enjoying the massage on his back. "Your so amazing," he said moving his hands further down her stomach.

Suddenly Sarah froze. "Chuck, whats the time?" She quickly said stopping his hands from traveling down any further.

Chuck stopped, wondering why it mattered. _Probably like 8.00am_ he thought. He checked his watch.

"Oh, crap it's 10:45am!" he said shocked knowing Carina was back at 11.

"Oh god shes prob-" Sarah started but was interrupted by a door shutting.

"Oh god, oh god Chuck..um, hide! Can you hide?" she quickly whispered jumping out of bed fully naked.

"Sarah, I'm back!" Carina called from the lounge.

"Ah, just a sec!" Sarah called back. Helping Chuck hide in her wardrobe. She quickly shut the door, threw his clothes under the bed and put on her nighty.

She walked out into the lounge seeing Carina in the kitchen. She looked at the coffee table by the TV and noticed the DVDs and wine glasses. Also, both her and Chucks tops on the floor. _Oh god, I hope she hasn't seen them._

"Wow, still in your pajamas aye?" Carina smirked looking in the fridge for food.

"Ah, yeah.. been reading in bed." Sarah said.

"Oh yeah, shopping still on?"

"Yeah definitely. How was your night?"

Carina smiled "Very romantic..."

Sarah grinned happy for her friend. "I think that is all I want to hear." She laughed.

"Yeah, I won't go into details. What about you?"

"Good..Yeah, relaxing.." Sarah said wishing the wine glasses, clothes and DVDs would magically vanish.

"You need a man Sarah! Your missing out."

Sarah laughed nervously. "Ha, yeah maybe I do.. Anyway do you want the shower first?"

"Oh, no you can I'll make a coffee and watch some-"

"No! No Carina. I insist you should have it first..Nothing on TV at the moment anyway.." Sarah quickly said.

"OK..." Carina said giving her a strange look. "Thanks, won't be long." She finished and darted off to the shower.

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief and quickly packed the DVDs and clothes up and put the wine glasses in the dishwasher. When she heard the shower running she ran into her room and opened her wardrobe. She couldn't help but laugh at Chuck standing there naked with a worried face.

"Whats so funny?" Chuck asked nervously.

"You, you look funny." Sarah said eying him up and down. "And very sexy," she winked.

She grabbed his hand and lead him out of her wardrobe.

"That was the most nerve wracking thing ever!" Chuck said looking around for his clothes.

"Here," Sarah said bringing them out from under the bed.

"Oh thanks," Chuck said a little embarrassed standing in the nude.

Sarah helped chuck button his pants up while he threw on his t shirt. Still hearing the shower they sneaked out into the lounge and Sarah gave him the DVDS.

"Sorry for the rushed goodbye." She said disappointed.

"Hey, no it's fine." Chuck responded opening the door to leave.

"Last night was fun," Sarah said leaning her head on the doorway.

"Yeah, It was." He grinned.

"I don't want you to leave.." Sarah said with a puppy dog face.

"I wish I could stay for ever.." Chuck said then replayed his words in his mind. "Well not ever, ever. I mean just like for a bit longer.." he quickly said sounding like a dork.

Sarah laughed. "I get what you mean Chuck," she said kissing him on the lips. "Bye."

"Bye Sarah."

Sarah shut the door and lent her back against it. She closed her eyes and couldn't wipe the smile off her face. _What a night._She thought to herself remembering everything that happened.

Hearing Carinas footsteps she quickly opened her eyes.

"Who was that?" Carina asked towel drying her hair.

"Ah..room service?" Sarah said as if questioning herself.

"Room service? I didn't know they did that here." Carina replied.

_Neither do I_. Sarah thought_. _"Ah, Yep, they do..Just for temporary stays you know?"

"Oh right, oh well shower is all yours. "

"Thanks," Sarah said and raced off to the shower with Carina watching her suspiciously.

"Something is up with her.." Carina muttered and went to make a coffee.

Ellie and Awsomes apartment.

Chuck entered the apartment hoping that Ellie and Awesome would be at work.

"Hey Chuck! Where have you been? I called you last night but you didn't answer..." Ellie said walking into the lounge.

_So that's who called. _"Ah, sorry didn't have my phone on me. I was just over at the apartment.." Chuck said hoping she hadn't gone over.

"Oh! Should have known, I completely forgot about it!" Ellie said shaking her head.

Chuck sighed in relief. "Ha, yeah.. Anyway I'm going to go and take a shower.. "

"OK, I'll help you with your apartment after if you like, no work today."

"Great, thanks El. I don't have work either." Chuck replied walking into his room and shutting the door.

He pulled out his phone and noticed the miss call and texts from Ellie. Also one from Sarah

_If you haven't already noticed you left your Chuck shoes here. Also I found your socks... in my bed. :) _

_I'll bring them to you later? x_

Chuck laughed, how could he have not known that he walked out in bare feet? Because he was to busy thinking about Sarah that's probably why. He sent her a quick reply and hopped in the shower to get ready for the day.

_How on earth did my socks get in your bed! Craaazy ;). OK thank you.. Your welcome to come over whenever..I'll be in the new house. x_

* * *

><p><em>The end.<br>_I know no mission this time i apologize! Next time there will though if this story is still going OK? Not boring?

Night! Reviews are much appreciated!:)


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! I want to apologize for this late chapter! Hope you enjoy.:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck at all! Never have and never will :(

Washington DC. 8:00am.

"I want them to both complete their red test in exactly a month." Beckman said with authority.

Sarahs eyes widened slightly. "A month general? I thought they were going to have more time.."

"Yeah," Bryce agreed. "They still have some training to do."

"I'm afraid no more time is allowed. Fulcrum is becoming a big threat and we need all agents ready." Beckman said.

"How about a couple more months?" Sarah said as one last chance.

"This is not my decision agent Walker. It's coming from people higher up than me." Beckman said sternly. Her face softened slightly, "Please just make sure they are ready. You will tell them?" Beckman questioned.

"Yes ma'am," Bryce said standing up to shake her hand.

"Very well, Your plane leaves in an hour."

Sarah nodded her head and followed Bryce out.

"Oh, Agent Walker, Larkin? You have a mission when you arrive back in Burbank. I will debrief you when you get back to Burbank."

Sarah and Bryce made their way out of the CIA building and to their rented car.

"What are we going to do?" Sarah said concerned and angry.

"I don't know. Lets not tell them for a bit, until we work something out."

"Yeah, OK." Sarah said hopping in the car.

"Let's go home," Bryce said strapping on his seat belt.

"Eager to see Carina are we?"

Bryce laughed, "Well duh."

Sarah laughed and pulled on to the road. They had been away for a week, mostly discussing plans of attack for Fulcrum and having endless meetings with Beckman about how the team was running. Sarah had called Chuck every night when she went to her room and every time he would always answer on the second ring with the most cheerful hello. It made Sarahs heart flutter and she missed him a lot more than she had first expected. She couldn't wait to see him again as she left the day following their first night together. Every time she went to sleep at night she wished she was with him, him holding her, her burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms around him. It was a whole new concept for Sarah, having such feelings for someone was so surprising to her. She had never felt this way about someone before. But she was one hundred percent sure, she absolutely loved it.

Burbank, California. 12:00pm.

Chuck and Morgan had officially settled in. No more packing, no more constant moving, no more Ellie running around insisting this goes there and that goes here. It was done, and Chuck couldn't be happier. Although if Sarah wasn't away he would be the happiest person on earth. He missed her..a lot. Every night when she called he'd race full speed into his room and answer as quickly as he could. He loved hearing her voice and when he made her laugh it felt like he had won the lottery. He wasn't sure when she was getting back but he couldn't wait. He wanted to take her out on a date, he wanted her to stay over or him stay over. He wanted to be with her as much as possible because he had never felt this way about anyone before.

Morgan was sprawled on the couch playing the Xbox when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in!" Morgan yelled not pausing his game.

Sarah opened the door gently after hearing Morgans voice. She only got home an hour ago but she had to come and tell Morgan and Chuck about their mission. _Yeah right_, she thought. She just wanted to see Chuck.

"Sarah! Hi, come in! Welcome to our humble abode." Morgan said quickly pausing the game.

Sarah grinned, "Hey Morgan, wow your place looks really great." She said truthfully as she looked around. It looked very homey and was so them.

"Thanks, how was your trip?"

"Ah, good. We'll tell you about it soon because we have a meeting at castle in an hour. Um, is Chuck here?" Sarah asked, hoping he wasn't at work.

"Yeah! He just had a shower, he probably has music on or something. Didn't hear you knock."

"Oh, right I'm just going to talk to him...About training..stuff."

"Sure, go ahead! Second door on the right." Morgan said resuming his game.

"Thanks Morgan," Sarah said making her way to Chucks room.

Sarah stopped outside the room that was meant to be Chucks and heard music coming from inside. She slowly and quietly opened the door a little bit to look inside. There Chuck was just in his black boxers looking in his wardrobe. Sarahs mouth dropped into a amused smile when she saw him nodding his head and moving his hips to the music. She opened the door a bit wider and lent her head on the door way arms crossing her chest. Chuck started singing to the song and Sarah was impressed by his voice to say the least. Chuck still searching in the wardrobe finally found a shirt and turned around. His eyes did a double take at the figure leaning on the door and he quickly froze when he noticed it was Sarah with an amused look on her face.

"Please, don't stop on my account." She grinned walking into his room and shutting the door behind her.

"Ah, Sarah..Hi, I was just.." Chuck stuttered, turning beetroot red.

"Finding a t shirt?" Sarah offered, walking closer to him.

Chuck smiled. "Yeah, something like that. Hey."

"Hey yourself," Sarah said softly taking the t shirt out of his hands.

"I think Morgans in the lounge.."

"I don't care." Sarah said, placing her hands on his chest and leaning up to give him a kiss.

After a few minutes of welcome home making out Sarah reluctantly pulled away.

"OK, I should care Morgans going to walk in soon wondering where we are."

Chuck still catching his breath from their kissing nodded his head. "Yeah."

Sarah for the first time since opening Chucks door teared her eyes away from him. She looked around his room and noticed some star wars action figures, his Standford degree, pictures of him, his family, friends and a giant tron posters on the wall.

"Hey! I like your poster." She said walking up to it.

"Yeah, dad gave it to me. Which reminds me you haven't met him yet. Morgan and I are having our house warming party this weekend dad will be there...Your coming?"

Sarah grinned, "I did tell you I was at the top of the list didn't I?"

"That you did." Chuck grinned back. "How was your trip? I'm glad your back."

"It was alright. Boring, it's good to be back." She said softly stoking her hand over his chest when she walked past. "I'll be in the lounge, we have a debriefing with Beckman."

"OK..ah Sarah?"

"Yeah?" Sarah asked before opening the door.

"I..Um missed you." Chuck said wondering if he just sounded silly.

Sarah smiled softly. "I missed you more."

Base 1:00pm.

Sarah was tired. It just hit her as they were all waiting for their debriefing with Beckman. She didn't sleep much while she was away worrying about the red test and how Chuck and Morgan had to know soon. She couldn't bring it up to them just yet. She needed a plan and a quick one at that. A month isn't far away and shes certain Chuck and Morgan won't be ready. _Will they ever be ready?_

"Earth to Sarah.." Carina said waving her hands in Sarahs face.

"Huh? What?" She said looking around at everyone staring at her.

"I'm glad you are with us Agent Walker.." Beckman said.

"Oh," Sarah said shaking her head. "Sorry general..The mission?"

Beckman cleared her throat. "Yes, your mission is to go to and find one of our agents and bring him back. "

"Has this agent been captured by Fulcrum?" Bryce asked.

"Um, no. I am not sure if he is captured by anyone really.."

"OK..Who is it?" Sarah asked slightly confused.

Chuck also not quite sure what was going stared at the general. He couldn't be certain but he was pretty sure he saw Beckmans cheeks go red for a split second.

"Agent Montgomery." Beckman said looking down at papers so she didn't have to make eye contact with anyone.

Carina let out a small cough and hid a smile behind her hands.

"Oh." Sarah said. "Are you sure hes not just.."

"I don't know and I don't care. He hasn't reported back since last week." Beckman said.

"Was he on a mission?" Morgan asked not knowing what the big deal with this guy was.

"Yes he was keeping an eye on a small group in Paris who have been selling illegal weapons around internationally."

"Really?" Bryce asked surprised. "Doesn't sound like his kind of mission." he laughed.

"It is a group of woman." Beckman said flatly.

"Oh I see." Bryce said nodding his head.

"Anyway, I haven't heard from him in over a week and I want you to all go and bring him back."

"Do you know where he is in Paris? Has he switched on his tracker?" Sarah asked softly.

"No. But he is staying at the Chansler Hotel it is also where the group of woman have been staying for the past month."

Morgan let out a long whistle. "That place is nice. Seen it in a brochure, five stars."

"Yes, I will book you each a room on the same floor. You leave tomorrow morning at 5:00am. Needs to be early so you can arrive there at midnight their time, sleep then get started the following morning."

"Ah General?" Carina quickly spoke up.

"Yes Agent Miller?"

"Bryce and I..Will just share the one room." Carina said thinking now is a good time as any to break the news.

"What do you mean Agent Miller?" Beckman asked sternly.

"Carina and I are dating General." Bryce said.

There was a long silence in the room as General pinched the bridge of her nose. Chuck looked over at Sarah and gave a wide eyed look wondering what it would be like if it was them telling.

Sarah returned the look and Chuck quickly glanced away. She was surprised Bryce and Carina came out with it so quickly. She was actually quite proud of them.

"I see." Said Beckman crossing her hands together. "I am not particular happy with this out burst of news agents Larkin and Miller. I would usually transfer one of you immediately. However, you have both been agents for years now and have worked numerous times together. Make sure your relationship does NOT interfere with your work or consequences will occur. I will be checking up on you both regularly. One bedroom it is. Good Luck team. " Beckman said with a straight face and quickly turned off the video call.

"Wow! She took that much better than expected." Bryce said happily.

"It's only because we have been agents for a long time and have worked together regularly, like she said. Or else I'm pretty sure she would have not allowed it. Fair enough I guess." Carina said.

"That's great guys!" Morgan said happy for his partners. "Lets go pack Chuck."

"Ah, yeah so great guys..OK see you guys at the airport." Chuck said quickly following Morgan without making eye contact with Sarah. This whole thing had deflated him, he knew Beckman would most likely not condole Sarah and his relationship, but he still had that glimmer of hope that she might. Until that is, he heard her little speech and then Carina also agreeing with the speech.

Sarah watched Chuck leave feeling a bit sick in her stomach. She was pretty sure this relationship was not going to be let out for a long time. _Will we last?_ She thought to herself. She already hated the lying and if she hated it she couldn't even imagine how much Chuck must be. She wondered if he might just become sick of the lying and would want to ditch the whole thing. She hoped not because she didn't want to stop. It was just getting good, really good.

"Yeah guys, I'm so happy for you both, It's about time honestly." She said trying to make herself laugh. She was happy for them, so happy. But it was all being clouded by her feeling of worry in the pit of her stomach.

Plane 5:00am.

As soon as Sarah got on the plane only one thing overtook all other emotions she was feeling right now. Sleep. She needed to sleep, forget everything and just sleep.

She went to the back of the plane where it was quiet and put some soft music on her iPod so she could fall asleep in peace.

Chuck watched Sarah as she drifted off to sleep. He was sitting by Morgan, Bryce and Carina talking about the one and only Paris. Chuck has never been before and he was more than excited. He just wished he could talk to Sarah about his excitement, he hasn't talked to her since at his house. He feels bad from leaving the base so quickly not even meeting her up at the Buy More or anything. Not even a grin in her direction.

He didn't want to go and wake her so he decided he will make sure he sees her tonight before bed.

"What's with this Montgomery guy?" Morgan asked.

Bryce and Carina laughed. "Beckman and him...Have a bit of a romance. Roan his name is, Roan Montgomery." Bryce said.

"Really?" Chuck asked shocked, taking his eyes away from Sarah.

"Yep, Every time they meet there's a little fling going on."

"Wow, Beckman doing an agent. Good on her!" Morgan said.

"Yeah, hes like the seduction master. He taught the art of seduction at the training academy. You guys will probably have to go to a seduction session one day actually." Bryce said wriggling his eyebrows.

"Sweet! I'm happy to learn some moves to sweep a girl off her feet. Aye Chuck?" Morgan said, nudging Chuck.

"Yeah, yeah will be great." Chuck said hoping he never has to sweep a girl off his feet other than a certain Sarah. Which he still can't believe he is actually dating. _How did that happen? The most beautiful woman in the world chose to date me? _

He often had those thoughts, especially after their first night together. Sarah was so perfect. She was smart, beautiful, funny and would make him feel on top of the world whenever she was with him. _Maybe this roan guy can give me some romantic advise. _From now on Chuck promised himself, he will forget the whole Beckman relationship thing and spend as much time with Sarah as he can. Hes going to pull out all strings hoping she will never ever want to let him go.

12:00am France.

All spies ended up getting a lot more sleep than they expected on the plane. Although, they were excited to get to their hotel, go to their separate rooms (minus Bryce and Carina.) and sleep in their luxurious beds.

Beckman was kind enough to not let them start looking for Agent Montgomery as soon as they got there knowing that he was probably just asleep somewhere, or with someone. She needed them to bring him back though, he was taking too long with the mission and she had a feeling she knew why. Roan and his women. She also debriefed them on the plane wanting them to also capture all of the woman so they can find out where they are getting the weapons from, where they are storing them and who are they selling them to.

The rented car was already at the airport waiting for them when they arrived and they drove off to the hotel. Chuck and Morgan were like little kids pointing things out along the way. Sarah not having talked much during the trip listened to Chuck and Morgan point things out. She followed their hands and looked out the window. She has been to Paris many times, but she hasn't actually _seen it. _Shes always too focused on the mission. With Morgan and Chuck though, she sees everything. Even at midnight, the street lights are on and shes sure this may be one of the most beautiful places she has been.

"I really want to see the Eiffel tower. One day when I come here, no mission, I will." She hears Chuck say and it makes her smile. She must admit she really wants to see it too. She always dreamed of it when she was a little girl. It's where her dad proposed to her mum. Her mum said it was magical and so romantic. Sarah wondering if Beckman would let them have an extra day off decided that if she did she would take Chuck to it. She knew Carina and everyone else would want to come too. But, if she got just one moment up there with Chuck alone, she would see his face and the excitement. She would feel happy that the one person she would choose to go up to the top of the Eiffel tower with, would be right there with her. She just hoped they were OK they still hadn't spoken to each other. She didn't really know why. Was it the Beckman thing? Or what? She knew why she felt upset but was it the same as Chuck? Well the red test definitely won't be, because she hasn't told him and she hates keeping it from him.

Walking into the hotel even Sarah, Carina and Bryce were amazed at how beautiful the place was. They had to all admit they had never stayed in a more beautiful hotel.

"No wonder Roan never wants to leave," Bryce laughed.

They all made it up to their floor and parted to their separate rooms.

As Chuck walked into his room he first saw the giant bed. "Wow that's big." He mumbled to himself.

He ran and jumped on it sinking right in to the the silky duvet. He lay on his back looking up at the ceiling. He wasn't actually tired after the flight considering he slept most of the way. He knew Morgan looked pretty exhausted though so he would be asleep, and who knew what Carina and Bryce would be getting up to. Then his mind drifted straight to Sarah, he wanted her with him right now so badly. He was going to ask her to come to his if she liked but they walked past her room first so he couldn't exactly, with the others there.

He was just contemplating if he should go over to her room when he heard a soft knock on the door. _Please be Sarah.  
><em>

He opened the door and noticed Sarah standing there with a half smile on her face and her eyes slightly wide as if asking him if it was the right decision to come over. His eyes traveled down her and she was wearing a light yellow nighty which she looked so gorgeous in he couldn't tear his eyes from her.

"Come in?" Chuck asked stepping aside from the door.

Sarah gave him a small smile and walked past him shutting the door behind her. She softly took his right hand in hers and pulled him over to the double doors, which Chuck hadn't been through yet. She opened them and pulled him in making him face the wide window.

"Oh my god." Chuck said stunned. His mouth dropping wide open.

There out the window was the most perfect view of the Eiffel tower. The street lights around it lit it up and it looked amazing. It felt so surreal that he was standing here seeing the Eiffel tower in real life for the first time.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Sarah said softly, speaking for the first time after entering the room.

"Your beautiful." Chuck said, watching Sarah. He loved the Eiffel tower it looked beautiful but every time he looked at Sarah words couldn't even describe what he felt. Looking at her and being with her was the most beautiful thing to him in the world.

Sarah swallowed at his answer. She wasn't sure why but for the first time in her life she felt her eyes watering at something someone had said to her.

She blinked her eyes hoping that they would dry up, instead they seemed to well up with even more tear threatening to spill down her face. She didn't know what was happening, she never cried. Especially not in front of someone. It was something about the words that came from Chucks mouth, the most sincere way he was looking into her eyes, the speech from Beckman and the red tests Chuck and Morgan had to complete. It was all so much she didn't know what to do.

"Are we OK?" Sarah said her voice slightly breaking.

Chucks heart almost broke at the look on Sarahs face, her eyes filled with tears but he was pretty sure his heart did break at her voice when she asked if they were OK.

He didn't want her to be sad, over them, over anything. He never ever wanted her to be sad or upset. It was too much to take. She looked so vulnerable and innocent it pulled all his heart strings.

"We are so much more than OK Sarah." Chuck said. "I want to be with you so much, I'm sorry about leaving so quickly after the debriefing and not talking to you. I don't care if we can't tell anyone. I just want you, only you. Always."

Sarah gave Chuck her first proper smile since the debriefing. It was Chucks special smile. The one she only gave him. He lifted his hand to gently wipe under both her eyes with his thumb to softly remove the few tears that managed to sneak out. He then put both hands on the side of his face and kissed her. He kissed her the best kiss he could ever give. He poured everything into it so she knew that he wanted to be with her. So there were no questions about it. Sarah wrapping her arms around his waist pulled him against her as close as she could. She loved the feeling of him being flushed against her. Every time they kissed she would always pull him closer and closer until they were so close all the warmth in his body would transfer to hers. She loved it.

"Please tell me your staying." Chuck breathed out inches away from her face.

"After that kiss I don't think I have a choice." She smiled his special smile again.

"I love your smile." Chuck said softly.

"I love your smile too," She grinned. "I also love the beds in this hotel..."

Chuck laughed. "Ah, you do? Well lets see what I can do about that Miss Walker." He said leading her into the bedroom. Sarah turned around facing him as he led her backwards towards the bed.

"I also..Love your jeans. So I might just have to take them off you." she said innocently, unbuttoning his pants.

Chuck smiled and stopped just before the bed.

"Well, I happen to like _all _your items of clothing so can I take them off too?" He asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Of course you can." She grinned, as she pulled Chuck down with her on to the bed.

* * *

><p>The end! i know it was short. I just wanted to finish there because i decided they are going to spend a bit longer in Paris than i first expected. So i thought this was a good place to end it. Next chapter will be out tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed :) Reviews are great! Thanks.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! Hope you like this one :)

Umm, oh yeah i just want to thank everyone for the reviews i love reading them! So thank you! Also thanks for anyone who has read the story or even just a chapter!

Disclaimer: Do not on Chuck at all!

7:00am Chansler Hotel. Paris, France.

Sarah woke feeling rather amazing. She slowly opened her eyes and looked towards the clock. _Still early. _she thought happily. They didn't have to meet till ten, she just hoped Beckman knew what she was doing by not sending them straight away to look for Roan. Must be his punishment for not calling her. She just hoped it was his idea to not call other than the group of ladies who could have captured him.

Sarah smiled when she felt two arms around her waist pulling her closer. She had her back facing Chuck so she carefully turned around to face him, without waking him.

She smiled as she looked at him and his curly hair, she had to resit all temptations to not reach out and touch it as she wanted to let him sleep, especially after last night. Not much sleeping actually occurred.

She slowly removed his hands from her waist and stepped out of the bed. She tip toed to the bathroom stopping to pick up Chucks t shirt and throwing it on quickly. She tied her hair up in a loose bun and quickly went to the toilet.

Chuck woke with a smile on his face, he was tired but he didn't care. Not after last night anyway.

He moved his hand over to the other side of bed to feel it empty. He quickly opened his eyes and didn't see his beautiful sleeping partner next to him._ Dam she must have left. _ He thought to himself. He wished he could have woken up when she did and tried to persuade her to stay longer. Just as he was about to get out of bed he heard the bathroom door open. His eyes grew wide and his jaw completely dropped when he saw Sarah standing there in nothing but his t shirt. _His star wars t shirt._

"God you look so sexy." Chuck said still shocked at the sight.

Sarah grinned and sauntered over to him. "Your t shirts comfy."

"I bet my t shirts feeling pretty comfy too."

Sarah laughed and jumped back in bed pulling the covers right up.

"Our first UN interrupted morning together." She said draping her arm over his chest and kissing his cheek.

"Officially my favorite morning then." Chuck said kissing her softly on the lips.

They lay in a comfortable silence together, holding each other and almost falling asleep again when a loud phone alarm screeched out filling the room.

"Argh Chuck, turn it off," Sarah groaned burying her head under the sheets.

"Babe its your alarm." Chuck said casually, reaching over her to grab her phone and turn it off.

Sarahs head shot up out from the covers. "What did you say?"

"Um, Its your alarm?" Chuck said confused.

"No, no what did you call me?" She replied.

"Oh..Um babe..Sorry is that too soon? It kinda just slipped out." Chuck gushed out. Hoping he hadn't ruined things.

Sarah smiled. "No, no it's not. I like it." she said, wanting him to say it again.

"OK good." Chuck said, laying his head back down on the pillow and facing her.

"Just don't let it slip out when we have company, pumpkin."

Chucks left eyebrow raised. "Pumpkin?"

"Yeah? What you don't like it?" Sarah said putting on a massive pout.

Chuck not being able to hurt her feelings, especially with the look she was giving him couldn't say no. "Ah, no..No it's fine."

Sarah rolled her eyes and laughed. "Chuck I'm kidding, your not my son, I'm not going to call you pumpkin."

"Oh thank god!" Chuck breathed out. "You had me worried there." He said stroking a piece of hair out of her eyes.

Sarah laughed and checked the clock, 8:00am. Another hour and she should go back to her room before their meeting.

"Hmm.."

"Everything OK?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, just organizing my time." She replied moving closer.

"For what?" Chuck asked pulling her to him.

"This." She responded in a whisper, kissing his lips softly and slowly making her way on top of him.

10:02am Chansler Hotel.

Carina, Bryce, Morgan and Chuck all sat at the breakfast buffet table keeping a look out for Roan or any of the women that Beckman just sent pictures of. Sarah the last arrived sat down next to Morgan and looked at the menu.

"Your late," Carina said.

"By two minutes.."

"Big sleep in?" Carina teased. Carina and Bryce had been there since 9:00am. They were going to wake Sarah but they thought she might be tired.

"Yeah, something like that." Sarah responded, not taking her eyes off the menu.

Sarah didn't end up getting back to her room till 9:30am due to Chuck forcing her to stay longer. OK maybe not force, she didn't want to leave either.

"Hey," Morgan spoke up. "Is that-"

"Roan Montgomery," Bryce finished for him, slowly.

All spy's looked towards the tall man wearing a black suit with a light pink undershirt. He was practically strutting towards the coffee machine.

"He's looking good." Carina said turning around to give him a proper look.

"Oi!" Bryce said, fake glaring at Carina.

"I got this," Sarah said standing up and walking towards the coffee machine.

Carina laughed, "Of course she does."

"What do you mean by that?" Chuck said.

"Sarah is actually the only person he has ever spoken to about Beckman. Trusts her."

"Oh, right." Chuck said not surprised. Sarah is a very easy person to talk to in his opinion.

Sarah walked right next to Roan and poured some milk in to her cup.

"Two sugars I see, same as me." Sarah said out loud.

"Well, your a very sweet- wait Agent Walker? What, what are you doing here?" Roan said flabbergasted, he was about to seduce her.

"Hello Roan, whats with the no phone calls?" Sarah said still making her coffee.

"Is this Diane? It is isn't it?" Roan said taking a sip of his coffee.

"This mission should have been done weeks ago. Whats the hold up?"

"I just enjoy this place..You know making it last as long as possible." He replied giving her a wink.

"So it has nothing to do with the five, attractive brunettes?"

Roan laughed. "Oh Sarah, of course not." He lied.

Sarah turned and raised her left eyebrow disbelievingly. "I'm afraid we are taking over your mission, your returning to Washington."

"Wha? No, no I will help you guys."

Sarah looked at him suspiciously, "Fine, meet us at room 202 on the fifth floor. If your not there at eleven, I'm sure Beckman will be quiet happy to come and drag you home her self." Sarah said innocently, taking a sip off her coffee. "Don't be late." She said sternly and walked back off to the others.

Roan watched her walk off and knew it was probably time to finally finish the mission.

"I guess I could use the pretty boys help," he said looking at Bryce. _Who are the other two men? _He thought to himself.

"What happened?" Chuck asked as Sarah sat back down.

"He's meeting us at my room at eleven. He's wants to help finish this mission."

"Did he say anything about Beckman?" Carina asked.

"Nope, he better make up a good excuse for not calling her though."

11:00am. Sarah's room. Chansler Hotel.

All spy's sat around the table waiting for Roan to arrive. They needed him so he can give them details on the women so they can work out a plan.

"Wow, Housekeeping. Gotta love it." Morgan said looking around Sarahs room.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Your bed, it's like made to complete perfection! Just like when you first arrive. Hope mine is done too."

Sarah glanced at Chuck, "Oh, yeah I had the best sleep last night."

Chucks face went up into a full grin, which he quickly tried to hide. He also had the best sleep last night, not that they slept all to much. A knock came on the door and they all stood up to greet Roan.

As Roan walked in he eyed Carina up and down. "Looking good, Agent Miller." he said giving her a kiss on the hand.

Carina gave him a smile and nod. "You too, Agent Montgomery."

"Ah, Bryce. Still your super model self I see." He said shaking Bryce's hand.

Bryce grinned. "Well you know.." He joked.

"And who is this bearded, little man?" Roan said looking at Morgan.

"Agent Grimes, sir." Morgan said reaching out his hand.

"Manners I see, always good in the art of seduction." Roan replied, shaking Morgans hand.

"And this is Agent Bartowski," Sarah said touching Chuck lightly on the back.

"Hmm," Roan said. "Tall, dark and..Skinny."

"I think it goes tall, dark and handsome." Sarah said narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Yeah, Don't be a tease Roan." Carina said agreeing with Sarah.

Chuck clueless to what was going on quickly stuck his hand out. "It's really great to meet you, Agent Montgomery. You can call me Chuck." He said giving him a Bartowski grin.

Sarah smiled at Chuck _He was so adorably innocent._

They all sat down and Roan discussed what he knew so far from the mission.

"The five ladies have been staying here the past month. I know each of them individually..But the leader, Miss Sovana." He said pointing to one of the pictures. "Knows me best.."

Sarah rolled her eyes."Why have they been here so long?"

"She hasn't told me exactly but she says 'We have a big business deal in Paris at the moment.' So I'm guessing some one is wanting to buy a big load of weapons. I have heard them talking, it's seems the deal has not been made yet."

"Right, so we still have time to capture them before the deal goes ahead." Carina said.

"Yes..But Miss Sovana may be a tad bitter towards me at the moment."

"Why?" Bryce asked, not sure he wants to know the answer.

"She saw me flirting with Miss Katrina the other night. Think shes jealous." Roan said, picking a piece of lint off his suit.

"So they haven't suspected you of anything?" Chuck said.

"No, Chuck? It is? I am the master of seduction. I can make people think I'm the most caring man on earth in the click of the finger. I can cause any women, to fall for me with a single line of heart stopping words. I am-"

"Roan Montgomery." Morgan finished for him. He liked this man already.

"Exactly, they just think I'm a rich man traveling the world."

"So, how are we going to bring them in?" Sarah asked.

"They go to the bar every night and dance for hours, I think I have a plan. I'm going to need some suits, some hair gel, new cologne and a hair salon." Roan said looking at Chuck and Morgan.

"Ah, what's this plan exactly?" Chuck said feeling a little nervous.

"You, Agent Larkin, Agent Grimes and I are going to seduce these women."

Chuck swallowed dryly, _Me? Seduce someone? Oh no, no no._

"Right on!" Morgan said fist pumping the air. "Oh this is going to be so sweet."

Bryce and Carina laughed. "So once you guys seduce them.. Whats the plan?" Carina asked.

"You and Sarah will come in to each room, and take them out. We will use your rooms considering you are the only ones on this floor."

Sarah nodded her head slowly thinking the plan could actually work. Although, she didn't exactly like the idea of Chuck seducing anyone. No, she actually hated the idea. But it was for the job and she couldn't let her feelings interfere.

"Who's taking two women?" Carina teased knowing there were five all together.

"Ah, Agent Miller Don't be silly. It will be me of course." Roan said standing up. "Right, men your coming with me."

"Where are we going?" Morgan asked excited.

"To make you look at least someone worth getting it on with, meet me in the lobby in ten." Roan said.

"Where are the women now? It might look suspicious if you are suddenly seen hanging around with three other men." Sarah said.

"They keep hidden away in their rooms most of the day, doing work. I'll just say I met these dashing gentlemen and invited them for a drink. I've done it plenty of times." Roan said casually, walking out the door.

"I will just go get ready, see you guys down there." Morgan said, exiting Sarahs room.

"Yeah same," Bryce said.

"Sarah? Should we go hang out by the pool, sounds like a very easy mission for us." Carina grinned.

"Yeah, I'll get into my bikini and meet you there?"

"Sounds good," Carina replied following Bryce out.

Once the door had shut Chuck quickly turned around.

"Sarah! Getting it on with? What does he mean? I, I don't think I can do this.. I can't." Chuck said, flying his hands around.

"Hey, hey Chuck don't freak out. Its fine, OK?" Sarah said softly taking his hands in hers.

"This is so wrong, I don't want to seduce some one, when I'm with you it doesn't feel right. "

"I know, I wish you didn't have to but it's for the mission Chuck, I'm sorry." Sarah said feeling horrible.

"Is Carina OK with Bryce doing it?" Chuck asked.

"Probably not, but it's what Beckman was talking about their relationship can't hinder their work. She just has to deal with it. When Carina has to seduce someone someday Bryce will also have to. It's not right I know but, it's just what has to happen..Unfortunately." Sarah said reaching into her bag to get her bikini out.

"You won't have to sleep with her Chuck, just a kiss or two.." Sarah said hating the idea of him kissing someone else.

"OK, I guess." Chuck said, watching Sarah take her top off and put her bikini top over her bra.

"Un strap me?" Sarah asked turning her back to Chuck so he could un clip her bra.

"Uh, sure." He said, still finding it hard to think straight when Sarah was semi naked.

Sarah pulled her bra off and made sure her bikini was in place. "You will have an ear piece in, I will walk you through it. I promise as soon as you get into your room I'll come OK?"

"I have never seduced anyone before..What if they don't like-"

"Chuck," Sarah said interrupting him. "You are smart, funny, handsome, kind and charming OK? I fell for you completely...In like ten seconds." She laughed. " Anyway I'm one hundred percent sure every other women in the world would too. I'm positive. You have so much to offer Chuck." Sarah said honestly. She hated it when Chuck lost confidence in himself.

Chuck smiled. Sarah always knew what to say. "Thanks Sarah. I should probably go.. get a suit or whatever we are doing. Have fun swimming babe." He said giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Mmm, Bye Chuck." Sarah said watching him leave.

3:00pm Chansler Hotel pool.

"Ah, i love the sun. This is so nice and relaxing." Carina said lifting up her sun glasses.

"God i know, the guys have been awhile i wonder if they are back.."

"Speak of the devil.." Carina said. "Oh, wow."

"What's oh wow?" Sarah said sitting up and lifting her sunglasses. "Oh."

Bryce, Morgan and Chuck all walked in a line towards Sarah and Carina. Bryce had his hair trimmed and was wearing some designer sunglasses, while Morgan also wearing some sunglasses had his beard trimmed down to a much more smart look as well as his hair slightly trimmed. They were both wearing designer clothes which made them look very..very good. Sarahs eyes went to last in line and her eyes completely widened at Chuck.

"Chuck looks hot with his hair like that," Carina said smirking at Sarahs reaction.

"Ah, what? Yeah i guess.." Sarah said, quickly pulling down her sunglasses to hide her eyes.

Chucks curly hair had turned into a smart looking short trimmed haircut. Out of all the guys Chuck looked the most different. At first Sarah instantly missed the curls, but when she looked closer she couldn't take her eyes off him. He looked good, really good. His haircut made him look very handsome, it showed his jawline off more and it made him look..._Sexy._ Sarah thought. She just wanted to race over to him right now and drag him up to her room.

"Hello ladies." Bryce said taking a seat next to Carina.

"You guys look great!" Carina said. "You look great Bryce," she added, kissing him on the lips.

"You think?" Morgan said. "He wanted to shave off my whole beard but i managed to keep some of it."

Carina laughed, "It looks very smart Morgan."

"Yeah, Morgan," Sarah said removing her eyes from Chuck. "You look very handsome."

"Oh and you Chucky, that hair wow! Looking good. Aye Sarah?" Carina said, looking at Sarah and waiting for a reply.

"Yeah, you look great Chuck," Sarah said making quick eye contact with him. "I'm really hot I'm going to go for a quick swim." She finished, quickly leaping off her chair and walking towards the pool.

6:00pm, Chansler Hotel. Chucks room.

Chuck stood in his room with his new suit on looking at himself in the mirror. He wasn't sure if the haircut was a good idea or not. Ellie often teased him about his hair making funny animal shapes so in that sense it was. But now it had been trimmed it felt weird. He really only wanted to see what Sarahs reaction was because she always told him how she liked his curly hair. When she said he looked good at the pool he wasn't sure if it was a 'yeah you do look good.' or a 'Everyone is here listening, so i better say you look good.' He definitely hoped it was the first one.

He sprayed some of his new cologne on that agent Montgomery said, 'Will attract all the ladies' and he picked up his tie off the bed. Chuck fiddled with his tie as he always seemed to put it on crooked. He decided he could quickly race over to Sarahs and talk to her before the mission and if anyone saw him he could use the 'need help with my tie excuse.'

Chuck knocked on Sarahs door after having a quick listen and hearing no voices. Sarah in the bathroom putting her her last earring on only just heard the soft knock.

She walked out in her black heels and short, black dress to open the door.

"Chuck," She said happily._ Finally._ She thought. She quickly pulled him inside and shut the door. "About time," she said, pushing him back against the door and giving him a passionate kiss.

"Woah, what was that for?" Chuck gasped out after their kiss, wondering if he was going to need a cold shower.

"You can't expect to turn up at the pool looking like you did and then not even let me get a chance to see you properly." She grinned, slowly raking her fingers through his hair.

Chuck smiled, "Oh, you think it looks OK?"

"Mmm, i love it." she said, pulling his hand over to the bed so he could sit down. "I will miss playing with your curls though. Especially in bed." She grinned again wriggling her eyebrows.

Chuck laughed and pulled her to sit next next to him. "Your eye brow dance is pretty sexy."

"I learned it from you"

"Oh! You did? stealer!"

Sarah laughed and wriggled her eyebrows again. "Sorry."

"You make it look so much more hotter though, so your forgiven" Chuck said wriggling his to. "Look at us aye! Both dancing our brows!"

Sarah laughed out loud and lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Your such a nerd."

"Thank you, and you Sarah, are such an angel, i mean wow you look stunning tonight Sarah. Maybe you should go seduce these women?" He joked.

Sarah grinned and took his tie from his hand, "With you in this suit and black tie, i think i would accidentally come and seduce the wrong person." She smiled seductively, putting his tie on for him.

"Oh, i would not mind at all!" Chuck said watching her hands do his tie.

"Me neither." She said, running her hands down his tie. "There we go, all done. Perfect."

"Oh good my ties perfect? Thanks i always have trouble with them."

"Yeah, your tie is perfect. But i was actually meaning you." She smile softly. "You look perfect Chuck."

Chuck just stared into her eyes wondering where this women came from, she was too good to be true.

"You have a way with words you know?" Chuck said, entwining his hand with hers.

"You do more," Sarah said softly. Chuck always says the most sincere things to her it makes her go dizzy with warmth.

"We should go meet the others shouldn't we?" Chuck said wishing he could stay in this room with only her, forever.

"Unfortunately." She said giving him a sad smile. "Roan wants to give you guys some tips, then it's all go." She said standing up to straighten out her dress.

"Oh yeah, he was teaching us some smooth lines this afternoon, I should try them on you!" Chuck laughed.

Sarah laughed. "Nope, you Mister Bartowski do not need to use any smooth lines on me. Although, i guess tonight if the mission goes well.. You could always come to my room and i will give you my own seduction lesson?" Sarah said giving him a wink.

"Oh yeah.." Chuck choked out, following Sarah out the door.

* * *

><p>The end. Next will be the whole mission :)<p>

Hope you are FANTASTIC.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, This chapter took me ages! I kept re writing it because i wasn't happy with it! But, lets see how it goes anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or anything!

Thanks for reviews and everything! Means a lot!

6:30pm Chansler Hotel Bryce/Carinas room.

"Alright, I think you are as ready as you'll ever be." Roan huffed, wondering if this was a good idea.

Roan had been struggling to teach Chuck and Morgan a few seduction skills before they went to the bar. How to walk, how to drink a martini, how to roam the room, how to approach the target and lastly how to take control.

"Women aren't looking for a shy, nerdy guy. You need to be confident, controlled and comfortable. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Morgan said, trying to take in as much information as he could.

"Chuck, how about you?" Roan said, gesturing towards him to stand up straighter.

"Um, yeah right. I think I'm good." Chuck nervously said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Confident, controlled, comfortable and we'll add charming in. Lets all say it together. You too Bryce."

"Confident, controlled, comfortable, charming." All the men chanted together.

Sarah and Carina smirked from a distance watching the whole lesson. Sarah was surprised at how well Morgan was handling it. He even seemed more comfortable than Bryce. She figured it would be because Bryce is dating Carina so it becomes a lot harder obviously. Chuck on the other hand, looked like a nervous wreck. Her heart hurt for him. Watching him look agitated was hard, not being able to walk up to him and hug him or tell him everything was going to be alright was even harder.

"He'll be alright, you know." Carina said softly.

"Hmm?" Sarah said, taking her eyes off Chuck to look at Carina.

"Chuck, he'll get through this." Carina said a little quieter so the others didn't hear.

Sarah quickly removed any facial expression from her face."Yeah, course he will."

Carina rolled her eyes, why can't she just admit it. Shes her best friend, it almost hurt that Sarah hadn't told her that she had feelings for Chuck.

"Sarah, I know-" Carina started saying, but to Sarahs relief was interrupted by Roan.

"Let's get on with it, the women make their way down about 7:00pm."

"Sounds good, lets go." Sarah said flatly.

She knew what Carina was about to say. She didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to admit it. What would happen if she admitted it? What if someone slipped up and Beckman found out? Or almost worse the thought that telling people would somehow make her less of a spy. She knew it was a wrong thought to have, but what would they all think? Would they think she was still going to be able to protect Chuck, without her feelings getting in the way. Would she still be one of the best CIA agents? Shes seen it before in the spy world, agents falling for one another then some how their whole spy reputation drops, they aren't nearly as good as they use to be, risks taken become slim and the constant worrying about their partner makes it almost impossible to work smoothly. Shes seen it before, she knows what can happen. Sarah knows why shes afraid to tell Carina, Bryce and even Morgan because shes sure that when other people know, she won't be that agent anymore. The ruthless, no mistakes agent. The agent who focuses on work and nothing else. Mission after mission. She can't loose that, not yet. She should talk to Chuck, she knows hes a good listener but its hard, it sounds pathetic. She knows Bryce and Carina are understanding, they are her best friends.

Carina and Sarah sat at the bar sipping away slowly on a cocktail each. The others hadn't arrived yet, but Roan was already rounding up the ladies and whispering sweet apologies in Miss Sovanas ear. By the looks of it, things were going well because the giggles that escaped her lips and the gleaming smile on her face showed she had completely been enchanted by the Roan Montgomery.

"He's good. I'll give him that," Carina said.

"Yeah, I can't help feel sorry for Beckman though. Here they come." Sarah said quietly nodding her head towards the door.

"Mmm, I'm glad I'm sharing a room with Bryce. He looks smoking hot." Carina said grinning at Sarah.

Sarah laughed lightly, and looked at Chuck. He caught her eye instantly and gave her a small discrete smile which she returned quickly. He looked very charming and surprisingly more confident than he did in 'rehearsals'. After seeing his small smile Sarah instantly scolded herself for the thoughts she was having early. Whatever happens she does not want to loose Chuck.

Chuck tried to act the four C's that Roan implemented into his brain, but on the inside he was a nervous train wreck. When he caught Sarahs eye though, he felt that little bit stronger, that little flicker of self esteem burning in him. If he could have a women like Sarah as his girlfriend then he must be able to get _anyone. _Because he has never seen a women with more beauty than Sarah, and he knows he never will, because there is simply, no one.

Roan instantly stands up straight when he see's the three agents.

"Ah, they are here. Lovely ladies, please allow me to introduce you to Brent Lexon, Martin Grams and Charles Carmichael." Roan said as each man gave the women their most charming smile.

Sarah and Carina chuckled quietly at their seats at the cover names. The boys had chosen them themselves and they made them up instantly as if they had been secretly finding the perfect one for years. Sarah specifically liked Chucks, it was simple and rolled off the tongue.

Each of the women eyed each man up and down. With the expressions on each women's face, they were impressed. All took a seat and the conversations instantly flowed. Morgan already ordering a drink for one while eliciting small laughs from her, was proud of his progress. Bryce was already dazzling one asking her questions which seemed to become more and more intimate with each passing second. Sarah watched Carinas face as they were sneakily watching the conversation.

"How do you feel about this?" Sarah asked, wanting to know if she found it hard watching Bryce dish out all these glorious compliments.

"Hmm I guess everyone would who dated someone you know? It's not exactly what anyone wants to see. Their boyfriend with another women. It's alright though, Bryce and I talked about it."

"Oh, good that's good." Sarah said, watching Chuck constantly using his signature Bartowski grin. A ping of jealously ran straight through her. It was her smile, the smile he would always pull out when in _her_ presence. She knew she was being ridiculous, she couldn't own Chucks smile. But gosh it was hard watching him shine it to two other women. Yes, Chuck was the only one currently talking to two women. From the looks of it one of them was Miss Sovana the leader and the other Miss Calava. Roan was getting close with Miss Katrina while Morgan and Bryce were talking to one each. Miss Vanessa with Bryce and Miss Alexis with Morgan.

"What about you?" Carina said, interrupting Sarahs thoughts.

"Oh, watching Roan is pretty hard I must admit. But you know we talked about it." Sarah joked.

Carina grinned, "Ah, knew it. No really come on Sarah please why can't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Sarah said, although her face showed she knew exactly what she meant.

"One word, Chuck. Three words, you like Chuck." Carina said, running her finger along the rim of her wineglass, eyes not removing from Sarahs.

Sarah for the first time felt terrible for lying to her friend. Yes, she lied for a living but this was hard. Carina knew, she knew ages ago. Sarah still couldn't work up the courage to empty the truth out though. She just physically couldn't get the words out. Any more badgering from Carina though and she was pretty sure it would soon all fall out. She already felt less of a spy, she was clearly easy to read, and terrible at lying to Carina. _Great. _

"Their moving."Sarah said harshly. She didn't mean for it to come out like that, she was just annoyed at herself for being so easy to crack.

Bryce lead the way for Miss Vanessa to join him in his room for some "better liquid and music." While Morgan left soon after with his companion asking her if she would like to join him for some private dancing lessons. Miss Alexis, eagerly agreed after hearing about all Morgans dancing stories.

"So, Charles. You could join me in my room if you like?" Miss Sovana purred in his ear.

"Mmm, or all three of us could go to mine," Miss Calava whispered in his other.

Chuck, still taking in the fact that he had two women on him instead of one found it hard to act normal with the two women cuddling up to him. He finds it quite hard to believe considering the short time he has been with them he rambled on about computers, his love of music and sizzling shrimp. Hes not sure where the sizzling shrimp came from but when he saw Roans glare in his direction he quickly shut up.

"Ah, yeah. That sounds rather divine, ladies." Chuck said, only just remembering that he is meant to take them to his room.

"Although, you are both welcome to my room, views are stunning from where I am. Although, the view I have now.." he said looking at each women. "Is very beautiful." _Ugh that sounded so wrong._ Chuck thought to himself. He hated this, the whole time all he could think of was Sarah it was beyond awful. Sarah sitting a few meters away watching everything that happened. Chuck had never felt more uncomfortable in his life.

"Lead the way Mr Carmichael."

"Right, here we go." He said standing up, he walked passed Sarah who was shutting her eyes as he walked past. Sarah hated feeling this way but watching those two women cling on to Chuck as they walked past was too hard and she couldn't watch. _What kind of women meet someone and fifteen minutes later follow them to the mans room? It's insane, and disgusting._ She thought to herself.

Shortly after Roan also made his way up and gave a small wink to Carina and Sarah, giving the signal that all was ready.

When Carina and Sarah made their way out of the lift they had their guns at the ready. Sarah desperately wanted to race straight to Chucks room, but unfortunately it was the last in line.

"Bryce is up, lets go." Carina whispered leading the way round the corner.

"Ready?" Carina asked quietly, as she was getting ready to turn the door knob.

Sarah nodded eagerly and Carina quickly opened the door.

There in the middle of the room was Bryce still in his suit facing Carina and Sarah, looking innocent.

"She was getting a little handsy, you took too long." He shrugged and stepped aside revealing and unconscious women tied up to a chair.

"Oh, that worked well lets hope all the others tranquilized their women too." Carina grinned, happy Bryce took quick action.

Sarah already out the door went to the next room which was Morgans. Carina quickly followed behind leaving Bryce to keep a watch on the woman.

"3,2,1." Sarah whispered opening the door. As they stormed in, the room was filled with music and Morgan was in the middle of dipping his partner during a ball room dance lesson.

"What the hell? The women said and quickly shoved Morgan away. She quickly grabbed the closet thing next to her which was a wine bottle and smashed it on the table.

"Give up, sweetheart. Your surrounded." Morgan said casually. The woman looked around her and there circling her was Bryce, Sarah, Roan and Carina.

The women glared at Morgan and quickly pressed a button on her watch, Carina noticing the movement quickly whacked her in the face with her fist and the woman went straight down.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought. I thought Roan was after me?" Morgan said handcuffing the women.

"I only had one women, just spiked her drink with some sleeping pills and she was out like a light. Morgan follow me, we'll round them up. You guys go get Chuck."

Bryce and Carina turned around to go but Sarah had already gone. They quickly raced down the hall but she was already in the room.

As Sarah made her way into the bed area she noticed Chucks tie on the ground. She quickly turned the corner but was kicked in the back a high heel. Her gun flew out of her hand and landed on the ground.

"What the hell the doors locked!" Bryce said quickly, getting ready to kick it.

"Arhh!" Sarah groaned loudly as a kick to her stomach sent her flying to the ground, feeling completely winded. She quickly got up and stared at the lady in front of her. It wasn't the leader, she must have Chuck. Sarah quickly landed a punch at the woman's head and pushed her against the wall. The women quickly raised her leg ready to plant a round house kick when Sarah sharply grabbed the woman's leg high in the air and kicked her in the stomach. The women fell with a scream to the ground.

"Where the hell is Chuck?" Sarah yelled, reaching for her gun and pointing it at her.

The women laughed. "Don't worry he'll be having a great time with Miss Sovana." She smirked.

"I really, hate smirkers." Sarah said in a low, threatening voice.

"Charles, loves them." The women teased.

Just as Bryce and Carina entered the room Sarah hit the women out cold with the but of her gun.

"Sarah? Why was the door locked?" Carina said worried.

"I don't know it wasn't me." Sarah said. She looked around the room to see if there were any signs of Chuck around when she noticed the blinds were down.

She eyed them suspiciously. _It would have still been light when Chuck came over to my room_.

She looked at Carina and Bryce and nodded silently towards the blinds.

They all walked slowly over and Sarah quickly drew them up.

Outside on the deck was Chuck, with a frightened look on his face and a knife to his throat.

Sarah swallowed at the sight of him. She raised her gun and slowly opened the door to outside.

Miss Sovana was standing directly behind Chuck preventing Sarah from being able to make a clean shot. She couldn't risk it with Chuck there.

Miss Sovana had the knife directly on Chucks throat and Sarah could swear she saw a trickle of blood coming down his neck.

"Hi Chuck," Sarah said softly, wanting to ease any horror he was feeling right now. She knew it wouldn't help, but she tried anyway.

"Hey, Sarah," Chuck croaked out. Giving her a smile, a nervous one. But there was a smile.

"Put your guns down or I will kill him." The leader threatened, tightening her grip around the knife.

"You kill him, I kill you." Sarah said flatly, still holding her gun steady.

The women kept her place and didn't move.

"Let him go." Sarah said, annoyed.

"Why? What's so important about this Charles?" The women said peaking her head slightly around Chuck.

Sarah just looked at Chuck, this was hard. She hoped Roan was coming up with a good plan, because it didn't seem like anyone was going to move any time soon.

Bryce stood behind Sarah while Carina was handcuffing the other women. Bryce knew they were in trouble, Sarah could take the shot, if she acted fast when the women moved her head to speak. But it was too close of a call. Too big of a risk to take and he didn't blame her for not taking it. He wouldn't either, not with Chuck standing there.

"What! Are you mad? You might drop me!" Morgan whispered loudly to Roan.

They were up the next floor in the room that had a balcony above the balcony Chuck was being held on.

"Look, this is the only way." Roan said emptying the draw of sheets out and tying them tightly together.

"Sheets?" Morgan said getting more horrified by the minute. "We are using sheets!"

"Ive done this before, when I saved a beautiful women before I swooped down the balcony with just another agent holding the sheets. You'll be fine."

"I have a lot of muscle.. I'm too heavy.." Morgan said trying to think of any excuse.

"Morgan, this is your time to shine. You do this, you save your partner."

Morgan took a deep breath. "OK, I have to save Chuck he's my best friend."

"Good. Now help me tie these. It needs to be longer."

Sarah started to get agitated, she could see blood dripping on Chucks neck and all she could do was stand there and watch helplessly. The women could barely be seen behind Chuck. Why did he have to be so tall? If he was shorter she could take the shot.

"Your making him bleed, I swear to god if you don't let him go-" Sarah started.

"Oh, I see you have feelings for him? You like this Charles? Well let me tell you we had a lot of fun before in his room."

"Nothing happened!" Chuck quickly yelled. "Nothing happened Sarah." Chuck yelled, wincing at the pain in his neck.

"You like her too? Well isn't this just cute." The women sneered. "Didn't think agents are meant to be involved. You are agents right?"

Once Carina finished tying up the women, she went to stand back behind Bryce. Who was staying silent through the whole thing.

"Whats happening?" Carina whispered to Bryce.

"Sarahs angry. That's whats happening." Bryce whispered back.

Sarah was pretty sure she had never felt this angry before. What the hell was happening? They were all standing around doing absolutely nothing. This was getting ridiculous and Sarah started fuming.

"So are you guys an item?" The women teased working up Sarah. She could see her getting angry and she loved it.

"Your really screwed you know that?" Sarah said. Roan finally spoke into her earpiece telling her they had a plan and to just keep her cool.

"Are you ready?" Roan whispered. Morgan and Roan were standing on the balcony with the sheets tied around Morgan.

They quietly looked over the edge and were happy that the room they were in had a slightly extended balcony, therefore they could see Chuck and Miss Sovana perfectly.

"Right, I go down, Get close silently, and tranq just before she notices me."

"Great. Lets do this." Roan said helping Morgan up on the railing.

"Slowly does it." Roan whispered, slowly releasing the sheet rope.

Morgan hanging up side down, face turned bright red with the blood rushing to his head. He had his tranquilizer ready and was getting closer.

Chucks glanced upwards as the pain in is neck was increasing. His eyes widened to the size of golf balls when he saw Morgan hanging above them. Sarah saw the look in his eyes and knew what was happening. She didn't move her eyes from Chucks as she didn't want to risk Miss Sovana noticing as well. She knew it would most likely be Morgan.

_OK tiny bit more. _Morgan thought to himself. He was almost in perfect position for tranquilizing Miss Sovana on the neck. Just as he was getting his aim right he felt a sudden shift in the rope. _Oh god. _

"Shoot, shoot." Roan heaved. This was harder than he thought. _Morgan and his muscle. _Suddenly a the door to the balcony opened and a young couple walked out.

"What the hell is going on?" The young man said, putting his girlfriend behind him.

"Nothing, nothing." Roan said struggling to hold the sheets steady.

"Are you stealing our sheets?" The man said looking shocked. He walked over and pulled Roan from the edge. "Get out! I'm calling security!"

"Ahhhh!" Morgan yelled. Falling a few meters down on to the deck.

The sudden scream and thud on to the ground, caused Miss Sovana to slightly remove her grip on the knife and Chucks waist. Chuck taking quick action elbowed the women's hand, knocking the knife onto the ground. He spun around while grabbing both her wrists. Carina and Bryce quickly knelt down seeing if Morgan was OK while Sarah kicked the knife of the ladies out of reach, Chuck quickly called Sarah telling her "I can't hit a women!" He started to struggle to hold her hands in place. Miss sovana lifted her leg up and kicked Chuck straight into the stomach making him stumble backwards. Sarah quickly went up to the women and punched her straight in the jaw, where a deafening crack could be hear.

"Argh," the women groaned. She stepped backwards and went into to swoop a kick at Sarahs ankles. Sarah dodging the kick lifted her leg up high and executed a perfect round house kick causing Miss Sovana to quickly fall to the ground. Chuck finding Morgans tranquilizer gun on the ground quickly picked it up and shot it twice at her chest. He then took a deep breath and slid down, to sit on the balcony.

Morgan already standing up was stretching out his neck wondering what the hell happened.

"Are you OK Morgan?" Bryce and Carina asked holding him steady.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Wow that was something."

"Chuck, Chuck! Hey, hey are you OK?" Sarah asked kneeling down beside him and running her hands over his whole body to check for injuries. She noticed the slice along his neck and was thankful it didn't get too deep.

"Yeah, I'm OK You?" Chuck said smiling.

"Yeah," Sarah smiled. Running her hands through his hair and softly caressing his cheek.

The others looked on watching the interaction between Chuck and Sarah.

"What's this?" Morgan asked.

Sarah and Chuck quickly stood up, Sarah completely forgot they were not alone. No, she did know actually, because if they were alone she would have kissed him really hard and not stopped kissing him.

"Hmm? Are you OK Morgan that was quite a fall?" Sarah said, moving her eyes over Morgan for injuries.

"Yeah buddy! That was so cool you were like spider man!" Chuck said.

"I was until Roan dropped me! I'm OK though."

Carina and Bryce having their own conversation started grinning like children.

"What's the grins for?" Morgan asked.

"Ask Sarah." Carina said raising her eyebrows.

"Ask me what?" Sarah said, confused.

"Well, what was that whole thing with Chuck?"

"What whole thing? I was just making sure he was OK." She replied defensively.

"If that's what you call it." Bryce said.

"You guys were kind of close." Morgan said.

"Very close.." Bryce continued.

"Sarah, Chuck, come on be honest." Carina said. Knowing it was time for the truth.

"Ah.. I have no idea what you guys are on about." Chuck said, shrugging his shoulders.

Sarah stood there just staring at the others. They were all staring at her, waiting for some reply. She wasn't giving in. No, no she wasn't. Not yet, shes a spy.

"Come on Sarah, you like Chuck. Chuck, you like Sarah."

"Carina! No your wrong." Sarah said a little loud.

"I'm sorry to keep pestering, but if we are a team you guys are meant to be honest to your partners." Carina said pushing Sarah closer to the edge of spilling.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Sarah said, voice raising louder and sounding desperate.

"I want you to admit it! Come on Sarah why can't you-"

"Fine! OK is that what you want so desperately? I like Chuck. We are dating, We've slept together... numerous times." Sarah yelled.

"Is that what you wanted to hear? My feelings? Are you happy now? You always have to go on about things. Why can't you all just .. " Sarah quickly stopped.

Everyone was staring at her wide eyed and opened mouth, even Chuck. Sarahs outbursts were a very, very rear occurrence. They virtually never happened. Sarah was shocked herself. She hated this feeling of everyone staring at her. She hated the feeling that she couldn't keep her cool, she wasn't being a spy. She had never felt this way and she hated it. "Just let people be.." She finished softly, her voice breaking a bit.

She quickly walked, straight past everyone and out the door of the room, not even stopping when Chuck called her name.

"OK, I think I may have pushed her a tad far.." Carina said, she knew she went the completely wrong way around getting the information out of Sarah. Best friends don't interrogate others in front of people. She felt terrible.

"Yeah I did too. goshI feel bad." Bryce said, running his hands through his hair. Sarah and Bryce had been friends for years, and he had never seen her so angry before. Also, he's never seen her so upset. Her voice was breaking, as she spoke and he could see her eyes slightly wet with tears.

"You've slept with that women?" Morgan said looking at Chuck in shock.

"Ah.." Chuck said, still getting his head around what just happened.

"Way to go buddy! I knew you had it in you!" Morgan said happy for his friend.

"Uh, thanks... I should go and check on her.. Are you guys OK with the women?"

"Yeah, yeah go Chuck, tell her we are sorry OK?" Bryce said.

"Yeah, Chuck. I will try talk to her later if she wants." Carina said.

"OK, yeah sorry guys.." Chuck said and quickly ran off to find Sarah.

"Lets go find Roan, and handcuff Miss Sovana and this women with the rest." Carina said to Morgan and Bryce, breaking the silence.

Chuck knocked on Sarahs door and no reply came. He turned the handle and luckily it was unlocked.

"Sarah?" Chuck called, walking into the main area. She wasn't there. He opened the sliding doors to the extra room and there she was. He could only see the back of her golden, blonde hair falling down her back in loose curls.

She was seated crossed legged on the cushions looking out the window.

He sat down next to her and stayed silent, watching the view of the Eiffel tower.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Sarah turned her head to look at Chuck. Chuck turned his and locked eyes with her. He couldn't believe he was seeing it again. Sarahs eyes were filled with water while red marks were forming around her eyes. He hated seeing her like this. The second time in two days, it broke his heart.

"Chuck, whats wrong with me?" Sarah said, in a soft whisper.

"Hey, Sarah nothings wrong with you." Chuck replied, in a strong voice.

"I'm a mess Chuck! I just had a spaz at Carina and the others, and now I'm Crying? Last night I was crying. Chuck I don't cry, spy's don't cry." Sarah said, looking back out the window.

"Sarah?" Chuck said wanting her to look back at him. When she finally turned to face him he continued. "Everyone cries Sarah. We are human babe, it's what we do. It doesn't matter if a spy cries, it shows we have emotions, feelings. That's a good thing, hell I cry all the time! I cried the other week when I moved out of Ellie's!" Chuck said, happy that he gained a small smile from her.

"I wanted to tell you something.." Sarah said.

"Sure, anything."

"OK, well I know it sounds pathetic. But the reason I didn't want to tell the others about us was mostly because of Beckman some how finding out. But, a little bit of it, was I thought that if I you know let everyone know, then it would make me less of a spy. By.. This is stupid.." She said shaking her head.

"No, no babe continue," Chuck said, rubbing is thumb lightly over her cheek.

"I thought that if everyone knew then they would think that I couldn't be that spy again. Ive seen relationships like this before and it messes up not just the relationship, but I don't know they aren't as good as spy's anymore. I mean today, I completely lost control because that stupid lady started going on about us. She was hurting you, I probably could have taken the shot, when she moved her head from behind. I was too worried about you though."

"Is that a bad thing though? Because we now have her alive for questioning and no bullets were used."

Sarah gave a brief smile at Chuck, she knew he'd bring up the no bullets thing.

"Yeah but Chuck, what if she killed you."

"But she didn't Sarah, you did everything right."

"I stood there and did nothing." Sarah deadpanned.

"No, you waited. You have a team Sarah, your not alone."

"What if I can't protect you? The others saw what happened, now they know we are together. What if they think I can't protect you."

"Do you think Carina can protect Bryce?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah.."

"Do you think Bryce can protect Carina?"

Sarah smiled, her first proper one. "Yeah, I know what your doing here Chuck."

"Yeah and I'm right Sarah. Come one, they are dating and you believe they can still protect each other. They will think the same. I know it."

"I'm sorry for that whole out burst.."Sarah said. Scrunching her face up in embarrassment.

"Don't be. I thought It was kind of sexy actually." Chuck grinned.

"Oh really?" Sarah said, raising one eyebrow. "Because it didn't feel sexy it was just stupid. I just, I don't know everyone asking and going on. It just got to me."

"I understand. They were like squawking seagulls after food." Chuck laughed. "But they wanted me to tell you they were sorry, they really felt bad."

"They don't have to be sorry, I should be the one apologizing for having a go at them."

"No you don't." Chuck said looking for her hand to entwine with his.

"Can I have a moment for a big speech?" Chuck asked.

"Sure." Sarah said, playing with his hand.

"You are the best spy I know, and I'm not just saying that because I like you. You are so good it amazes me every time I watch you. I trust you completely OK? I know you can protect me and I'm going to work my butt off so I can protect you just as much." He grinned.

Sarah gave a laugh and he continued. "I hope we are still dating? Because even though your worried about us being together will ruin you as a spy. It won't OK. My mum and dad were both young agents, and look at them now married with two kids. Now I'm not saying that's us-" he quickly said not wanting to suggest marriage or kids. "But they were still fantastic spy's after they started dating, even better. They trusted each other completely and it made them work better. Now I know you have seen relationships that screw the agents up. But that won't happen because we won't let it. OK? I won't let it happen to you. I know it won't even happen though. Do you trust me?"

Sarah feeling completely overwhelmed by Chucks speech could only nod.

"Good, because I believe trust is one of the most important things in a relationship. If we trust each other, then I know we can get through anything." Chuck said finishing his speech "God, that last sentence sounded a bit cheesy didn't it?" Chuck grinned, putting his free hand over his face in embarrassment.

Sarah swallowed and shook her head slowly. She didn't think it was cheesy, she didn't think any of it was cheesy. It was the most amazing thing any one had ever said to her. From listening to Chuck all she could do was fall deeper and deeper for him.

"I really, really like you." She said softly.

Chuck just grinned at her. "You really, really do? Or really, really, really?"

Sarah laughed and lent her head against his chest. She breathed in deeply. Letting her nose fill with his scent. She loved it. It made her feel safe, comfortable and completely at home.

Chuck wrapped his arm around Sarah and just sat there holding her. He didn't want to move, ever. He loved being with her and he's glad she listened to him. He thinks it worked because when he looked into her eyes when he was talking all the worry had left and a whole lot of faith and trust were swimming through her brilliant, blue eyes.

"Did you kiss those women?" Sarah said quickly removing her head off his chest and looking at him, eyes narrowed.

After half an hour Bryce, Carina and Morgan finally managed to get Roan released from Hotel Security.

"So now I know why you dropped me." Morgan said making their way into the lift.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Roan shrugged. "You landed on your feet though?"

"Ah, sort off.." Morgan said.

Bryce grinned and wrapped his arm around Carinas waist. "Well, the women have been picked up and taken back to Washington, Beckman said we can have an extra two days off.. Excluding you Agent Montogomery sorry. But other than that every things good. Once we talk to Sarah. "

"Dam, I have to catch the flight back first thing in the morning. I'll miss this place." Roan said. "Might see you guys soon sometime. Adios." He waved, and went off at his floor.

"Great guy." Morgan said, still in the lift going to their floor. Once they arrived Morgan said he was off to sleep and that he will probably have a big sleep in tomorrow so he'll catch them at the breakfast bar.

"I think we should check on Sarah quickly, apologies." Carina said, once Morgan had left.

"Yeah should we just go and give her a hug? Say sorry, I still feel terrible." Bryce said.

"Yeah let's go see. Chucks probably talking to her."

Carina and Bryce walked up to Sarahs door and gave a soft knock, no reply. Bryce turned the handle and was glad to find it open.

"Just go quietly in case shes asleep." Carina whispered, following Bryce.

They walked in to the main area and Sarah wasn't there. Bryce turned around to look in the kitchen but she wasn't there either. He was about to say she must be in Chucks room when he felt Carina punch him in he arm.

"What?" he whispered, noticing a giant grin on Carinas face. Carina pointed to the next room where the doors were open.

Sarah was in there sitting on Chucks lap kissing him passionately. Chucks arms were wrapped around her tightly pulling her as close as possible.

Bryce's eyes widened and he looked at Carina who looked like she was going to burst with joy.

He quickly took her by the waist and pulled her out of the room.

"Ah, I'm not usually one to go on about perfect moments. But that was so cute!" Carina said excitedly.

Bryce laughed. "Even though I'm a guy. I have to admit, that was pretty cute." He said.

"I'm so happy for her." Carina gushed. "They have slept together..numerous times! I wonder when?"

"Probably last night, and maybe when you were staying at mine back in Burbank."

"Oh, I yes of course. Oh well, lets go to bed, I'm tired. We'll talk to her tomorrow... She's a bit busy."

"Mmm," Sarah moaned into Chucks mouth. "Even though it would have just been for a mission I'm glad you didn't have kiss them."

"Me too."Chuck said going in for another kiss.

"You- were... quite.. the bachelor picking... up two girls." Sarah said between kisses.

Chuck pulled away. "All I did was talk about computers and sizzling shrimp." Chuck smirked.

"Sizzling shrimp?"

"Yeah. I will take you there for dinner one night. It's yum."

"OK," Sarah grinned. "But now, Chuck you should take me to bed."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>The end! Hope you enjoyed! :) Reviews are fabulous! Bye!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone! Pretty quick update huh? This one was just so fun to write i couldn't stop! practically did it all day! On a summers day too! (Not that our summers very good this year.)

Anyway, Charah fans will like this..(I hope) I tried to write them adorable, sexy and cute etc.. Haha I just hope it came together well. People who like the action side ..I'm sorry but the only action you'll get is..OK i don't think there's any at all! It's just a whole lot of character stuff!

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck, i used a line or two of there's in this one! Oooh i also used bob Marley song lyrics i can see clearly now So there not mine either!

9:00am Chansler Hotel.

"Morning beautiful," Chuck said quietly, as Sarah slowly opened her eyes.

"Mm, morning Chuck. Good sleep?" Sarah said her voice full of sleep.

"Of course. You?"

"Mmhmm."

"Are you still sleepy babe?" Chuck asked, watching her eyes drooping closed.

"Mmm, sorry ten more minutes?" Sarah said resting her head in between his shoulder and neck.

"Yeah, even longer. We have the whole day...To do nothing! Go back to sleep." Chuck said kissing the top of her head.

Sarah abruptly sat up in bed, eyes pulled open.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked, confused.

"Oh, sorry Chuck. I'm not tired anymore," she grinned. "I might go see Carina and Bryce quickly..You know say sorry for last night."

Chucks eyes narrowed slightly. "Can't you talk to them later? It's only nine?"

Sarah hopped out of bed and threw a light dress on, from her bag.

"I'll be back, give me fifteen minutes."

"Hmm, fine then." Chuck said, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Chuck, those are not going to work on me." Sarah grinned, leaning in for a quick kiss. "Be back soon."

Sarah slipped out of the door erasing Chucks adorable look from her mind. She had to admit it did almost work. It would have if the real reason she was going to see Bryce and Carina was to apologize. It was half the reason but she also wanted to ask them about going up the Eiffel tower for the night and book a table at the restaurant there for dinner.

As she was walking to their door she bumped into Morgan coming out of his room.

"Hey, Sarah! Are you OK? I'm sorry about last night I wasn't quite sure what was happening.."

"Oh, no Morgan. I'm sorry I just kind of freaked out." Sarah said, still embarrassed about her behavior.

"No worries, everyone was pretty pushy. It's really great though, you know you and Chuck."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks Morgan."

"Yeah, I mean I should have noticed. Chucks mood has been like super happy lately." Morgan said.

"Really?" Sarah asked, beginning to love this talk with Morgan.

"Yeah, honestly. He's like.. a big ball of happiness. I even hear him singing in the shower. When I use to stay over, on our intense game nights back at Ellie's, he never sung." Morgan said nodding his head, now knowing the reason why.

Sarah laughed. "Good observing Morgan. Where you heading?"

"Ah, couldn't sleep. Was way to hungry, I'm going to head down for some food. You gonna come?"

"Yeah, I just have to speak to Bryce and Carina, then go get Chuck and we'll see you down there."

"Sweet! See you there!"

Sarah knocked on the door to Carina and Bryce's room. Carina opened it and she quickly pulled Sarah into a hug.

"Oh gosh Sarah! I'm so sorry. I feel horrible, I shouldn't have put you on the spot last night."

Sarah surprised by the hug laughed. "No, Carina," She said stepping back and leading Carina into the bedroom area, where Bryce was reading the newspaper.

"Sarah, I'm so-" Bryce started.

Sarah quickly put up her hand to stop him. "Guys please just listen. You don't need to apologize. I should have told you. You guys are my best friends and I just kept it a secret. I just..You know was freaking out about telling."

Bryce smiled and went to stand in front of her. "We think it's great you know."

"Yeah," Carina grinned. "So great!"

"Thanks, I.. really like really like him guys.." Sarah said glancing down to her hands, blush slowly creeping onto her cheeks. She had never been this honest to her friends before. Sure, she told them most things. But when it came to her feelings it was all new to her.

Carina couldn't keep the smile off her face. Chuck was perfect for Sarah. He was honest, funny and probably the most caring person she has met. Sarah needed someone to take her mind off work, and to just relax and enjoy life. Like she deserved.

"He's so head over heels for you Sarah, gosh I could tell the first day I met him!" Carina said.

Yeah, I could tell the first day you met him Sarah." Bryce said remembering the look on Chucks face when he saw Sarah.

Sarah grinned and sat on their bed. "What about Beckman?"

Carina looked at Bryce then back at Sarah. "We talked about it last night. We reckon your going to have to tell her. But, not yet. You know? We are worried she won't handle it as well as she did with Bryce and I...Maybe give it a little longer. Show her you can work well together."

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, that's what we thought. You guys don't mind keeping a secret for a bit?"

"Of course not, Sarah your like our sister." Bryce grinned.

"Good thanks guys. Um, do you think that I can still protect Chuck? You know still be a good spy..?"

"Sarah, your the best. Of course you can." Carina said sitting down beside her.

"Yeah, Sarah just trust yourself you know? You can do anything." Bryce agreed.

Sarah didn't know what was wrong with her. Why did it take so long for her to tell? They were completely supportive and she was more than happy her relationship with Chuck was now shared between her friends. She knew Chuck was right when he told her they would still believe she could be a great spy, it was just good to get that extra reassurance from them.

"That means a lot guys thank you, um so I had an idea..." Sarah said standing up from the bed and looking out the window.

"Yeah! We will all go up because that would be so great. Ive never been up the Eiffel tower before. Always been too focused on the missions when i come here. But I think you and Chuck should have dinner there just you two. His face completely lit up when he saw it in the car. You and him on that Eiffel tower.. So romantic." Carina winked.

"You guys don't want to go to dinner? Morgan might?"

"Na, we'll just go up for the afternoon then we'll head into town. I bet Morgan will want to hit a few clubs and try out his new seduction skills." Bryce laughed.

Carina laughed. "Yeah, OK so that's the plan. You can book here if you like?"

"OK. Thanks guys."

"Isn't that where your dad dad proposed to your mum? On the Eiffel tower? Gosh its like history repeating itself." Carina smirked.

"Carina! We are not getting engaged up there!" Sarah said laughing.

"I know, I know. Not yet anyway."

"Carina!" Sarah said, swatting her friend on the arm.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. So I'm curious what's he like in bed?"

"Carina!" Sarah gasped, mouth hanging wide open.

"Come on! please just a little goss for your beautiful, caring and wonderful friend?" Carina smiled, wriggling her eyebrows.

Sarahs cheeks went a light tinge of red. "Well..."

"Ew yuck I don't want to hear this. I'm going down to the breakfast bar." Bryce said, quickly leaving the room so the girls could talk.

"Spill, Sarah. It's just us." Carina said watching Bryce leave.

"Fine! fine. Lets just say... Mmm he's like.." Sarah started, biting her bottom lip. "Like wow, I'm not kidding Carina..like honestly wow.. Best. Ever." Sarah said nodding her head slowly, a big grin forming on her face.

"You really like him don't you?"

Sarah quickly hopped up from her seat and moved her hands through her hair. "Ive never felt like this before Carina." She almost whispered, as if she shouldn't be feeling this way. "He's just.. i don't know he just does things to me..I have butterflies constantly when I'm with him. Me. Sarah Walker having butterflies? I'm a spy i don't get butterflies." She stressed, striding back and forward across the room.

"It's OK to have feelings for him Sarah," Carina said noticing Sarah start to freak out. "You deserve to be happy. You need to have time doing things you like, with who you like. Don't let the spy life take over."

"Whats the rule we learned when we started? Don't fall in love." Sarah said. "Not that I'm in love or anything you know.. Just you know don't start liking someone when your a spy." Sarah quickly rambled out.

Carina grinned and stood up. "Well Sarah, spies like you and i are here to break rules." She winked.

Sarah was so thankful that Carina was on their team. She couldn't exactly see herself telling all this emotional stuff to Bryce. Her spilling out all her feelings was such a new concept, but once she started she couldn't stop. It felt great to finally get it out in the open.

Sarah smiled, "Yeah, only the real top spies like us can break the CIA rules right?" Sarah joked, raising her eyebrow.

"Exactly, see Sarah you are learning fast. So tell me more about this Chucky. Have you told him he gives you butterflies?" Carina asked.

"What! No! of course not. I don't want to sound like a teenager!" Sarah said, shocked that Carina would ask something like that.

"Well, i could just picture his face if you told him. Sarah your like beautiful, imagine how he must feel when you chose to date him."

"Well Chucks fantastic he's kind, honest, handsome, funny.. He's really funny. Did you know that? Makes me laugh all the time." Sarah gushed out, like a love sick teenager.

Carina rolled her eyes and laughed. "God your more in to him than i thought. Once you start it doesn't stop."

"I told him i really, really like him...Should i tell him something more?"

"No, no that's fine. That's great Sarah. Just you know, make sure you don't hold in your feelings OK? You share them with him missy. If you ever need to talk I'm here though OK?"

Carina was happy to hear that she told him she really liked him because she didn't want to push her into anything. Sarah was only just learning what it was like falling for someone. Carina was just glad that it was with someone like Chuck.

Sarah nodded her head, "Will do."

"Great now tell me more!" Carina said excitedly like a little kid in a candy store.

30minutes later...

Once Sarah had booked she made her way back to Chucks room. She took a little longer than she expected as Carina had to here some gossip about her and opened her door to her room and walked in. She wondered if he was down at the breakfast bar because he wasn't in bed. She then heard the shower running and a soft voice coming from the bathroom. She walked closer and put her ear to the door. She smiled when she heard Chucks voice singing and listened to the words carefully.

"I can see clearly now the rain has gone..No more obstacles in my way.."

She grinned when she realized the song. It was one of her most played on her iPod.

"It's gonna be a bright, bright sunshine day."

Sarah loved his voice it was soft but held so much confidence when he sung. It was filled with control and she loved it. She quietly opened the bath room door quietly and slipped off her clothes. She opened the shower door and sneakily hopped in.

"Hey baby," She said softly in his ear, wrapping her arms around his waist. This was their first shower together, and she had a feeling it was a very good idea on her part.

"Mmm," Chuck said turning around to face her. "I didn't even hear you come in."

"Yeah, maybe because you were singing.." she said pulling him closer against her.

"Oh god you heard that?" he groaned.

"Sounds like someones a big ball of happiness." She grinned, thinking of Morgans words.

"Yeah, well who can blame me?" He grinned. "You took ages! How did it go?" he said, grabbing the soap and rubbing it along her arms.

"I wasn't that long! It was good. Carina and I talked..About you." She grinned, squirting some shampoo on her hands and running it through his hair.

"Oh what about?" Chuck said, closing his eyes briefly soaking in the feeling of Sarahs hands running through his hair.

"Hmm.."

"Do I even want to know?" Chuck asked, Moving the soap across her stomach.

Sarah rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and moved her hand slowly down his front.

"Well.. I said you were really..Fantastic at something." She said moving her hands lower.

"OK. Was it my dancing skills? Or I'm quite good at the computer." Chuck rambled, trying to not focus on Sarahs wandering hand.

"I guess I could have mentioned that.. But that wasn't it. Do you want me to just show you what it was? " Sarah whispered in his ear.

Chuck swallowed and closed his eyes. "Yeah, yeah that sounds like a fantastic idea."

11:00pm Chansler Hotel. Breakfast bar.

"Are you serious! Oh god. Wow this is so great, I'm so excited." Chuck said grinning like mad. He had just found out that they were all going up to the Eiffel tower in the afternoon. Sarah hadn't yet told him about their dinner up there, she wanted to surprise him when they were there. Carina and Bryce had told Morgan the plan and he was more than happy to leave Chuck and Sarah up there for the dinner while him, Bryce and Carina went to explore the night life in the town.

Chuck reached for Sarahs hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. "Thanks."

"Oh, it's fine Chuck. I think we are all pretty excited."

"Yeah it's where Sarahs dad proposed to her mum." Carina said taking a spoon of fruit salad.

"Oh really? Wow, that's pretty special." Chuck said, looking at Sarah.

Sarah shrugged. "Yeah I guess it is, do you not like mango Chuck?" Sarah said pointing to his fruit salad bowl with leftover pieces of mango.

"Nope, you want?" He said, picking up with his fork and moving it towards her mouth.

Sarah grinned and opened her mouth and took the mango from his fork. "Yum, I'm disappointed that you don't like it."

"Well now you can always have mine, so it works out great for you!" He said, putting another piece of mango on his fork and feeding it to her again.

Bryce, Morgan and Carina couldn't keep the smirks off their face.

"OK, at first I thought it was cute now it's a little too much for me to handle guys." Carina said.

"Yeah go on get a room!" Bryce laughed, fake gagging.

"I have to agree guys, I mean I'm the only single one here..a little respect please." Morgan joked.

Sarah and Chuck both blushed. They had forgotten they had company they just got a little caught up in each other.

"Um, Sorry.." Sarah said, picking up her own fork and grabbing a piece of Chucks mango by herself. "So Roan left early?" She said quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, Beckmans got him on the whip, back to Washington asap." Bryce grinned.

"That was nice of Beckman to let us stay longer." Chuck said.

"Yeah, shes giving us some free time to 'bond'." Carina smirked.

"Works for me! Hey you guys want to go for a swim before we head out today?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, lets all meet back down here in fifteen minutes?" Bryce said, hopping up from the table.

"That was a little embarrassing." Chuck said following Sarah in to her room.

"Yeah, I kind of forgot they were there." Sarah said, shyly glancing away.

"Me too," Chuck grinned. "Shall I go get changed meet you back here?"

"Yeah... Or we could take Beckmans advise for a little bit.." Sarah said walking up to him.

"Hmm, what advise?" Chuck said wrapping his arms around her.

"We could 'bond' for a bit.." She smiled seductively.

"Hmm, I happen to like your thinking Miss Walker... and Beckmans of course." Chuck said, leaning in for a kiss.

4:00pm. Paris,France Eiffel tower.

"Wholey Moley, what a magnificent structure." Morgan said, mouth open wide head looking up.

"Wow, i have been to Paris so many times, but, i have never been this close the Eiffel tower before. It's amazing!" Bryce said, same position as Morgan.

"I almost feel ashamed i haven't been to it before," Carina said.

Sarah took her eyes off the Eiffel tower and looked at Chuck, he still hadn't spoken since they got to the outside of it. She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"What's the verdict?" She asked,watching him turn to look at her. Chuck's grin increased twice the size. "I thought it was great from the window view, but now looking at it.. just wow. I say let's not stand here, lets stand there!" He replied pointing up to the top of the tower.

"Sounds good Chuck," She replied, and they all made their way to the entrance.

Once they reached the top platform of the Eiffel tower they were all utterly speechless. The exquisite view over the city of Paris was breathtaking. After silent walks around and looks out over the city Morgan finally spoke up.

"Hey, if General Beckman wants us to bond what better evidence than showing her a happy photo of us!" He said rustling around in his bag for his camera.

He politely asked another tourist if they were able to take a photo then they all stood in a group with massive grins on their faces.

"Say Beckman everyone!" Morgan shouted.

"Beckman!" They all laughed and threw their arms around each other.

"Ah, that's a keeper guys," Morgan said looking at the photo.

"I'm sure Beckman will love to see it," Bryce laughed, taking another look at the view.

Sarah noticed Chuck standing by the railing and she went over and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Ellie's going to love hearing about you seeing the Eiffel tower Chuck." She said, glancing at him then out over the city.

"Yeah, she definitely will. I should probably call her when we get back actually. See whats shes up to."

"Yeah."

"So what do you think about Paris so far? You like it?" Chuck asked.

"It's so beautiful, i can't believe Ive been here so many times and never even taken one second of my time to look out the window and just look, at everything."

"Every mission we go on now, i promise to make sure you look at everything and experience things, like this." Chuck said, locking eyes with hers.

"That sounds perfect." She replied softly.

Chuck looked around an noticed Morgan and the others had disappeared. "Where did the others go?"

"Oh, yeah they've gone into town.. " Sarah replied hesitantly. She hoped Chuck wanted to stay and not go out on the town like the others.

"Oh! What do you want to do? Should we go catch up with them or?"

"I kind of booked us a table at the restaurant here.." Sarah said, biting her lower lip.

"Really? Just me and you?" Chuck said, a little shocked.

"Yeah, is that OK? Because if you want to go out with them then that's you know fine i just-" Sarah said, after noticing his slightly wide eyes and surprised sounding voice.

"No, no this is great! This is really great, I'd much rather do this with you. A thousand times rather!" Chuck said happily.

"Great OK. Shall we go? They have the restaurant on the second floor."

Chuck wrapped his arm around her shoulders and nodded his head eagerly. "Thanks Sarah, your amazing. Your by far the best person in the world!"

Sarah laughed and rested her head on his chest as they walked. "Yep, I am pretty special huh?" She teased, resting her hand in the back pocket of his jeans.

"This food is beyond delicious!" Chuck said taking another bite of his tender lamb. "You wanna try?" He asked waving his fork around gently.

"Well since the others aren't here to tease us i say feed me Chuck." Sarah grinned, opening her mouth slightly. Chuck smiled and fed her the lamb. He watched her face as she chewed it. "Sarah? Can you please tell me how you make eating a piece of lamb look sexy?"

Sarah swallowed the meat and gave him a grin. "Well Chuck, it's this sort of talent i have," She joked. "Here try some of my fish and well see if you can do it." She said reaching her fork out to him.

Sarah laughed when she watched Chuck take is slowly off the fork and wink at her as she chewed it. "How did i do?" Chuck asked after finishing it.

"Oh, so sexy!" Sarah said, wriggling her eyebrows. "You fully turned me on Chuck." She said trying to keep a straight face.

Chuck laughed, "Sarah i can see right through you! Come on i can see the smile.." Chuck said, as Sarah tried to keep the corners of her mouth straight.

"Oh, oh here it comes and...Bam! The world winning smile takes over!" Chuck grinned, watching Sarahs face form into a full fledged grin.

"Fine you got me!" She laughed. "Hey Chuck?" She said in a innocent voice.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what i really _really_ feel like doing now?" She smiled seductively, rubbing her leg against his.

"Ah, Um.. No what?" Chuck stuttered out.

"I really, really.."She started, locking her eyes with his and leaning closer "Want.." She continued moving her mouth so it was just inched away from his.

"Another piece of your lamb." She quickly said, and brought her fork up with a piece of his lamb on it and popped it into her mouth.

"Oh no you didn't!" Chuck said astonished.

"Didn't what babe?" Sarah said grinning victoriously.

"Oh i so have my eye on you now Sarah." Chuck said smiling back at her.

Hours went by and Sarah and Chuck were still talking, laughing, sharing and stealing each others food. It was getting late but neither of the wanted to leave.

Chuck watched Sarah as she was looking at the band playing music. How did he get this lucky? He still couldn't believe how this women sitting right opposite him was with him, dating him. It felt like a dream, _was it real?_

"What?" Sarah said softly, turning back to Chuck who was looking at her with a glazed look in his eyes.

"How did i get so lucky?" Chuck blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, confused.

"I mean look at you Sarah. Your smart, funny, you laugh when i say the most lame jokes, you make me feel like I'm some fantastic guy who deserves you. Your so beautiful and I'm just sitting here wondering how did i end up here right now? I feel like i should be James bond you should be dating James bond." He said. "I'm like a nerdy spy who loves fixing computers," he laughed. "I just feel like I'm in the best dream anyone could ever have...And I'm afraid of waking up"

Sarah was speechless. One hundred percent speechless. What was she suppose to say to that? Every time Chuck spoke about her she couldn't believe her ears. Was he really saying those things to her? Because, the words that came out of his mouth were so shockingly beautiful and sad at the same time she could barely breath. _Why does he think he shouldn't be dating me? Do i make him feel that way?_ _Have i not told him that i like him enough? Maybe Carinas right.. Maybe i should be telling him more. Because he doesn't seem to understand that I'm the lucky one. I'm the one that can't believe I'm sitting here with him, right here.. right now feeling the happiest Ive ever been in my life._

Sarah just stared into Chucks eyes and said the only thing that she could think of, the only thing that she could say that could describe what she felt for him.

"Butterflies."

Chuck tilted his head slightly. _Butterflies?_ "Um, Butterflies?" He said, wondering what she meant.

"Yeah, Um.. You know Butterflies.. You give me butterflies.." Sarah said trying to look anywhere else but Chuck._ Great, Chuck comes out with this massive eloquent speech filled with wonderful and beautiful words and all i can say is butterflies? Butterflies? Oh god._

"I do?" Chuck asked, curious.

"Every time I'm with you, or whenever your holding me, saying things to me like you just did, it gives me butterflies. Whenever I'm touching you, or just looking into tour eyes it gives them to me." She said finally finding the courage to lock eyes with his.

"I know, it sounds silly. You just said the most beautiful speech and all i can come up with is one stupid word? I don't know what to say other than when I'm with you i get them, all the time. And i love it." She shrugged. "It's not a nervous feeling, it's just.. The best feeling ever." She smiled lightly. "So can you please not say that your wondering why your here with me? Because i swear Chuck i feel exactly the same way just in not so many words. Ive never had this feeling before and yeah, i just Ive never been this happy."

"Oh, wow." Chuck said."Wow, God Sarah not so many words huh? What was that babe? I'm pretty sure i just heard a lot of words." Chuck said, pulling his chair around to her side of the table.

"You believe me then?" Sarah said, entwining her hand with his.

"Of course i do! Your so amazing." He said looking rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand. "Butterflies huh?" He said wriggling his eyebrows.

"Oh don't go all cocky Mr!" Sarah laughed, leaning in for a kiss.

Chuck laughed. "I won't." He replied leaning in for another long kiss.

"Do you think it's too cocky if i say we go back to our hotel now?" He grinned, kissing her neck.

"Not at all, lets go!" Sarah said quickly, grabbing his hand and leaving their table to go and pay.

* * *

><p>The end! Hope that was alright! I hope i wrote the characters alright and made them believable!<p>

Ohh and for a Morgan being the only single don't worry i have a little something for him coming up!

NIGHT!

Reviews are great:)


	14. Chapter 14

Hi, i just wanted to say thanks for the story alerts and favorites for my story. I didn't know i had any until i checked my emails! So thanks:) and for all the great reviews they mean a lot!

Anyway, here's next chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck :( i miss it so much though.

Enjoy:)

1 week after the return from France.

The Grimes and Bartowski household was raging. Music, food, drinks and a ton of people. Chuck and Morgan were surprised with the amount of people that actually turned up at their house warming party. They ended up changing the date as both were pretty exhausted from their trip to France. Although It was Chuck and Morgans party Ellie pretty much did everything. Being the loving sister that she is, Morgan and Chuck were more than grateful that she catered. She made all sorts from mini quiches, ambrosia to sushi and dumplings. Chuck didn't know how she did it. His sister though was one amazing woman.

Morgan and Chuck did however, make some punch, supply the drinks and Morgan insisted that he be in charge of the music. They had invited a few of their Stanford friends who were all shocked to hear that they worked at the Buy More considering Chuck and Morgan sailed through Standford with marks that any great business would be looking for. So many times Chuck wished he could say he was a spy, just so he could wipe those looks off their faces. They also invited the Buy More gang , who definitely livened the party up. As well as his parents, Morgans parents, other close friends of the family and Bryce, Carina and of course Sarah. Who was the only one who hadn't turned up yet.

"So son, hows the new team going?" Chucks dad asked him. Chucks mum also interested, ears perked up and came and stood by them. Chuck laughed, every time something that involved his spy life, his parents were always wanting to here _everything_. He reckons it's because they miss the spy life sometimes. He doesn't blame them, they were the top dogs.

"You know, it's good the teams great we get along great." Chuck said, he wasn't sure if he was allowed to tell them about Sarah yet. He thought he better wait until she arrived so he could ask her.

"Oh Sarahs here!" Mary said, smiling at Chucks quick turn of his head, and dashing off to Sarahs direction.

Chuck quickly raced up to Sarah who looked beyond beautiful. In a short blue dress that brought out the color in her eyes. Chuck wasn't the only one staring, practically everyone in the whole room was. Chuck almost leaning in to kiss her held himself back.

"Hey Sarah, I'm so glad your here." He grinned, and handed her a drink.

Sarah took the wineglass and grinned back. "Wow Chuck, you already poured me a glass of wine, you have a tracker on me?" She teased.

"No, no I just had a feeling you'd be here soon."

"Yeah sorry I'm late, I did leave earlier but i forgot Morgan and your house warming gift." She said, holding an envelope out towards him. "I had to go back and get it."

Chuck looked down at Sarahs hand and back up to her face. "Wow, Sarah you know you didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to, and your my boyfriend so I think it gives me even more reason too." She said a little quieter.

Chuck smiled at hearing the word boyfriend come out of my mouth. "Shall I open it?"

"Oh I don't know, I thinks that's what you do with a present."

"Aren't you just a teaser tonight?" Chuck grinned, opening it up.

"I hope you like it. I don't know, you don't have to use them if you don't want to." Sarah said watching him open it.

"Oh my god Sarah!" Chuck said a little loud, causing Mary and Stephen to turn and watch.

"What?" She said, a little uneasy.

"Comic con tickets? How did you know? Gosh Morgan and I have wanted to go for EVER. Oh god. Wow. Where's Morgan? Where is he? Morgan! Morgan!" Chuck said shouting out Morgans name and Beckoning him over.

Sarah laughed and was so happy that he seemed to like them. She heard Morgan talking about it once to Bryce, so she asked Bryce about it and he said that it was like every nerds dream. She brought them online as soon as she heard about their party.

Sarah watched Chuck try to tell Morgan what Sarah had given them. It took him awhile as he kept muddling up the words in his excitement. He finally just decided to pull the tickets out and just show him, which then brought a whole lot more shouting and jumping around.

"Wow they are going to love you." A voice said and Sarah turned around to see Mary and another man, who looked slightly familiar smiling at her.

"Oh, yeah it was nothing I'm glad they like them. It's good seeing you again." Sarah smiled at Mary. She still couldn't get over how alike Ellie and Chuck were to their mother. All their smiles were exactly the same. Huge, warm, friendly and very infectious.

"You too Sarah, this is Chucks dad Stephen." Mary said. Sarah turned her head and looked at the man. It dawned on Sarah where she had seen him. He along with Mary was one of the best CIA agents, she remembered seeing a photo of him before. He looked like Chuck, the same eyes and also the same smile. Every Bartowski has that same glorious smile.

"Hey Sarah, Ive heard a lot about you from Ellie, Mary and Chuck." He laughed. All had absolutely gushed about how great Sarah was. 'Shes so great dad, so kind and beautiful, so beautiful' Ellie told him. Mary said things similar and that Chuck seemed to have taken a liking to her. Chuck himself was a little less descriptive. Stephen knew Chuck was hiding something, he could read his son like a book.

Sarahs eyes slightly widened. _All good I hope._"Oh, really." She laughed a little nervously. "Your families so great, it's really nice meeting you too." She finished, then felt to arms come around behind her and squeeze her.

"Sarah!" I love you! This is so amazing. Comic con ticket? Chuck and I have wanted to go since we were like two."

Sarah smiled and turned around. Morgan letting go of his hug gave her the biggest grin.

"I'm glad you like them Morgan." She smiled.

"Like it? I love it! Here let me go get you some food!" Morgan said, and quickly raced off.

Chuck watched the whole scene and laughed. "Should I be jealous?" He whispered in her ear.

"Maybe." She joked again.

Chuck almost about to whisper something else in her ear noticed his parents watching them.

"Mum, dad! Hi.. So you met my dad, Sarah?"

"Yep, just briefly before Morgan came and almost squeezed me to death."

"Yeah, hes got a grip that one. But seriously thank you so much, its so great." Chuck said, wishing he could kiss her.

"I'm glad you like them Chuck." Sarah smiled.

Chuck, Sarah and his parents continued to talk about France and how the team was going when Morgan came back with a plate full of food.

"Here Sarah!" He said handing her a plate.

"Wow, Morgan that's a lot of food. Thank you though." Sarah said, letting Chuck hold it for her.

"No problem, and by the way you might want to keep a watch out, all our friends from Standford are talking about you."

"Oh?" Sarah said, raising her eyebrow and looking around the room noticing a group of men watching her.

"Yeah, they think your a goddess. Chuck and I will look after you don't worry."

"Right, thanks Morgan." She laughed and turned back to Chuck who was trying to hide his frustration at the guys ogling her.

"I'm just going to go talk to Ellie for a bit?" Sarah said, grabbing her plate off Chuck

"Right yeah, see you." Chuck said, watching her leave.

Sarah insisted on helping Ellie in the kitchen. Sarah wasn't the best cook but she could cut up veges and things pretty well. Ellie laughed at Sarah at her precise and fast cutting skills and was also very impressed.

"Chuck and Morgan are so happy with their present."

"Oh, you heard?"

Ellie laughed lightly,"I think everyone did. So how are you? How was France?"

"Good, it was really good." Sarah said remembering her night with Chuck at the Eiffel tower... and back at the hotel room.

Ellie eyed her suspiciously. "I heard you and Chuck saw the Eiffel tower.."

"Ah, yeah." Sarah said, quickly getting back to cutting the veges. "We all did. It was great, You should have seen Chucks face. Morgan took some picture."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see them. Hey Sarah have you met that guy?" Ellie said, watching a blonde haired man walking up toward them with a smooth looking grin on his face.

"Ah, no?" Sarah said looking at Ellie.

"He's one of Chucks old Standford friends, Bit of a jock, watch out for him."

"Hey there, Can I help you with your chopping?" The guy asked Sarah.

"Ah, no thanks I think I got it."

"I haven't seen you before.. I'm Dane."

"Sarah." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you Sarah, would you like a drink?"

Sarah picked up her wineglass and grinned, "Ive got one thanks."

"Right," The guy said. He was a little nervous, this was one beautiful girl. How was he going to get her? _Straight up is how. _He thought.

"I was wondering if when you finish that drink you may want to go and hit the local bar?"

Ellie snorted quietly, She hoped Sarah wouldn't accept. It would break Chucks heart, let alone this guy was always like this, she often wondered why Chuck was ever friends with him.

"Oh, that's really kind of you, but I would rather stay here. I'm having fun." Sarah said, politely.

"I think you should let me top your glass up right now? Then see how you feel later?"

Sarah starting to get annoyed, had a bit more edge to her voice. "I'm fine really."

The guy not taking the hint, kept pestering her. She saw Chuck come up with a slight uncomfortable look on his face.

Ellie stepped in to try and save Sarah before Chuck came and got the wrong idea. "Dane, I don't think she want's to."

Dane's smile slightly faltered. "Why? Does she have a boyfriend?" Ellie shook her head. "OK, well-"

"Actually," Sarah interrupted. "I do."

Ellie's and Danes head shot towards her and gave her a confused look.

"You do?" Dane said, disappointment filling his voice.

"You do?" Ellie also asked. _Dam I wonder if Chuck knows, oh no here's Chuck now._

"Hey Sarah, You alright?" Chuck asked, Dane had always been like this at school. He was a nice guy but when it came to girls he couldn't take no for an answer.

"Hey babe," Sarah replied, to everyone's surprise, even Chucks. "I was just telling your friend Dane here that I have a boyfriend, then you show up and now I can show you myself." She grinned adorably and walked around the kitchen to wrap her arm around his waist.

"Ah, Shoot sorry Chuck, why didn't you tell me you were dating Sarah here!" Dane said, feeling like an idiot.

Chuck smiled staring at Sarah. "Yeah, ah sorry Dane."

Once Dane apologized and walked off Ellie was still in a state of shock, "Are you? Oh, I know." She said realization dawning on her face. "Just a joke to get Dane away from Sarah right?"

Chuck looked at Sarah wondering if that was the reason. At first it was, but when she saw Chucks face at how happy he was to hear the truth she couldn't keep it a secret much longer.

"We're dating Ellie. But, we haven't been able to tell you because.. Well it's not allowed in the CIA." Sarah said.

"Oh my god!" Ellie said, letting a high pitch squeal out. "Oh my god!" She said again causing her parents to run to see what was going on.

"Ellie? Whats the matter?" Mary said, looking around.

"Chuck and Sarah are- Oh wait mum nothing..." She said, forgetting it was a secret.

"Are what?" Chucks dad said, looking from Ellie to Chuck to Sarah.

"Um, I'm dating your son.." Sarah said almost awkwardly. She just hoped his parents liked her and were happy they were dating.

And there they were. Four. Giant. Bartowski. Grins, staring straight at her. They all seemed pretty happy, so she took that as a yes we accept you dating our son. She then attempted her own grin which she used for only Chuck. However, this was a special occasion.

Chuck couldn't believe the party. Best ever. First, his amazing girlfriend shows up looking absolutely stunning, then she gives him and Morgan comic con tickets. Then, she openly tells not only his old Standford friend, but Ellie, his mum and dad that they are dating. Wow.

The rest of the night flew by, Chuck and Sarah never leaving ones side were able to act comfortable knowing Chucks family knew about them. They completely relaxed and laughed, talked, kissed, danced, kissed some more and won the couples play station tournament. Bryce and Carina were a close second and Morgan who begged Ellie to team up with him while Devon played footy outside with some others came a close third.

Chuck and Sarah sat together on the couch. Sarah rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. They had finally found some time to themselves, after their very busy night. Sarah met all of Chucks friends at the party. Everyone of his friends jaw completely dropped when they heard they were dating and Chuck couldn't help the feeling of pure joy he had in telling them. Showing off his girlfriend, was the most amazing feeling. Sarah knew he loved it, so did she. So, she purposely made an extra effort to keep in complete contact with him at all time. Not that that was hard.

"So, had fun?" Chuck asked as he waved to a few more people leaving. All that were left now were Morgan, Ellie, Devon and Chucks parents. Bryce and Carina only left a few minutes ago saying that they had to do some mission stuff, Sarah knew what and it made her heart twist. _Stupid red test_. Time was ticking down, and she still hadn't thought of a plan let alone told Chuck. She quickly erased the thought from her mind.

"The best. You?" She asked looking at the palm of his hand and tracing one of her fingers along all the lines on it.

"Yep," he grinned, watching her inspect his hand. "I can't thank you enough for the comic con tickets Sarah. I will buy you one? Then you can come!"

Sarah laughed, and kissed him quickly. "No, that's sweet Chuck, but i want you and Morgan to just go. You guys will need a break soon and what better way than at comic con? You need some boy time, i can't steal all your best friends Chuck time." She grinned, fixing his collar on his jacket.

"Thank you Sarah, Chuck time aye? Do you need more Chuck time Sarah?" Chuck grinned, doing the eyebrow dance.

"Mmm," she said innocently. "Maybe."

"They are so adorable, I have never seen Chuck so happy before." Ellie whispered quietly.

Morgan, Devon and Chucks parents all nodded. They were all sitting at the table watching them sneakily.

"You should have seen them in France," Morgan smiled.

"Really?" Mary asked intrigued. From the first moment she saw Sarah she knew she was special and when she saw Chuck look at her, she knew he had already fallen for her.

"Yep, Sarah booked a dinner for them at Eiffel tower, so romantic Chuck said. Also what they did after seemed-"

"OK Morgan that's enough." Devon quickly said.

Morgan laughed, he didn't even know what had happened. Although Chucks grin did not leave his face the whole next day so he just suspected.

"I'm a bit worried though. " Chucks dad said. "The CIA find these sorts of things hard to understand."

"You and Mum though? Carina and Bryce?" Ellie said. She didn't like this silly CIA rule one tiny bit.

"Carina and Bryce have been working together for years, and they have both been agents for along time." Morgan said. "Chuck and Sarah are the complete opposite. Sarahs been one for years, but Chuck hasn't been a proper field one for very long and they have only been working together for a bit." Morgan said.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how the general would take the news." Mary said. "It took your father and I a long time to be able to convince them."

"But we did," Stephen said smiling at Mary.

"Yes we did."

"Your whole family are watching us." Sarah laughed quietly.

"I know, I can feel their eyes on us." Chuck grinned. "Stay the night?" Chuck asked tilting his head slightly. "Your first sleep over here..."

Sarahs smile dropped slightly. "I would love to Chuck, but I have to go meet Carina and Bryce for.. Mission stuff.."

"Oh, do you guys need help?" Chuck said. _Mission stuff? What mission stuff? _They had only been on one mission since they had been back and it was just a quick in and out job. Chuck did get to use a cool new hacking program though.

"Uh, no it's fine." She said lifting from the couch. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"OK.." Chuck said, trying to hide his disappointment. "It's kind of late though? Are you sure you have to do it now?"

"I'm sorry, I'll text you." She said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips add said good bye to the others. Morgan still raving on about the comic con tickets told her that he was going to make her a special lunch tomorrow.

"Morgan, you don't have to. But I love blueberry muffins." She grinned.

"Blueberry muffins it is!" Morgan said excited. He loved baking, and blueberry muffins always went down well.

Base 11:00pm.

Sarah went down the elevator into the base, she was wishing she could be with Chuck instead. Or at least she could have helped him clean up. God, now she just felt bad.

Bryce and Carina were already at the briefing table looking worse for wear.

"These late night brainstorms are becoming a bit of a nuisance." Sarah said sitting down next to Carina.

"Ugh I know, I just want to go to bed." Carina said banging her head lightly on the table.

"We won't stay long, Their red test are soon and we still haven't thought of a single good way out for them." Bryce said, rubbing Carinas back lightly.

"Unless they do it," Carina stated. She knew she was just fooling herself, she couldn't picture either of them shooting someone. It didn't make them bad spy's it just made them genuinely nice guys.

"Why don't we do it for them.." Sarah said. She had being thinking of this plan for awhile, and why not? Why couldn't they?

"Us?" Bryce said, taken back by Sarahs suggestion.

"You and I could follow them, they could do the whole mission and once they have them and are ready, we shoot instead. Carina could stay here and keep watch."

"It could work.." Carina said thinking it through. "Do you think they will have separate missions? Or a similar mission, in the same area but both having their own mark?"

"I'm not sure," Bryce said. "But I could do Morgans and you could take Chucks."

Sarah nodded her head, "You guys don't mind?"

"Not at all, I think they can still be great spy's without having to kill someone, I believe that if they were in danger or one of us were they would do anything it took to save us or them. I just think it's too soon for them right now, but Beckmans pushing it pretty hard. "

"Yeah," Carina agreed. "I think we should do it, I like this team we work well together."

Sarah grinned. They finally had an idea. They had been going through numerous ways since Beckman told them it was in a month. They told Carina a couple of weeks ago and she was also willing to help.

"We are going to have to tell them aren't we? It's not very far away." Sarah said, she almost wish she had told them already, it was getting late

"Under three weeks." Bryce yawned.

"I'm officially closing this meeting, We'll talk more when we aren't half asleep. We have a plan it will work we'll go from there." Carina said hopping up.

"Yeah I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sarah said, she was going to go see if Chuck was still awake but she decided against it. She wanted to think this plan through in her head, alone.

It was her first night back in her hotel by herself. Chuck had been staying over every night for the past week, and Carina had moved into Bryces when they got back. Sarah had a feeling Carina was planning on staying on this team a lot longer than after Fulcrum was defeated, she was also glad. Another girl in the team? Way better.

Sarah went and brushed her teeth and got straight into bed, she grabbed the pillow that Chuck usually uses and pulled it up against her chest, it'll have to do.

Even though she was tired, sleep didn't come easily. She pictured the red test in her head, it all worked out, she could see no flaws. They would all just have to keep it a secret and nothing would go wrong. Sarah smiled against the pillow, Chuck would be more than happy to hear her plan. She couldn't wait to tell him.

10:00am. Base.

Chuck ran down the stairs. He was running late, Beckman had called and said she wanted an urgent meeting, must be a mission.

"Sorry! Sorry I'm late guys, Car wouldn't start."

Sarah looked at Chuck and gave him a small smile as he sat next to her, Beckman already on the screen raised an eyebrow at Chuck.

"Alright, Let's get started since you are all_ finally_ here."

"Sorry," Chuck mumbled again. _God has she never had car troubles before?_

"I am informing you that a plan of action to take down Fulcrum, is currently being put into place."

"Great. May I ask what?" Bryce asked, intrigued.

"Not right now, as soon as it is ready you guys will be the first to know. Anyway, I was hoping Agent Bartowski and Agent Grimes wouldn't mind pushing their red test forward a bit. Two weeks from today?"

Sarahs heart froze. _Oh crap._

Chuck looked at Morgan and tilted his head. _What the hells a red test?_

"A red test?" Morgan spoke up. "Sounds a little spooky."

"Has agent Walker and Larkin not told you?" Beckman said, sitting up straighter in her chair. This was news to her, and she did not like it. She liked her agents to be well informed and prepared for such missions as a red test.

"Ah, no?" Chuck said looking at Sarah confused. "I don't think so?"

"No general, we had not yet discussed it. We were finding the right time.." Bryce said, carefully.

"Finding the right time? Why do you need to do that? The right time was straight after I told you." Beckman said angrily.

"Can someone tell us what's going on?" Chuck said, getting a little.

"I guess It it is now my job. Agent Bartowski and agent Grimes to become fully fledged agents, you undergo a red test." Beckman said.

"I thought we were already agents?" Morgan asked. _Whats this are we not proper agents?_

"Yes, but also field agents as well, not just computer work. For this you need to complete a red test, it's a mission you take by yourself."

"Oh, alright." Chuck said relaxing a bit, he turned to smile at Sarah, but she was looking down at her hands.

"Great, sounds good." Morgan said up for the challenge.

Beckman smiled slightly, it was good to see some enthusiasm. "Yes, you have your mission, then find your mark and eliminate them. I'm sure you two will pass no problem."

Sarah still looking down at her hand cringed at the word eliminate. This was not how she was going to break it to them, she wanted to do, not Beckman. She regretted not saying anything earlier, and hoped they weren't angry at her.

"Eliminate?" Chuck asked. _Like handcuff them, and bring them to a cia cell? Is that what eliminate is? _

"We'll take it from here general," Bryce quickly butted in before Morgan and Chuck had a chance to freak out.

"Yes, this time you better." Beckman said sternly.

"Eliminate?" Chuck asked a little louder. Sarah quickly grabbed his hand under the table and gave it a tight squeeze. Chuck looked at her and raised and eyebrow, but decided to shut his mouth.

Luckily Beckman not hearing Chucks question, or choosing to ignore it went on.

"I would just like to add for the red tests, I will be on live feed to all three of you Agent Larkin, Miller and Walker, therefore I can talk to you as they are completing it, and keep updated."

For the second time Sarahs heart froze. _Video calling from Beckman during the red tests? When the hell did that become a requirement?_

"Oh," Bryce said, showing a little shock.

"Yes, I'm it has become a requirement, I need to be updated as it goes on, the handlers, and team as well as the general are all to be in video contact as the missions take place. Anyway, I will talk to Agent Bartowski and Agent Grimes in a couple of days about the plan for the day of their tests. Good day all."

As soon as Beckman switched off Bryce quickly went to turn off the surveillance cameras in the base, he had a feeling somethings that Beckman wouldn't like to hear were about to be said.

Morgan oblivious to the word eliminate stood up off his chair and patted Chucks back.

"You and I Chuck becoming independent. First the house now our own missions. Sweet!"

Chuck giving Morgan a quick smile, asked about eliminating again. "What did she mean my eliminating our marks?"

"Ah, Chuck..Morgan.." Bryce said sitting back down.

"It means you have to kill them." Sarah blurted out. _Finally they knew. Granted, not how she would have liked to have told them, but it came out anyway.  
><em>

"What!" Chuck and Morgan gasped together at the same time.

"I'm sorry we have been trying-" Sarah started, but was interrupted by Chucks hand pulling away from hers.

"What?" Chuck said again, standing up by Morgan.

"Guys, I, I don't think I can do this." Morgan said feeling a bit pale.

"Chuck, Morgan take a seat." Carina said calmly. They needed to talk. Especially now considering the plan Sarah came up with wasn't going to work anymore. _Dam Beckman why did she have to watch them as they watched Chuck and Morgan? Stupid rule._

Morgan listened to Carina and sat down, he really needed to hear all of this.

Chuck however, walked out of the room and into the armory. Sarah watching Chuck pacing through the glass doors in the armory stood up.

"I'll talk to Chuck.. You guys explain to Morgan."

Sarah opened the door and Chuck didn't even glance up at her. He continued pacing back and forward with his hands on his head. _I can't kill someone, i don't even know how to use a proper gun!_

"Chuck.." Sarah said softly, wanting to calm him so they could talk.

"Sarah, I can't do this! I can't kill some one!" Chuck said desperately, finally looking at her.

"I know Chuck I was trying to figure-"

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me?" Chuck said suddenly. _Why didn't she tell me?_

"I was going to OK? I wanted to I was just trying to figure-"

"How long have you known?" Chuck asked again, interrupting Sarah. _God this is all too much. Why have i not heard of a red test before?  
><em>

"Awhile.." She said quietly.

"Awhile? Awhile? How long is awhile? Why didn't you tell me! I only have two weeks Sarah two weeks!"

"I know I should have I'm sorry, I was just wanting-"

"I can't do it." Chuck said quickly, at Sarahs annoyance for interrupting again.

"God Chuck! Will you let me explain?" Sarah shouted angrily.

Bryce, Morgan and Carina all turned around towards the armory. _This wasn't going to end well_. Bryce thought. He and Carina were still trying to calm Morgan but he was just in a state of shock. Until, Sarahs yelling. That woke him up.

"No, Sarah ! I can't!" Chuck yelled back, which was unexpected to everyone in the base. "I can't because I'm freaking out here!"

"Well let me help you," Sarah said, a little quieter.

"How? I can't become a spy if I don't do this! I'm not fearless like you Sarah."

"I'm not fearless Chuck." Sarah said, almost angry at his response. Sarah got scared many times, although she didn't always show it, she got scared. Her red test was just one of those times when she was definitely _not_ fearless.

Chuck too panicked ignored her answer. He picked up a hand gun in the armory and looked at it. "Ive never used one! I'm not some cold heart, emotionless spy, I can't kill a person." Chuck said, not realizing the words that came shouting out of his mouth.

"God I wish those doors were sound proof because Sarah is not going to take that well." Carina said, shocked at what Chuck had said.

Sarah taken back by Chucks comment swallowed, her mouth was suddenly very dry and she needed a glass of water. She needed to get out, because that comment hurt. Sure she was a spy, she killed. But was she a cold heart, emotionless spy? Chuck clearly thought so.

Chuck noticing the look on her face hadn't seen that expression before from something he had said. _Disappointment? Hurt? Oh there was definitely hurt. What did I say? _Chuck thought thinking back to his crazy out burst. _Oh no._

"Sarah.." Chuck said, knowing what had hurt her. "I didn't mean that I didn't say you were a cold heart, emotionless spy."

"Yeah, Chuck." Sarah said flatly. "You didn't say it, but you definitely implied it."

"Sarah I'm so-"

"No Chuck, no you know what? Your completely right, that's exactly what I am. A cold heart spy, emotionless spy. And if you had just listened for one second." She shouted her voice breaking slightly. "You would have heard that I didn't tell you because i was trying to figure out a way for you and Morgan to not have to go through with it! For you to not have to turn into a spy like me!"

"Sarah.." Chuck said, begging her to let him speak.

"But that way to help you didn't work out so if you don't become that 'cold heart, emotionless spy' Chuck, then I'm sorry you can't become an agent, out of the team end of story." Sarah said harshly. She knows she shouldn't have said that, because she didn't mean it. But she was angry, really angry and then the other half of her stung so bad because she really,really hurt. _How can words hurt so bad?_

"Right, then I will do the red test." Chuck said boldly.

"Fine." Sarah said, crossing her arms.

"Fine." Chuck said, putting the gun back down.

Sarah couldn't look at Chuck right now so she glanced out the door and spoke. "I think you need some time to think Chuck."

"Sarah, i didn't mean what i said. You know that right?" Chuck said. God this day was just not his. _Why did those words come out? I did not mean them at all. Not one bit_.

"You should think about this red test OK? Go talk to Morgan go through it together."

"Yeah OK," Chuck said. They both needed space, he knew it.

He quickly put the gun back down and stepped past her, just as he was about to stop and say something she walked out first instead and went over to the computer. He looked at the others who were staring silently, and he nodded to Morgan. Morgan quickly hopped up, he had a feeling Chuck needed his best friend right now.

Sarah watched Chuck leave out of the corner of her eye, she couldn't wait for the lifts to close so she could breath again, think again. Without Chuck around. It didn't work though, as soon as they shut all she could see was his face in her head. His smile, and the three words that escaped it. Cold heart, emotionless._ Did he actually mean it?_

* * *

><p>Ohhh the pain for writing a slightly sad ending:( i love charah too much! haha but i already have the next chapter ready so that should be up soon. I just had to add a little tension just because i hadn't really had much in my story so far!<p>

Um, oh yeah for Morgans new girl should i make up a character.. Or should i use Alex? Casey would come in for a couple of chapters if it was Alex. So yeah, if you want to give in put that would be great! But no problem if you don't!

Hope it was an alright chapter! Mission next one! Reviews are fab although i must admit i always get nervous when i read them!

night!:)


	15. Chapter 15

Hi, ahh i hope this one goes good. I'm sorry but no mission like i said. I started writing and it got longer and longer! So, i just had to stop. Next one there will be! I'm a bit worried i hope this one is OK.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck.

3:00pm Chuck and Morgans apartment.

It had been close to five hours since Chuck had seen Sarah. Five hours and he couldn't take it any longer. He needed a plan, he needed to show her that what he said was the most idiotic thing he had ever said. God, how he regretted it. If there was one thing in life he regretted, this was it. _Cold heart, emotionless spy. Who the hell says that kind of thing? Chuck Bartowski clearly does. _The thing that was almost worse was that he didn't mean it. He meant none of it. If he wasn't so angry with himself he could almost have some sympathy, because hes sure that those words that came out of his mouth weren't his. But, they were. It was his voice, his voice Sarah heard, and everyone else for that matter. His words, that he did not mean and his words that he was going to fix if it was the last thing he did.

"Why are you lying on the ground Chuck?" Elie questioned, walking into Chucks and Morgans apartment with her parents behind her.

"I'm brainstorming."

"For what?" Mary asked, looking down at Chuck.

"He screwed up big time with Sarah," Morgan said, walking out of the kitchen with a glass of milk.

"What?" Ellie asked loudly._ I had only just found out they were dating and he has screwed it up?_

Chuck sat up with a miserable look on his face, "I really, really screwed up guys."

"What did you do son?" Stephen asked taking a seat next to Morgan.

"I-I kind of said.."

"He practically implied that Sarah was a cold heart, emotionless spy." Morgan said bluntly for Chuck. As soon as Chuck and him had got home, Morgan made sure Chuck got a good talking to. Usually, it was the other way around and Chuck would have to give Morgan a stern lecture. This time though Morgan did, and he made sure it was a good one because Chuck was not going to loose this girl.

Ellie gasped and Marys eyes widened, "Chuck!" They both yelled angrily at the same time.

"I know! I know guys, I don't know it just came out. I swear I didn't mean it."

Stephen standing up, put one arm around his wife and one around his daughter to calm them down before Chuck got a good slap.

"Charles, sit down tell us what happened."

"I really don't have time dad I need to go see her, fix things." Chuck said desperately.

"We can help you, now sit. Come on Chuck." His dad said, and pulled out a seat at the table.

3:15pm Sarahs apartment.

Sarah lay with her back on the bed staring at the ceiling. She had been like this for a long, long time. _Five hours, five hours since Ive seen Chuck._ She didn't know how she felt, she felt a bit weird really. Weird in that she had changed so much she missed someone she was so angry and hurt from in only five hours. She clearly wasn't her usual self. Then again, she hadn't been her usual self since she met Chuck. She kind of liked it though. Carina and Bryce insisted they take her home from the base and then they insisted on coming in. Sarah though, told them she was fine but tired and was just going to go to sleep. That was a lie, she hadn't slept one bit, she was actually pretty sure she hadn't even blinked. She just stared at the ceiling and thought.

She thought back to the day she got told about her red test, it wasn't one of her proudest days.

July 17th 2000. Emma and Jack Walkers house.

Sarah raced up to her parents house, just after two in the afternoon. She loved their house. It was bright, homey and had a white picket fence that she adored. She put her key in and opened the door. A wave of nerves rushed through her. She had just been told she was to complete a red test. Sure, shes heard of them, but she almost forgot about it never really thinking she would have one. She was being naive, everyone had one and she knew it. Her general told her it was to be in two months, plenty of time she had said. Still feeling sick at the thought of killing someone, she needed the two most important people in her life. Her parents.

"Sarah! Honey, it's good to see you." Emma, said pulling her daughter in for a hug. She hadn't seen her in a couple of months other than phone calls and emails.

"Hey mum, Ive missed you." Sarah said, returning the big hug. When they pulled away she looked at her mum, she looked good. She could also tell she had been baking, flour all over her apron. Sarah loved her mums baking, but unfortunately even the smell of freshly baked cooking didn't make her feel the slightest bit hungry.

"You OK?" Emma asked, concern filling her voice.

"Um, is dad here? I want to talk to you guys."

"Sure, he's in the backyard. I'll go get him then we can all sit down over some cookies."

"Thanks mum," Sarah said, giving her a weak smile.

Sarah sat down and watched her mum leave to get her dad. She looked around at the photos of her and her parents on the walls. All the photos from her dancing competitions she won, the day she topped the school in basically all classes, even ones from when she was a little girl horse riding and winning the school cross country. She smiled at the photos, her parents were sure proud of her. But, she couldn't help have that feeling this life she was in, wasn't what they wanted.

"Angel, good to see you come here give your old man a hug!" Sarahs dad Jack said, opening his arms for Sarah.

Sarah grinned and gave him a massive hug.

"Ohh, you are getting strong miss!" He laughed, pretending to stumble back a bit.

"Yup, I'll take you on anytime dad." Sarah laughed, taking her seat again.

"So what's up darl?" Her dad asked, sitting by her mum at the table.

"Um.. I well you know how I'm moving up in the CIA quite rapidly."

"Yes," her mum answered with a nod.

"Well, I kind of have this test thing I have to do..Like my own mission."

"Oh," her dad said. "You've been on a few missions.. But with people."

"Your going on your own?" Emma asked worried.

"Yeah, you guys knew I was going to be doing this, having bigger missions. Right? I did tell you."

"Yeah, course you did honey. It's just all happened so fast, we cant help but be worried."

Sarah gave a small smile, and looked at the cookies her mum placed on the table. She remembers her and her dad sitting at the table and seeing who could eat the most in thirty seconds. Sarah always won. Then when her mum would come back in and see the plate empty but a few crumbs she would always tell them off and they would always make up a white lie. 'The neighbors dog ate them mum, honest.' 'They fell on the floor hun, had to put them in the bin.' Emma would just end up laughing because the crumbs all over there faces was just too adorable for her to be angry.

"Sarah?"

Sarah quickly shook her head and looked at her parents watching her. _They weren't going to like this._

"For this test.. I have to kill someone." She said quickly, looking down at her hands. Just saying it out loud was horrible.

"What?" Her mum said in shock, rising from her seat.

Sarah finally lifting her eyes to look at her parents, could have cried. Their faces showed so much pain it hurt to just look at them. "I know mum, I don't know what to do."

"Your not doing it Sarah!" Her dad said with authority. Sarah was still his little girl and he wasn't going to let her do this.

"I want to be a spy though dad!" Sarah strained out desperately.

"Yes Sarah, but your too young! We should have never let you join, " Her dad said flaring his arms about.

"I'm not giving it up dad!" Sarah said a little louder. OK, she didn't want to have to kill someone, but this was _her_ life. She loved the missions, the excitement, the feeling that she got when she saved the world.

"Your nineteen for crises sake!" Her dad yelled.

"Spy's kill dad, you guys should know this.

"Honey, we know that, but at nineteen? It's too soon for someone of your age, please just wait until your older OK? Give it a few more years. This is a big step Sarah. You have to make sure your ready."

"I am ready." Sarah said with fake confidence. _God, I am so not ready._

"I'm ringing this general, where did I put that safe number for emergency's?" her dad said looking in the draws.

"Dad! No! Your not going to ring her! It's my decision."

"I can see it on your face Sarah, your not ready."

"No dad! Your not ready!" Sarah yelled, shocking her parents. "I'm not your little girl anymore, I make my decisions now. I don't need you! I don't need you guys! I am ready, I want this life OK? I don't want the boring life you and mum have. I know you hate me being a spy but I am, and I'm not changing just so I can grow up like you guys, because id hate it!" She yelled again, not recognizing the voice coming out of her mouth.

Her parents stared at her in shock. Sarah had _never _had a go at them before, especially about their lives . They happened to love their life. They had their own small, private airline where they would set up tours to islands around the world. They loved the fact that they could go traveling and show people around some of their favorite places. Sarah always loved it as a kid too.

Sarah also shocked at her words, quickly ran out of the house and into her car. She couldn't look at them the hurt on their faces, was unbearable. Especially her dads. _Why the hell did I say that? I love them, and their life. To be honest I'm often jealous of their life._

Back to present time.

Sarah rolled over and buried her head in the pillow next to her. She could still remember the look on her dads face when she said she didn't need them. It was the biggest lie of her life. She needed them more than ever at that very moment or why else would have she been there? She also could never forget the look of hurt on both her mother and fathers face when she said she thought they had a boring life and she would hate it. She didn't have a clue where it had come from, because she swears those words that came out of her mouth were the most untrue things she had ever said. (In part from the lying involved in the CIA.) She still regrets it to this day. Even though the following day after it happened and she had time to cool off, she went straight back around and cried for hours apologizing. Her parents immediately forgave her and she told them countless times that she didn't mean it. She remembers her mum saying,

"I know honey, At first I was shocked OK? But when I looked into your eyes I knew that what you were saying wasn't true. You may have learned to hide your emotions Sarah, but I'm your mum. I can read you like a book." She chuckled. "And I know you didn't mean or believe what you said, I saw it in your eyes. And that's what hurt the most, because I knew you were worried and having trouble over your red test."

Sarah smiles into the pillow, remembering that her and her dad ending up eating all the cookies after she had stopped crying. She still did the red test, her parents made sure that they were there for her. As soon as she came over late at night, they knew she had completed it. They made her talk about it to them knowing it would help, It did because killing that person was the worse day of her life and she was just glad her parents were there with her.

Sarah breathes in and immediately recognizes Chucks scent on the pillow shes cuddling. She misses him, so much. It's weird it hasn't even been a day. Only just over five hours. But they haven't even shared a text. After reflecting on her outburst at her parents she thinks about the comment her mum said. 'I saw it in your eyes.' She thinks back to when Chuck said he's not some cold heart, emotionless spy. She pictures him saying it, she pictures his eyes. Just like her mum can read her, she can read Chuck. She can _definitely_ read the look in his eyes.

4:00pm. Chuck and Morgans apartment.

"That's it," Chuck sighed, with his head in his hands.

"Oh, Chuck." Ellie whispered, and patted his back, comforting him.

"Chuck, we should have told you about the red tests," Mary said, looking at her husband.

Chuck looked up. "I was freaking out so much, I didn't even stop to think that you guys would have done them."

"It was hard Chuck, but yes we did them." His dad said.

Chuck nodded his head. "I know you guys have you know shot people before, I just didn't even think of you doing the red test, god I'm so stupid. I should have just talked to Sarah instead of freaking out."

"It's OK Chuck. Sarah will give you a chance to explain." Ellie said, hopeful.

"Explain what? That I'm some immature child who went completely spastic and said the most horrible things?" Chuck asked.

"Exactly." Ellie said.

"Ellie's right Chuck, you just tell Sarah the truth. It's all you can do." Mary said, squeezing his hand lightly.

"Yeah buddy." Sarah will listen, she will I know it." Morgan said, giving Chuck hope.

"I know she will," Chuck said. Sarah was just like that, she was so willing to help yesterday and he screwed it up. He knew she would let him speak to her again because it's just who she was. She listened, she was there for him. All along. He just hoped that what he said and came up with would work and she would realize that the things he implied weren't true and that hopefully she would start to forgive him. Oh, how he prayed.

"We are sorry for not telling you about these red test Chuck, and you too Morgan." Mary said. "With you both just working with the computer work we didn't think it was necessary, then all of a sudden these bigger missions came and you had a new team. It all happened so suddenly. I'm still surprised that your red tests sprung up on you so quickly. We thought you would have had a lot more time."

"It's OK mum," Chuck said. "Right now, all I'm worried about is Sarah. I need a plan."

"Chuck, here's some best friend advise." Morgan said. "Make it special."

"Make it special." Chuck said repeating the words.

His sister, parents and Morgan all nodded. It was simple, but good advise.

"I have a plan." Chuck said with confidence.

"Aces Charles, your aces." His dad said, giving him a big grin.

5:30pm, Sarah lobby to her apartment.

Sarah walked in to her lobby at her apartment with her legs feeling like jelly. Her face, was lightly flushed, her hair was in a high bun and she had some short shorts on and her exercise singlet. She had been to the gym. She doesn't often use the gym her apartment offers, but she didn't really feel like going out to the base and it happened to be a lot better than expected. She had to admit she was feeling a bit disappointed. She thought Chuck would have had at least text. She was still a bit angry and hurt, but having that time to herself today really helped. It was good. She still wasn't one hundred percent ready to talk but maybe just a goodnight text at least. _Maybe later he will. Or maybe i should? No, no i don't think i will. Maybe he doesn't want to either. Argh.  
><em>

She put the white towel over her shoulder and walked to the lift. Just as she hopped inside and was about to press the button of her floor number, a hand quickly stopped in the middle of the closing doors, opening them back up.

Sarah quickly pressing the hold open key on the door, looked up. There he was. _Oh god. OK, relax. I'm a spy..Relax like spy's do. I do it all the time._

"Sarah, uh hi." Chuck stuttered out. He was as nervous as anything and he was hoping in the lift ride he could wipe his clammy hands and at least stop fidgeting. He was shocked to see her in the lift. When he saw her, god was he even more nervous. She looked amazing, he hadn't seen her in ages it felt and she looked so beautiful it took him awhile to actually walk into the lift.

"Chuck." Sarah said, just as shocked as he was. _An awkward lift ride? Great._

"Hi," he said again. _Focus Chuck, focus._

"What floor?" Sarah asked. Of course she new what floor, but she she said it anyway.

"Uh, your floor.." Chuck said, nervously.

"Oh," She said, pressing the button to her floor. "Meeting someone special?" She asked, glancing at him. He locked eyes with hers and she couldn't seem to pull hers away.

"Shes very, _very_ special, I screwed up really bad so you know, I'm going over to see her. Because she means the world to me and I can't loose her." Chuck said, not breaking contact with her eyes.

Sarah swallowed. The amount of honesty pouring out of his eyes was hard to take. _Dammit Sarah, stop looking at him. I'm angry. _ She thought to herself. Hearing the lift open she removed her eyes from his and took a deep breath.

"Good luck with that." She said and walked briskly out of the lift. Chuck followed a bit behind and he was more than grateful when she left the door open to her room so he could follow in.

Sarah walked to her sink and filled a glass of water up. She could feel Chucks eyes on her and it made her nervous. She turned around and looked at him standing there. He quickly stood up straighter and gave her a half smile which she forced herself not to return.

"Um, Sarah what are you doing tonight?" Chuck asked.

"TV, dinner..Bed I guess."

"Right, cool that's cool. But I was uh..Wondering if you wanted to go out?"

Sarah raised her eyebrows. She wasn't particularity in the mood for going out to a restaurant or that's what he had in mind.

"It would just be me and you." He quickly said, noticing the reluctance in her eyes.

Sarah contemplated. She knew she was going to say yes because they needed to talk. But, she didn't want to jump at it like it was some cute dinner date where everything was happy.

"OK." She said quietly.

"Really? OK great! Yeah great." Chuck rambled out.

"Can I shower first?" Sarah asked looking down at her work out gear.

"Yeah, yeah sure. I will just wait here?" Chuck asked.

"OK." She said and walked off to the bathroom.

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief, she had accepted to go out with him that's something. Now he just had to make sure everything he did and said was perfect, because Sarah was perfect and he wanted her to know that she meant _everything_ to him.

Five minutes later, Chuck heard Sarahs bedroom door open and she stood in just a black bra and panties. Chuck, trying to advert his eyes from her beautiful body shook his head and looked up.

"Huh?" Chuck asked, missing what Sarah had said.

A small smile escaped Sarahs lips for the first time Chuck had arrived. "I said, what should I wear?"

"Oh, anything anything, you look great in whatever." Chuck said hopping up from the couch.

Sarah raising her eyebrows waited for another answer.

"Something comfortable," Chuck finally said.

"Right jeans it is." She said and closed her bedroom door.

Another five minutes went by and Sarah came out of the bedroom again. She had black skinny jeans on, her comfy boots and a red blouse. Chuck focussing on his hands planning their night looked up when he heard the door. Chuck stared at Sarah and wished everything that happenedcould be taken back, he wanted her to be smiling because she looks so beautiful. He wants her to be happy. He new it was his fault and he was the one who was going to have to make her happy and smiling again. He vowed to himself that he was never going to hurt her again, never. He couldn't take the pain it caused him to know that something he had done hurt her.

"Ready?" Chuck asked hopping up from the couch. "You look amazing by the way, like always."

"Yeah ready. Where are we going?"

"Um, it;s a surprise.."

WSarah narrowed her eyebrowsslightly. "I don't like surprises very much."

"It's a good one, it will be good please come?" Chuck asked, it wasn't much of a surprise but Morgan said to make it special. Chuck knew that the words he saidwhen he apologised and told her how wrong he was were the main thing that mattered. The place he was taking her was special to him however, therefore he wanted to take her there.

They sat silently in Chucks car, as he drove them to their destination. Chuck, trying think of small talk was findiding himself a but lost for words. He kept looking at Sarah who was facing her head straight out her window. Sarah was trying to work out where they were going but it was kind of hard to focus when she could feel Chuck often glancing at her.

"First time Ive driven you.." Chuck laughed lightly, trying to lessen the tension in the air.

"Uh, yeah, yep it is." Sarah said, glancing at him quickly then back out the window.

Chuck nodded his head and tried to think of something else to say. _Gosh, I'm usually full of things to say I can't stop rambling. Now look at me, nothing._

"Weather was nice today.." Chuck said, then quickly cringed. _Talking about the weather? God I'm worse than I thought. _"Not that I was out enjoying the sun or anything, but I did you know notice.. the sun.." He said, shaking his head in embarrassment.

Sarah couldn't help but smile slightly. Chuck nervous was always pretty adorable. "Yeah, it was. I did see some sun too actually."

Chuck looked at her and gave her a sheepish smile. When she turned back out the window to see where they were Chuck spoke again.

"Just down here.."

"A beach?" Sarah asked. _Maybe we are going for a walk_.

"Yeah, you haven't been to this one before have you?" Chuck asked quickly. He hoped she hadn't, he wanted it to be their spot.

"No, no I haven't been too this particular one. We did go to the one closer to home for the day though."

"Oh yeah, that one," Chuck smiled as he parked the car. He definitely remembered that one.

Chuck hopped out and quickly sprinted around to the passenger side to open the door for Sarah.

"Thanks." Sarah said, as she looked out over the beach. She must admit, it was beautiful especially with the sun going down and no one in sight.

Chuck shutting the door behind her quickly ran aaround to the boot and opened it up. He grabbed a big rug and a basket out and closed it again. Sarah eyed him suspiciously,_ Maybe Ellie had made him a picnic basket again?_ She thought.

"Follow me," Chuck said, and lead the way, constantly turning back around to make sure she was still behind him.

"Do you want me to hold your shoes?" Chuck asked, as he saw Sarah slipping them off.

"No, no it's fine." Sarah said, he was already holding the basket and rug she wasn't going to make him hold her shoes too.

After walking straight down past a few palm trees on the grass they walked over a small sand dune and Chuck lead them to about halfway between the sea and sand dunes.

He stopped and lay down the the blanket on the sand. Sarah watched him as he did it and she laughed a little at watching him make sure ever crease in the blanket was flattened out on her side. Sarah sat down on the rug and Chuck did to. Chuck had his knees up and he linked his hands together looking out to sea. Sarah with her legs crossed, also looked out to sea and soaked up the peacefulness that surrounded her. It was calm, It was relaxing, it was nice.

After a moment of silence Chuck spoke sending a few butterflies crawling her way into Sarahs stomach. _Dam butterflies_. She knew he was about to say something important and it made her nervous.

"One time when I was at Standford, I had my first exam. The day before it I was studying and there was this stupid question I just couldn't get right. I spent ages on it, hours. Ellie seeing me distressed especially made me some cookies, you know? Those real nice home made ones." Sarah nodded, she knew what ones. "Yeah, anyway she came around and sat at the end of the table. She offered me one saying excuse me and everything. I instantly blew up. I just started going on how I didn't want her stupid cookies and that I thought they were horrible." Chuck laughed lightly shaking his head. He turned to look at Sarah who had been watching him the whole time he was speaking. "God I was so horrible, I was just freaking out over this big exam because i thought I wasn't going to pass it. Ellie's face was shocked it hurt so bad when I saw that face. I felt like the biggest idiot. How childish right? I loved her cookies I would honestly eat the whole plate up in one sitting then she would get all angry." Chuck smiled, remembering Ellie's face when he always use to gallop them all down.

"I swore that I was never going to do anything like that again. I swore that I was never going to hurt anyone over me freaking out over something again." Chuck said looking down at his hands. "But I did," he said looking back at Sarah. "But this time much worse."

Sarah quickly darted her eyes back out to sea. _What am i meant to say?_

"What I did to you Sarah, was so horrible. I don't know why I said those things because I didn't mean it, I swear. I swear that those things I said none were true at all." He said turning his body so he was facing her.

"I didn't even realize what I was saying until I saw that look in your eyes, on you face. The hurt shown. I don't ever want to hurt you, ever. But I already did and I am so sorry Sarah." Chuck said desperately.

sarah sat still, still watching the sea. He always knew what to say and it made it so hard for her to think of something to say back. She thought of this afternoon, what she thought about. She thought telling him would be the best answer.

"It was the worse day of my life, my red test." Sarah said, looking into his eyes.

"I was nineteen and I killed someone, at nineteen. It was so weird and I felt so guilty I just raced home to my parents house after I did it. I couldn't believe that I had shot someone."

Chuck nodded his head. "Did they help you? Did you talk to them?"

"Yeah, for hours. I think in the end we all just fell asleep on the couch." Sarah chuckled quietly.

"I'm glad you had them there for you." Chuck said honestly. He couldn't even imagine what she had to go through at such a young age.

"Me too." Sarah said quietly.

Chuck looked back out to sea, the sun was going down and the sky was turning a light pink. He noticed Sarah shiver gently out of the corner of his eye so he quickly pulled off his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"Thanks," Sarah smiled shyly.

"If you want to go you can just tell me OK?" Chuck said, he didn't want to pressure her into staying with him if she didn't want to.

"No, I like it here."

"Good, that's good." Chuck said watching her face looking out to sea.

"Sarah?" Chuck said again, breaking a small silence.

"Yeah?"

"Your a hero you know that? Well.. I think that they call them heroines if your a women actually."

"Oh yeah, you think I'm one?"

"God yes, you save like millions of people everyday. You've been a spy since you were young, you must have been on a lot of missions. You save the country and even the world on a daily basis."

"Yeah, I also kill people too."

"All those bad people? The people that are putting every innocent persons life in danger, that are putting _our _families in danger. Your saving the world Sarah, and I'm pretty sure that if everyone knew you did, they'd have like a freaken statue up of you or something."

Sarah laughed, "A statue huh? That would be pretty cool and embarrassing."

Chuck laughed as well. "Well id definitely take a photo by it."

Sarah smiled gently and stretched her legs out in front of her, squishing her toes in the sand. Chuck stayed silent watching her. She was so beautiful and he knows he will never forgive himself for what he said. He watched her pull the jacket on to arms and he smiled. It was baggy on her and the arms were way too long. She looked gorgeous though, the last of the sun was lightly shining on her hair and her face was practically glowing in the sun. He didn't know what he did to deserve her, he just hoped he hadn't lost her.

"Chuck?" Sarah said, breaking the silence again.

"Yeah?" Chuck replied, turning his head to look at her.

She gave him a half smile and narrowed her eyes a bit. "Did Ellie forgive you?"

"For my out burst at her?" Chuck asked, and Sarah nodded her head.

"Yeah, I apologized all day and night. Then just before I went to bed she gave me a hug and said it's OK Chuck I know you didn't mean it, because i know you love my cookies." He chuckled quietly.

Sarah smiled, and this time she showed a little of her teeth."I'm glad."

"Same, or else she would have used it against me for years to come!"

Sarah laughed, "Yeah, and she probably would have never made you cookies again."

"Ah! Don't even say that! That's way to hard to think about." Chuck joked.

Sarah grinned and lay down on her back on the blanket. The sun had finally gone down, and Sarah could start to see the beginning of stars in the sky. She heard Chuck rummage around in the bag and he brought out a giant torch. He placed it next to Sarah and lay down on his back so the light was between them.

"I'm so sorry Sarah, I know saying sorry doesn't cut it but I just wish that I don't know.. You could have seen in side my head when I said I didn't want to be a cold heart spy. Because, you could have seen that it was completely UN true. I don't think you are one at all. Your a hero. I swear with everything in me that I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry Sarah." Chuck said, taking a deep breath. He knows it wasn't the most brilliant worded apology but he just hoped she would believe him

Sarah rolled over so she was facing him, the light was a good idea she could see his face, his eyes. The honesty in them, the love in them. _Wait love? _Sarah thought but quickly shook her head. She didn't need to be reading into things right now.

"I know." She said softly, and reached for his hand.

"Really? Because I know I didn't explain myself very well but-"

"I saw it in your eyes." Sarah interrupted.

"My eyes?"

"Yeah, It's a long story. But the day I found out about my red test, I went around to mum and dads and things got a little out of hand. I said things I didn't mean that I knew hurt my parents. I felt so terrible after it and I went back round apologizing for hours. Mum just said she knew I didn't mean it because she saw the look in my eyes. She said when I said that their life was boring, that I didn't need them anymore, she said she could tell I was lying from the look in my eyes."

"Wow," Chuck breathed out. "So, you could read my eyes?" He asked wrapping both his hands around hers.

Sarah laughed lightly, "Your easy to read."

"Really! I am?"

"Yep, I don't know if it's because I like you or because I'm super talented or because your just super easy to read."

Chuck grinned, "I like the first two best."

Sarah grinned and shuffled her body a little closer. "At first I didn't notice because all I could think of is am I actually a cold heart spy?"

"Which your not." Chuck said quickly. "Sorry, please continue.

"Right, but then when I remembered mum saying that to me I thought back and pictured you saying it and I know you didn't mean it Chuck, you were just freaking out like you did with Ellie and the cookies." She laughed a little. _That story about Ellie and the cookies was pretty adorable.  
><em>

"I was just like you when i found about mine Chuck, We both freaked out and said things we didn't mean."

Chuck let out a big sigh of relief. "I'm so happy you believe me Sarah, I know it still wasn't right to say. It was dis respectful and hurtful. I'm just glad you believe me."

"I always do." Sarah smiled. She could feel his breath on her face and it tickled every time he breathed out because her hair would move lightly over her face. She scrunched up her nose at the feeling.

"Are you OK?" Chuck asked.

"Your tickling me!" She said, moving her head back.

"I am? How? Like this?" He grinned and pulled her in close, tickling his fingers on her stomach.

Sarah gasped out loud and starting laughing out loud. "Chuck, stop please stop!" She screeched out trying to get out from his grip.

Chuck laughed, and finally stopped when she managed to find her self on top of him. He looked up at her and let out a small breath. Her hair was falling on his face and he now knew what she meant by tickling.

"Your beautiful." he whispered, holding her hips.

"And your a heroine too." She teased. "Hero I mean." She said, and lent down to kiss him.

Chuck pulled her as close as possible, because he never wanted to let her go again. He wasn't going to. He was so lucky she believed and he just thanked whoever was watching over him. He thanked Sarah for believing him.

Sarah feeling a lot warmer after their kissing, laughed against Chucks mouth when she found them on the sand instead of the rug.

"I have sand all in my top Chuck," She breathed out, inches away his mouth.

"I have it in my pants I think."

Sarah grinned and hopped off him. "How on earth did it get there?" She asked innocently.

He grinned back and pulled her back over to the rug. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah why? I don't want to leave yet." She pouted, forgetting about the picnic basket.

"Ah, you don't have to! I made us dinner, you see." He said reaching behind him to bring the picnic basket on to the rug.

"You did? Or Ellie?" She smiled.

"Oh no it was me, I hope you like it." He said.

"Oh really? You cooked us dinner?" She said, a little shocked.

"I happen to be a very talented cook." He said seriously. "OK, no I'm not but, I really wanted to cook for you so I made one of the only dishes I know." He said opening up the basket.

"What did you make?" Sarah asked curious. Looking at him pulling two flasks and a giant bowl out.

"Chicken Pepperoni." He said watching Sarahs facial expression. He hoped she liked it.

"Mmm, I'm excited Chuck." She said watching him empty the flask into the bowl.

"A fork for you, and a fork for me." He said, passing her the fork.

"Thanks, it smells and looks great Chuck." Sarah said honestly.

"I'm just glad those flasks worked and actually kept it hot." Chuck said, watching Sarah dig her fork in. As she brought it to her mouth she stopped just before she put it in.

"Are you going to watch me?" She smiled, holding the fork just away from her mouth.

"No, no I'm looking behind you at the sea." He lied.

"Right," She grinned, and put the fork in her mouth. She chewed for a bit then her eyes widened slightly. _Wow. _

"Do you like it?" Chuck quickly said, watching her closely.

"I thought you were watching the sea?"

Chuck grinned, "Na your way more beautiful."

"It's amazing Chuck, like wow I'm impressed babe, the flavors are great."

Chuck smiled Sarahs favorite smile. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it. Your turn." She said lifting her forkful to his mouth.

"The chickens quite tender and moist." Chuck said chewing his food. "I love how i have a bit of crunch to it and also the flavors i have blended really well together."

Sarah laughed. "Aren't you modest!" She said, taking another mouthful.

"Yep, That I am." He grinned, and opened his mouth when Sarah fed him again.

"Drink?" Chuck asked once the finished their dinner.

"Yes please," Sarah said, turning the light so he could see into the basket.

"Wine? Or sparkling grape juice?"

"Oh that's tough. What are you going to have?"

"We could save the wine for later and have sparkling grape juice with dessert now?"

"Dessert huh? Well you have gone all out."

"I tried, I made chocolate dipped strawberries.. All woman like them right?"

"You cook for heaps of woman?" Sarah teased, taking a strawberry and taking a bite out of it.

"No, no your the only girl Ive cooked for, in part from Ellie and mum." Chuck said quickly.

"I was joking Chuck, I love strawberries."_ And i love that I'm the only woman you've cooked for._ She thought.

"Me too." Chuck said grabbing a strawberry.

"Ah, I'm full you fed me too many!" Sarah groaned, lying down on her stomach.

Chuck laughed, "Not my fault you kept saying more!"

"Mmm, they were really yum though. Thanks for making us all that food Chuck."

"It's the least I can do Sarah."

"Did you have time to think? About the red test?" Sarah asked, wondering if he had thought about it.

"Yeah, I did. I'm going to do it Sarah. Both Morgan and I are. We talked when he gave me a lecture for hurting you."

"Really? Your going to do it?" Sarah asked, hiding her surprise.

"Yeah, I just you know I think that I have wanted to be a spy for so long and when I got told that I had the chance to do bigger missions I was so excited. I always knew in the back of my mind that I was going to have to step it up if I wanted to become one. I knew killing people was involved but I kind of pushed it away."

"What I said about you not being able to be on the team and stuff. That was a lie, you could still be on the team Chuck. Please don't do this because of what I said."

"No, no it's not. I want to be a spy, with you. I want to save the world and if the red test is what I have to do then I will do it. Not happily, but I will."

"I will support either of your decisions Chuck. I'll be there for you." Sarah said, crawling herself closer to him.

"Thanks Sarah, I'm still so sorry I am never going to stop making it up to you."

"No, no please don't do that. I forgive you, OK? We both said things we didn't mean and I'm sorry too."

"OK. Your the best Sarah. Thank you."

"Mmhmm, Now, you have to have the last strawberry Chuck. It's so lonely there!"

"Fine, fine pass him over." Chuck chuckled, and ate the strawberry.

"Oh you really missed out Sarah I think that was the best one." Chuck joked.

Sarah bit her bottom lip and tried to keep in a laugh.

"What?" Chuck asked. "Why are you not trying to laugh?"

"Nothing!" Sarah said hiding her face in his chest.

"Ohh, no you don't miss!" Chuck said lifting her face gently to look at him.

"You have strawberry juice all around your mouth." Sarah laughed.

What? I do! How come you don't have any?" Chuck said, wiping his hand around his mouth.

"Because I was careful when I ate. Unlike you, you messy child." Sarah laughed, lifting her hand up to wipe it off his face.

"All gone?" Chuck grinned, wriggling his brows.

"More or less..Now kiss me."

9:00pm Beach.

Sarah lay on her back with her head on chucks chest and legs entwined with his.

"Why this place?" Sarah asked quietly.

"Why the beach?" Chuck asked, playing with her hand.

"Mmm."

"Well, Morgan told me I should make it special. So, I though that if there was one place that I would take you it would be here."

"Whys that?" Sarah asked, turning her head to look up at him.

"I come here all the time. Ever since I was like fifteen. You know when I found out about mum and dad being spy's, when I became one, when we became a team. Just you know moments when I need to think."

"You think we need to think now?" Sarah asked, interest shining in her eyes.

"No, I just wanted to take you here in case you ever need a place to think, relax. It's peaceful and calm don't you think?"

"Yeah." Sarah nodded and looked up at the stars then back to him. "I love it."

"Good, good because it's now our spot OK? Whenever we need to just get away we can come here. If you like.."

"I like that idea. Does your family come here often too?"

"No, no your the only one that knows I come here."

Sarahs heart fluttered slightly at the thought of him sharing this place with just her.

"Really?" She asked in a soft voice,

"Yeah, I know it's just a beach and all but I don't know. It just came to mind when Morgan said special."

"Thanks for sharing it with me." Sarah said honestly.

"Your very welcome." Chuck replied kissing her on the head.

Sarah breathed in the fresh air and was more than happy. Her and Chuck had worked things out and now they almost seemed closer than ever. She Chucks phone vibrate in his jacket pocket so she pulled it out.

"You got a message"

"Probably Morgan asking how it's going."

Sarah laughed, "You can tell him it's going very good, and that Sarah might just come over for her first sleep over."

"Really?" Chuck said, happiness spilling out.

"Mmhmm."

Chuck grinned and checked his phone. "Dammit."

"What?"

"We have a mission, tonight."

"Wow, really?" Sarah said hopping up.

"Yeah we have to go to castle right now."

"Oh," Sarah said disappointed.

"I'm sorry Sarah I wanted this whole night to be fantastic and romantic but now this kinda kills the mood."

Sarah gave him a smile. "It was Chuck, it was all those things. And it still can be after we get back."

Chuck gave her a grinned and hopped up. He picked the basket and laughed at Sarah when she wrapped the giant rug around her.

"What?" She smiled innocently. "It's warm."

"You look adorable." Chuck smiled, as he shone the torch on her. The blanket was over her head and he could only see her bright blue eyes and his special smile just for him.

They started to walk back when Sarah used her spare hand that was holding her shoes and moved it over to Chucks.

"You can carry my shoes."

* * *

><p>The end. Hope OK. I really wanted them to work it out and now we know Sarah also freaked out with her red test..Although she was a lot younger.<p>

Anyway seeya! Thanks for reviews:):)


	16. Chapter 16

Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! Another chapter. I'm so tired right now so that is all i shall say:)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.

10:00pm Base.

Chuck and Sarah made their way into the Buy More after just coming back from the beach. Both were more than happy considering they talked about things and worked everything out. Sarah holding Chucks hand had a permanent smile on her face. Things were good between them, really good.

"I wonder why we have a mission so late." Sarah said, glancing to Chuck as they walked into the home theater room.

"Yeah, I don't know maybe we are breaking in somewhere. Cool, we could all wear balaclavas." Chuck grinned, pressing the button to the elevator.

Sarah laughed, "Maybe Chuck." She said, giving him a brief kiss on the lips before the lift door opened. Reluctantly letting go of each others hand they made their way down the stairs. Morgan, Bryce and Carina were already there sitting at the table.

"Hey guys!" Morgan beamed. From the smiles on both Chuck and Sarahs face he could work out that things were good between them again. _Thank god_.

"Hey buddy, you guys know why we have a mission so late?" Chuck asked, pulling out a seat for Sarah to sit in.

"Yep, we just talked to Beckman-" Bryce started to say but got interrupted by Sarah.

"Did she ask where we were?"

"We just said you were training Chuck with some new vigorous work out."

"Yeah, which by the way did that happen?" Carina grinned, and gave Chuck a wink.

"First of all, eww Carina." Sarah said, shaking her head. "And second, thanks. So what's the mission?"

"We are breaking into a bank." Bryce said.

Chucks eyes widened slightly. "Really? Wow, and why are we doing that?"

"Apparently Fulcrum has storage there. We are going to break in and find their storage room and grab one thing. A usb drive."

"What's on the drive?" Sarah asked, interest peaking slightly.

"A list of names of all Fulcrum agents." Bryce said, raising his eyebrows slightly. If they got this list, it would be one step towards taking Fulcrum down.

"They are keeping that at a bank? Seems like a-" Chuck started.

"Unusual..Unexpected place?" Sarah said, finishing Chucks sentence.

"Well, yeah," Chuck smiled.

"Exactly, so what better place for them to have it stored? Somewhere where no one would expect." Sarah said.

"Ah! I see, I like your thinking..Well I guess Fulcrums thinking.. But I don't like Fulcrums thinking, for obvious reasons."Chuck rambled, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"How did we find out it was there?" Sarah asked.

"One of the CIA's Colonels has been hiding in the walls of a Fulcrum house. He only just got back a week ago, was hiding in there for a couple of weeks." Carina said.

"Hiding in a wall? God, what a mission." Chuck said.

"That's what I said, he'd have to be quiet as a mouse! What about food?" Morgan said. If he was on a mission like that he would be sure to need a TV, his play station, endless supply of grape sodas and mountains of food.

"He would have gone in and out when no one was home." Carina responded. "Anyway, hes out now and he came out with very useful information."

Chuck nodded his head and stood up. "Lets go rob a bank!" He grinned, rubbing his hands together.

Sarah chuckled quietly. "Break into a bank, babe." She whispered into his ear.

"Uh, yeah I was just kidding guys.." Chuck said embarrassed. "No money will be stolen on this mission am I clear?"

"Dam, I was really hoping to buy Carina some diamond earrings." Bryce joked.

Carina faked pouted, "I guess the gold necklace you got me will have to do." She grinned, admiring her necklace.

"Lets see!" Sarah said, turning around to inspect the necklace.

"Is it up to your standards Sarah?" Bryce laughed.

"Hmm, Bryce I'm impressed." She replied, looking at it. "Can't believe you picked it yourself." She joked.

"Ah, thank you very much I have a great eye for things like that." Bryce replied in a joking tone.

"I'm kidding, it's beautiful. OK, let's go get ready."

All five dressed in black were driving to the bank in the van. Chuck did suggest wearing balaclavas but only Morgan was the keen one. They were just going to hack into the security system and disable the] cameras in the bank, so there was no need for them.

"So, you and Chucky made up?" Carina asked Sarah in the front seat, with the boys in the back.

"Yep," Sarah said, looking back at Chuck and giving him a smile.

"Good, so what he do to apologize?"

"We just needed to talk really," Sarah said.

Chuck was talking to Bryce and Morgan so Carina asked more questions. "I heard Morgans doing the test.." Carina said quietly.

"Yeah, I heard. Chuck too." Sarah said.

If she was honest with herself, she was surprised when he said he was going to do it. She didn't want to say anything to Chuck because she didn't want him to think she didn't believe in him. She knew he could do it, it would just be really tough on him. She was proud of him though becoming a real spy isn't easy and he seems to understand now what is expected of him to become one. She still is worried though for both Chuck and Morgan.

"What you guys talking about?" Bryce called from the back.

"Just Sarah and Chucks hot make up sex." Carina smirked.

Sarah glared at Carina and turned around feeling a little hot on the cheeks. "Shes lying."

Chuck also blushing a little looked out the window.

"What? So you guys haven't?" Carina asked shocked.

"Are you seriously asking this?" Sarah almost laughed.

"Yeah, make up sex is the best." Carina said, and Bryce nodded.

"Right, thanks for the tip." Sarah said, looking out her window as well.

"You guys are like two shy little teenagers!" Carina laughed, glancing at both Chuck and Sarah looking out the window.

"Just because we don't flaunt our sex life everywhere like some people." Sarah smirked.

"Well from what I heard Chuck is quite the-"

"Oh my god Carina!" Sarah said in shock. "Can you not!" She said embarrassed, covering her eyes with her hand.

Morgan cracked up in the back and nudged Chuck who just sat there like a stunned mullet, getting redder every second.

Bryce laughed. "Are you OK Chuck?"

"Ah, yeah, yeah fine.. Why wouldn't I be?"

Carina still driving grinned at her best friend. "I'm just giving him some self esteem." She whispered.

"I hate you." Sarah said in a joking manner.

"But you did say that he was." Carina said, defending herself.

"What did Sarah say?" Bryce asked. Poking his head through the front.

"Nothing Bryce, go away." Sarah said, shoving his forehead back lightly.

"Oww!" Bryce yelled, falling back in his seat.

"Where here." Carina said parking the van.

"Thank god." Sarah mumbled, looking back at Chuck and giving him a guilty smile. Chuck returned the smile and gave her a quick wink that made her heart flip.

"OK," Morgan said tapping away like crazy on the computer. "Ten floors, disable all cameras.."

"Oh crap," Chuck said, as he stopped typing.

"What?" Sarah asked, from her seat.

"There's like ten guards on the tenth floor, and five on the ninth." Morgan said, showing them on the screen.

"Right, didn't expect that." Bryce said. "Looks like the tenth floor is where their storage is then. I'll call Beckman."

"Yeah, they must hire them to guard the floor." Chuck said.

"Cameras disabled." Morgan said, pressing enter.

"Good, alright one guy each on the ninth. Two each on the tenth. Sounds good?" Carina asked, getting her gun ready.

"Sounds good," Sarah replied.

"Yeah, We have to use our tranquilizers though," Bryce said, shutting his phone. "Beckman said they won't be Fulcrum they will just be random guards." Bryce said, tucking his tranq gun in the back of his pants.

"Yeah, guns away then." Sarah agreed. "Chuck, You got the hacking device?"

"In my pocket."

"Good, oh and one more thing, Chuck was right."

"About?" Morgan asked.

"The balaclavas. Put them on, we don't want any of them remembering us." Sarah responded, passing everyone one.

Carina groaned. "Hate these things, they ruin my hair."

Bank of Edwards. 11:00pm.

All five made their way to the entrance and waited for Morgan to hack into the front door.

"Done." He whispered, as it clicked open and they all walked in.

Keeping to the walls they made their way to the stairs and started climbing them.

"Ugh, Wish we could use the lift." Morgan whispered, using his small flash light to shine on each stair.

"We will take it on the way down, just had to be silent for the way up." Bryce replied.

Once they made it to the eight floor they came to a locked door stopping them from going any further.

"It doesn't have a electronic coding for it." Chuck whispered, shining his torch on it.

"How are we going to open it?" Morgan asked.

"Well, we can't kick it too noisy. Sarah? Do ya thing." Carina said, pulling a hair pin out of her hair and passing it to Sarah.

Sarah grinned and Carina shone her torch on the lock. Chuck watched Sarah as she picked the lock. He smiled in awe at her face. He loved her concentration face, biting her bottom lip, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Done." Sarah whispered. "OK, torches off. Put these on." She said before opening the door, handing them out a pair of thick glasses.

"Wow, seeing in the dark. Neat." Morgan grinned, looking around in his glasses.

"OK, ninth floor is next. Everyone has one guy each. We need to be silent so the next floors guards don't here us." Bryce said.

They all made their way through the door and it closed behind them.

Chuck had been training for awhile, so he was fairly confident of being able to take one guy out. He knew they had guns though so he tried hard to remember all Sarahs tips on taking someone down with a gun. As the made their way to the ninth floor luckily, there was no door needing to be picked. They knew five guards were around the corner so they had their tranquilizers ready and made their way around the corner at the top of the stairs.

They spotted the five guards straight away all lined up in a horizontal line, in front of a door. Sarah wondered what was behind that door, maybe they should check if it was the Fulcrum storage. She just assumed it would be on the tenth considering the amount of guards. Going back behind the corner. Bryce whispered. "OK, we need to do this as quick and silent as possible. Maybe just one should go?" He said.

"What about Chuck and Morgan?" Sarah whispered back.

"Really?" Chuck and Morgan whispered at the same time.

Sarah nodded her head. She found it hard she didn't want to put either of them in danger but she knew it was either going to be her and Carina or Carina and Bryce or her and Bryce. She knew Chuck was ready, she had been training him, she believed in him. Also, Bryce said Morgans been great at training too. They needed to start doing parts of field work alone, considering their red test was soon.

"Yeah, Sarahs right. You guys good?" Bryce asked.

"Yeah, yeah OK." Chuck said. He was a little nervous, but having Sarah suggest it sort of made him feel more confident. He knew she wouldn't suggest something if she thought they couldn't do it.

"OK. Chuck.. How about we army crawl?" Morgan suggested, which caused Sarah to smile. It was actually a good idea.

"Yeah, that could work. Stay low and quiet, take each guard out before they spot us." Chuck replied.

"OK, lets go." Morgan whispered, getting down on the ground.

As Chuck followed Morgans position, Sarah quickly knelt down beside Chuck. "Be careful." She whispered and kissed him on top of the Balaclava.

Bryce, Carina and Sarah kept hidden around the corner while Chuck and Morgan crawled off. Sarah desperately wanting to change her suggestion and say her and Bryce should go instead forced herself to hold her ground. _What was I thinking? Letting Chuck and Morgan go? What if they got hurt? What if it didn't work? Oh god, bad idea. Oh god, oh god. _Sarah thought, freaking herself out.

Carina gave Sarahs hand a quick squeeze. "It was a good idea. They need this opportunity." She whispered.

Chuck and Morgan stayed close to the left wall as Chuck army crawled first, with Morgan right behind him. The guards had their flash lights in front of them and Chuck noticed that every now and then the one last in line would move the light towards their direction of the passage way. Luckily, he didn't angle it close enough to the wall so they hadn't been seen. They were also lucky that the guns the guards had, if they had them, weren't in their hands. This was a definite advantage, Morgan and Chuck just had to be quick before the guards could either reach their guns or signal any sort of alarm for the next floor. They had their tranquilizers ready as they were getting nearer to the guards. Chuck felt like things were going good, even though he could hear his heart beating like a drum, he couldn't hear anything else. They were being as close to silent as you can get._ Those paint ball days really paid off. _He thought to himself. As Chuck got closer he stopped crawling and turned to look at Morgan. With his seeing in the dark glasses on he gave Morgan a nod and they crawled a little closer. Being five meters away, Morgan tapped twice on Chucks leg. Chuck stopped and held his gun out in front of him as Morgan crawled up beside him.

Sarah started playing with her hands. She hadn't heard anything yet, which was actually a good sign. Things must be going well. Her heart was thumping very strong though that she was sure it was the only thing in the bank making noise. She closed her eyes behind her glasses and waited. It was starting to feel like an eternity, but when she looked at her watch. It had only been a minute or two.

Chuck and Morgan were now side by side getting ready to shoot the first guard before the flash light shone on Morgan. Chuck looked at Morgan and pointed to himself then put one finger up. Morgan nodded knowing what Chuck meant. Just as the guard was turning the flashlight around, Chuck aimed his tranq gun at the guys side and took a shot quickly. The guy instantly fell to the ground and Morgan quickly shot the next in line. With speed that could impress any sharp shooter Morgan and Chuck took turns of shooting each guard just before any of them managed to get a single word out. It was almost like dominoes, each guard would just hit the ground as the other one would just get shot. It worked perfectly and Chuck grinned at Morgan, and gave him the thumbs up.

Sarah counted five slight thumps on the ground and quickly made her way around the corner, gun at the ready. Just in case. Bryce and Carina followed closely and they spotted Chuck and Morgan still on the ground looking at five guards fallen over in a line. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief and her heart swelled in pride. They had done really good. She didn't even hear a single noise in part from the thump on the ground from each guard.

Chuck turned around as Sarah approached and gave her a smile. She grinned back, and almost laughed out loud. He looked so adorable and funny in his balaclava and glasses that she just wanted to kiss him right there.

"Good work guys." She said, looking at each guard.

"Just one of our old paint ball strategies. Army crawl works wonders." Morgan grinned.

"Let's see what's through this door that they were guarding." Bryce said.

Chuck took out the hacking device and connected it to the door. After a few minutes the door clicked opened. Chuck opened the door and the storage room was fill to the brim with money.

"Jackpot!" Morgan said quietly.

"That is a lot of notes." Chuck said in awe, looking around the room.

Sarah took a few notes and put it in her pocket, and shuffled everyone out so she could shut the door.

"Wanting to buy Chuck a present?" Morgan asked Sarah.

Sarah laughed quietly. "No, I think it's stolen money. We will give it to Beckman to see and let her deal with it."

"Next floor. Last floor." Bryce said, as they made their way to the stairs again.

At the top of the tenth floor they could already see the flash lights. Carina poked her head around the corner quickly then went back to the others.

"There's ten. Their not standing still either, just walking around. I can't see any guns." She whispered.

Sarah bit her bottom lip."Alright, lets just go straight for it." She said.

There wasn't any other way, they just needed to get them quickly before they could get their hands on a gun or any other weapon. All nodded and got their tranq guns ready. Sarah held up three fingers and slowly counted them down. 3,2,1. She mouthed and they all ran out. Sarah and Bryce in front, with Carina in the middle and Morgan and Chuck at the back. Bryce quickly took a shot and hit one guard in the chest. The guard didn't move. He turned his head along with all the others and raced towards them.

"They have vests on!" Sarah yelled, as one guard came up to her and kicked the tranq gun out of her grip. She blocked his punch and kicked him to the ground, out cold, before he even had a chance to reach his gun. The lights suddenly turned on, as one guard switched the light switch. Chuck quickly aimed his shot at one guards arm before he could get his gun. The guard fell to the ground as Chuck felt a knee shove him in the stomach. Chuck, feeling a bit winded stumbled back and dropped his gun. He quickly stood back up, but the same guard whacked him in the face. The guard pulled out his gun and held Chuck at gun point.

"Your under arrest. Take the balaclava off and put your hands in the air."

Chuck, lifted his arms in the air helplessly. He looked around and noticed everyone else was a little busy with their own guards. Chuck was just about to pull his mask off when the guard suddenly fell towards him. Chuck dodging the man falling on him, looked ahead and saw Sarah holding her tranquilizer out towards them. She had shot the guard in the neck, then immediately kicked out a leg behind her and sent her boot flying into another guards gut. Chuck breaking out of his bad ass Sarah trance hears Morgan struggling with a guard. Chuck turns around and notices Morgan in a fist fight. Just as Morgan goes for a punch the man grabs his fist and turns his arm.

"Argh," Morgan groans. Chuck quickly runs up behind the guard and jumps on his back, covering the guards eyes.

"What the hell!" The guard yells, and tries to shake Chuck off. Morgan getting out of the guards grip, searches for his tranq gun on the ground.

Carina and Bryce are back to back fighting off their two guards. Just like the others, their tranq guns were immediately knocked off them when they all shot at the chest and were too slow to take another shot not at the vest.

Just as Sarah managed to knock out her first guard another came up surprisingly behind her and kicked her gun out of her wrist. She turned around and her eyes slightly widened. This was a large man. He was about three times the size of her and towered over her, he was the biggest of all the guards. Sarah sent out a strong punch into his chest, only just remembering he had a vest on._ Great. _The guard barely stumbled back when Sarah quickly jabbed a sort sharp kick into his shins. He groaned in agony, but quickly sent his giant fist into Sarahs face. Sarah not quite finding the time to block the punch felt the full force hit her face. As blood started to pour out of her nose, she stumbled back hanging her head down, blinking her eyes rapidly to try and get the stars away. She went for another kick but the man stopped her leg. She felt herself being lifted up to the wall as the large guard gripped her around the neck. Sarah gasped for breath but couldn't find any. She could feel her nose still bleeding underneath the balaclava and couldn't breath through it. She tried to reach her knife in her boot but the guard wouldn't let her lift her leg up. Sarah started to feel slightly light headed at the lack of oxygen, all she needed to do was punch this man in the face and she would be free. She couldn't find the energy though, the man was griping her wrists behind her tightly with his free hand. Sarah started blinking her eyes as she felt dizzy. The man pinned her straight against the wall with his body as he pulled her balaclava off her head.

Just as the man took notice of her face he felt a fist hit in to the side of his jaw. He instantly dropped Sarah who fell on the ground struggling for breath. Sarah looked up and saw Chuck punch the man again, this time the guard caught his fist and kicked him in the stomach. Sarah narrowed her eyes and with her new found energy, stood up. She whipped her knife out from her boot, and flung it directly at the mans thigh. He cried out in pain and grabbed his leg. Chuck recovered from the kick, quickly stood up and lifted his leg as high as he could, and swung it around performing a round house kick, directly hitting the man square in the face. The guard instantly fell down unconscious. Sarah for the second time felt her heart swell with a feeling of proud. _What a kick_.

Chuck quickly found his tranq gun, and shot the man, so he wouldn't be waking up any time soon. Bryce finished dealing with a couple of guards as Morgan used his tranquilizer twice more just for good measure. Carina lifted her hand to her cut lip and wiped the blood off.

"Stupid guy, cut my lip. Dick head." She said angrily, tranquilizing her two men lying on the ground.

"Are you OK?" Chuck asked Sarah, as he raced up to her. Sarah took a deep breath and Chuck grabbed her balaclava off the ground and held it to her nose.

"Thanks for saving me." Sarah said, still feeling a little funny. She took the balaclava and held it to her nose so the blood would stop dripping.

"Thanks for saving me too." Chuck smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears.

After making sure everyone was OK, and them all taking their balaclavas off Chuck and Morgan started hacking into the lock on the door.

"This is going to take a few minute guys." Chuck said, as Morgan scrunched up his face as he was working on it.

"It's OK," Carina said, There's no more guards and they should be out for hours."

Chuck walked up to Sarah and pulled the balaclava gently from her nose. He took it from her and gave him hers.

"Your not feeling dizzy or anything? Cause that guy had fists the size of my head." He asked holding his balaclava to her nose.

Sarah smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Um, not anymore. I'm OK now."

"Done!" Morgan said, and the door clicked open.

"Great, good job bud." Bryce said, and opened the door.

The storage room was close to empty other than a few draws. Bryce and Carina picked the locks this time with more of Carinas hair pin and opened each one up. Three of the four draws were full to the brim of smart bullets. And the third one held a safe box in it.

"More hacking?" Morgan asked, picking up the box.

"Yeah, not now though. That's it Beckman said it'll be in something like that." Bryce said.

"Let's take these bullets you think?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah there probably not all of them, but I guess taking some is at least something." Chuck replied, pulling the draw completely out.

Morgan, Chuck and Bryce all grabbed a draw each and lifted them out. Carina took the lock box with the usb drive inside and they made their way out.

Morgan stopped by the lifts and quickly pressed the button. "Dam, they don't work. But that is one cool statue." He said pointing at a big marble statue in a shape of a cylinder.

Chuck grinned, "Yeah, imagine that in our house aye? Lets go buddy we'll just take the stairs."

Morgan followed as they all made their way down the flight of stairs.

"Do you want me to carry that for a bit?" Sarah asked Chuck, as her nose finally stopped bleeding and she tucked the balaclava in her pocket.

"Nope, nope all good here." He smiled.

As they made it to the eighth floor they all stopped at the closed door Sarah had picked the lock on. It was closed and there was no handle on this side.

"Oh god, we're trapped." Carina said, trying to push it open.

Sarah tried a kick against it and it made a slight dent but didn't move. Carina also tried and got the same result. Bryce barged into it with his shoulder but nothing happened.

"It's going to take us years to kick down," Sarah said, kicking it again increasing the dent only slightly

"Call for help you think?" Carina asked.

"I have and idea!" Chuck said quickly, putting his draw of smart bullets down. "Follow me." He said as he raced back up the stairs to the tenth flooor. They all followed him up and watched him in confused, until they saw him stop by the cylinder marble statue.

"Lets see how much muscle our team has aye?" He grinned.

"Oh my god, OK rest, rest." Carina breathed, as all of them let the statue down gently.

"God that thing is heavy," Morgan said, wiping his hand on his pants.

"Should we roll it down the stairs slowly?" Bryce asked.

"Definitely," Sarah nodded.

They all slowly rolled it down the stairs then along the rest of the way to the door.

"OK, pick it up, barge it through." Chuck said, hoping this wasn't a wasted effort.

They all went back a bit from the door and lifted it up all together.

"OK, ready...Go.." Chuck gasped out, as they all raced the marble statue into the door.

As it slammed into the door the dent was a lot larger than the kicks that they made. It had even teared through a few layers of the wood.

"Again." Sarah said, as they all rolled it back to do it again.

"OK.. Go!" Morgan said, as they went through the same routine again.

This time thankfully it worked. They all dropped the statue and put their hands on their knees.

"This..Mission..Calls for a pay rise." Morgan said, puffing.

They all agreed and picked up the boxes of bullets again.

"I'm sick of _robbing_ this bank." Chuck grinned at Sarah. "Lets get out of here."

1:30am Chuck and Morgans apartment.

After enabling the security footage again and a quick briefing with Beckman they were all allowed to go home. Beckman was more than pleased with the work of the team especially considering they got some smart bullets, evidence of stolen money and the list of Fulcrum agents. She was almost excited to read the report.

"Thanks for the ride Sarah!" Morgan said, hopping out of the car. "You staying the night?"

"Um, I'm not sure yet.." She smiled, glancing at Chuck who had a huge grin on his face.

"Alright, well if you do I won't see you guys in the morning because I have an early start so I'm off straight to bed, night guys." Morgan said, giving them a wave and closing the car door.

Chuck looked at Sarah and gave her a hopeful smile. "You want to stay?" He asked. Hoping she would say yes.

"I'm kinda messy.." She said, scrunching up her nose and looking in the mirror at it.

"I can deal with that," he grinned. "I'll take car of you."

Sarah smiled in response and UN did her seat belt. "How can I say no?"

Chuck grinned. "Great!" He said, racing around to open her car door for her.

Sarah looked around in Chucks room and sat on the bed as he ordered. A few minutes later he came in with a tray. Sarah smiled as he put the tray down on the side table and picked up each item to show her.

"A spare tooth brush." He said handing her it.

"A massive glass of water." He said, reaching over and placing it on her side of the bed.

"A cloth and warm water for your nose. I'll clean it up for you." He said dabbing the cloth in the warm water.

Sarah watched Chuck, he would have to be the most caring person she had ever met. She never expected to be in a relationship with someone like Chuck. She never actually expected a relationship at all. She couldn't believe how lucky she was.

"You don't have to Chuck, I can do it you know.." She said watching him bring it to her.

"I know you can, but I want to... Unless you don't want me too.." He said, stopping just before her nose.

"No, you can." She grinned, closing her eyes as he wiped the blood from around her nose and mouth off. He didn't want to wipe too hard so he made sure he did it as gentle as he could. Sarah keeping her eyes closed grinned at how gentle he was.

"What are you grinning at?" Chuck asked, looking at her gorgeous smile.

Sarah popped one eye open."You."

"Well, I must admit I'm quite happy if I can make you smile." He said, wiping the last bits of dried blood off.

"You can, all the time." She said, opening both her eyes.

Chuck sat down on the bed next to her. When she said things to him like that, it made his knees go weak. The fact that he, him, _Chuck Bartowski_, made Sarah smile is quite frankly, amazing.

"Your so beautiful." Chuck breathed out dreamily.

Sarah grinned and put the cloth in the bowl and back on the table.

"Teeth, bed?" She asked, taking his hand and her tooth brush and leading him into the bathroom.

"Yup," Chuck followed, not letting go of her hand.

Once back in the room Chuck threw on some boxers and puffed his pillows up, so they were comfy for Sarah.

"Can I borrow a top?" Sarah asked, taking off her black top and pants.

"Sure," Chuck said, and rummaged through his draw and passed her a top.

"Star wars again huh?" She smirked, as she threw it on over her bra and pulled her bra off under neath.

"That top loves you or I love you in that top so... Yeah star wars." He grinned, nodding his head.

Sarah laughed and hopped into bed beside Chuck. She ran her hand over his chest and tangled her legs with his.

"Mmm, by the way nice round house kick to day." Sarah said, molding herself into him.

"I learned from the best." Chuck said, running his fingers gently over her nose, inspecting it for bruising.

"Thanks for cleaning me up." She said, watching him check her nose.

"There's a little bruising, I think it will go down though." Chuck said, kissing her on the lips softly.

Sarah enjoying the kiss deepened it a bit before she quickly remembered what she wanted to talk about.

"You were alright with me making you and Morgan take those guard out by yourselves?" Sarah asked, after pulling away from the kiss.

"Yeah course, it meant a lot to know that you thought we were ready, I know Morgan is happy too, that you believe in us. Trust us." Chuck said.

"Good, good. Because I knew you were both ready, but I was still worried like mad when I was waiting."

"Thanks for giving us the chance." He replied, kissing her again.

This time without interruptions the kiss lasted longer. After both were breathless they pulled apart.

"You know after Carina said make up sex is so great, I'm quite excited to try." Sarah grinned. "But, can we save that for the morning because I'm so tired and comfy right here. I don't think I can move."

Chuck grinned and pulled her close against him so her head was resting in the crook of his shoulder.

"Sounds good babe, night baby." He said, leaning over to turn the lamp off and kissing her softly on the head.

"Mm, night babe." Sarah said softly, kissing his neck.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked! Next chapter should be a fun one..Got a few ideas.<p>

Reviews are wonderful! Thanks :)


	17. Chapter 17

Wow, my longest chapter yet. Don't know why it turned out so long not much happens in this just character stuff and beginnings of bigger things! Anyway, hope you like!

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck or anything related to it!

10:00am Chuck and Morgans apartment.

"Oww." Chuck groaned, as he stretched his arms in the air. Lifting that marble statue put more strain on his arms than he had expected. He looked over to his side and chuckled at Sarah spread out over most of the bed.

"I. am. so. Physically. Exhausted." She dragged out slowly.

"Are you making a snow angel on my bed?" Chuck joked. Sarahs arms and legs were spread out across his bed, like a starfish. Sarah turned her head to look at Chuck huddled on the edge of his bed and looked at her body position.

"Oh god sorry Chuck!" She quickly said, and pulled him back on the bed.

"It's OK, It was so hot last night I don't blame you for sleeping like that."

Sarah laughed and kissed him on the lips. "Morning Chuck."

"Morning, how was the first sleep over?"

"Good, I had the best sleep." She giggled adorably. "Oh, so much room on this bed." She teased, poking her tongue through her teeth.

"Next time I think your going to have to bring your own bed." Chuck said, with a wiggle of his finger.

Sarah pouted, "No, because then we couldn't do this." She finished, kissing his lips and pulling her star wars t shirt off.

Chuck grinned, "Thought someone was so. Physically. Exhausted."

"I can't remember saying that." She smiled and threw the t shirt in the air.

10:30 am. Buy More

Morgan was knackered. He started work at 8:00am and didn't get time to have his morning coffee. On his ten minute break he decided to go over to the cafe just across from the Buy More and grab a take away coffee. As he walked in he immediately smiled at the girl behind the counter, Alex.

"Your usual Morgan?" She smiled, already preparing his coffee.

"Yes please, and look what I have..My loyalty card, finally made it to the free coffee." He grinned, putting it on the counter.

"Ah, just because I gave you two stamps that one time." She grinned back, handing him his coffee.

"And I will forever thank you." He said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Best coffee maker ever!" He said nodding his head at how divine the coffee was.

"Thanks Morgan, have a good day!" Alex said, disappointed that there was a customer behind him.

"Oh, someones behind me. See ya Alex, thanks." Morgan said, and started to leave. He stopped just before he opened the door. He had wanted to ask Alex out on a date for two months. He hadn't yet built up the courage though. Taking a sip of his coffee, he turned around and saw Alex look up and wave at him. He waved back, then took a deep breath.

"Now or never." He mumbled quietly.

He was hoping she didn't have a boy friend, because that could be a tad awkward.

"Hey, uh Alex.." He said, once the customer had left.

"Yeah? Is your coffee OK? I did two sugars how you like." She said, worried she had got it wrong.

"No, no it's great, like I said best ever. Um, I was just you know wondering..Hey do you like sizzling shrimp?"

Alex tilted her head and smiled. "That restaurant down the road? That sells that amazing sizzling shrimp? Oh yeah, I like." She said, nodding her head.

"Really? Great, yeah I was wondering if maybe sometime you wanted to go and try it..With me? It's OK if you don't want to. I know you may be busy or have a boyfriend or something."

Alex widened her eyes slightly. _About time, _she thought. Morgan had been coming into the coffee shop for a couple of months practically every day. Every time he came in he made her laugh constantly and would talk to her for a few minutes every day.

"Sure," she said sweetly.

"Wha? Really? You want to?" Morgan said, shocked.

"Yeah, I could never say no to sizzling shrimp right?" She chuckled.

"No, course not! How about tonight?" Morgan asked.

"Sure, I'll meet you there because I have to go to my dads quickly after work. Seven OK?"

"Sounds good! " Morgan said with excitement. "I better get going, but I'll see you there," He grinned.

"Bye Morgan." She waved.

Once Morgan exited the shop he went over what had just happened.

"Oh my god I have a date." He said, suddenly nervous.

11:00am Chuck and Morgans apartment.

"I'm so glad Morgan had work early, because that could have been a little embarrassing." Sarah grinned, leaning back on the pillow.

"Yeah someone was a little loud." Chuck said, wriggling his eyebrows.

Sarah lightly hit him in the arm. "Coming from you!"

Chuck laughed, feeling incredibly blessed that he had nothing to do today. "I never want to get out of bed."

"Neither, but I'm going to go get a glass of water you want one?" Sarah asked, looking under the bed for her t shirt.

"Yes please. I will make us breakfast, give me another half hour though." He smiled. "Oh and Sarah? T shirts hanging over my computer..Where you threw it."

Sarah looked at the computer and blushed slightly. "Right, I'll be back." She said jumping off the bed and throwing it on.

"Byeeeee," Chuck said, watching her hips sway as she left the room.

Sarah walked down the corridor and straight into the kitchen. She got two glasses down from the shelf and walked over to the tap.

"Hey Sarah!" A female voice came from the living room.

Sarah getting a shock from the voice, dropped one of the glasses. Being her spy self she quickly grabbed it before it shattered on the ground. She looked out into the living room and noticed Ellie and Chucks mum sitting on the couch looking at her, with amused smiles on their faces.

_Oh god. _Sarah thought, and looked down at what she was wearing. She didn't want to walk out wearing Chucks t shirt and practically nothing else. So she just stood behind the bench with her face going a little more rosy than usual.

"Uh, Hi..Hi Ellie..Mary." She just managed to get out. _God this is awkward._

"Hi Sarah, sorry to barge in, but Ellie and I are going wedding shopping and we left our wedding album here the another night." Mary said, trying to not make Sarah feel awkward.

"Oh, cool..Right yeah.." Sarah said._ Oh my god how long have they been here? What if they heard?_

"Yeah, lucky I didn't barge in on Chucks room!" Ellie said with a grin.

Sarah laughed awkwardly, "Ha, yeah..Yeah." She said. "I'll go tell Chuck your here.."

"Great thanks, we need his suit size."

"OK, sure.. I'll just go get him.." Sarah said, trying to pull down the t shirt as she walked out.

Ellie grinned again and called out as Sarah rounded the corner. "You forgot your water Sarah!" She teased.

Sarah stopped and poked her head around the door. "Oh, it's OK I'll get it later.."

Sarah then quickly raced into Chucks room and slammed the door behind her. Chuck getting a fright, jolted up and looked at her wide eyes and redden cheeks.

"Everything OK?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Your mum and Ellie are here!" She whispered loudly.

"They are! What why?" Chuck asked, standing up.

"They need your suit size and a wedding album or something..I don't know I didn't want to stay for a long chat..Wearing this.." She said, signalling her hands to Chucks top and bare legs.

Chuck held his hand over his mouth and covered a smile. "It's not funny!" She said walking over to the bed, falling on it and burying her head in the pillow.

"I know, I know sorry babe. I'll go see them."

"What if they heard us!" Sarah said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"They wouldn't of Sarah.." Chuck said uneasy. _God I hope they hadn't._

"You didn't see Ellie's face! She was about to burst out laughing!" Sarah said, rolling on her back.

"I will go see them, do you want to come?"

"What! No of course not I'm never leaving this room again!"

Chuck thought. "Sounds good with me!" He answered. Sarah just glared at him not amused. "OK, you can have a shower if you want then come out? They will probably be gone by then anyway."

"Fine."

Chuck gave her a kiss on the head and left the bedroom. He walked out in the lounge to see Ellie and his mum on the couch.

"Hey guys.." Chuck said, walking over to sit on the couch.

"Chuck hey, is Sarah OK she seemed a little.." Ellie said trying to find the right word.

"Shes fine, I think you know she just got a shock and she wasn't exactly dressed in.. Anyway, what's up?"

"We need your suit size!" Ellie said with a big smile.

"Yeah Sarah said. Right OK I'll go grab the one out of my wardrobe."

"Great, I'll make you and Sarah some pancakes for breakfast." Mary said, making her way into the kitchen.

Sarah hopped out of the shower and put her black pants on from last night, she rolled them up just below her knees and put on her black singlet. She dried her hair quickly with her towel and threw her hair up in a loose bun so she didn't have to worry about brushing it. She heard a soft knock on the door and she opened it to see Chuck smiling at her.

"Come, mums making pancakes."

Sarah bit her bottom lip and hung by the door.

Chuck watched her adorable face and took her hand gently. "They didn't hear anything, they are just acting normal OK? Come on pancakes..."

Sarahs mouth turned up to a smile and she followed Chuck out into the lounge. Mary and Ellie were working away in the kitchen and Chuck poured Sarah a coffee and sat next to her at the table.

"So what plans do you guys have today?" Ellie asked, bringing out the maple syrup and lemons.

"Nothing for me, maybe do some more training?" Chuck said, looking over at Sarah.

"Yeah, we could do that..I also have to write up a mission report from last night."

"Oh! A mission how did that go?" Mary asked from the frying pan. She loved hearing stories from the spy life.

"Good mum, it went really good. By the way is your nose OK Sarah? I can't see any bruising this morning."

"Nose? What happened are you OK Sarah? Let me take a look." Ellie said, showing her usual worried doctor side.

Sarah chuckled lightly. "I'm fine honestly, it doesn't hurt a bit."

"I hope you looked after her Chuck." Mary called from the kitchen.

"Yes mum! I did actually." Chuck called back. 'Sorry' he mouthed to Sarah, who gave him a quick grin.

"Pancakes are served." Mary said, bringing a plate piled high of paper thin pancakes to the table.

"Wow, these look and smell great thank you." Sarah said. The last time she had pancakes was when she went and visited her mum and dad. Which was awhile ago. She needed to give them a call actually, she has _a lot_ to tell them.

1:00pm Base.

Sarah rubs her eyes as she finishes the last line of her mission report. Being the most experienced spy she is in charge of all mission reports, unfortunately. Although, this one was a little better than normal as she was able to gloat a bit about how Chuck and Morgan really stepped it up. She liked agents to be recognized when they did good work so she put an extra effort into highlighting all their hard work and great decisions during the mission. As she hit the send button she heard the lift door open, feet padding quickly down the stairs then the smell of a freshly brewed coffee. Quickly clicking the button on the remote to disable the surveillance she inhaled a deep breath letting the rich coffee smell into her nose.

"Please tell me that's my very handsome boyfriend bringing me a cup of coffee." Sarah said, spinning in her seat.

"You mean this handsome boyfriend? Holding this hot cup of coffee from the cafe over the road?" Chuck said, with a toothy grin.

"Dam, I was actually meaning Morgan." Replied Sarah, with a big teasing smile on her face.

Chucks jaw dropped in mock horror. "Well lets say no to this then shall we?" He said, raising his eyebrows and taking the coffee out of her reach.

"No, no, no!" Sarah wined like a cute kid, making a grab for the coffee.

Chuck put it high in the air and laughed when Sarah stopped dead in her tracks.

"You really want to play this game?" She asked, raising one eyebrow and speaking in a confident voice.

"You started it." Chuck said, with an amused smile on his face.

Sarah gave him a small smile and walked slowly towards him. "You know.." She said in a soft voice. "I did just turn off the surveillance, and I was kinda hoping we could.." She paused for effect, giving him an innocence look.

"Could what?" Chuck said, in a slightly higher voice than normal.

"Mmm, I was hoping we could use the spa..Or maybe this table right here.." Sarah whispered seductively in his ear.

"Oh, oh ah, here now?" Chuck swallowed, lowering his arm.

"Yeah," Sarah whispered again, her warm breath causing a shiver to run down Chuck spine.

"What... If someone walked in?" Chuck questioned, trying to control his wavering voice.

"We'll be quick," She shrugged, running her right hand down his chest painfully slow and using her other hand to take the coffee from him.

"Oh, OK yeah.." Chuck croaked out.

"OK, right after my coffee babe," Sarah said simply, taking a sip of her coffee.

Chuck looked at Sarah then down at his hand and back up at Sarah. He opened his mouth wide and shook his head slowly in disbelief.

"Oh, oh no you didn't! Sarah, you've done this before! I can't believe I fooled for it again! Well, I can because your very convincing.."

Sarah gave him her sweetest smile. "Do what?"

"Seduce me! For coffee!"

"Oh, this?" Sarah said, holding up her coffee and Chuck nodded. "Oh no, this was just because I was thirsty we are still going to."

"What? Really?"

"Mmhm, we have the whole place to ourselves." Sarah smiled.

"Ohh.." Chuck said looking around. "I guess we do."

"Follow me my handsome boyfriend." Sarah grinned, taking his hand and leading him to the supply closet.

"Morgan and Chuck should do some training with the guns, before their red tests." Carina said to Bryce, as they walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm going to go through it with Morgan tomorrow and train him up." Bryce responded. "Hey, whys the surveillance off?"

Carina shrugged, "Maybe Chuck and Sarah are here."

"Oh yeah Sarahs coffees here, still hot."

"I wanted to talk to her actually, see if she wanted to go shopping tomorrow." Carina said, looking into the training area.

"Sarah?" Carina called, but got no reply.

"Sarah? Chuuuuck?" She called again.

"Maybe their in the toilets or something." Bryce said. "I'll turn surveillance back on. Which reminds me, we need new tape I'll go grab some from the supply room."

After hearing Carina call, Sarah and Chuck quickly struggled to put their clothes on. Sarah laughed out loud when Chuck put his pants on the wrong way.

"OK, I'm not as quick as you, little help?" Chuck smiled, finally getting his pants on the right way.

Sarah looked around for Chucks top and put it on his arms, quickly buttoning the buttons up.

Chuck finishing buckling his pants up, heard a voice coming from outside. He gave Sarah a worried look and she quickly wiped the lipstick smear off his face. The supply closet door opened just as Sarah grabbed a pile of white A4 paper, she turned around to see Bryce at the door.

"Chuck, Sarah? What are you doing in here?" Bryce said, looking from one to the other.

"Um.. getting ink!" Chuck said quickly, lifting up a bottle.

"Getting paper.. Need to print out something," Sarah said at the same time as Chuck.

"What did you say Bryce?" Carina said coming to the door. "Oh, what are you guys doing here?" Carina asked, with confusion in her voice.

"Getting ink..And paper.." Chuck replied, trying to act if nothing had happened.

Carina eyed up Chuck and Sarah. "Messy hair, Flushed faces, Chucks buttons are done incorrectly and the surveillance is off. Sure you guys were _definitely_ getting ink and paper." Carina smirked.

Sarah looked at Chucks top and blinked a few times._ Dam how did I get them so wrong?_

"We are going to do some gun training." She responded quickly, not denying anything. She took Chucks hand and lead him out of the room.

"Yeah, don't do anything funky with those guns please!" Bryce called out behind them.

Gun target room. Base.

"Right, Chuck. Hold this gun." Sarah said handing him a gun similar to the one he will be using for his red test.

Chuck took the gun and eyed it carefully he held it in his hands just like he would with a tranquilizer.

"Good, now it is similar aiming and everything." Sarah said, making sure she was watching his facial expressions. If he needed to talk she was here for him, always.

Chuck nodded and practiced aiming it at the targets.

"Yep that's right, great grip. Now, you will have to put these on." Sarah said, handing some ear muffs to him and putting on a pair herself.

"OK," Chuck replied, placing them on his head.

"Are you OK Chuck?" Sarah asked calmly, he hadn't spoken much.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sorry I'm just you know.. It's getting pretty real now holding this in my hands."

Sarah nodded and gave him a small smile. "I know Chuck, I'll be here for you though OK? You and Morgan. Talk to me or Bryce, Carina. We are all here to support you two."

Chuck nodded and gave her a smile. "Thanks Sarah."

"I know this is going to be one of the hardest things you will ever do, if not the hardest. So i just want to make sure that you will talk to me? If not me, then someone." Sarah said. She knew she couldn't force him to talk to her, she just wanted to make sure he would talk to someone. His mum, dad, sister who ever.

"I will talk to you." Chuck said honestly. He trusted her and felt as if he could tell her anything. "Definitely you."

Sarah was pretty sure her heart pumped an extra few times at his words. She gave him a dreamy smile and a small nod.

"OK, so you want to take your first shot?"

"Yes ma'am," Chuck said.

"Alright aim it at the target, steady hands and when your ready, pull the trigger. It might give you a bit of a fright OK? It's a lot different than a tranquilizer gun."

Chuck nodded. "Yeah ,and the guns I use for play station." he grinned.

"Yes, definitely different to those." She grinned back. "OK, I'm going to stand back a bit when your ready, you go for it OK?"

"Will do."

Sarah stood back and watched Chuck aim it at the white circle paper with a small red dot in the middle. She watched his hands shake slightly as he took his time with the shot. Once he pulled the trigger Sarah was right, it gave him a hell of a fright.

"Woah, that hurt my hands!" Chuck said with wide eyes, shaking his hands out.

"Are you OK?" Sarah gently asked, taking the gun from him.

"Yeah thanks, how did I do?"

Sarah took her ear muffs off and walked over to the target. "Impressive Chuck almost in the red circle." She said, bringing it back over for him to look at.

Chuck slightly bedazzled, took the target in his hands. "Again?" he asked, feeling a bit giddy. He had to admit it was quite fun, and he really wanted to get the red dot.

Chuck kept trying and each time he inched closer and closer to the red dot. Carina and Bryce watched from the glass window as Chuck took his last shot of the day.

"You can do it Chuck." Sarah said, standing back by the door.

Chuck let Sarahs words ring through his ears and he focused solely on the red dot. _OK, aim..Steady Chuck, now pull the trigger._

Chuck pushed his finger down on the trigger and the bullet shot out at rapid speed and hit directly in the center of the red dot. Chuck quickly took his ear muffs off and ran up to the target.

"I did it! Bulls eye!" Chuck grinned triumphantly, lifting the target off the wall.

Sarah laughed at Chucks happiness, she loved seeing him like this, full of confidence. "Way to go Chuck, that was the perfect shot." She said taking it off his hands and examining it. She was very impressed. Not many people can hit it on their first day.

"Wow, someones sure got a good eye." Carina said, walking into the shooting room.

"Yeah! Nice shot Chuck." Bryce said, giving him a pat on the back.

"Oh, yeah yeah thanks took me awhile though." Chuck said, suddenly taking a turn to become Mr modest.

Sarah rolled her eyes and smirked. "Yeah, took him days really didn't it Chuck? We've been here for so long." She said in a teasing tone. They had only been there for half an hour and he already had a bulls eye, the general would be impressed.

Chuck laughed shyly. "It's going to be a lot different than the red test though isn't it." He said, sobering the mood.

Bryce and Carina nodded. "It will Chuck, but you can do it. Try some moving targets tomorrow yeah?" Bryce said.

"Yeah OK. Good idea." Chuck replied.

"Well, we are going to steal this shooting room off you guys now, but Sarah want to go shopping tomorrow like lunch time?"

"Yeah alright, sounds good." Sarah said. She liked shopping with Carina it always turned out fun...And expensive.

Chuck and Sarah left the base with Chuck still holding his target. "Going to hang that on your fridge?" Sarah joked.

"Hey, good idea," He grinned. " No no. I'm going to show dad, I bet he'll want to come and give the old gun room a go after seeing it."

"You should take him down there one day."

"Really I can?" Chuck asked in surprise.

"Yeah course. Want to hang out a bit?" Sarah asked, taking his hand in hers.

"You know i do."

Chuck and Sarah sat on the couch playing an intense game of halo on the play station when Morgan came back from work.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Morgan said, jumping on the couch next to them.

"Just whipping Chucks butt at halo." Sarah grinned, not taking her eyes of the screen.

"We still have two more rounds!" Chuck said quickly, although yes. Sarah was beating him. "Want to join Morgan?"

"Oh, I'd love to but..." Morgan said, a huge smile forming on his face. "I have to get ready for my date!"

Chuck quickly pausing the game turned to his bearded friend. "A date? You have a date! Yeah buddy, who with?" Chuck said happily, giving Morgan a high five.

"Her names Alex, from the cafe across from the Buy More."

"Oh, the brunette you always talk about? I saw her today actually she did seem quite happy." Chuck said.

"Yeah I manned up and asked her out to tea."

"I'm proud of you buddy, that's great news."

"Yeah Morgan, that's great! What are you going to wear?" Sarah said, excitement filling her voice.

"Oh gosh, I didn't think about that! I don't want to go too dressy but I want to look good..Casual."

Sarah nodded her head in thought. "Casuals good, ooh I'll help you."

"Really? A girls opinion would be good. Thanks Sarah."

"Right lets get you ready, show me your wardrobe." Sarah said, hopping up from the couch. "You save this game Chuck," Sarah said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Chuck watched Morgan and Sarah leave the room. " Oh OK I'll just sit here, no need to invite me!" He joked, saving the game.

Sarah quickly ran back and grabbed Chucks arm. "Didn't think you'd need an invite sweetie." Sarah laughed, pulling him into Morgans room.

6:30pm Chuck and Morgans apartment.

Chuck and Sarah sat on Morgans bed waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. Sarah had picked a number of different outfits for him to try on and she was sure this time that she had finally found the right one. Chucks heart warmed when he watched Sarah go all project runway. She clearly enjoyed choosing the outfits and Morgan was lucky to have her helping him out.

"Thanks for this Sarah" Chuck said turning to face her.

"What? For helping Morgan?" Sarah said tilting her head slightly. She didn't care it was fun and it was good to do things that didn't involve spying all the time.

"Yeah, otherwise him and I probably would have gone with some star wars t shirt." Chuck laughed.

"It wouldn't matter what he'd wear I'm sure he'd make an impression on Alex anyway, but it was fun to pick out clothes." Sarah shrugged.

Chuck just smiled, he couldn't get over how great she was. Everyday he sees her, no every time he sees her he's sure he falls for her more and more. He's not sure if it's too soon but he's pretty sure he loves her. Hes never used that word with a girlfriend before but he's more than sure that's how he feels. He's never happier than when he's with her, shes the best thing that's ever happened to him. Yeah, he would love to tell her all this and tell her he loves her, but he doesn't want to rush into anything, especially if it freaked her out.

Chucks thoughts got interrupted when he heard the bathroom door open and Morgan came out wearing a pair of dark jeans, black dress shoes and a light colored checkered top.

"Alright what about this?" Morgan laughed, feeling like such a girl. He couldn't thank Sarah enough though he wanted to impress Alex and wearing good looking clothes is always a bonus.

"That's the one!" Sarah grinned. "You look great Morgan."

"Yeah I have to agree, nice and casual with the snazzy dress shoes, perfecto!" Chuck said, trying his hardest at a french accent.

Sarah laughed at Chuck and took his hand. "Alright Mr fashion king, lets leave Morgan here for some personal, mental prep time aye?"

"Oh, yes you will need that. Remember Roans advise, works all the time." Chuck said, following Sarah out.

"Does it? And what advise would that be?" Sarah said turning around to face Chuck.

"Advise like.. Always buy the woman dinner," Chuck grinned. "Stay for tea? I promise no olives on the pizza and if your lucky I'll by you your favorite ice cream."

"Roan gives you good advise I see." Sarah smirked. "Rocky road please." She grinned, jumping back on the couch ready to play halo again.

10:30 pm Sizzling Shrimp

"Thanks for dinner Morgan, I had a really good time." Alex smiled, as Morgan walked her to her car.

"Me too, and I'm glad you like sizzling shrimp just as much as me!"

Alex laughed, and opened her car door. Morgan felt someone watching him for the third time tonight. He looked around quickly and noticed the same man looking in their direction. He didn't know if it was just his crazy spy senses going off or if this was some bad guy after him. He didn't want to say anything to Alex though because for one, she doesn't know he's a spy and two, he didn't want to ruin their fantastic night because of some creepy weirdo who probably just has a weird habit of watching people.

"You OK Morgan?" Alex asked, hopping into her seat.

Morgan shook his head and looked at Alex, she looked beautiful. "Yeah course! I was just wondering if you wanted to do this again sometime."

"That would be good, I'd like that." Alex said, smiling shyly.

"Good, cool. Well I'll probably see you tomorrow because I'll come for a coffee. But I'll let you head off."

"Sounds good, see you Morgan." Alex said shutting her door.

"Oh Alex!" Morgan said, as she turned her car on. Alex quickly undid her window, "Yeah?"

"Do you know that both our names can be both girl and boy names?" Morgan grinned.

Alex laughed, "Wow, your right. We have a lot in common Morgan."

"That we do, night Alex. Thank you for having dinner with me." Morgan said, giving her a wave.

Morgan made his way into the apartment with a big grin on his face. When he walked in he smiled when he saw Chuck and Sarah a sleep on the couch all tangled up in each other and the remote controls. Tip toeing past them he almost made it the whole way out the lounge until he heard Chuck stir.

"Morgan?" Chuck said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey buddy," Morgan whispered.

Chuck sat up and held onto Sarah so she wouldn't slip off the couch. "How did it go?"

"It went really good Chuck, I think we are going to do it again!" He whispered a little loud.

"I'm proud of you buddy that's great. We'll talk in morning yeah? Better get Sarah to bed." Chuck laughed quietly, watching Sarah in her peaceful slumber.

"Sure thing dude, talk to you in the morning! Night!" Morgan said, and ran off to his room with a big grin. Today was a very, very good day in Morgans books.

Chuck carefully untangled himself from Sarah and hopped off the couch. He bent down to pick her up and he felt her tense slightly under his touch.

"Hey, it's just me Sarah." Chuck said in a soft, calming voice.

"Mm Chuck?" Sarah said quietly, still half asleep. She gripped on to his shirt tighter as he lifted her up in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm just taking you to my room." Chuck said, walking into his room and gently putting her on the bed.

"K thanks." Sarah slurred out and pulled herself under the covers of the bed.

Chuck laughed quietly and wrapped his arms around her protectively. He fell asleep thinking how lucky he was to have Sarah sleeping right next to him, in his arms.

8:00am.

Chuck woke rather early, and for some reason feeling rather active. He felt like a run. Looking over at his beautiful sleeping partner he smiled when he noticed she was using his pillow instead of hers. Wondering if Sarah would want to go for a run to he decided to wait for a few minutes to see if she would wake. Gently brushing away the hair from her face he gazed at her sleeping. She was beautiful. Her skin was pale with a slight pinky blush on her cheeks and her hair flowed around her in loose golden curls. He ran his thumb down her cheek and he felt her lips curl up into a small smile.

"Hey gorgeous. I'm sorry I woke you." Chuck said softly, suddenly feeling guilty for disturbing her.

Sarah opened her eyes and instantly connected them with Chucks.

"It was a nice wake up." She smiled then looked around the room. "Sorry I stayed over, I must have been more tired than I thought." She said, lying on her side and resting her head on her hand.

"What? No I love you staying it's the best." Chuck said. He does not need to hear an apology, he would see much more reason in _him_ thanking her for staying over.

"Really? Because I know you and Morgan just moved in..And it's your.." Sarah said, using her fingers for quotation marks."Bachelor pad." She chuckled. "I just don't want to intrude too much."

Chuck just stared at her in a daze. Oh how she was so wrong. "Sarah, there's nothing better than when you stay over, honest. " Chuck said. "I pinky promise." He laughed, sticking out his pinky.

"A pinky promise?" She questioned.

"Yeah, come on don't tell me you haven't done one before." Chuck grinned, wriggling his pinky.

"Yeah, when I was five." Sarah deadpanned.

"You can't leave me hanging my pinky's getting sore." Chuck said, giving her his puppy dog eyes.

Sarah let out a small laugh and joined her pinky with his. "So what are we pinky promising to?"

Chuck still entwining his pinky with Sarahs thought for a second. "That you promise to stay over whenever you want to because I promise that I absolutely love having you here, I just love being with you all the time." Chuck said, looking at her watching their hands.

Sarah took her eyes away from their pinky's and shyly glanced up at him. "I will definitely pinky promise to that."

Chucks heart filled with joy and he couldn't help the giant grin that came over his face.

"Great. That's good, so now we have done our pinky promise, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a morning run?"

"Course I do!" Sarah said eagerly, not wanting to miss the opportunity for some exercise, especially with her boyfriend.

"After my good morning kiss." She said, giving him a long kiss on the lips then jumping off the bed to find some running shorts in her car.

Chuck still in a dazed state from the kiss lay on the bed wondering how on earth all this happened. Going for runs with the most beautiful women in the world? It all just seemed so surreal.

Chuck lay down on the concrete in the court yard, his lungs burning and his legs aching for rest. Sarah sat down next to him also feeling rather dead. She rubbed his chest lightly with her hand and smiled down at him.

"You sure had energy today Chuck."

Chuck loving the feel of Sarahs hands turned his head to look at her.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I used it all up though." He chuckled.

"Remember when we went for our first run and you fell over that tree stump." Sarah said as she laughed out loud.

"Oh that was horrible! I was so embarrassed that whole run. I knew I would do something stupid." Chuck said, shaking his head at the memory.

Sarah still laughing rested her head on his stomach and lay down on her back. "You were so funny."

"Well I guess it added a bit of zest to the run." Chuck laughed.

"Yeah it did." Sarah said, closing her eyes.

"Sleeping in the courtyard, Awesome." A big booming voice came.

Sarah and Chuck opened their eyes to see Awesome, Ellie and Mary staring down at them. Sarah removing her head from Chucks stomach sat up and laughed quietly.

"We just went for a run and couldn't make it inside."

Ellie beaming at the two almost squealed in delight. Sarah and Chuck were getting really close. She was so happy for her brother, finding someone as beautiful and fantastic as Sarah. She knew her brother had a lot to offer and she is so happy Sarah noticed.

"You guys want to come over after a shower? Wedding plans are all go."

Chuck standing up and offering a hand to Sarah, nodded eagerly. "Please say it's cake tasting?"

Awesome laughed. "That's what I was hoping."

"I'm afraid not guys. We are going through the invite list then color schemes." Mary said, watching her son entwine his hand with Sarahs.

"Right, OK I'll be over after a shower. Sarah do you want to?"

"Yeah Sarah! Please I need another girls opinion!" Ellie said happily.

"I'm so sorry, I'm meeting Carina in half an hour. I promised her I'd go shopping with her. But I will next time?" Sarah said, disappointment seeping into her voice.

Ellie still smiling nodded her head. "That's OK. Yes definitely! I doubt we will even get up to color schemes today any way."

"Great, can't wait." Sarah said excited. She liked hanging out with Ellie, they always had so much to talk about that their conversations just flowed naturally. She decided to pinky promise with herself that next time she went shopping she would invite Ellie too.

Shopping mall.

Sarah and Carina had been circling the mall for just over an hour and they had already brought a few items each. Sarah knew shopping with Carina all too well. Carina would make Sarah try anything on that Sarah simply looked at twice, or pulled off the rack to take a closer look. Then Carina would rave on about how good it looked and Sarah would slowly decide to buy it. She must admit though, she loved shopping and buying new clothes. She often used a lot of the agency's dresses and things for missions which was a big plus but buying her own clothes was also something she enjoyed doing because it meant that they were actually hers. Not for some mission, just hers to wear when she was out being normal.

"Oh, this shop definitely." Carina grinned, pulling Sarahs hand into a nightwear shop.

"Need new pajamas?" Sarah asked innocently, oblivious to Carinas real motive for going in.

Carina shrugged, "Something like that."

Sarahs eyes slightly widened at the section Carina lead her to. "Someones wanting some sexy pajamas." Sarah smirked. "I'm guessing Bryce does."

"Come on Sarah, imagine you in this." Carina said, holding up a black see through negligee. "Then imagine Chucks face when he saw you in this."

Sarah pictured the situation and a small smile found it's way on her lips. Carina was probably right. The way Chucks jaw drops and eyes lit up when Sarah walks in just a t shirt and bed shorts was enough to make her smile at the affect she had on him. But wearing this..Very revealing sleep wear could make things a lot more...Interesting.

Carina grinned at Sarahs face, she knew she was thinking it through. "Come on Sarah I'll buy one you buy one.. You know you want to!"

Sarah scrunched her nose up a little bit. "You think so?" She said a little hesitant. She had never worn anything like this for anyone before, mainly because Chuck was her first proper boyfriend and one who she actually liked..a lot and wanted to impress.

"Sarah trust me." Carina said to her best friend.

"Fine I guess I could just get it.. Then maybe wear it one night."

"Ah, now we are talking that's my girl!" Carina said happy. "What color?"

Sarah looking at the massive range and bit her lower lip softly, thinking hard. It was after all, a big decision.

"Black. Blacks sexy, I'm going with black."

Ellie and Awsomes apartment.

"Alright, list is done and dusted!" Ellie said happily. It was finally all coming together, invitations will be made tomorrow then sent out asap. Ellie was finally getting married to the most awesome man she had ever met. "I'm so excited!" She squealed, hugging Awesome tightly.

"Me too babe!" He said. He loved seeing Ellie happy and this Ellie at the moment was one of the happiest he'd ever seen her. It was, _awesome_.

"Hey Chuck, do you think Sarah would want to be one of my brides maids? I was only going to have two but now I just really want three for some reason, and I would love it if Sarah would want to."

Chucks eyes looked up at Ellie. "Really Ellie? Wow that's so nice I honestly think she would love to." Chuck said in awe. He could just picture Sarah looking beautiful as ever in her bridesmaid dress right next to his sister. It would be perfect, Sarah would be perfect for it.

"Yeah, I have been thinking about it. I really want her to be one. I will take her out to lunch maybe tomorrow and ask her. Do you think?" Ellie said excited.

"Definitely El!" Chuck said, matching her excitment.

"Good, You guys are so perfect Chuck I'm so happy for you." Ellie said sincerely.

"Yeah bro, I haven't seen you this happy in ages its awesome!" Devon said, agreeing with Ellie.

"Yeah shes beyond great, I'm really happy." Chuck said. He loved talking about Sarah, because he just loved her. He loved the fact that he could just say that to himself so easily. He loved loved her. It came out so naturally.

Mary watched her sons face and could see the love and adoration in his eyes. She knew that Chuck was head over heels for Sarah, and by the look in Sarahs eyes when she was with Chuck, it was the exactly same look.

"Chuck, remind me when you come over next I have something for you." Mary said.

"OK, what is it?" Chuck questioned.

"You will see when you come over." She smiled.

"Right, OK." Chuck said a little confused. He felt his phone go off in his pocket and saw a message from Beckman saying they had a small briefing.

"Got to go guys, General wants to talk. I'll come over tomorrow mum? See you later!" Chuck waved, and made his way out.

Castle.

"Hello team. I just wanted to give you a quick update on things." Beckman said with her usual stern voice. All five nodded their heads silently.

"Right. Firstly, Agent Bartowski and Agent Grimes, your red tests will occur in eleven days exactly. The day before I will talk to you both briefly to let you know a bit about what will happen the following day."

Chuck and Morgan nodded their heads nervously. They both had been pushing it in the back of their minds the last couple of days. It hadn't really worked though, but they just needed to stay calm and get the job done. They knew it was going to be hard but they just had to stay strong and battle through.

"Yes ma'am." They both said.

"Good, then the day of your missions you will both be having similar missions in the same area but different marks. This is so our agents here can keep a watch on you easily and will be able to talk me through what is happening as it goes on."

"Will you not be watching the footage general?" Bryce asked.

"No agent Larkin, that is not need I just want you, Agent Miller and Walker to video call it through with me as they are going. Tell me what is happening. Like I said earlier."

"Yes general." Bryce nodded.

"Back to the matter at hand, on the day of your test you will both be sent a package and you are to follow the instructions and go from there. No helping each other during the mission. Is that understood? Your partners will be watching every move and reporting to me immediately. So there is no room for mistakes and contact with each other."

"Yes ma'am." They both answered again.

"Good, Next up we have managed to retrieve the information of all the Fulcrum agents." Beckman said with a more lively voice.

"Great, so what will we do now?" Sarah asked.

"I would like these red tests to be completed then straight after, go from there."

Sarah nodded her head. "Yes, general."

"And lastly, Agent Grimes I hear you had something you wanted to speak to me about?

"Oh, yes general. I was just confirming with you that I have been on a date with a civilian and are hoping to continue these..Dates." Morgan said, giving her a hopeful look.

Beckman narrowed her eyes and sighed. "Although it is not recommend, I can not stop you from dating a civilian Agent Grimes. However, I do caution you. You may not speak of yourself being an agent at all. Am I clear?"

"Yes General." Morgan said quickly.

"A back ground Check will be made my Agent Walker to make sure everything is safe with your..Companion."

Morgan nodded his head and smiled. "Thanks so much Beckman!" He shouted unprofessionally.

Beckman narrowed her head and sighed again. "Good day agents."

"Date must have gone well Morgan?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah it did! She also did compliment me on my top." he grinned.

Sarah laughed. "Good, I'll do a back ground check now if you like?"

"Oh yeah, that would be great get that out of the way." Morgan said. "Oh, i just remembered actually."

"Remembered what buddy?" Chuck asked.

"Last night on our date there was some like creepy dude watching us a few times. It was probably nothing."

"Did Alex notice?" Carina asked. She heard about him going on a date from Sarah and she had to admit it was rather cute.

"No, no he wasn't exactly obvious. I just got the feeling he was watching us. I could be paranoid though, i didn't want to say anything either."

"What did he look like?" Bryce questioned.

"Um, OK he was big I wouldn't want to fight him even though I am a spy, he was muscly." Morgan said, eyes a bit wide. "A square sort of shaped head..And oh he had a thick neck, yeah a real thick neck."

Chuck laughed. "A thick neck? Wow he must be macho."

Carina snorted, "I know someone with a thick neck, CIA agent."

"Are you talking about the colonel?" Bryce asked.

"Ohh!" Sarah laughed, taking her eyes away from the computer. "Carina, care to tell us about your little experience with him?"

Carina just grinned in response.

"Casey does have quite a thick neck though." Sarah laughed.

"What happened with him and Carina?" Chuck asked, noticing the teasing glint in Sarahs eye.

"Nothing boys." Carina said, glaring at Sarah. "Just some fun."

"Hey hey! Carina, you have to tell me!" Bryce said, wanting to hear what happened with her and John Casey. He has only ever met him once before but he's heard of him a lot.

"It was nothing, just some teasing from me." Carina grinned.

Sarah still laughing, exited out of the page on the computer. "I liked working with him, he wasn't exactly talkative, but I guess i wasn't ever. Anyway, he was a good partner. Loyal, had my back all the time."

"I want to meet this guy! He sounds great." Morgan said.

"When I met with him, all he did was grunt!" Bryce said.

Carina and Sarah laughed. Bryce was right, he did grunt a lot. "Anyway, Alex McHugh it is? Shes clean, She said to be named after her father Alex, and she has a mother named Kathleen."

"Lets see a photo of them!" Morgan said interested.

"Here is her mum, but there's none of her father. " Sarah said, popping up a photo of her mum.

"Oh, I feel nosy actually. I'll pretend I haven't seen that." Morgan said.

"I wonder why there's no photo of her father?" Chuck asked.

"Sometimes that happens. I'll tell Beckman though, she'll look into it. Everything else is fine though Morgan." Sarah said.

"Sweet!"

"If this guy is still there on your next date, send us a text and we will come and follow you right?" Sarah said, not wanting to take any risks.

"Sure, sounds good. He was probably no one, but I will."

"Good," Sarah said and gave Chuck a smile. "Stay the night at mine?" She whispered into his ear quietly as they all made their way into the lift.

Chuck gave her a big smile and a nod of the head. "Sounds like a grand plan."

Fulcrum base. 5:00pm.

The eight Fulcrum leaders sat around the long rectangle table, with grim faces on all.

A small brunette receptionist walked into the room. "The guard is here sir," She said.

"Send him in," Ted Roark said, the head of Fulcrum.

The large guard walked in looking nervous. "Hello." He said quietly. Despite his large masculine body, he seemed to be very scared.

"Tell us what the hell happened?" Roark said loudly. "Our list of agents have been stolen!" He continued angrily, banging his fist on the table, making everyone jump a bit.

"I, I don't know." The guard said. He didn't know anything. He was just a security guard for a bank. Then all of a sudden, he had this massive role of staying after hours, looking after a storage room with other guards.

"How many people came in?" A women leader asked.

"Ah, I think there was maybe four? No, no five." He said quickly.

Ted Roark ran his hand over his face in frustration. "It would have been the CIA, dammit. Did you get a good look at any of them?"

"Ah, they all had balaclavas on. But, I managed to get one off one. It was a woman, blonde hair, blue eyes."

A small smile formed on Roarks face. "This woman? Is this who you mean?" He said, clicking a button on his computer so the face comes up on the large projector screen.

The guard instantly nodded his head. "Yes, that was definitely her."

Roark rubbed his hands together and shooed the man out with a wave of his hand. "Agent Sarah Walker for the CIA." He said.

All the other agents turned and looked at the picture.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Roark asked and they all nodded. "I thought so too, it's a pity though. We have to kill her, I'm feeling like some revenge."

* * *

><p>The end. Hope it was easy to follow and not all muddled or anything!<p>

Thanks for the reviews.:)


	18. Chapter 18

Hi! So, here is the next chapter. Um, oh yeah i have worked out this story will be about 25 chapters I'm thinking!

I would like to thank you all for the reviews! i actually love reading them. Am i meant to write back to them? I have read on others that they do! So, I'm sorry! i can start though? But, thanks!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of Chuck or the characters!

Enjoy!

1 week later. Four days till red test.

Base.

"Dad! You are like amazing, you hit the red dot eight out of ten times!" Chuck said, astonished by his dads mad aiming skills.

"I wasn't in the CIA for nothing Chuck." Stephen laughed. "Although, I'm a bit rusty still."

"Yeah, you should have easily made _all_ the shots dad." Chuck said, sarcasm filling his voice.

"How are you feeling about your mission?" Stephen asked, leaning his back against the wall.

Chuck shuffled on his feet and placed the gun on the table. "Alright I guess.."

Stephen eyed his son suspiciously. "Really?" He replied in a disbelieving tone.

"OK, well yeah I'm a nervous wreck. It's all I think about, I just can't wait till it's over."

Stephen nodded his head. "It's not easy Chuck, you just have to remember what your doing is for the greater good."

"Yeah, I know. It's just going to be hard to actually get myself to think that when I have the gun in my hand, pointing at someone." Chuck said, glancing at his dad quickly. "That's even if I get that far." Chuck laughed a little.

"You'll do great son. If at any point you don't want to do it, it's fine. You can still be a spy."

"Not a field agent like you and mum were. I want to be that kind of spy dad. I'm going to do it." Chuck said, putting as much confidence into his voice as he could.

Stephen silently nodded his head, he would be there for his son no matter what he decides.

He turned his head when he heard a soft knock at the door and Sarah slowly opening it. Stephen watched his sons face instantly light up at the sight of her. Sarah walked in with a shy smile and gave them both a small wave.

"Sorry if I interrupted," she said softly. "I just came to say I'm going home now..Are we still on for later?" She asked, looking at Chuck.

Stephen watched his son offer Sarah the signature family grin and walk over to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"Definitely, I just have to go to mums. I was meant to see her last week but i didn't have time. I will text you straight after though? Morgan has another date with Alex."

"Yeah OK, that sounds great. I know Morgan was talking to me earlier about it, he's super excited." She laughed. "Anyway, I'll leave you guys to it. See you Stephen. Bye Chuck." She said giving them her own smile.

"Wait Sarah!" Stephen said quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Take ten shots?" Stephen asked, handing her the gun.

"Um..OK?" Sarah said a little confused.

Sarah taking the gun, not missing an opportunity for some practice put the ear muffs on. She aimed it at the target and took ten quick shots. Taking the ear muffs off she didn't even glance at the target handing the gun back to Stephen.

"You guys can give the other guns ago if you like, there's quite a few different types in the armory. I'll see you later." She said, giving them a quick nod and exiting the room.

Stephen gave her a grin and a wave and turned to look at Chuck. His sons face was staring right at the target with his eyes the size of golf balls and his jaw drooping to the ground.

"She..She shot ten perfect ones in the exact middle of the red dot..Ten times." Chuck staggered out.

Stephen laughed at his son and nodded his head. "She's a keeper Chuck."

"She's some woman dad." Chuck said dreamily, still staring at the target.

Stephen and Marys apartment.

Mary was working away in the kitchen baking her special carrot cake when she heard the door open. She knew it would be Stephen and Chuck who had just been down at the spy base. She laughed when she heard Stephen race into the kitchen and instantly tell her how good it felt to do a little shooting again.

"You'll have to go down there Mary." He said, watching her pour the cake mixture into the tin.

"Oh maybe I will." She laughed, secretly excited to. "Is Chuck here?"

"Yeah, he's calling Sarah. He was texting her the whole car ride, now he just _had_ to call her."

"That's what you do when your in love sweet heart. You use to call me all the time."

Stephen grinned and gave Marys hand a squeeze. "I still do. Anyway, love you say?"

Mary smiled and nodded. "Our son is definitely in love."

"What about Sarah?"

"What about Sarah?" Chuck asked, coming into the kitchen. "Hey mum."

"Oh, we were just saying how Sarah can shoot so well.." Stephen said quickly.

"God yes! Mum you should have seen it. She came in bam, bam and shoots ten bullets all in the same place, right in the middle of the target." Chuck said loudly, arm actions and all.

Mary laughed and put the cake in the oven. "She's the top agent in the CIA, you can see why."

Chuck nodded. "Yeah on missions she's so great, she's just great all the time really. The other day actually, we went out for lunch and I was walking over with a coke in my hand and I tripped on some guys foot. She caught me _and_ the coke no spill at all. It was so funny, she couldn't stop laughing, not that I minded though. Have you heard her laugh before? It's heaven. She has the best laugh, it's like music honestly. I know that sounds silly, but it's the truth." Chuck said in one big breath.

Mary and Stephen watched Chuck with wide eyes and slowly turned to look at each other.

"Chuck honey?" Mary smiled. "I want to show you something."

Sarahs apartment.

Carina lay on Sarahs bed, drinking a glass of wine and watching her best friend pack. Bryce was out doing some training so Carina thought she should pop in and see what Sarah was doing. She should have known she would be going to Chucks.

"Have you showed him your sexy pajamas yet?" Carina asked.

"No, no. Not yet.." Sarah said, glancing at the bag tucked away in her closet.

"Sarah! Why not?" Carina asked disappointed.

"I don't know.. I will."

"Are you nervous?" Carina asked with a small smile.

"What? No!" Sarah said defensively, blushing a deep red.

"Sarah you are! Your nervous, why?"

"I'm not, I'm just saving it for the right time.."

"Like tonight, when you are going over to his and Morgan won't be home.."

Sarah smiled, excited for their date. "Yeah but.."

"But what?"

"Carina how much do you think Chuck likes me?" Sarah blurted out.

"Uh? What? I thought we were talking about the nighty?"

"Yeah I- You know, I was just wondering of how much you think Chuck likes me?"

Carina narrowed her eyes slightly trying to work out what was going through Sarahs head.

"If your worried about him not liking you.. Then you don't have to worry." Carina said.

"Yeah, I know he likes me. I was just wondering how much."

"So what, on a scale of one to ten?" Carina laughed.

"No, I'm not in primary school." Sarah laughed and sat down on the bed next to her. "Can I ask you a question?" Sarah said a little nervously.

"You can ask me anything Sarah." Carina said, and turned to face her.

"How do you know when your in love?" Sarah said quickly, hopping back off the bed to grab her running gear to pack.

Carinas eyebrows shot up as soon as she heard the word come out of Sarahs mouth, love. She never thought she would see the day. Well, no she did. As soon as she saw Chuck and Sarah, and how Sarah talked about Chuck and acted around him. She knew anything was possible. Deciding against the teasing for once, she tried to answer the question as well as she could. She didn't know the answer either really, was she in love? Was she in love with Bryce?

"I guess..Um.. If you think about them the whole time? Your thinking of that person right now? They make things you've never felt before." Carina said, thinking she answered quite well.

Sarah smiled and turned to look at her friend. _Tick, tick and tick. _"Really?"

Carina smiled. "I don't know Sarah, every ones different. But, I guess those could just be a couple of the things that can help you know whether you are or not."

Sarah nodded and gave Carina her best friend smile. "Thanks Carina."

Deciding not to push the topic too far, Carina decided to let it go. She wanted to let her friend decide when she was ready to admit she was in love with Chuck. She didn't want to push it out of her.

"So sexy nighty?"

Sarah laughed. "You think? It's just you know..I think Chucks mind has been focusing on the red test this last week. I don't want to go and you know, he may just want to talk. I want to be there for him and listen to him, or talk to him."

Carina nodded. "I guess that's one way of looking at it. But, have you ever thought distraction might also be what he needs? You can do both. I say pack it and decide when your there."

Sarah gave a small laugh and got the bag out of the closet. "Yeah, no harm in bringing it is there?"

Carina grinned and shook her head. "None at all Miss Walker."

Mary and Stephens apartment.

"Wow, Mum are you serious? This must be really special to you." Chuck said, gently holding his mums charm bracelet in his hand.

"It is Chuck. Your dad gave it to me when he told me he loved me." She said smiling at Stephen who gave her a wink. "I want you, we both want you to have it. When you have fallen in love with someone Chuck, you give it to that girl." Mary said, closing Chucks hands around it.

Chuck swallowed and nodded his head slowly. Only one name was drifting through his head, one woman. Chuck glanced up to look at his mum and gave her a suspicious look. "Is there any reason your giving it to me now?"

Mary sitting back and putting on a fake shocked face, shook her head. "No, of course not Chuck! I just thought i would give it to you so you can hold on to it and you know, when you ever want to pass it on you can."

Chuck grinned and sat back in his seat. "You know I'm in love with Sarah don't you?"

Mary smiled at the words coming out of his mouth and nodded her head. "I do Chuck."

Chuck laughed a little, he should have known. Him and his parents were really close. He had a great relationship with both of them. This, causing them to both be able to read him like a book. When he was scared and nervous attending his first day of university, they knew. When he was angry, hurt, shocked and excited that he found out about his parents spying, they knew. They knew all the emotions he felt. And now, when he was in love, they knew.

"Do you think...Do you think she feels the same way?" Chuck asked, hoping for a 'Yes Chuck! Of course!'

"I don't know Chuck, there's only one way to find out right?"

"I don't want to rush it though, you know? If I said it to her.. I don't want her to freak out or anything."

Mary nodded and gave him a soothing smile. "It's fine Chuck, you don't need to say it now. You can take your time. If she doesn't feel the same then that's OK. You can talk, you can still be together."

"Yeah, and it would be a little embarrassing." Chuck laughed, thinking how awkward it would be if he said it and she didn't say it back.

Stephen got up from his computer and checked the cake in the oven.

"The first time I told your mum I loved her do you know what she said?" He called out.

"No, what?"

"She said, thank you. That was it, she didn't say it back. I was OK with that you know. I gave her time and waited till she was ready." he said, coming back into the lounge.

"Really? Wow mum, you bully!" Chuck joked.

"I remember that too, I was scared to say it. Three days later though, I said it didn't I?" Mary laughed.

"That you did." Stephen said, taking a seat next to her.

Chuck gave his parents a smile. "Thanks for the bracelet and advise."

"No problem, you take your time OK?"

"OK, I better be off. Hey, you think I can grab two slices of your fantastic cake for Sarah and I?" Chuck asked with his big grin.

"Sure, I'll cut you some." Mary said, hopping up form the couch.

"Only small pieces!" Stephen called out, joking.

"Massive pieces mum!"

Chuck and Morgans apartment. 5:00pm.

Morgan tied up his shoes and threw on his dark blue jacket. He sprayed on a swiz of Roans cologne he gave him and brushed his hair quickly.

"All set." he said and made his way out to the lounge to find Chuck, setting up candles around the room.

"Wooh, someones getting romantic my main man!" Morgan grinned, taking a look around the lounge.

Chuck stopped lighting the candles and looked up. "Do you think it's too much?"

"No, Sarah will love it. Mm what's that smell!"

"Home made burger patties. God, I should never attempt a dish I haven't made before. But, I used like the only dish I could make last time we had dinner."

"Chicken pepperoni?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, anyway Sarah was telling me how her and her parents often had home made burgers and she would always have extra pickles, just like her dad. So I thought maybe I could try? I'm regretting it now, they won't even taste half as good as her parents ones! What was I thinking?" Chuck said, rushing into the kitchen and chopping up the tomatoes.

Morgan laughed and shook his head. "Dude, I guarantee that when you tell Sarah what you made, you will be getting one massive smile."

"Really?" Chuck asked, looking up from his chopping.

"Guaranteed buddy. Anyway, my date awaits I must pick her up from her...Gate?" Morgan said, attempting to rhyme.

Chuck laughed. "Have fun buddy!"

"Will do, you wine and dine your girl tonight Chuck!" Morgan said, clicking his fingers and leaving the apartment.

"OK, now I should get changed." Chuck said to himself, after making sure everything for dinner was prepared.

6:00pm. Alex's apartment.

Morgan quickly went over his appearance in the lift mirror and straightened his jacket. He was still nervous considering it was only his second date with Alex. They had chatted, and he still went around to the cafe for his coffee. But, Alex had been away with her father on some camping trip.

Morgan took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited patiently till he heard soft footsteps coming to the door, he put on his big smile and pulled out the flowers Chuck said he should get her.

Alex opened the door and immediately grinned out Morgan.

"Hey Alex..These are for you, carnations..I Hope you like them..You look great by the way, that dress looks amazing on you." Morgan said all at once, handing Alex the flowers.

"Thank you Morgan! Wow, these smell beautiful, I'll go put them in a vase then we can go?"

"Sure thing! I'll just stand here and wait."

Alex laughed and walked to her kitchen. "You can come in Morgan!" She called, searching for a vase in the draw.

"Right, yeah course..Nice place you have here!"

"Thank you, shall we go?"

"Of course, after you." Morgan said, opening the door back up for Alex.

6:30pm Chuck and Morgans apartment.

Sarah walked through the courtyard holding her overnight bag and a bottle of wine. She looked down at her outfit briefly and smiled when she took in her dress. She knows her and Chuck were just going to get takeaways and probably rent a movie or two but she couldn't help wearing her new dress she brought when she went shopping with Carina. Stopping when she heard Ellie come out of her apartment she turned around to a big smile and friendly eyes.

"Hey Ellie, how are you?"

"Sarah! Hi, I'm good, just off to my night shift. Date night?" Ellie replied, looking at the bottle of wine and bag in Sarahs hand.

Sarah let out a small chuckle and nodded you head. "Uh yeah, just eating in I think, movies."

"Those can be the best of dates." Ellie laughed. "I love your dress!"

"Oh yeah thanks, a new purchase." Sarah said, almost shyly.

"Oh it's beautiful. Sarah I have been meaning to ask you if you wanted to go out for lunch? I have been having a lot of extra shifts lately but I'm free for the next couple of days if you want to?"

Sarah taken back by the suggestion, in a good way, nodded her head. "Yeah, that sounds great. How about tomorrow?"

"Yes! Can't wait, I'll ring Chuck in the morning or pop over about eleven. Your staying the night I gather?"

Sarah gave her a grin and nodded her head. "Yeah that's the plan."

Ellie stifling another one of her squeals decided to leave before she ran over and hugged Sarah to death. "Tomorrow then, have a good night!"

"Will do, see you Ellie."

Sarah knocked softly on the door and laughed inwardly when she heard Chucks footsteps rushing around inside. Chuck flew the door open the same way Sarahs eyes flew open when she took in Chucks appearance. Flour in his hair, and tomato sauce staining his t shirt.

"Sarah, wow you look so beautiful. That dress looks, wow you look so beautiful." Chuck said in awe, forgetting about the flour and sauce all over him.

Sarah couldn't help the light blush settling on her cheeks when she watched him scan her over. "You look very dapper Chuck, flour and all." Sarah said giving him a cheeky smile. She had to admit though, he did look pretty adorable with all the flour in his hair.

Chuck suddenly remembering why he was so panicked when the knock came on the door looked down at his top.

"Oh god, I will be right back! Come in, sit down!" Chuck said, blushing furiously and racing off to his bedroom.

Sarah laughed as she watched him speed off and she walked into the apartment. She wondered why he had flour and sauce all over him._ Was he cooking?_ She took in the atmosphere around the living room and let out a small gasp when she noticed the flickering candles everywhere lighting up the whole room. She saw a bunch of her favorite flowers on the table and she listened intently to the soft noise coming from the iPod dock playing Nina Simone, her all time favorite.

Sarah opened the bottle of wine and poured some wine into the two glasses on the table. She felt two arms wrap around her waist and Chucks nose nuzzle her neck. Smiling as she finished pouring the wine, she turned around and looked at Chuck. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest.

"You smell nice." She murmured into his chest.

"Thank Roan and Roans cologne choices." Chuck laughed, kissing the top of her head.

"You know what else smells nice?" Sarah asked, lifting her head off his chest. "This room. Have you been cooking Chuck? It almost smells like home made-"

"Burgers." Chuck finished for her and gave her a lopsided smile.

"You made home made burgers?" She asked in surprise, taking a step back.

"Uh, yeah I just you know, you told me how you and your parents always made them so I thought maybe I could give it a try. But gosh, I'm not a cook Sarah so I'm so sorry if.." Chuck rambled, getting stopped by Sarahs lips on his. "Mm if...there..not..as good." Chuck finished between kisses.

Sarah wrapped her arms back around Chuck, pulling him closer against her. She didn't ever want to let him go. He was the most sweetest, adorable and caring person she had ever met.

Pulling her mouth from his and looking into his deep brown eyes she just watched him with the biggest smile on her face.

"You are so sweet, and no I don't care if I'm making you feel like an eight year old from saying that because you are so sweet, that's so romantic Chuck."

Chuck smiled back at her. _Morgan was right._ Because, that smile on her face would have to be the biggest one he's ever seen.

"A seat my lady." Chuck said, pulling the seat out for her to sit down. Sarah kissed him on the cheek and sat down.

"Can I help you with anything?" Sarah asked, feeling bad that shes just relaxing while he's slaving away in the kitchen.

"No, no all is under control!" Chuck said, poking his head over the bench.

"The place looks beautiful Chuck, I love the candles." Sarah said, taking a sip of her wine and looking around.

"Good. That's good, I'm glad you like them." Chuck grinned.

Sarah sat in silence watching Chuck dash around the kitchen. She laughed, because every time he looked at her he would give her a big smile and ask her something to keep there conversation going.

"I will help you bring out the plates." Sarah said, quickly hopping out of her seat before Chuck could say no.

Both sitting at the table filling up their burgers with what they liked Chuck abruptly moved his seat back and went into the kitchen. He came back with a bowl and placed it on the table.

"Couldn't forget the most important ingredient now could I?" He grinned, showing her the pickles.

Sarah let a small gasp escape her lips. "You remembered!"

"Well, I happen to love listening to you and hearing your voice, so it wasn't hard to remember." Chuck shrugged, and took a bite out of his burger.

Sarah just sat still watching Chuck munch on his burger. He was perfect in every single way possible. She had the same feeling in her heart, the one she gets whenever Chuck does something that surprises her, or makes her feel like the only person in the world.

"Are you OK?" Chuck asked, noticing he was the only one eating.

Sarah shaking her head, slightly nodded and put some pickles in her burger.

"Everything's perfect."

Cinema's

Morgan felt good, the date was going well. Luckily, there was no sign of that creepy man watching them so he was able to enjoy Alex's presence without glancing around every ten seconds.

Sarah had sent Beckman the file on Alex and directed her to the no photo of her father, just in case. Morgan knew It would be nothing, and the general must have thought so too because she hadn't contacted them about it since. Morgan was feeling rather happy even though he had his red test in four days. He told Chuck that all he was going to try to do was put it in the back of his mind and just let it come when it comes. And what better way to that, than have a date with Alex? No better way at all.

"Popcorn and a slushy for you." Morgan smiled, handing Alex the goodies while they seated.

"Thanks Morgan." She grinned, and took a sip of her slushy.

"So how was the camping with your dad?"

"It was good we did a lot of hunting and hiking."

"Wow, that's great. A bit of a hunter?"

"A little, dad mainly, he's really good. I just go along for the ride." She grinned.

"Let's hope I make a good impression on your dad, don't want him hunting me!" Morgan joked, sitting back in his seat. "That's if you know I ever meet him."

Alex laughed and popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"I'm sure he'll love you."

Chuck and Morgans apartment.

"Honestly Chuck, that was fantastic. It brought back some good memories. Thank you so much." Sarah said, picking a pickle from the bowl and plopping it into her mouth.

Chuck watched her chew the pickle and he smiled. "Do you see your parents much?"

"Hm, not really. I know I should make more of an effort but their away or I'm usually working." Sarah said, tilting her head side to side. "I email and call occasionally."

"Do you wish you could see them more?" Chuck asked gently, noticing the slight tinge of sadness in her eyes.

"Um, yeah." Sarah said, locking her eyes with Chucks. "I do." She said softly.

Sarah never really talks about her parents all to much. Well, she talks to Bryce about them because he knows them well but, she never tells him how much she misses them. She loves her parents to bits and when she's with them, everything feels right. _Just like I feel when I'm with Chuck._

Chuck nodded his head and put his hand across the table silently asking her for hand. Sarah not even looking down at his hand takes it in hers and Chuck entwines their fingers.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"How's everything going? You know with your test coming up, you haven't talked much about it.."

Chuck sighed slightly, this is not exactly where he wanted the night to go. He thought about what his mum and dad said and he decided he was going to say something about how he feels about her. he wanted the night to be about Sarah and how much he cares for her.

Sarah noticing his disappointed look quickly kicked herself internally. _Dammit, maybe Carina was right. Distraction is what he needs._

"I'm sorry Chuck, I don't know why I brought it up-"

"No, no!" Chuck said quickly giving her a smile. "I'm sorry I just wanted this night to be for you. I know Ive been a bit quiet with all that's happening."

"It's OK Chuck, you don't need to explain." Sarah said, taking both his hands in hers.

"I'm trying to put it at the back of my mind, it's not working though."

"Do you really want to do it Chuck?"

"No, but I want to be a spy more than I don't want to do it. If that makes sense."

Sarah nodded her head. "I wish there was something I could do. I wish _I_ could do it for you."

Chuck gave her a grin and kissed her hands. _I love you. _"That means a lot. But, as much as I don't want to do it. I have to, just like you did right?"

"Yeah," Sarah grinned. "You can do anything, even if it's the hardest thing in the world. Because, you are Chuck Bartowski." Sarah said with a smile, giving him a wink.

Chuck let out a laugh as his heart did a few flips._ Here goes nothing_. "Sarah I-"

"Hold that thought." Sarah quickly said, as her phone rang in her purse.

Chuck cringed to himself. _Dammit, dammit. Honestly, could there be worse timing? Maybe it means something? Maybe I'm saying it to soon._

"It's Morgan. That guys watching him again."

"Are you serious? Where is he? Let's go." Chuck said, quickly blowing out the candles around the room. He was disappointed their night was interrupted, but Morgan was his best friend and if he was in trouble, he was going to be there.

* * *

><p>Chuck, Sarah, Bryce and Carina sat in their black van passing around a pair of binoculars so they could watch Morgan and Alex eating an ice cream each, walking down the street.<p>

"Aw, she's a cutie!" Carina said, looking through the binoculars.

"I'd say, go Morgan shes a babe." Sarah said, grabbing the binoculars off Carina and taking a look herself.

"Girls, we are here to catch the guy following them. Not to check out Morgans girlfriend." Bryce laughed, taking the binoculars off Sarah.

"Right, so Morgan text and said he had been following them since the movies. Any sight?"

"Nope, not yet." Bryce said, passing the binoculars to Chuck.

Chuck looked around Morgan and Alex and couldn't spot anyone either. Fireworks went off in the night sky and Chuck moved the binoculars to look at them.

"Hey! Ive never seen fire works this close!"

Sarah laughed and ran her hand through his hair. "Sorry, to burst your bubble Chuck. But, I don't think the mans going to be in the sky."

"Dam." Chuck replied, drifting the binoculars down. He stopped suddenly when he saw movement on the roof of a small shop.

"Hey, hey. I think we have something." Chuck said, looking closely at the figure.

"Where? Morgan and Alex are sitting on a bench. Where is he?" Carina asked.

"On the roof of that small antique shop, directly behind them. God that is super creepy." Chuck said, handing the binoculars to Sarah.

Sarah took a look in the binoculars and let out a small gasp. "I could be wrong, but that looks a lot like John Casey."

"What!" Carina said quickly, and grabbed them off Sarah to take a look. "It is! It's him."

"Why the heck is John Casey following Morgan?" Bryce asked, having a look.

"Well let's find out. Carina and I will go. You boys stay in the van and keep watch on Morgan and Alex."

Carina and Sarah went out the side of the van and made their way down the end of the street, one hundred meters away from Alex and Morgan. They kept close to the shops as they slipped in past Alex and Morgan down the side of the antique shop. Carina pressed her finger to her lips and pointed at the ladder leading up to the roof. Sarah nodded her head and let Carina go first. Carina silently climbed the ladder with Sarah not far behind.

"Hey Johnny boy." Carina grinned, standing behind John Casey.

Casey quickly spun around and aimed his gun directly at Carinas head.

"Woah, settle down." Carina grinned, raising her hands up.

"What the hell Carina? What are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Sarah said, coming up behind Carina with her own gun raised.

"Walker?" Casey questioned, and put his gun down.

"Hi Casey." Sarah said tucking her gun into the back of her pants. "Care to tell us why your spying on Morgan?"

"That Moron?" Casey grunted. "He's dating my-..Daughter."

"What!" Carina and Sarah yelled together, forgetting they were meant to be quiet.

"Did you hear that?" Alex asked, looking around behind her.

"Ah, no, no what?" Morgan asked. Yes, he heard two women voices. He also knew who those voices belonged to as well.

Alex turned around on the bench and looked at the antique shop behind them. "I swear it was coming from up..Oh gosh Morgan look! There's people up on that roof." Alex said nudging Morgan.

"Ah, there probably some teenagers, doing graffiti or something. Hey want to go-"

"Dad?" Alex said shocked, standing up from the bench. "Is that my dad?" She said, walking towards the antique shop and looking up on the roof.

"Dad?" Morgan said, confusion in his voice as he followed Alex.

"Dad!" Alex shouted, getting the three agents attention on the roof. "What are you doing? Wait Dad! Are you spying on me!" Alex shouted up to her father.

"Uh, hey Alex..." Casey said, giving her a small wave.

"Dad?" Morgan said again. Still not understanding what the hell was going on.

9:00pm. Base.

"So, your telling me Agent Casey, that you were spying on your daughter because she was dating Agent Grimes here?"

Casey nodded his head, "Yes general."

"Your daughter knows about your spy life doesn't she? And now she know about Agent Grimes. Are we just going to go and tell the whole world?" Beckman said, frustrated at the silly situation.

"No ma'am." Morgan quickly said. "My lips are sealed."

Casey grunted and nodded his head, agreeing with the bearded man who was dating his daughter.

"Agent Walker can you please take it from here?"

"Yes General of course, sorry for the interruption. I was just wondering if you got the file i sent?

"Yes, sorry i didn't have time to look at it."

"No problem, we'll take it from here. Thank you general."

Beckman nodded her head and ended the call. Morgan still standing in the same place, slowly took a step forward. "I'll go and check on Alex-"

"No you wont," Casey said, grabbing Morgan by the shirt and holding him back.

"Oh hi sir, I should um, probably introduce my self. I'm Morgan Grimes. Or, Agent Grimes.." He said extending his hand out.

Casey looked down at Morgans hand in disgust. "And your dating my daughter."

Morgan swallowed and retracted his hand. "Uh, yeah.."

"Casey, give him a break." Sarah sighed. She just wanted to go back to Chuck who was waiting for her at home...At Chucks home.

"Fine," Casey said gruffly "But if you hurt my little girl, ever."

"She's not that li-"

"Ever!" Casey said again pulling Morgan close. "I will hunt you down."

"Casey! Let him go." Sarah snapped taking hold of the situation. "Now I think Alex Is getting a bit agitated sitting up in the theater room so.."

"I will go see her!" Morgan said, quickly racing off to the lift before Casey could catch him.

Casey let out a growl and was almost going to go after him when Sarah stood in front of him.

"Casey, he's a good guy."

"Don't care he's dating my daughter."

"I can't believe you have a daughter." Sarah said, leaning back on the table.

Casey let out a small grunt to say yes and shook his head. "Hows the new team?"

Sarah noticing Casey didn't want to talk about his daughter let it go. "Good, we are working well."

"Miller, pretty boy Larkin, Moron, you and who's that other guy?"

"Uh Agent Bartowski, Chuck."

"Wait aren't his parents-"

"Yeah," Sarah said, interrupting Casey and nodding her head.

"He must be good then. Looks a bit lanky though."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Sarah said, shaking her head and narrowing her eyes.

Casey shrugged. Nothing he guessed. "Better be off then, drop Alex home."

Sarah smiled and rolled her eyes. "I know shes your daughter Casey, but Morgans a genuinely nice guy. Give it some time and you'll see."

Casey grunted and gave her a small nod. "Good seeing you Walker."

"I'll walk you out."

* * *

><p>"So..That's about it.." Morgan said, finishing telling Alex about him becoming a spy.<p>

"God, that's so weird. Ive known dad was a spy since I was seventeen. Now, I find out my boyfriend is."

"Boyfriend?" Morgan asks, widening his eyes.

"Well, yeah you know, we could.."

Morgan let a big grin overtake his face and nodded his head eagerly."That would be so cool!"

Alex laughed, "My dad is a little protective though Morgan, so you know.."

"Yeah, I think it will take some time. Are you OK with me being a spy?"

Alex nodded her head. "I'll get use to it." She said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Morgan taken by surprise, put his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

"Ugh!" A voice came, and Alex and Morgan turned around to see Casey glaring at them and Sarah with a smirk on her face.

"Ah, Um.." Morgan said. He stood up and looked at the giant man, Alex's father._ God he's muscly. His hand's are like the size of a freaken soccer ball!_

"Morgan, do you want a ride home?" Sarah asked quickly, before Case got any more red with anger.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks Sarah. I will see you tomorrow Alex?" He asked, looking at Casey's face. "Or..Whenever your free."

Alex glared at her dad and nodded to Morgan.

"OK see you guys, I had great fun tonight Alex.."

"Bye Morgan, me too." She grinned.

"Nice meeting you Mr, sir..Um agent. Casey. Or John Casey? Just you know whatever you like?" Morgan rambled, giving Casey a nervous smile and salute.

Sarah and Morgan walked out of the Theater room with Alex and Casey walking behind. Morgan wanted to turn around and walk with Alex, but he thought from the look on Casey's face, he should just leave it for now. Stay by Sarah, she would protect him.

"Sarah, I think he wants to hunt me down. Alex told me he was really good at hunting! Can you see him glaring at me? I can feel his eyes burning into me!" Morgan whispered, walking a bit faster and closer to Sarah.

Sarah let out a small laugh and looked behind at Casey.

"I'm sorry Morgan, your just going to have to deal with it. It's just Casey being Casey."

Chuck and Morgans apartment. 10:00pm

Sarah and Morgan walked quietly into the apartment as they noticed no lights on in the dining area.

"Chucks probably in his room." Morgan said quietly.

"OK, I will go see him."

"Hey Sarah." Morgan said quickly, before going to play some play station. "How were the burgers?"

Sarah smiled remembering how nice they were. "The best."

Morgan grinned and nodded his head. "Chuck was so worried, but I knew you would have liked them. Night Sarah."

Sarah grinned back and gave him a wave making her way down the hall. She saw a light coming from Chucks room and was thankful he hadn't gone to sleep. She quietly opened the door and saw him sitting on his bed looking up at her from reading his comic book.

"Hey."

"Hey you." Sarah said and lay down on the bed next to him.

Chuck put his comic book down and slid down on the bed so he was lying next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"How did it go?" Chuck asked, spreading small kissed all over her face.

"Mm, We should...Probably keep an eye on Morgan for a bit. Casey... Can be quite protective.." Sarah moaned out, as Chuck placed his lips over hers and quickly demanded entrance into her mouth.

Sarah taken back by Chucks forwardness and more than a bit turned on gladly accepted his tongue and ran her hands up his back.

Chuck already starting to take her top off got stopped by Sarahs soft hands covering his.

Chuck pulling away from the kiss gave her a curious look wondering if he had done something wrong.

"I'll be right back." Sarah grinned, and grabbed her bag to slip into the bathroom.

Chuck sat up on the bed wondering why his beautiful girlfriend had quickly left. He decided to light the candles around the room he had placed and played the soft music on his iPod speakers. He sat back down on the edge of his bed wondering if everything was OK. Just as he was about to turn off the music and go check on her the door opened and Chuck glanced up at Sarah.

"Hey was everything-" Chuck started to say but stopped when he caught sight of her. _Oh my god._

Sarah gave him a shy grin and walked close to him. She stood between his legs hanging off the side of the bed and looked down at him. She was wearing the black negligee that Carina insisted on her buying.

"I'm back."

Chuck still not moving from his spot was pretty sure he had been knocked out. He knows he hasn't be knocked out by anything actually hitting him, but the sight of Sarah was causing him to go dizzy. He literally felt dizzy.

"I think I'm going to faint." Chuck said hazily.

"Oh god Chuck? Are you OK? Whats wrong? I'll get you some water!" Sarah quickly said, almost dashing away to the kitchen but not before getting stopped by Chucks arms gently grabbing her around the waist.

"No, no, no. You are not leaving me...Ever." Chuck said holding her. "You look so sexy, you look absolutely gorgeous. I honestly feel dizzy just looking at you! Sarah wow, your so incredibly beautiful. Everything about you is so beautiful."

Sarah kept her feet planted on the ground and realized what Chuck meant. Relief washed over her when she figured out he was actually OK. She took a deep breath letting everything Chuck said run through her ears and down her body, which caused her to shiver. Sarah felt funny. She shivered not from the touch of Chuck although, that happens a lot, but from Chucks words. God, she seriously was completely and utterly head over heels for him.

Not being able to speak Sarah just lent down and kissed his lips slowly, pouring everything she felt for him into the kiss. Pushing Chuck gently with her hand down onto the bed she moved down on top of him. Chuck held her by the hips and wriggled further on the bed kissing her lips then placing small kisses down her neck. Sarah rested her hands behind her head as she closed her eyes at the feeling Chuck was giving her.

"Mm Chuck..Please take..it off." She said between breaths.

Chuck stopping his gentle attack, looked up at her. He smiled at her face, which seemed to be in pure bliss. He loved being able to make her moan or struggle to catch her breath.

Chuck hovered over her and looked down at her in the negligee. As much as he loved her wearing it, he loved her wearing absolutely nothing even more.

He slowly, moved one strap off her shoulder kissing her her wherever his hands went. Once he made it down so it was just hanging on her hips and over her upper thighs he kissed her front all over causing Sarah to wriggle her hips telling him to take the rest off. Chuck started kissing her lower stomach as his hands slid down either side of the clothing. He pulled it down painfully slow according to Sarah and let it slip over her legs. Once he got it over fully off he sat up quickly and started to fold it. Sarah in shock at watching Chuck fold the stupid piece of clothing quickly sat up and took it from his hands throwing it on the ground.

"Oh, I just thought that maybe you wanted to look after it.." Chuck said, as her eyes bored into his.

Sarah shook her head. "No, I'm glad it's finally off, you were taking too long." She grinned.

Chuck grinned back and gently took her in his arms so he could lay her back down.

"Nuh uh Chuck." Sarah said, spinning so she could be on top.

"You really need to loose some, or all of your clothes." She smiled, deciding on making it extra slow just to get him back.

* * *

><p><span>11:00pm.<span>

Chuck and Sarah lay on top of the covers on Chucks bed, looking at each other with little distance between them.

"I would love to hold you right now, but I'm so hot." Chuck laughed.

Sarah chuckled and fanned his face with her hand. "Don't worry, same."

Chuck gave her a big smile and looked at her wrist. His mums charm bracelet would look pretty perfect on her wrist. No, it would be perfect. He wanted to give it to her so much, it's sitting in his side draw just begging for him to give it to her.

Chuck studies her face, shes looking at the ceiling and the candles are lightly letting the glow flicker on her face. _OK, I love you Sarah. No..Maybe I should give the bracelet first? Wait no, I will go Sarah I have been wanting to tell you something..OK, or I could just come straight out with it? Yeah, just straight out. Sarah I love you. Sarah I'm so in love with you? Wait, no just Sarah I love you. _

"Chuck?"

Chuck quickly blinks his eyes and looks at Sarah watching him.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Chuck swallows. _Is now counted? Because I'm in love now. Or, maybe she means have I before her..Yeah she must mean that._

"No, have you?"

"No." She answers quietly.

Chuck shifts in his position and closes his eyes briefly. _Just tell her._

"Chuck?"

Chuck opens his eyes again and Sarahs lying a little closer with a smile on her face.

"Yeah baby?"

Sarah glances at anything but Chuck then forces herself to look at him. "How do you know when your in love?"

Chuck eyes widen a little taken back by the question. _OK, OK answer this well Chuck. Lets see...OK maybe if I just say everything that Sarah makes me feel and why I think, no, why I know I'm in love with her. That's a fairly good answer right? _

"Um, well I guess there are lots of different ways, but do you want me to say ways that I think?"

Sarah gives him a small smile and nods her head. She's actually quite proud of her that she asked the question. She took a step in the right direction and so she does a little dance in her head.

"OK well, I think that when your in love.." Chuck said, putting on his thinking face. "You want to be with that person all the time."

Sarah nodded her head. _Tick._

"Whenever you see them, or maybe just hear their voice, your heart kind of does these flippy things." Chuck laughed embarrassed. He doesn't know if it makes sense but it's _definitely_ what happens to him.

Sarah let out a small laugh and nodded again._ Tick._

"You want the person you love to be happy _all _the time. Because when their happy, well your happy." Chuck smiles.

Sarah smiles back and nods her head. _Definitely tick_.

Chuck looks into Sarahs eyes and he shifts a little closer, wrapping her arm around her waist.

"You think they are the most beautiful person that has ever or will ever exist. Inside and out."

Sarah catches her breath in her throat a little and swallows. His eyes are filled with so much love. She can barely breath. She just nods her head. _Tick._

Chuck feeling like he's on a roll, continues. "You somehow can tell what they are feeling just by looking into their eyes."

Sarah wraps her arms around his back and pulls her self tight against him. She nods again. Shes sure she can read Chuck, especially from just looking into his eyes. _Tick._

"And I guess, you can see a future with them."

Sarah raises her eyebrows and thinks about what he said. _Could I live with Chuck? Well, yeah it would be fun. Married? Children? A little boy with brown curly hair and massive brown eyes? Who loves video games just as much as Chuck did. Who would have massive Bartowski grins that could light up the world. Could I walk down in a beautiful white dress and have Chuck standing at the end of the isle watching me with that big smile and eyes full of love? I could come home from work and lie on the __couch all night with him just laughing and talking. I could talk to him about anything. I could be there fore him, always.  
><em>

Sarah notices Chuck watching her, trying to work out what shes thinking. She gives him a smile and nods her head. Even though it's a little scary it's definitely a .._Tick_.

"There's so many ways I could say. You know? Like.. How everyone says there's no such thing as perfect..But, i don't know you believe there is. Because the person you love is completely and utterly without a doubt absolutely perfect, in every single way." Chuck says. "But, um what about you? What do you think?"

Sarah plays with her hands wrapped around Chuck. _Crap, I should have known Chuck would ask me._ She smiled, of course he'd ask Sarah he always likes to hear her opinion.

"Um.." Sarah said, feeling a little nervous. She wasn't good with this stuff, that's why she asked Chuck. _I guess I can't get everyone to tell me the answers._

Sarah thought hard, she really didn't want to screw this up. She had to think, if she was in love how would she know? _Wait, but I am in love. I think..OK lets see.._

"Hmm, I guess maybe when your with that person you've never felt safer? You feel like your home when your with them?" Sarah said more as a question.

Chuck let out a small laugh. "Any answers right you know. And if you don't mind I think I might steal that one and put it on my list." Chuck smiled, making Sarah feel less nervous.

"You'd do anything for them." Sarah said quickly. It just popped into her head and she said it immediately. She would do anything for Chuck, she would risk her whole life for him.

Chuck nodded his head. "I like that one."

Sarah smiled and thought of another one. "Making love is absolutely amazing." She grinned cheekily and kissed him on the lips

Chuck laughed "Now, I really like that!"

Sarah laughed lightly. "OK, what about..Whenever you think of them, you instantly smile." Sarah liked that one, because it's so true. Sarah has smiled a lot lately. Carina always teases her about it. She doesn't care though because smiling is good right? And Chuck says she has a beautiful smile so why not?

Chuck grins and nods his head.

"Mum always said that the first time she new she was in love with dad was when they were at this big dance thing." Sarah said, smiling at the memory of when she was five asking her mum why she loved dad. "She said she was standing at the edge of the room drinking a drink and dad was talking to some friends or something. She said that when she looked out into the room, filled with people laughing, talking and dancing. All she saw was dad. Everyone else was like a blur, she just saw him. That's how she knew." Sarah smiled, burying her head into Chucks chest.

Chuck went over the story in his head, it was a great story. He loved it when Sarah told him things about her or her family it made him feel special that she was sharing these things.

Sarah quickly released her self out of his arms and went and threw on her nighty. "Do you think Morgans asleep? Because I really need some water."

Chuck still getting over the fact that Sarah wasn't in his arms anymore nodded. "I heard his door shut ages ago."

"OK be back soon." Sarah said and quickly left. _OK, Sarah breath. Focus. Just tell him. I must be In love right? _Because all those things said, she said, he said and Carina said were completely what she felt. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself some water. She gulped it down quickly feeling like one massive ball of nervousness. She should just tell him.

Chuck quickly throwing his boxers on fiddled around in his room, fixing the sheets and blowing the candles out. _Maybe our conversation freaked her out?_ He was sure he could see the love in her eyes but maybe he was reading her wrong? No, he cant be. Because he said that being able to know what someone was feeling by looking into their eyes was one way you know if your in love. Chuck paced around the room, wondering if he should go talk to Morgan. _Maybe he'll help me? Wait no, because I want to talk to Sarah. _

Chuck still pacing around the room didn't notice Sarah standing at the door frame, leaning her head against it.

"Chuck?"

Chuck not hearing Sarahs quiet voice continue to pace around. "Just say it , just say it." He said to himself out loud.

Sarah narrowed her eyes slightly and let a smile escape her lips at Chuck talking to himself. _Say what?_

"Chuck?" She said again, this time getting his attention.

Chuck quickly spun around and looked at Sarah. He didn't realize her there. He looked at her looking adorable, shy and vulnerable leaning against the door frame.

"Sarah!"Chuck said.

"Chuck." Sarah said taking a deep breath.

"Hey." Chuck said. _Alright, here i go._

"Chuck." Sarah said, fiddling with her nighty and glancing at Chuck shyly. "I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

><p>Dun, Dun dun...angst or what! mwahaha just kidding. So yeah, there we have the i love you's. Wait, no only one i love you. But, we all know Chuck was about to say it and Sarah just bet him to it! Anyway, i hope that went well. I have had that idea since the start of this story. I hope it worked out well! Cause it took me ages to write! haha. I decided to have Sarah saying it first because i don't know.. Thought I'd change it up a bit and i love Sarah (fave character.) so i wanted to give her a big moment! I'm sure Chuck won't mind at all.<p>

So, next chapter is the big one! Red test... Oh, but we will definitely see what Chuck says back to Sarah. Hope you liked this one! Because it would be terrible if you guys didn't! Enjoy! Bye!


	19. Chapter 19

Hello! I really apologize this isn't the red test chapter. I'm going away in a couple of days so i wanted to quickly do this chapter and then focus solely on the red test chapter for the next two days so i can get it out before i go away. Other wise i think it would have been way too long and muddily. So yeah, sorry! Next one it is. :):)

So this is a happy, Charah one. Kind of a filler, but it is also very important. Because i love you's are very important!

Do not own Chuck or anything. :( Miss it so much though.

7:00am Chuck and Morgans apartment.

Sarah was wide awake. It's not that she wasn't tired, because she was. Sarah was wide awake because she was happy. She was excited. She, for the first time in her life felt like a normal girl. A normal girl who was in love, a normal girl who, was _loved back_. A grin formed on her flawless face as she turned to her right to look at the person sleeping next to her. The guy who made her laugh everyday without even trying, the guy who wore the same brand of shoes all the time, the guy who could make her fall speechless, just at the slip of a tongue. The guy who, she was hopelessly in love with.

Previous night.

"I think I'm in love with you."

There, she had done it. She had said what her heart begged her to say. She had done it. Now, all she had to do was wait for a reaction. She locked her eyes with his, she didn't pull away, not once. She couldn't help but feel proud of herself. This was the biggest step she had possibly taken in her life. Oh, there was joining the CIA. But, this was different, this was something she honestly thought would never happen. This was her a girl, telling a boy she loved him. Somehow she was much more proud of this step than the other. She swallowed. _How long had it been? He should speak now right? Why hasn't he said anything? Oh no, maybe this was a bad step to take. Too soon?_

Chuck replayed the words in his head over and over. She really said it. It wasn't just some trick his mind was playing on him. It's not him just imagining the words he so wished to hear. She said them. She really, truly said them. God how he wanted to dance like crazy, he wanted to pick her up and swing her around and never let go. Sure, it sounded cheesy but he did not give a dam because Sarah loved him. Sarah, the most beautiful person _ever_ loves him. He watched in awe at her standing at the door, her head leaning against the doorway. She was beautiful, so incredibly beautiful. Her hands entwined together and fingers tapping slightly._ Wait..Hold on._ _She looks nervous? Why is she nervous?_

Chuck instantly clicked. _Idiot._ Oh, how he could punch himself right now. He had been so shocked, speechless and breathless. He didn't even realize he had been silent. He just stood their staring, not saying a thing. Know wonder she looks nervous.

Shaking his head, he finally spoke. A relief to Sarah. "I'm in love with you Sarah. I'm in love with you so much." Chuck said quickly, hoping to wipe away all her nervous energy.

He took a step closer.

"I, I have, gosh I have wanted to tell you. Ive been bumbling around trying to work out when to say it, how to say it... Or if to say it. Then you just come out and say it so perfectly, your so perfect." Chuck breathed out.

Sarah felt like jelly. No, she didn't feel like eating it. Instead her body felt wobbly, like she couldn't walk. She wanted to run and jump in his arms but her legs couldn't, wouldn't move her. _Dam legs_. She was so nervous, excited, happy and all so many emotions, it turned her into a big bowl of jelly. So instead she smiled, the smile just for Chuck, no one else. She just smiled and waited for him to come to her.

Chuck stood about half a meter from Sarah with the biggest, goofiest grin she had ever seen. She wanted to laugh out loud, but she had never seen a smile this big so she definitely didn't want it to leave due to her laughing.

"I love you too." Sarah said softly through her grin. She bit her bottom lip and tilted her head from side to side. This time she didn't need to say think, because she knew. She knew that she was in love with him. "Can you come here?"

Chuck instantly nodded eagerly and stood right in front of her. He leaned in to kiss her and stopped just before her face. "I love you." He whispered and kissed her softly. Sarah smiled and lifted one of hands on to his cheek. Chuck moved his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Sarahs other hand wrapped around his neck and curled her fingers in his hair, she loved his hair.

"Chuck?" Sarah breathed out against his lips.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to pick me up and take me to the bed." She said, closing her eyes and kissing him again.

Chuck not needing to reply lifted her up in his arms so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her over and placed her gently on the bed.

7:15am Chuck and Morgans apartment. Back to present.

Sarah lifted her hand out of the covers and looked at her wrist. The charm bracelet. She had never been given something like this before. It was beautiful, she loved it, she adored it...And she definitely couldn't stop looking at it.

Previous night.

They lay silently in bed, soaking up everything that had just happened. Chuck probably couldn't even count how many times he had told her he loved her already. He couldn't care less though because they were his new favorite words to say and hear. He looked down at Sarah who was lying half on him and watched her eyes slowly dropping close. He smiled and stroked his hand down her cheek, jaw and then found her hand. He rubbed soft circles on the back of her palm to help send her to sleep. She moved her head closer to him and could feel the calming tiredness fall over her. The soothing of Chucks thumb rubbing soft patterns on her palm sent her over the edge. Sleep. She closed her eyes when she felt his hand run up her wrist and immediately freeze.

"Bracelet!" Chuck said, suddenly sitting up.

"Mm, noo Chuck.." Sarah wined out tiredly, trying to cling to him so she didn't have to move.

"Oh god, sorry baby. Sorry."

Sarah smiled. "It's OK." She said opening her eyes properly. "What do you mean by bracelet?"

"It's OK, you go back to sleep." He said, pulling her down against him. "I'll show you tomorrow."

"No, no Sarah wants to know now." Sarah grinned, wriggling her eyebrows.

Chuck grinned back and lent over to his dresser. He opened the draw and pulled out the charm bracelet. He hung it from one finger and turned back to Sarah. As soon as she looked at it her eyes widened ever so slightly and she sat up in bed.

"My father gave this to my mum when he told her he loved her." Chuck said, looking intently in to Sarahs eyes. "My mum gave it to me and told me that when I fall in love to give it to that person."

Sarahs mouth dropped open a fraction from hearing the story. It sounded like one _very_ special charm bracelet and it was beautiful. She looked down at the bracelet then back up to Chucks eyes.

"And, I think that right now it would be the perfect time to give it to the one woman that I am so in love with. Do you think?"

Sarah nodded her head slowly. "I mean, if you want to.. I mean it's really special to you Chuck, your whole family. You can keep it you know." Sarah said quickly.

"Your _more_ special." Chuck said and took her wrist gently.

Sarah watched Chuck turn her wrist over and slowly clasp it on. Sarah blinked her eyes and quickly lent her head up to face the ceiling.

_I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry._ She thought, trying to make the small pools of water in her eyes disappear.

Chuck finished clipping the bracelet together and looked at Sarah, she was facing towards the ceiling and he tilted his head in confusion.

"Are you OK Sarah?"

"Yup, uh huh.." Sarah said. Squeezing her eyes shut quickly, then looking back at Chuck then the bracelet.

"It's gorgeous Chuck, thank you. I will promise to look after it and keep it safe forever." _I'm never taking it off._

Chuck saw the water in Sarahs eyes and nodded his head. "I know you will." He said and wiped under each of her eyes gently.

"I think I have hay fever.." Sarah grinned.

Chuck laughed. "I have a feeling mine is about to start playing up too."

Sarah chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. "Thank you Chuck." She said just before touching her lips with his.

After a short, sweet kiss Sarah lay back down and pulled Chuck next to her. She lent her head on Chucks shoulder and draped her arm over his chest so she could look at the bracelet as she fell to sleep. Chuck fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist as he closed his eyes.

"I knew it would look perfect on you."

"I love it Chuck and I love you." Sarah replied. She loved saying that to him. She loved the feeling and it rolled off her tongue so easily.

"Love you too Sarah."

7:30am Chuck and Morgans apartment.

Sarah grinned at the memory from last night. She twiddled her toes and looked at Chuck again, still asleep. She wanted him to sleep, she loved watching him sleep and god knows he deserved it. But, she couldn't sleep and she wanted to wake him and talk to him. Thank him for the bracelet again..Tell him she loved him_, again. _Contemplating whether or not to wake him she looked at the time, 7:30. _hmm, not too early. Oh what the hell._ She moved closer and kissed his cheek. She kissed his other cheek then his nose, his head then his lips. Chucks lips curled into a smile and she thought he must be awake. When his eyes didn't open she got restless.

"Chuck." Sarah whispered.

"Mmm.." Chuck moaned out in his sleep and pulled Sarah closer.

"Chuuuck." Sarah dragged out again, running her hand up and down his chest.

"Sarah?" Chuck mumbled out sleepily, opening his eyes slowly.

"Hey!" Sarah said happily, glad he was finally awake.

"Your..up early..Come back to sleep." Chuck said drowsily, burying his head in between Sarahs neck and shoulder.

Sarah giggled at Chucks breath tickling her neck. She must admit that now she saw how tired he was she felt a bit bad for waking him up. She for one knows how horrible it is to be woken up by an alarm. But then again, she wasn't an alarm and shes pretty sure she wouldn't mind getting woken up to Chuck kissing her and telling her he loved her. She pouted slightly and moved so she could see his face. She kissed up his neck which seemed to have worked better. Then she whispered something into his ear. Suddenly, Chucks eyes sprung open and he went in for a long kiss.

"I love you too." He grinned. That would have to be the best wake up he's ever had. Sarah telling him, she loves him.

11:00pm. Chuck and Morgans apartment.

Chuck sat at the table watching his girlfriend on the phone to Ellie. He knew what Ellie was going to ask Sarah today and he was excited for Sarah to find out. He hoped she would want to be Ellies bridesmaid. Sarah saw him staring and she gave him a small grin as she worked out her plans with Ellie. On one hand she was excited to have lunch with Ellie, and she had to admit a little nervous. She didn't know why, Ellie seemed just as friendly as Chuck. But, Sarah wasn't use to having many friends so it was a different change for her, one she was pretty sure she was going to like.

"OK, sounds good. See you soon Ellie." Sarah said and hung up. She went over and plonked herself on Chucks lap and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm having lunch with your sister."

"So I heard, while I'm working at the Buy More." Chuck sighed jokingly.

"I can come visit you after?"

"Yes please!"

Sarah grinned and kissed him again, Chuck tried to deepen it but to his disappointment she pulled away and hopped up from his lap.

"Sorry Chuck, I have to get change. Ellies coming around soon."

"You look great in what your wearing." Chuck said honestly.

Sarah smirked. "Charming, but I don't think wearing your t shirt and small shorts is the kind of outfit I want to see Ellie in."

"Well, if I do recall last time you saw her you weren't actually wearing any shorts."

Sarah blushed at remembering how embarrassed she was. "Shut up." She quickly said, and went off to the bedroom. Chuck hoping she wasn't actually hurt at the comment stared down the hallway. In a few minutes Sarahs head peeked out his door and looked straight at him. Chuck grinned at her and gave her a small wave.

Sarah beckoned him over and for a second he was slightly worried she was going to try some spy move to get him back. He walked over extra slowly and carefully as Sarah watched him shaking her head slowly.

"Your such a nerd, I'm not going to go all assassin on you."

"Well, you know. You can never be too careful with the woman you love right?" Chuck joked, as he made it to his door.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders innocently and opened the door. "Shower?"

"Oh! Course you can have a shower, you don't need to ask Sarah." Chuck said. "I'll get you a towel."

"No, no Chuck." Sarah laughed, grabbing his wrist. "It was more of... A asking you if you wanted a shower.."

"Oh..Oh!" Chuck said finally clicking. "You know I do."

"Great! I'll warm it up, you get the towels."

Buy More 5:00pm

_Half an hour, thirty minutes._ Chuck was counting down the time he had left at work. Today at the Buy More had been a little more than boring considering Morgan clocked off work as soon as Chuck clocked on. Also, Sarah hadn't come by yet. Just as Chuck was about to start cleaning under the nerd herd desk his eyes got caught on a wave of blond hair. Chuck focused his gaze and smiled, Sarah. She walked in and Chuck was sure there must be a fan around because her hair was blowing ever so slightly. Chuck gazed from her black boots, to her black skinny jeans and to her white singlet with her tanned leather jacket over top. Chuck swallowed at the sight, then the most beautiful sight, her face. God, he could stare at it all day. She was simply flawless. Chuck noticed practically every head turn as she walked into the Buy More and he wasn't surprised. The best thing was, she was here to see him.

"Hey, I was wondering if you had any good gifts for weddings?" She grinned, as she came up to the desk.

"Ah, yes I'm sure we could find something. Your friend getting married?" Chuck asked, playing along.

"Yeah, she just asked me to be a brides made too."

"Ah, really? Wow. Hey, I think I may know this woman. Does she have a handsome brother? Killer looks, striking personality?" Chuck said, wriggling his eyebrows.

Sarah tried hard not to laugh. "Hmm, a brother let me see...Handsome, killer looks and a striking personality? No it doesn't ring a bell." She said giving him a teasing smile.

"Actually, now I mention it she did say she had a brother who use to play with her barbies and sing to them? Could that be this handsome guy?" Sarah smirked.

Chucks eyes snapped open and a deep blush covered his whole face. _Dam Ellie. _

"No, no wrong person.." Chuck said clearing his throat.

"Ah pity.. I'm sure he would have been the most amazing man." She winked and ran her hand down his cheek. "I'm late and your blushing." She smiled softly, leaning in for a kiss.

"Yeah all day aye? What did you guys get up too? And me blushing? No never."

Sarah laughed and lent against the desk. "We had a great time and I will say I heard a few stories about you."

"Oh god, not just the barbie one? Because I swear I was like two."

"Don't worry I found them adorable. And, as you already know Mr she asked me to be her brides maid! Can you believe that? Can you imagine that? Ive never been a brides maid before. Let alone been to a proper wedding that wasn't for a mission." Sarah said excitedly to Chucks delight.

"What was your reply?" Chuck said, having a feeling from her smile, eyes and tone of voice, he already knew the answer.

"I said yes." She said with a smile.

"Wooh! That's great. Your going to be the most beautiful bridesmaid ever. I'm now going to ask you to be my date to the wedding too?"

"A date with a man who has killer good looks and a striking personality? I can't wait."

Chuck grinned and checked his watch. Clock off time.

"Tell me about your day." Chuck said, as he entwined his hands with Sarahs and lead them out of the store.

5 hours ago. Lush Cafe.

Ellie and Sarah sat down at a small table and both ordered a small lunch and coffee. Sarah finding it rather warm in the cafe took off her jacket and an immediate squeal came out of Ellies mouth. Sarah looked at Ellies face and noticed the Bartowski smile and eyes staring at her wrist. Sarah followed Ellies eyes and it dawned on her, the bracelet.

Sarah smiled shyly. "Uh, the bracelet? Chuck..Um gave it to me last night. I'll look after it really well, I think it's beautiful." Sarah knew this bracelet had meaning to their whole family so she just had to make sure Ellie knew she would treasure it.

Ellie laughed and waved her hand. "I know you'll look after it Sarah, it looks beautiful on you. So my little brother actually gave it to you huh?"

Sarah grinned, remembering last night. "Yeah, he did."

Ellie searched Sarahs eyes and noticed there was something else that Sarah was grinning about. Ellie looked at the bracelet again and remembered what her mum said about it. That her dad gave it to her when he told her he loved her. _Oh my god._

"Oh my god!" Ellie shouted.

"Ellie are you OK?" Sarah asked worried, noticing all eyes on them in the cafe.

"He told you didn't he, my brother told you he loved you!" Ellie said, only a little quieter.

Sarah widened her eyes wondering how on earth Ellie could work that out. _She would make a good spy._

"Uh..." Sarah started, wondering if it was OK for her to tell Ellie that Chuck told her he loved her. She was sure Chuck wouldn't mind.

"He did." Sarah nodded as a brilliant smile over took her face.

Ellie trying hard not to let out another squeal nodded her head eagerly. "He's so crazy about you Sarah."

Sarahs smile got even bigger at Ellies words, it was nice to hear that from other people. Even though she one hundred percent believed Chuck when he said it, there was always that fantastic feeling when someone else could see it too.

"He's great Ellie, Chucks really great."

Ellie nodded and moved her water out of the way so the waiter could put their meals down. Now, Ellie was even more excited to ask Sarah to be her brides maid.

"I just wanted you to know that I will never hurt your brother... I care about him so much and I will always look out for him." Sarah said nervously. She wanted Ellie to know that, she wanted her to know that Chuck meant everything to her and she would always be there for him. She knew Ellie worried about her brother with the spy life, she didn't blame her. "I love him too.."

Back to present time.

"Wow, I bet she squeezed you to death after hearing that." Chuck said, as he buckled his seat belt.

Sarah laughed. "Almost. I'm sorry if you wanted to tell her Chuck, like I said she kind of guessed."

"Oh, no It's fine, saves me from deafening my ears from her squeals." Chuck laughed.

Sarah chuckled and put the car into drive. "That's when she asked me."

4 hours ago Lush cafe.

"Sarah, I was wondering if you would like to be one of my bridesmaids at my wedding? I would love you to be, it would mean a lot. But there's no pressure."

Sarah stopped chewing her mouthful. _Did she just ask me...To be one of her bridesmaid? _Sarah quickly swallower her mouthful and cleared her throat. "Really?" _i did hear right didn't i?_

Ellie smiled and nodded her head. "It'll be great, picture you and Chuck standing opposite each other! It would make the wedding so much more special Sarah."

Sarah smiled and pictured her and Chuck at the wedding. Chuck in a black suit, with a black tie. She hoped he would be wearing a black tie anyway. She loved him in a black tie. She pictured him standing opposite her as his sister got married. It would be pretty special, she could almost picture Chucks face now as he watched his sister get married. He'd be so happy for Ellie.

"So what do you think?" Ellie asked, breaking Sarah from her daydream.

"I'd love to Ellie, I'd be honored too. Ive never been to a real wedding before.."

Back to present time. Outside Chuck and Morgans apartment.

Sarah turned the car ignition off and turned to Chuck who had his classic smile on his face.

"And, that's why I was late.."

Chuck furrowed his brow slightly wondering what she meant.

"Because once I said that, Ellie insisted that I become apart of the planning to get a real 'feel' for the wedding." She laughed. "We went looking for bridesmaid dresses, searched florists, booked cake tasting." She said, listing the things off on her fingers.

"Wow." Chuck breathed out. "Someone was busy. I'm sorry if you, you know got sick of it. Ellie sometimes get's into this thing Morgan and I call 'Ellie mode'."

Sarah let out a small laugh. " To be honest...It was really fun." Sarah said. She didn't just like it she loved it. She even tried on brides maid dresses for Ellie to look at. Sure, Sarah liked shopping. Her and Carina often went. But something about shopping for a wedding was so much more exciting and, she felt like a real girl.

Chuck watched Sarahs face as she told him she enjoyed the wedding stuff. He actually watched her face the whole trip back from the Buy More. He saw the excitement in her eyes, The joy in her smile. He knew that what she needed every now and then was a break from the spy life. A normal life, every now and then.

Chuck felt the same, he loved being a spy but sometimes he just wanted to relax without any missions, sudden briefings from Beckman. He sometimes just wanted to play some Xbox or PlayStation. Or, a thousand times better, spend time with Sarah.

"Oh shoot." Chuck said suddenly, slapping his hand on his forehead. "I forgot, tonight's video games with Morgan night."

Sarah laughed and gave him a smile. "Sounds fun, I'll see you tomorrow?" Of course Sarah wanted to spend the night with Chuck at either her or his apartment but, she didn't want to pull Chuck away from Morgan. She didn't want them to stop hanging out as much just because she was in a relationship with Chuck. With the red test in a few days it even made more sense that Morgan and Chuck should hang out. They probably needed to talk together about it, they were doing it on the same day and all.

"You can always join us...?"

"No, no. I will just beat you both anyway." She teased. "Call me before you go to bed?"

Chuck nodded and gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you back. Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want want to thank you for the bracelet again. It means so much to me. I love it so much." Sarah said truthfully.

Chuck smiled and kissed her again. "I'm so happy you love it."

Sarahs apartment. 9:00pm

Sarah just finished up an email to her mum and dad saying that everything was going well and her new team was great. She was going to mention Chuck but she would rather tell them in person, Chuck meet them in person. Once she sent the email she put her pajamas on and sat on the couch. Things felt a bit strange. A year ago she would have loved a night to herself, doing nothing. Maybe watching a movie then having an early night. Now though, she was restless. She did a little cleaning , then called Carina who thought something must have been wrong since Sarah wasn't with Chuck. Sarah laughed and said everything was more than fine between them. She didn't tell her she loved Chuck, she thought she would save it for another day. Or maybe when Carina spied it out of her.

Sarah finally deciding a movie is what she will do, knelt down and sifted through her DVDs. _No, no, no, no and no. Dammit. _She didn't feel like watching any of them. A soft knock on her door caused her to furrow her eyebrows slightly. Maybe it was Carina, she probably already knew from the phone call Sarah was hiding something. She opened the door, and her heart flipped, _again._ It had been doing that a lot lately. She loved it.

"Alex ended up calling Morgan, I come with strawberries, wine, a romcom and...Gummy snakes." Chuck smiled, waving the bag of gummy snakes.

"Gummy snakes huh?"

"Come on, you know you have a sweet tooth for them! Everyone does!" He grinned.

Sarah nodded her head in agreement."I must admit, gummy snakes, wine, a movie, strawberries and more importantly you, sounds rather fantastic."

"And you."Chuck said, kissing her on the lips. "I'm not gonna lie, I missed you."

Sarah smiled softly. She never thought she could miss someone in only three hours, but wow, she did. "I missed you too."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this one. The gummy snakes were just a random add in because i really felt like them when i was typing it up haha. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.<p>

Once again thank you for the reviews, tips and the clearing me up on the mistakes...especially regarding Casey :) That's to Coreymon77. Thanks!

Night!


	20. Chapter 20

Next chapter. Quite a difficult one to post because I'm a bit hesitant on it! I like it i think but I'm a little worried! It was a tough one that's for sure!

Anyway, enjoy:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or anything related to it.

Night before Chuck and Morgans red test 7:00pm. Base.

Chuck and Morgan had just been briefed on their red test by Beckman. The whole team was there, listening in so they could be there to support their fellow partners. The general said they will be receiving a package each the next morning, and they go from there. Chuck nodded his head and used many 'yes ma'am ' as the briefing rolled through. Sarah could tell he was nervous, scared and worried. She saw it written all over his face. He was trying hard to cover it, he was doing surprisingly well. Beckman hadn't picked up on anything. But Sarah had.

Once Beckman disconnected the call Chuck stood up and clapped his hands together.

"Well, that's that."

Sarah and the others nodded and gave both Chuck and Morgan an encouraging smile. It was going to be a big day for them and the smiles were given to show Chuck and Morgan they weren't alone.

"I'm thinking some good old gaming, nice relaxer. What do ya say buddy?" Morgan asked Chuck. He wanted to keep the red test for tomorrow and only tomorrow.

Chuck nodded his head, it was a good idea. "You go pick and start up the game and I'll go pick up some dinner, Sizzling Shrimp?"

Morgan quickly agreed to Sizzling Shrimp and invited Carina, Sarah and Bryce along. They agreed without hesitation, thinking it would be a good idea for the team to hang out. Carina and Bryce got a ride back with Morgan, while Chuck and Sarah went to pick up the dinner.

Sizzling Shrimp.

Chuck memorized the long list of food Morgan insisted they all get and rambled it all off to the waiter. Once they ordered and Chuck was sure he had remembered everything they sat down at a near by table. They hadn't said much to each other. Chuck cracked a joke here and there, but the mood was pretty sombre. Sarah could see the tension in Chuck and it made her hurt. _Why does he have to do this?_ _To become a spy._ She knew that, but she wished there was some other way. _Surly, there must be a spy who hadn't shot anyone before?_ She couldn't think of any unfortunately._ But, there is always a first for every thing. Right?_

The food came rather quickly and they thanked the waiter who came over to drop it off to them. As they made their way out of the door Chuck reached for Sarahs hand. Looking up at him and giving him a heart felt smile, she gladly took it and gave it a small squeeze. As Chuck opened the door for Sarah a man, busy looking down at his phone bumped into Chuck and steadied himself by quickly grabbing on to the bag of food Chuck was holding.

"Oh god sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." The man apologized. "Is your food OK? I can get you some more."

"No, no it's fine no worries." Chuck said, and waved the man off.

"Right. Once again I'm sorry." The man replied with a guilty smile and went inside.

Chuck laughed lightly and took Sarahs hand again. "It's always me who's falling over and getting bumped into isn't it?"

Sarah chuckled slightly and rested her head against his shoulder as they walked. "That's one of the many reasons I love you."

The man who had just 'bumped' into Chuck stared out the window of the restaurant. He watched Agent Walker and the other man she was clinging to cross the road. He played it out nicely, she didn't expect a thing. Who would? A random man accidentally bumping into someone. People wouldn't think twice about it, even if they were a spy.

He took out his phone and dialed a number.

"It's done sir, I placed it on the bottom of the bag."

Chuck and Morgans apartment 7:30pm

Just before Chuck and Sarah went inside to a very hungry Morgan, Sarah gently tugged Chucks arm and tilted her head to the fountain.

"Can we talk for a second? I'll make it quick so the food doesn't go cold."

Chuck nodded and sat down close to Sarah. He placed the bag full of food on the ground next to them and turned to Sarah. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say, that as much as i want to i won't be able to stay over with you tonight. Beckman wants me to go to a briefing rather early in the morning. Your red test will likely be starting early so I think it's best I stay at home."

Chuck nodded his head. He had a feeling this would happen, she was right though. He couldn't risk them getting found out.

"So, I just wanted to ask you if there was anything you wanted to talk about first?"

Chuck thought for a second. He didn't really have any questions, just feelings. He knew what was going to happen, he knew what he had to do and he knew what would happen if he didn't do it. He shook his head side to side, then stopped. He knew what he wanted to ask.

"After the test, whether it goes well or not...Can you stay with me?"

Sarah smiled softly and nodded her head. "Of course."

Chuck gave her a quick kiss and picked up the bag. "I think Morgan will be able to smell this soon, we better get inside."

"Ah, I thought I could smell it!" Morgan said as Chuck and Sarah entered the apartment. He jumped off the couch and raced over to it. He ripped off the bag threw it in the bin and got out all the different containers.

Chuck laughed at Morgans excitement and got out the plates, cutlery and drinks.

"Enjoy guys."

Fulcrum Base.

Roark rubbed his hands together in delight. He found out a lot more information than he ever expected. The bug went out of voice area, but he had heard enough.

Now, he just needed a plan. The other man Agent Walker was with seems to be her partner and clearly a little or a lot more than that. _This could work out well_, he thought. Get a little revenge on not only Walker, but the whole CIA as well. He called a meeting instantly and started making plans. He was sure of two things. One, agent Walker was going to die and two, this other agents red test was going to be a little interfered with. The CIA deserved it though, they did steal something very important to them. Sarah Walker stealing Fulcrums list of agents, was one thing she was definitely going to regret.

Chuck and Morgans apartment. 10:00pm.

The team slowly dragged themselves off the couches after some intense gaming and team bonding. They all wished Chuck and Morgan luck for tomorrow and gave them some encouraging words. Chuck walked Sarah out to her car and reluctantly let her go of her waist as she opened her back door to put her gear in from the other night.

"You'll be OK?" Sarah asked as she leaned back on the car and pulled him to her. She hated leaving him like this. She felt as if she should be there for him, she knew she should. She was worried though, she didn't know whether surveillance would be put up at their apartment so a watchful eye could be kept on both Chuck and Morgan as received their packages. She also didn't know who would be delivering the packages which was another risk to take if she stayed.

"Mmhm," Chuck mumbled and kissed her lips.

"Chuck..." Sarah said again, pushing him back slightly.

"I will, I promise." Chuck replied, leaning in for another kiss. This time Sarah let her worries fall away and she kissed him back.

"Mmm." She moaned out against his lips as she lent against her car more and pulled him as close as possible.

After awhile Sarah gently pushed him back again and rested her head against his. "Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me your doing this because you want to be a spy, not because of us."

Chuck swallowed. He had to admit, although most of it was so he could be a spy there was that little hint of doing it so he could stay working with her, be with her. He didn't want to get transferred to a new job or ordered to stay in the van all the time. He wanted to go on missions with her, learn from her and just be by her side.

"Sarah.." He couldn't lie to her.

Sarah pulled her head back and let out a sigh. "I knew it."

"No, no." Chuck replied, lifting her chin up gently so she would look at him. "Most is because I want to be a spy, but I can't help feel that if I don''t do it I won't be able to be with you." Chuck said.

"You will."

"I will?"

"We'll find away OK? I mean, I didn't say I love you for nothing right?"

Chuck grinned and nodded his head. "I love you too."

"So please don't think you have to do this because of me, because of us."

"OK, i won't"

"OK, I should get going." Sarah said giving him an apologetic smile.

Chuck didn't want her to leave. "I guess."

"See you tomorrow night then?" Sarah asked, fiddling with his buttons on his shirt.

"You can count on it. Night Sarah."

"Good luck Chuck, I know you can do anything." She replied, giving him a hug.

"I love you." Chuck said into her hair.

"I love you too."

Chuck let go of her and watched her hop into her car and drive off. With one last wave he kicked a stone and dawdled back into his apartment. This was going to be a _long _night.

Fulcrum base.

"I want Agent Walker eliminated tomorrow and I want you to capture this other agent." Roark said to seven Fulcrum agents putting up a photo of Chuck which the man at sizzling shrimp had taken from the window, they all nodded their heads. "Watch and follow him closely tomorrow. We can use him for information on the CIA."

Roark had made a plan. He intended on sending his agents to follow Chuck during the next day and then keep an eye on him during his red test. Roark knew that Agent Walker will be likely to be watching the red test. That's where his plan all came through. If she somehow wasn't watching, no big loss. They could get her next time and capturing the other agent will be at least something of a bonus. He didn't need to worry though, Sarah would be watching. Sarah was planning on watching every little detail of both Chuck and Morgans red test. She wanted to make sure things were safe and running smoothly. Roark decided to also send the man who bumped into Chuck at the restaurant. He knew that if Sarah saw him her spy instincts would hit the radar. And by the sounds of things Agent Walker was with this man 'Chuck', not just professionally. That would definitely work to his advantage.

Roark told the agents of his plan and dismissed them. Another advantage was he still had a load of smart bullets left. He knew agent Walker was a top agent but, he was pretty sure a smart bullet would be a little more than difficult to out run.

5:00am Chuck and Morgans apartment.

Chuck had been tossing and turning all night. Dreams turning into nightmares invaded his mind as he tried to at least get a few hours of sleep before wake up. At five in the morning he opened is eyes, he hadn't actually been sleeping, just dozing. He turned to his left and saw the empty space beside him, he sighed and hopped out of bed. He walked into the kitchen and started making a green tea. His mum always told him it would help him relax. He rang his parents yesterday afternoon to tell them that he was doing his red test today. They insisted on coming over, but he managed to tell him that he was fine and that he would call them if he needed to. He also went and talked to Ellie for a bit who definitely put some of her two cents in, telling him everyone was here for both him and Morgan. He boiled the kettle and sat down at the table rubbing his eyes. Footsteps behind him caused him to freeze. He quickly turned around and noticed a sleepy Morgan wander in to the lounge.

"Couldn't sleep?" Morgan asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Na, want a green tea?"

Morgan nodded his head and rested his face in his hands. "I'm really nervous."

"Me too buddy."

"We got each other though right? And Carina, Bryce, family. Also your beautiful leggy blonde."

Chuck laughed a little and nodded his head. "We definitely aren't alone."

They sat drinking their tea and talked about anything that wasn't related to their red test. They both knew how each other felt, there was no need to talk about it. So, they talked games, star wars, comic con, sandwiches, Alex and Sarah. Before they knew it, it was eight in the morning and a small knock came on the door.

Chuck looked at Morgan and let out a deep breath. "This is it buddy."

Morgan nodded his head and gave Chuck a fist bump. "We can do this dude, now lets answer that door."

Chuck went over and pulled the door open to see Sarah standing there with a small smile on her face holding two packages. Of course she looked beautiful as always but Chuck couldn't help but notice the tired look in her eyes and the tinge of light blue underlining them. _She must be tired, maybe she didn't sleep very well either._

"Sarah?" Chuck questioned, looking at her then down to her hands.

"Hey Chuck..Morgan." She knew she had to be professional right now. Beckman told her early this morning she wanted her to deliver the packages. It was hard though, she wanted to kiss Chuck and say her good morning. Tell him that she didn't sleep for a second without him.

"I have both of your packages for you. Uh, Morgan could you open your one in your room and Chuck you in your room? I'm sorry but you can't be together when you open them." She said, sympathy in her voice.

"Oh you have them? Why are you delivering them?" Morgan asked, taking one of the packages from her hand.

"Beckmans orders, I found out this morning." She said, giving them a smile and holding her gaze on Chuck a little longer.

"Right...OK. Shall we go do it now?"

Sarah nodded her head and handed Chuck his package. "Morgan could you open your one first? I kind of need to watch you as you do it. Then Chuck I'll come watch you. Is that OK?"

Both boys nodded their heads and wished each other luck as Sarah followed Morgan to his room.

* * *

><p>Chuck sat in his room pacing around with the package sitting on his bed like some live bomb. He didn't want to touch it, he didn't want to open it. When he heard a soft knock on his door and Sarah walk in he quickly sat down and grabbed the package. He knew he had to do this.<p>

"Morgan OK?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, yeah he's fine. He's having a shower, clearing his head i think."

"Right OK. Should I open it then?"

Sarah nodded her head but quickly spoke before he lifted the box lid. "Chuck-"

"Yeah?"

Sarah looked at her watch and decided she had time for at least one kiss. Another agent from the CIA was going to take over from her and escort Chuck and Morgan to the base. Sure, it was unprofessional but she couldn't let Chuck go ahead with a mission on his own without a 'I love you' and a morning kiss, could she? Not at all.

She quickly took the package from his hands and caressed his face gently. "I love you." She said softly and pressed her lips to his for tender kiss.

Chuck had to admit, hearing that and feeling Sarahs lips on his definitely made the morning a lot better. It also calmed his nerves, if only for a little while.

"I love you too." He said just as soft.

"I hate doing this Chuck but i have to be professional." She said sadly.

Chuck gave her a smile silently telling her he understood. Sarah smiled back, kissed him again quickly and stood up.

"OK, now you can open it. Good luck Agent Bartowski." Sarah smiled and stood back to let him start his mission.

Sarah had to hold in a few laughs as Chuck watched the tape play. Firstly, Chuck tried to talk back to the general giving him his orders until Sarah let him know it was just a recording.

"Right, I knew that." Chucks embarrassed reply was.

Then Chuck held the small laptop in his hands as the recording finished and the laptop immediately self destructed itself sending out a few sparks here and there.

Jumping back Chuck let out a yelp and looked up at Sarah. "Woah! Did this really just self destruct? That's super cool. I bet Morgan liked that."

Sarah laughed quietly and nodded. "He did have a very similar reaction to you."

Chuck smiled back and put the package on his bed. "OK, find Mr Rush. Follow him and find out who he is meeting. Get him on the camera on my glasses so you can I.d him. Get back a yes or a no then...Um, shoot him."

Sarah listened to Chuck struggle with the last words just as Morgan had done. She tried to give him an encouraging smile and nodded her head. She looked at her watch again. _Dam time to leave and brief Beckman. _The other CIA agent will turn up soon.

"I have to go now." Sarah said, giving Chuck a weak smile.

Chuck nodded. "I'll see you later then?"

"Yes. And Chuck? Please, please be careful OK? These men are dangerous." Sarah said not taking her eyes from his. "I want you to come back to me in one piece OK? I need you to. We all do."

Chuck let the words run through his head and he nodded with a smile to try and help not only his, but Sarahs nerves. She needed him and he wasn't going to fail her.

Sarah took a small breath and decided she should leave. She mouthed 'I love you' to him and slipped out the door without a second glance. She knew if she saw his face or heard him say I love you back she would just have to run and kiss him again. She made it out the door and into her car where she sped off down the street to report to Beckman. She couldn't wait till this was all over.

11:00am Base.

Chuck and Morgan raided the armory and got all the supplies they thought they would need under watch of some CIA agent Beckman had sent. Chuck got all sorts. He wasn't sure if he would be needing them all but just in case he decided to pack as much as he could.

Just as they both felt they had all the gear they needed Bryce walked in and handed them both a bullet proof vest that he insisted they wear. He also handed them a gun each. Chuck held it in his slightly shaky hands and looked at it. He had done a lot of training for this, he was physically ready. But, was he mentally ready?

* * *

><p><span>4:00pm. Hotel Chaveron.<span>

Chuck sat silently in his black van he used from the CIA and ran through his plan over in his head.

Mr Rush was due to be arriving at his hotel at 4:30pm according to the recording from Beckman. He almost wished he had a pen and paper when he watched it, he was a little apprehensive he may have missed something. Once he saw Mr Rush enter the hotel he was going to work out what room he was staying in then hack into the phone in his room from the van. Beckman had said the meet will be made through the hotel phone line. Chuck had no idea where she got this information from, but it was impressive. The CIA was all very impressive. He then was to follow Mr Rush, take a photo and get a good look of the man he was meeting with. _Easy_. He actually thought it was pretty manageable, he knew he could do it. That's when the hard part came along. He was to wait for Mr Rush to leave then...shoot the other man. 'Eliminate him' as General Beckman put it. Chuck wondered what Morgan would be doing right now, Beckman did tell them that they had similar missions so they could keep an eye on both him and Morgan.

Fulcrum Base.

"Sir, he's outside a Hotel at the moment."

Roark nodded and said a quick 'OK' through the phone. He knew he could capture this agent now. But, he wanted to see what the CIA had planned for his red test, he found it intriguing. Also he wanted Agent Walker to be there as well and he needed it to be a deserted location. He couldn't have civilians roaming around witnessing her being killed. He knew that Fulcrum agents had to kill someone for their first spy mission alone so he knew the CIA would be similar. He had a good feeling this agent would be going to some isolated area to take his first kill. That's where Roark wanted to be when he captured him and killed Walker.

4:35 Hotel Chaveron. Burbank.

Chuck saw Mr Rush, a short dark haired man enter the hotel and he quickly followed. _This is it, the start of my mission._

He followed behind a safe distance and once in the hotel he hung around the brochures while Mr Rush pressed the lift key. All Chuck needed was the number of his room, then he would be able to hack into the phone line easily. Grabbing the first brochure he could he turned and quickly ran to the lift before it closed.

Mr Rush quickly held it open for Chuck seeing no threat in the skinny, tall man.

"Thanks." Chuck nodded and looked at the keys on lift. _Floor 5._

"What floor?" Mr rush asked.

"Uh, six please." Chuck smiled and flicked through his brochure.

"Teenage Pregnancy?" A voice came and Chuck looked up.

"Huh?"

"Your brochure." Mr Rush pointed to Chucks hand.

Chuck looked down and actually took a good look at the brochure in his hand. _Teenage pregnancy? What kinda hotel has teenage pregnancy brochures?_ Chuck was sure what ever one he would pick it would be some tourism brochure. Well, he was wrong. Far from it, it seems.

Chuck laughed awkwardly. "Ha, yeah..I uh..have a teenage daughter you know...Better safe than sorry!"

Mr Rush nodded and resumed his position in the lift staring straight ahead. Chuck swallowed and shoved the brochure in his pocket. As soon as the lift doors opened to Mr Rush, Chuck gave him a small nod and waited for the doors to close. He quickly pressed floor five again so the doors would open back up. He sneakily poked his head out to see if Mr Rush was there. He saw a door shut and he presumed it would be his. He tiptoed quietly to check the door number and raced back to the lift.

"Floor five, room 38. Floor five room 38." He mumbled to himself, so he'd remember.

4:50pm.

Chuck made it back into the van safely and decided to park it in a different spot. He didn't want to look to suspicious hanging around in the same spot. This time he went and parked around the back of the hotel and chipped away at hacking into the phone lines. Things went smoothly and in no time Chuck was listening on the other end waiting for Mr Rush to make a phone call.

Lexon Hotel. Burbank.

Morgan on the other hand was having a little more trouble on his mission. Firstly, the man arrived late. Then, instead of going straight up to his room like Morgan had hoped he went to the hotel bar and ordered a drink. Morgan decided he was going to have to rent a room for the night so he didn't make a scene to Hotel staff that he was just using their bar without even staying there. He sat a few tables away and ordered a cola as he watched his target. His name was Mr Smith, basic and easy to remember Morgan thought to himself. Not that he had to remember it. Morgan noticed that the man ordered the same drink a few times in a row. To get the ball rolling a little faster Morgan called the bartender over and offered him a hundred dollars to tell the man that they were all out of ingredients for his drink. The bar tender gave him an odd look at first and was about to ask why when Morgan flashed him the cash. Being a young guy, he didn't hesitate and grabbed the hundred dollar bill.

Morgan watched as the man walked up to order another drink and he grinned when the bartender did his job and the man left in a huff. Clearly not impressed by the service.

Morgan gave a wink to the bartender as he left and followed his target out.

5:30pm Chaveron Hotel, Burbank.

After some patient waiting Chuck finally heard Mr Rush's dial tone. He listened closely and made sure he recorded it on the laptop in the van in case he missed anything.

After the phone call ended Chuck replayed it once to make sure he got all the facts right and put his ear piece in. This was the part of the mission where he could communicate with Carina, Bryce and Sarah. They would also be able to see every visual Chuck saw when he put his glasses on with the camera installed into them.

"Hello?" He said through his watch.

"Chuck! Hows it going?" Sarahs beautiful voice filled his earpiece which it made his heart swell.

"Uh, all is going good. I'm just on my way now to follow Mr Rush to...Building 334 off Record Street. I looked it up on GPS..Kinda creepy.. and isolated."

"Good. Yeah it is." Sarah said. Beckman was on her video conference listening to Sarah. Sarah hoped Chuck knew Beckman would be listening.

"Right, I'm on my way now. Will Check in when there." Chuck said professionally. He knew Beckman would be listening so didn't want to put Sarah in any compromising positions.

* * *

><p>"How's it going Morgan?" Sarah asked.<p>

"Good, every things great Agent Walker. I'm now on my way to building 336 off Record Street."

"Great. Good work Morgan."

Sarah knew that Morgan and Chuck were going to the same street but both different buildings. Beckman has an undercover agent working with the targets he said that it is the only place they go for meets, very isolated. The two targets were close friends and often worked together. The undercover agent helped set up the meets with both Mr Rush and Mr Smith as he knew they were illegal traders and the two targets would be interested in meeting them. The two targets weren't just illegal traders though. They were dangerous criminals who had both killed numerous innocent families due to the families wealth. It was said these to targets were becoming more and more dangerous targeting bigger groups of people and their brutal killings were getting to impossible for the police force. It was now, a CIA job. Chuck and Morgans job to be specific.

6:30pm. Record street.

Chuck decided he was going to park down the next street and run down because he didn't want to make a scene in his black van driving down a deserted street. It would look too suspicious. He parked the van and grabbed his glasses to put on and activated the camera. He put on his bullet proof vest under his top and grabbed the gun. He looked at the gun again and quickly tucked it into the back of his pants. He double checked that the camera on his glasses were ready so he could zoom in on the target and allow the others to i.d the man. Then, and he set off.

"On my way." Chuck said into his watch and walked around to the were actually a few cars on the street._ Maybe people live in the other buildings?_ He wondered again if Morgan was going to be in a similar place. Seeing Mr Rush walk into the building, Chuck crossed the road and ran around the back of the building. He steadied his breathing and took his first good look at the building. It was horrible. It was a large concrete building with only about three windows near the top. The grass around it was dehydrated and the small shrubs were so thirsty they had turned brown, dried and shriveled. Chuck crept around the edge of the building and saw a rickety stair case up to the first deck. He silently crept on to the stair case and followed it up until he made it to the three windows at the top of the building. He stayed down low and looked in through the dusty window. He could barely see anything. He could sort of make out two figures, one sitting in a chair.

He kept just below the window and slowly moved his hand up and wiped a small area with his hand to get the dust away. With dust falling into his face he held his nose and breath to stop one of his loud sneezes to erupt. _Stupid allergies. _He peeked his eyes through the small gap and made out Mr Rush sitting down with a cigar hanging out of his mouth. He looked over at the other man and cringed. That was definitely him, his target. He saw a photo of him on the recording Beckman had sent. He brought his hands up to his glasses to zoom in and waited until the man turned around.

"Good work Chuck, as soon as you can get his face, we'll I.d him." He heard Bryce's voice come through. Chuck wondered if this man was ever going to turn around. He needed to think of a plan. He could throw a stone at the window but that could be a bit dangerous considering the position he was in. Instead, he quietly cleared his throat and pursed his lips a little closer together.

"Cukoo, cukoo!" He called out, attempting a bird call.

He kept his eyes looking through the free dust area and saw the man turn around._ Bingo. _He quickly zoomed in on the mans confused face looking out the window. _Come on, come on._

"Got it Chuck. That's him." Sarahs voice rung through his ear piece and he quickly ducked and crept back around the corner. He could breath. For now anyway.

Now, he just had to wait for Mr Rush to leave.

Base.

Sarah sat with her hands clasped together tightly. She could see them turning red. She was so nervous, every time she heard Chucks or Morgans voice she felt like she could breath again. She knew she was going to be nervous, but not _this_ nervous. Both Chuck and Morgan were doing really well. Morgan turned up at the street a little later than Chuck but now they were both up to each other, waiting for the two traders to leave, so it was just their targets left. Her, Bryce and Carina had been talking constantly with Beckman on the video call updating her on everything that was occurring with Chuck and Morgan. Beckman barely lifting her head wrote every detail down she heard. Sarah wondered why she didn't just use a laptop, maybe she liked writing.

"Mr Rush and Smith have both left." Carina said, bringing Sarah out of her thoughts.

Sarah looked at the screen and saw the two men leaving.

It was time.

Record Street.

The fours Fulcrum Agents found their way to the street that Chuck was at and they waited in their inconspicuous car for their orders. Roark wanted just the man that bumped into Chuck to enter the building first. The man swallowed slightly. He didn't want to go in alone. But, then again if all worked out smoothly things for him in the Fulcrum agency would be very, very bright.

* * *

><p>Chuck breathed deeply Mr Rush had left.<p>

"OK, Chuck. He's still in the building now it's all you." Sarah said, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible.

"Uh..Yeah OK." Chuck whispered back. He made his way down the stairs and quietly went on to the front porch. He kept his head down the whole time trying to tell himself that this is for the greater good,_ this guy is bad. He's killed many people. If I don't stop him, he'll keep killing._ Chuck wondered why he wouldn't have a gun, but Beckman had said that it's the only place this man feels safe so he won't be carrying one. And, he usually goes for a more unique weapon. Chuck wondered what she meant by 'unique' but he just shrugged when she didn't speak further on the topic. Chuck, UN clenching his tight fist, turned the door handle as slowly as possible. He was surprised at how the door didn't squeak at all, it looked very old.

He made his way into the building and looked around. His eyes widened slightly. _I guess you can't judge a book by it's cover._

The inside was actually very nice. Antique furniture with light blue carpet filled the first floor and Chuck couldn't help but sense the smell of home made cooking. _What was this? He was meant to be some creepy terrible man, but he's baking what? Cookies? cake?_

"It's just an act Chuck." Sarahs voice came again. She could sense his discomfort, and she must admit the room looked very nice. But, this man was a very dangerous criminal and Chuck couldn't afford to forget his objective.

Chuck nodded and noticed the stairs to the top floor. Just as he was about to make his way up he heard footsteps.

* * *

><p>Morgan had made his way into the building as well and he had to admit the room was rather pleasing, he could easily live in here. He heard foot steps coming down the stairs.<em> Crap did he hear me?<em> He raced and hid behind the nearest curtain standing on his tiptoes so his shoes wouldn't be seen. He held his breath.

He heard the sound of whistling and he cringed. _This guy was happy and I'm going to go and end his life. But, he's bad. He's a criminal.  
><em>

Morgan peeked out the curtain and saw the man open the front door. He could take the shot. He raised his gun and held it in his shaky hands._ Come on Morgan, come on,_ his mind was telling him, but his finger wasn't pressing the trigger. The door closed and Morgan let out a deep breath. He had gone, he stuffed up.

"Morgan, it's OK. You need to follow him, try again. You can do this. I know it's hard." Sarahs quiet voice filled with worry came through the ear piece. Morgan swallowed again and nodded his head.

"OK, OK. I'm following him."

Base

"Update?" Beckman asked, looking up from her desk.

"Uh, Agent Grimes didn't get the aim quite right, so he's following his target." Bryce said.

Beckman nodded and wrote it down. "Agent Bartowski?"

"He's currently hiding, his target is in the same room. He's just getting his..Gun ready." Bryce answered again. Trying to make it sound as if things were going well.

Record Street.

Chuck taking one last deep breath behind the couch raised his gun and stood up.

"Don't move." He said, trying to sound confident.

The target turned around and dropped his muffin. "What the?" He said taking a step back.

"I said don't move!" Chuck said louder.

"Right, OK I'm not see?" The target said raising his hands and planting his feet on the ground.

Chuck swallowed. "Good. OK."

Sarah watched in agony. This was not going well, Chucks voice was trying to sound confident and fierce, but it wasn't working. She could see the target knew as well and she was afraid he was going to start talking to Chuck and try and tell him he's innocent. Sarah kept her eyes glued to the screen. She didn't want to watch, but she couldn't pull away.

"We have a problem." Carina said, watching Morgan then Chucks screen.

"What is it Agent Miller?" Beckman said looking up from the screen.

"Morgans target is going into Chucks targets house."

Beckman sighed. She was worried about this happening. She thought though, if Morgan or Chuck could get a shot off quickly it wouldn't matter.

"Tell them the mission is still the same." Beckman said. "I must go and mention this, keep an eye on them I'll be back." Beckman said quickly and disconnected the call.

Sarah shot a worried look at Bryce and Carina and continued to watch the screen as Morgans target entered the same house Chuck was in.

"Chuck, Morgan. The mission is still the same no matter what happens." She quickly said.

Record Street.

The Fulcrum agents hovered behind the small bushes in the garden and noticed another man enter the building and then one following him.

One of the agents informed Roark, but the mission stayed the same. It was time for the agent who bumped into Chuck to enter the house.

Chuck still standing with the gun to the other man wondered what Sarah meant by the mission still staying the same. _What would change it?_

"I'm not a bad guy you know." The target said to Chuck.

"You are, you kill many of people."

"No, no I don't you have it wrong. You see I have a family a daughter a loving wife."

Chuck blinked his eyes and kept his hand steady. _He's lying isn't he? Course he is._

"Chuck, he's lying. There's no records of him with a family. OK? He's lying." Carina said through his ear piece.

Chuck put his finger on the trigger when the outside door opened and another man walked in. Suddenly Morgan stepped up behind him and put a gun to his back.

"Don't move!" He said loudly, looking around the room for anyone. His eyes landed on a man with his hands up and then Chuck. _Chuck?_

"Chuck?" Morgan said confusion filling his voice.

"Morgan!" Chuck replied not having a clue what was going on.

Chucks target looked at his friend in the same position as him. _Who were these people? CIA, FBI?...Or none of the above?  
><em>

"Guys relax OK, you still need to do this for the mission." Carina said through both their ear pieces.

Morgan pushed the man into the room and made him stand in the same position as Chucks target.

"Chuck.."

"I know Morgan..I know." Chuck said. He was going to do it. He was. He is, now.

"Hello." Another voice came and entered the room and tranquilized both of Chuck and Morgans targets.

Chucks mouth opened as he watched his target fall to the ground. _Did i just shoot him?_ He turned to the voice coming from the door.

_What the hell is going on?_

"What the hell is going on?" Sarah said, standing up from her seat.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Bryce said, looking to Carina and Sarah.

Beckman came back on the call and noticed all three agents standing up with confused faces.

"Agents what the hell is going on?"

"Some man just turned up!" Bryce shouted.

"Send me a visual."

Bryce quickly typed into the computer and sent a zoomed in picture of the face of the man.

Sarah looked closely at the man who was tucking his tranq gun into his pants and walking over to Chuck and Morgan with his hands raised. _He looks familiar?_

"Team we have a problem, this man is Fulcrum." Beckman said.

Sarahs heart froze and her mind clicked. Images of the man bumping into Chuck at the Sizzling Shrimp restaurant filled her brain. _Oh crap, he's after Chuck._

"He's.. he's after Chuck." She stumbled out and raced out of the room.

"Agent Walker?" Beckman said sternly and loudly, but it had no effect Sarah had already left.

Carina looked at Bryce and gave him a worried look. Bryce looked to Beckman waiting for orders.

"Go, and bring them back safely." Beckman said.

Bryce nodded and was about to leave when Beckman asked another question.

"Did they have time to complete their red tests?"

Bryce and Carina looked at each other then at the video screen with the two targets lying on the ground. They couldn't tell if they were dead or asleep, but it didn't matter.

"Yes General." Bryce said with full confidence and gave her a nod.

"I'm suspecting the Fulcrum agent heard the shots and came into the room. I have a feeling there will be more agents surrounding Agent Grimes and Bartowski from windows, possibly a sniper." Bryce said firmly. Making sure it made sense why Chuck and Morgan hadn't killed this Fulcrum agent holding no gun.

Beckman nodded and seemed to buy the story. After all, these were her top agents. "Go and bring them back safely."

Record street.

Chuck pointing his gun at the man who entered the building thought he looked awfully familiar.

"You remember me don't you?" The man smiled at Chuck. "How was your food from sizzling shrimp?"

Chucks eyes snapped open. He knew who he was, the man who bumped into him coming out of the door.

"Wha..What do you want from us?"

"Not specifically you. But, we do want you and it seems we have another agent now too." The man said nodding his head at Morgan. "Getting three agents is worth a gold star in my book."

"What do you mean three? There's only us. Chuck and I?" Morgan asked.

The man smiled again. "Yeah, we want both of you. Oh, and for the third...She'll be dead very soon."

"She?" Chuck asked, his mouth suddenly getting very dry.

"Yeah, that beautiful lady you were with last night. Agent Walker? I wouldn't mind capturing her too, but orders are orders right?"

Chuck clenched his gun tighter. This was not happening. Sarah can't get hurt. "Sarah?" Chuck said through his watch quickly. "Sarah can you hear me? Bryce? Carina?" No reply. Chuck knew that Sarah would have seen the man and realized straight away._ Gosh that will mean she's on her way._

"Sarahs too good of a spy I'm afraid and shes not alone." Morgan said.

"Yeah, I'm not alone either." The man said and pulled out his gun quickly pointing it at Chuck and Morgan.

Record street.

Sarah was planning on running off as quickly as possible but she knew she had a team, so she waited for Bryce and Carina. Once they got to the street they exited the van and looked around with their guns at the ready.

"You two go around the front, make sure Chuck is OK. I'll go round the back." Sarah whispered.

Bryce and Carina noticed movement in the garden behind the bushes so they quickly went up and sneaked behind it both coming from different sides. No one there.

Bryce pointed towards the front of the house and they both made their way to the door. Just as they were about to open the door a shot ran out around the back and Bryce hoped that it was Sarahs gun. Carina nodded to Bryce telling him to leave and that she'll get Morgan and Chuck.

Once Bryce had gone Carina went to open the door again but she felt two strong arms take her by the neck and throw her down to the ground, dropping her gun. She looked up with panic in her eyes and saw a large man standing over her. She quickly kicked her leg up and it hit him straight in the stomach sending him backwards. She scrambled for his gun lying on the ground and then looked for her own. She held two guns towards him, daring him to move. The man steadied himself from the kick and looked at her. Carina knew taking a Fulcrum agent in custody would be good for Beckman so she quickly grabbed her tranq gun out of the back of her jeans and shot him in the neck, hand cuffing him to the deck. She quickly opened the door and and saw Chuck and Morgan looking in her direction with Bryce behind them. The Fulcrum agent was lying on the ground with a shot into his chest.

"Wheres Sarah?" Chuck asked in panic.

"I don't know I thought you were going to find her Bryce?"

"I did but she wasn't there. No one was, I came in and shot this guy thinking maybe she was hiding in here some where." Bryce replied.

Chuck finding it hard to think straight quickly ran out the door calling for Sarah.

Bryce looked at Carina and quickly pointed and nodded to the two targets Morgan and Chuck were ordered to kill. Carina nodded and Bryce ran off leaving her and Morgan.

"What's going on? Should we go find Sarah?"

"Yes, Morgan Beckman thinks you and Chuck completed your red test. So I'm going to shoot these guys OK?"

Morgan looked at her with wide eyes. "To make it look like it was Chuck and I?"

Carina nodded.

Morgan couldn't believe his ears. His partners were truly the best partners, ever.

Carina took two quick shots and turned to Morgan. "Let's go get Sarah."

* * *

><p>Sarah looked around with her gun. She heard a slight noise from behind so she quickly turned around. She had already taken out two Fulcrum agents. She had just chased another down the back of a few houses and they were now a few houses down from the one Chuck was at. She heard a few shots and every time she did her stomach turned and her heart ached. She trusted Carina and Bryce though, she knew they'd keep Chuck and Morgan safe.<p>

Sarah heard a rustle near by. She swung her gun around towards the noise and slowly started taking steps towards it. She was in an open space, a large back field where the grass was dead and the bush surrounding it was surprisingly thick and growing well. The noise came again and she wondered for a split second if it was trick. _Maybe a diversion?_ Just as she was about to turn around a kick came charging at the back of her head forcing her body to fall forward. The gun fell on the ground and she reached for it. Just as her hand touched the tip of the gun a foot crunched straight down on her hand causing her to scream in pain. The man, took the gun out of her reach and pointed it straight at her.

"Hello Agent Walker."

Sarah made eye contact with the man, and sat up slowly.

"Your boyfriends dead." He smirked.

Sarah moved her eyes in the direction of the house Chuck was in and looked back at the man.

"Your lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Go to hell." Sarah spat out.

"Come on don't be like this."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm really sorry agent Walker but I have my orders."

"Smart bullets huh? Real good spy then I guess?" Sarah smirked. She wasn't one to plead and beg them not to kill her. She was one who had plans. Although, at the moment she didn't really have one._ Dammit. _

She just hoped Chuck and the others were OK.

* * *

><p>Chuck peeked over the fence and saw Sarah on the ground with a man standing above her. He wasn't sure where Bryce or anyone else was but he needed to do something. Sarah was un armed.<p>

Chuck ran his hand over his face and squeezed his eyes. _Come on think Chuck, think._

Chuck feeling the weight in his right hand looked down at it. His gun. If there was one moment in his life to actually use a gun, this would have to be a pretty good time.

Chuck took a deep breath. He would do anything to save Sarah, _anything_. He couldn't stand there and watch something bad happen to her when he knows there is something he can do to save her.

He raised his gun and jumped over the short fence. Sarah saw Chuck and her heart started thumping a mile a minute. She knew the man was lying. He was a terrible liar. Seeing Chuck definitely healed those little worries in the back of her mind though._  
><em>

Watching him walk towards the man she saw the confidence on his face, the determination.

The man sensing someone behind him didn't move. From the look on Agent Walkers face he knew who it was.

"The boyfriends alive then huh?" He asked, not taking his aim off Sarah. Sarah not answering kept her eyes on Chuck.

"Well, I guess that's good. We did want to keep him and take him back with us anyway." The man smirked again.

"Put your guns down."

The man glanced briefly at Chuck and laughed. "Yeah right. I have a mission."

Chuck scrunched his face up. "If you hurt her."

"What? You'll what huh? Shoot me like you 'shot' your target?" The man laughed.

"Chuck-" Sarahs voice came out.

"Shut up!" The man snarled. A voice rang through his earpiece. "Kill her god dam it, stop wasting time."

"The boss is hurrying this along-so.."

"No!" Chuck shouted. "Don't you touch her or I swear to god I'll kill you." He said, voice shaky.

The man aimed one gun at Chuck and the other at Sarah. "Sorry, Fulcrum wants her-" The man started and elevated his gun slightly to take the shot. "Dead."

* * *

><p>Once the shot rang out Chuck went dizzy. Things went blurry. He started breathing erratically and dropped the gun in his hand. Suddenly, two warm, soft hands touched his face and moved down his chest grabbing on to his hands. It felt like Sarah.<p>

"Chuck." Sarah said quickly. "Chuck.. We have to go, now!" Sarah said, taking his hand and picking up the two of the guns on the ground. Just as Chuck managed to gain some composure and grab Sarahs hands so they could run, two shots rang out in the air.

Chuck felt the full force of power hit him in the back. It completely whipped all of the air out of his lungs and he lunged forward. His face hit the dry grass and he groaned in pain and shock. He spluttered grass out of his mouth and blinked his eyes. _What the hell happened? Did I just get shot? Sarah...Sarah._ Chuck quickly turned to his side and saw Sarah on her knees struggling for breath. His heart froze. He was sure it literally froze. Something was wrong.

"Chuck..run." Sarah said in small desperate breaths, leaning over clenching her stomach.

Chuck opening his mouth to protest ran his eyes down Sarahs body and stopped just above her stomach. Her black top was wet. It was drenched. Chuck moving closer moved his hands towards her and saw the blood over the grass, the blood over her hands, the blood everywhere. Her blood. Sarahs blood.

"Oh god, Sarah, Sarah." Chuck said in panic looking at her face then back down to her stomach.

"Chuck, please go." Sarah said again. She wanted him to run, she didn't want him to be taken. He had to run.

"No! What? I'm not leaving you Sarah! I'll call an ambulance, you'll be OK. OK hold on." Chuck shakily rambled out, searching his pockets for his phone.

"I'm afraid Chuck, you _will_ have to go." A male voice came and held Chuck at gun point.

Chuck looked up and saw the man who had shot them.

"Get up." The man said and grabbed Chuck by the shoulder. Chuck pushed the man off desperately trying to stay close to Sarah.

"No! Sa-" Chuck yelled as the man kicked him in the back. Chuck lunged forward and quickly turned around to throw a punch at the man. The man not liking being hit whacked Chuck over the head with his gun. Chuck went silent.

His head hung loosely, as the man dragged him away.

* * *

><p>Bryce hearing the first shot was still sprinting towards the noise with Morgan and Carina not far behind him. After the next two shots came something felt off, something felt wrong. Bryce leaped over the first fence with Carina and Morgan still right on his tail. The scream of Chuck momentarily made them freeze, before sprinting even faster. They jumped over the next fence and they all came to a halt at Sarah struggling to stand up.<p>

"Sarah!" Bryce shouted and sprinted over to her.

"Oh god Sarah!" Carina shouted racing up to her and catching her before she fell on her knees.

"Chuck, get Chuck!" Sarah strained out.

Morgan in shock at Sarahs state looked around and saw Chuck in the distance being carried away.

"I got this." He said and sprinted off.

"Chuck. Please go get him." Sarah breathed out trying to push Bryce and Carina off her.

"You go Bryce, I'll call an ambulance."

Bryce nodded and ran off in Morgans direction.

Carina felt around in her pockets desperately trying to find her phone, dropping it once she finally managed to calm her voice and call an ambulance.

"It's going to be OK Sarah." Carina said as Sarah started loosing consciousness. She quickly pulled off her jacket and put pressure on the bullet hole which caused Sarah to moan faintly in pain.

"Its OK Sarah. The ambulance is coming, hold in there." Carina said again trying to comfort her best friend.

Even though Sarah could feel her self falling away, she could only think of one thing.

"Please get Chuck."

* * *

><p>Morgan hiding behind a tree saw Chuck getting hurriedly pushed into a car. This was it. He was going to save his best friend. Morgan found it hard to push Sarah out of the back of his mind but he just focused on the words she said. 'Get Chuck.' Morgan Grimes was sure of one thing. He was going to do exactly what Sarah said.<p>

He held his gun up and peeked around the tree, the man hopped in the car and immediately started it up. Morgan shot off two quick shots in each of the back tires and moved closer. He saw the man turn around in his seat and he quickly went back behind the tree. As soon as the door swung open Morgan heard running foot steps behind him. _Please be Bryce or Carina. Or Sarah, God please be Sarah. _Morgan lifted his head up slightly and took the shot, without hesitation. He took the shot before the man could even turn his head. He took it before the man even managed to pull his own trigger. Watching the man falling back caused Morgan to drop his gun. His mouth opened slightly not really believing that he had actually killed someone. Morgan felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned slowly to see Bryce giving him a small smile.

"Good shot buddy. You did good, you saved Chuck. Now lets get him and back to Sarah."

Morgan nodded slowly and followed Bryce who was making sure the man was actually dead. Bryce pulling Chuck out of the car and calling his name a few times seemed to work in waking him back up.

Chuck looked around trying to remember what just happened. The look on Morgan and Bryce's face made him remember it all, everything.

"Sarah."

Chuck had never sprinted so fast in his life. Sure he was still a bit hazy, sore and winded but he didn't care. Hearing sirens in the distance caused tears to fall as he was running, making it hard to see. Chuck finally spotting Carina leaning over Sarah, sprinted over.

"Sarah! Sarah." Chuck said loudly, kneeling down beside her.

Carina still holding the t shirt on the wound was thankful to see Chuck in one piece.

Seeing Chucks tear stricken faced cause Carina to well up. She looked down at Sarah. Her face was ghostly pale and eyes were fluttering open and closed.

"Chuck." Sarah breathed out quietly. She wasn't sure if this was some dream but being able to see him was so comforting.

"Hey baby, your going to be OK. Just stay with us." Chuck said wiping the tears away from his eyes trying to sound as calm as he could.

"I love you." Sarah said in a whisper as her eyes slowly fell close.

Sarah knew it was bad. She had never felt this weak before. Sure, shots in the arm or leg happened very rarely. But this, this was different. She felt almost floaty. She felt _very_ weird. Sarah was always a fighter, she knew that. She was stubborn. That's why it all felt so weird, she actually felt herself loosing. She hated loosing she couldn't. Especially after Chuck saving her and shooting someone. She needed to be there for him. Help him with his first kill. Thank him for saving her, even if she did get shot again. He still saved her. His tear stricken face caused her eyes to water, making it even harder to see him. She loved the fact that he was trying to keep his voice calm even though his face was a whole different story. It was so Chuck. He was being strong for her, telling her she'd be OK. So, that's why she said it. 'I love you.' What better words to say? None. After the words left her mouth she felt suddenly very tired, exhausted. She wasn't giving up, but god was she tired. _Sleep...I'll, I'll just sleep._

"Sarah? Sarah.. Baby I love you too, I love you so much. Stay with us come on Sarah." Chuck said desperately grasping on to her hand and wiping the hair out of her eyes.

* * *

><p>Chuck couldn't remember much else. He could faintly remember the ambulance turning up and Morgan and Bryce dragging him away so the doctors could get to Sarah. He sat in the ambulance with Morgan by his side and Sarah lying on the stretcher surrounded by doctors. Chuck taking his eyes off Sarah for a second glanced at Morgan who had his hand on Chucks shoulder. Morgans eyes were fall of water. It was all too real. Chuck was hoping this was some nightmare that he was going to wake up from and see Sarah curled up beside him. He knew it wasn't though. From the look in Morgans eyes and the urgent voices of the doctors saying they were having trouble finding a heart beat and that she had lost so much blood. It was real, it was <em>definitely<em> real.

* * *

><p>The end!<p>

So, i know it seems Sarahs always the one getting hurt. BUT, it ties in with the next part of the story.

And yes, Chuck did shoot the first agent going to kill Sarah. That will be looked at more closely.

That was such a hard chapter to write. I'm rather worried i didn't do it very well. But we'll see i guess.

Once again, thanks so much for reviews and all :) They mean a lot.

So, i don't know when the next chapter will be out it may be sooner because the weather is rubbish and i might not be going away anymore :( But it'l be either this week or the start of next! Thanks! Bye!


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone :) So i didn't end up going away :(. But, it meant i could write this! i hope you guys like it.

Thanks again for the reviews! I'm so happy you liked that last one! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

Burbank hospital. 12:30am.

_Waiting_. Chuck for the first time in his life _really_ _hated_ waiting. He was usually one who had a lot of patience, he was actually quite proud of it. But _this_ sort of waiting was different, _this_ was unbearable. He sat in the hospital waiting room with his head in his hands. His eyes were blood shot red, too many tears. Blue bags under his eyes, not the best of looks, and they were getting bluer by the second. You couldn't blame him though, how was he meant to sleep when the love of his life was fighting for her life? Sleeping was just not an option. Morgan sat next to him, eyes slowly closing then quickly re opening, making sure he didn't sleep. He had pulled many all nighters before. Gaming nights lasted all hours until the sun rose. He was going to stay awake right now, he was tired sure, but he wasn't going to sleep, no way. He had to be there for Chuck, for Carina and Bryce. But mostly, he had to be there for Sarah, he was going to stay all night until he knew she was safe and OK. Because, that's what partners do. More importantly that's what friends do. Carina lay her head on Bryce's shoulder and stared at the ground, she felt sick and oddly numb. Holding pressure on Sarahs gun wound was most frightening. But what was even more frightening, was the thought that Sarah could actually die. Her best friend could _die_. Carina had never been in a situation like this before in the spy life. She knew it was dangerous, there's always that chance, she has heard of horrible stories, she's not naive. But this was the first time she had been there when something so life threatening had actually happened. _She_ was there watching Sarahs face pale and eyes close. She was there watching Chucks tears fall everywhere. She was there watching her best friends life hang on the balance. Bryce grasped Carinas hand, he knew she was taking it hard. He wasn't just holding it for her though, for himself as well. Sarah and him had been partners for a long time. He was there when she got shot in the leg, knocked unconscious or a knife cut. He was there helping her out, like she was for him. Now, he couldn't help her out, she was in a hospital room. Usually, they just fixed it up themselves, or maybe a CIA agent would do a few stitches. But this, was different. This was serious and Bryce hated it. He kept hoping she would walk out of the room and say "Hey, I'm ready to go now." Bryce laughed to himself, that would be just a thing Sarah would do. _She was strong. She would get through this. Surly?_

Mary sat on Chucks left and held his hand gently. The room was quiet and the rare nurse rushing past was the only thing that her son would raise his head to. Every time a nurse or doctor went past Chuck asked what was happening. Is she alright? Where is she? How is she? Many times the nurses would apologize saying Sarah was in surgery and nothing of her condition had changed quite yet. They kept saying the same thing. Over and over. She has lost a lot of blood. But, they did also say she was stable. Sarah was stable. That one word, _stable_. Was something to look towards.

"I gave her the bracelet mum." Chuck croaked out quietly, the first he had spoke in awhile.

Mary squeezed his hand gently and gave him a small smile. "I bet she loved it."

Chuck took his head out of his hands and looked at his mum. "She did, she said she loved me too."

Mary felt tears springing in her eyes and had to glance away from her sons face. He was trying so hard to be strong. Turning back she nodded and brushed a strand of hair out of his face. "That's good Chuck, that's really good."

Chuck nodded his head and gave her a small smile. "We both said it a lot actually."

Carina hearing the conversation between Chuck and his mum broke out in her own smile. She remembered Sarah coming over a couple of days ago.

2 days ago. Bryce's apartment.

Carina and Bryce sat on the couch getting ready to play a DVD. It was mid day but it was slightly cloudy and a bit drizzly. They decided to just relax a bit and enjoy the cozy, warmness inside the apartment.

Just before they started the romantic movie that Carina got to choose a knock came on the door.

Bryce jumped up and answered it to see Sarah smiling back at him.

"Sarah!" Carina said happily, and jumped off the couch. "Come in! Wheres your husband?"

Sarah feeling giddy decided to play along. "Working." she pouted. "And, my wedding ring seems to have slipped off my finger. I was wondering if you two had seen it down at base?"

Bryce laughed out loud and looked at Carina who had an impressed and shocked look on her face. She didn't expect Walker to play along. Sarah usually brushed off the teasing or threatened to use her round house kick on her. Carina narrowed her eyes slightly. _Somethings different._ Sarahs had an extra glow to her already flawless face, and her grin was one of the biggest she had seen, even since being with Chuck. But, it was the eyes that got Carina. Sarahs naturally sea blue orbs were different. Extra sparkly? _Definitely_.

_Maybe she's pregnant._ Carina laughed to herself, and pulled Sarah inside.

Sarah looked at the TV and noticed the menu for 'The Notebook'. "Oh god, sorry guys. I didn't know you were having a little date!"

"It's OK." Bryce laughed and sat back down on the seat. "Come watch with us."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a third wheel." Sarah teased. "Especially with this romantic movie."

"Sit Walker." Carina commanded. "We haven't hung out in ages since you and Chucky have been stuck together like glue."

"We went shopping just the other day!" Sarah reminded Carina and sat down.

"Oh yeah, how did the-" Carina started to ask about the negligee.

"Fine!" Sarah quickly interrupted, blush creeping on her cheeks. "It was fine."

Carina laughed at Bryce's confused face going back and forth between the girls. "Let's start the movie shall we?"

Hospital Burbank.

Carina hopped up from her seat and went and sat down in Marys chair who was off talking to Stephen.

"Hey Chuck." Carina said softly.

"Hey Carina, you alright?" Chuck asked. Chuck knew how close Sarah and Carina were, he knew she would hurting.

"I'm alright. Sarahs so strong, she won't give up."

Chuck nodded his head and smiled at Carinas words. "I know."

"You know," Carina started. "When Sarah told me she told you she loved you, I was so proud of her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I did have to guess it out of her. It was easy though, written all over her face."

Chucks heart fluttered at the words and looked at Carina. "You found out just by looking at her face?"

"Well.. It all started when we were watching a movie..The Notebook."

2 days ago. Bryce's apartment.

As much as Carina adored this movie she had seen it a lot of times and something else was taking her interest. Sarahs reaction to it.

Carina used her sneaky spy skills and watched Sarah out of the corner of her eye. Sarah had a permanent smile on her face during the movie. All the scenes where the young couple went on dates, kissed, just whenever they were together. Sarah had a smile. Sure, Carina always had a smile when she watched it. Who wouldn't? But something with Sarahs smile was different. She also noticed Sarah text on her phone numerous times during the movie, obviously to Chuck. Because Carina was pretty sure general Beckman wouldn't be making her grin like that. Carina turned back to the movie as the two characters confessed their love to each other. Carinas head turned to Sarah and back to the TV, then back to Sarah. Her mouth dropped. _How did it take me so long to put the pieces together?_ Carina turned back to the TV again and shook her head slowly as she turned back to Sarah. Bryce watching his girlfriend gave her an odd look, wondering what was going on.

Sarah feeling the gaze on her looked at Carina. "What?" She asked uncomfortably.

"You told him didn't you?"

"What?" Sarah asked, screwing her face up in confusion. "Told who what?"

"Chuck!" Carina said throwing her arms in the air. "You told Chuck you love him!"

"What!" Bryce shouted, mouth dropping and looking from Carina to Sarah "How do you know?"

"Come on Bryce! Can't you see? It's written all over her face!" Carina said loudly, pointing at Sarahs pink face.

Sarah feeling the heat coming off her face like a fire, opened her mouth in shock. _I'm not that obvious am I?_

"Uh.."

Carinas face turning into a wide open smile ran over and jumped on to the couch next to Sarah. "Tell. Me. Everything."

Bryce still sitting there looked at Carina who was telling him something. "Huh, sorry what babe?"

"Get the wine! We have celebrating to do!"

"No, really it's nothing.." Sarah said, laughing to herself at Carinas reaction. "Let's watch the movie."

"As if!" Carina scoffed and reached for the remote to turn off the TV. "Not when we have our own little love story right here!" Carina grinned teasingly.

Sarah laughed and shook her head. "I guess it was quite romantic." she smiled shyly.

Burbank hospital.

"She said that? She said it was quite romantic?" Chuck asked excitedly. He wanted to make everything for Sarah romantic. He wanted to make _everything_ perfect for her.

Carina chuckled slightly at his question and nodded her head. "She did."

Chuck showing off his first grin, nodded his head. "I think we were both really nervous but once we said it to each other-"

"You couldn't stop saying it?" Carina smiled.

"Yeah." Chuck smiled. Thinking of all the times they had already said it.

"I can't believe we haven't heard any proper news yet." Carina said, narrowing her eyes.

Just as Chuck was about to agree, Ellie walked down the hall and into the waiting room. Chuck stood from his seat and prayed she had news, any news, but good news.

"Ellie, what's happening?"

Ellie dressed in her scrubs gave Chuck a small smile and checked her watch.

"I know it's been a long time guys. But, shes still being operated on. Devons there doing everything he can. She's stable."

Chuck nodded his head and tried not to let out a sigh. He knew they were doing the best they could, and going on wasn't going to do any one any favors.

"I'm sorry Chuck, I know you want to see her, you all do. It's just going to take some time. The shot didn't hit any major arteries or internal organs, but she lost a lot of blood, shes very weak."

Chuck nodded again and sat back down. "Thanks El."

"Chuck, do you need a check up? Or any of you? Did any of you get injured?"

Chuck shook his head along with the others. "I'm fine."

1:30am.

Dizzy. Chuck felt dizzy. It was weird, he wanted to stand and stretch his legs but he felt too light headed to even bring his arms to his chair to lift him up. He assumed it was from not enough sleep. He didn't want to say anything because he knew his parents would force him to have a rest. He didn't have time for a rest, he needed to be there for any news. Taking a sip of water out of his cup he slowly tried lifting off the chair again. The others were all asleep so he thought he could have a quick walk around, try and clear his head.

Making his way down the hall he stopped at various rooms thinking that he's never had to stay at a hospital before. He wondered what Sarahs room was like. He wondered how she was.

Chuck then had the 'what if?' torture running through his head. What if he was quicker? What if he had saw the other agent sooner? What if he could have done something to save her? Chuck shook his head making the dizziness come back. He knew having those thoughts weren't going to help and he knew Sarah would tell him off for even thinking it. His legs were feeling a little weak so he decided to take a seat on the floor. Just for a second. Sliding down the wall in the custard colored hall way he stretched his legs out in front of him and looked up at the ceiling. He wished there was something he could do.

A sudden rush of footsteps past him and pagers went off all around him. Quickly sliding his legs out of the way of rushing shoes he looked around and saw nurses running down the hallway. His legs pulling himself in a standing position, he started following them. _Where are they going? Were they going to Sarahs room?_ He watched them enter a room at the end of the hallway and two doors closing behind them. He didn't have a good feeling, he started to breath a little faster. He knew what it meant, he had watched the programs. The ones where some ones life is on the line and pagers go off, nurses rush into the room with doctors shouting orders out. This was happening in Sarahs room, he knew it. Once the chaos of noise disappeared into the room Chuck walked closer.

Two hands suddenly pressed on his chest and he blinked his eyes to see Ellie staring at him. He couldn't make out what she was saying. He just kept staring at the doors. He knew Sarah was in there, something was wrong. His breathing got faster and his dizziness came back. _Why wouldn't it go away?_

"Ellie! Ellie, whats wrong!" he rambled out, tears forming in his eyes.

"Chuck you have to go please go."

"Sarah!" Chuck yelled out.

"Chuck please go." Ellie said desperately.

"Whats happening!"

"Chuck, the doctors are with her. You can't go in."

Chuck continued to blink his eyes, something was wrong. Not just with Sarah.

"I need-"

"Chuck stop!" His dads voice came. Chuck froze. Ellie holding in tears raced back into the room and shut the doors firmly. Chuck looked to his left and right and saw Bryce and his dad holding his arms. Chuck tried to feel his legs but they didn't seem to be working. _Why aren't they working?_

"I, I can't walk." Chuck whispered out.

"Chuck it's OK." His dad comforted him.

"No, no I feel-" Chuck said not managing to get the rest of his words out as everything turned black.

2:00am, Burbank Hospital

Sarah knocked on the door. No reply. She grinned and lifted up the plant pot taking the spare key. She was going to have to tell Chuck off for his terrible hiding place. Walking into the apartment she got a her phone out realizing there was already a text from Chuck, she smiled.

_Running late, Big Mikes holding me up. Spare keys under plant pot..Ssh. :) Be fifteen minutes xx_

Sending a quick reply she walked into his room to put her bag away. She lay on his bed and buried her head in his pillow. Not quite as good as his chest, but it was still great. Catching her eyes on a pair of shoes in the corner of the room she sat up. Chucks shoes. She let out a little grin and kept her eye on them. She loved how he wore the same brand of shoes, Chuck Taylor's. She had seen them around before, and she always liked them. Now, she loved them. She walked up to them and brought them to the bed with her. Since she still had ten minutes to wait for Chuck she decided she better use her time doing at least _something, _so she took her boots off. Leaving her socks on she slipped each foot in to his shoes and tied them up. She let out a small laugh as they were a few sizes too big. Standing up she walked around in them._ If they were the right size, they would be comfy_. Continuing to walk around the room in them she felt a presence. Chucks presence. She knew he was spying on her. Freezing in her spot with her back to him, she tried to push the blush down._ Strutting around in his shoes...Real cool Sarah... Maybe he hasn't noticed._

Turning around slowly she gave him an embarrassed grin and bit her bottom lip lightly.

"Hey Chuck." She said shyly, lifting her eyes up to look at him.

Chuck looking at the shoes then up her body to her face let out his Bartowski grin. He could tell she was embarrassed, she looked adorable. Her feet in his baggy shoes, looked adorable. He had to admit this could be one of his favorite sights. Sarah wearing his Chucks? _Oh wow_.

"I hope you got your receipt for those baby, they're looking a little big." He grinned.

Sarah laughed and walked up to him smashing her lips to his.

"Heart rates back up to normal." Sarah heard a familiar voice say.

_What the hell? Where am I?_ Sarah started to panic. _Am I asleep? Maybe I'm dreaming?_

She tried opening her eyes but it wouldn't work. One minute she was in Chucks room pulling him back to his bed, wearing his shoes. Now, all she sees is blackness. She hears the voice again. Saying something about her being stable. The voice sounded familiar.

"That's awesome team, that was a close one. She's now on the road to recovery."

_Awesome? Wait was that Devon? Road to recovery? What? _Suddenly, flashes of images came back to Sarah. Chuck shooting the Fulcrum agent to save her, Chuck and Sarah running, Shots going off. _Oh my god Chuck. Did he get shot? Wait, no he had a vest on. I got shot. _Images of Chuck being dragged away by a Fulcrum agent and him scream out her name haunted her mind. She started struggling, she had to get Chuck. She moved around. Well, she tried, she felt weak. Arms were on her. _What the hell get off me!_ She used all her strength to kick out her leg, no use. She tried opening her eyes. _Open dammit, I need to get Chuck._

"Sarah, Sarah, it's Devon Bartowski you're in hospital."

Sarah froze and relaxed ever so slightly. _OK, I'm in hospital, my eyes aren't opening and Chuck was taken by a Fulcrum Agent. Yeah, I think I'm going to leave now._

Sarah finally opening her eyes slightly, quickly shut them. Everything was so bright.

She decided to try and say his name. "Chuck." She said._ God that sounded pathetic._

"Sarah, you've been shot. You need to rest OK." Devon said. He couldn't tell what she said but she was very tense and her sudden outburst shocked all the staff.

"Chuck." Sarah said again, putting as much energy as she could into his name.

Devon let out a grin. "Chucks fine Sarah. You need to rest, then you can see him I promise. He's fine and waiting for you it's early in the morning you need to recover."

Sarahs whole body completely relaxed. _He was OK_. That's all she needed to know. As Devon said the words images of Chuck racing back to her and telling her she was going to be OK and that he loved her came through her mind. He was saved. _Thank god._ _Wait, early in the morning? Chucks waiting? He better be asleep._ Sarah could just picture Chuck staying awake until she was OK. She smiled, well tried after saying his name all her energy left her. It came out small, but it should have been a grin, or Chucks special smile, the one just for him. Even though, he wasn't with her, she knew he was close. She wondered if the others were there too. She remembered them all rushing to her and Morgan rushing off to save Chuck. _Morgan would have saved him, good old Morgan. _She hoped they were all home asleep, she would hate to think they were all waiting around here while she was lying on a bed. She didn't want to be lying on this bed, she wanted to go home in her own bed..Or Chucks. _Maybe I should sleep, then I can leave later this morning. Yeah. _

7:00am Burbank hospital.

Chuck opened his eyes. _Where am I?_ He looked around and realized he was in a hospital room. Memories from earlier came back and he dashed out of bed. Ellie walked in as he was about to open the door and gave him a relieved smile.

"Chuck, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I kinda blacked out huh? I think i was just tired. Anyway how is Sarah? Please tell me shes OK." Chuck said nervously.

"She's OK Chuck, she's good."

Chuck was pretty sure his heart was going to leap out of him, and he would have to catch it. _She was OK._

"Shes OK?" He asked again, just for reassurance.

Ellie laughed and put her hand on his arm. "She's going to be OK little brother."

Chucks whole insides completely relaxed and he felt like he was walking on water._ Shes OK, Shes OK! _Giving his sister a big hug, he looked at his watch. "Seven! Seven! Ellie, I have been sleeping that whole time! Why didn't you wake me? Oh god, is she awake? Is everyone there, while I'm here sleeping! Oh god!"

"Chuck, Chuck! No, hold your horses Mr." Ellie laughed. "Shes asleep. I forced everyone to go home and come back at eight this morning after they knew she and _you _ were going to be alright."

"Me? Why me?"

"Chuck, you were experiencing shock."

"I was?"

"Yes, watching Sarah get shot Chuck, and you also getting shot was a lot for you to take. Then seeing all the nurses run through when Sarah wasn't doing to good. You started to freak out. It was trauma. Experiencing something like that can cause shock. You started feeling dizzy I'm guessing? Weak? Maybe nauseous?"

Chuck nodded his head. "Yeah, and clammy."

Ellie smiled. "Another symptom."

Chuck cringed. "I feel like a goof, there's Sarah fighting for her life from a gun shot while I'm fainting from 'shock' from _seeing_ a gun shot."

Ellie gave him a a smile and chuckled, shaking her head. "Chuck, it happens to a lot of people. Carina even said she wasn't feeling well. Chuck, watching the one you love go through something like that is horrible. Your not a 'goof.' It happens."

"Thanks El. Hey enough of me, can I see her?" Chuck begged.

Ellie looked at her watch. She didn't want Sarah to have any visitors until she was awake but she new Chuck wouldn't burst in singing and making a lot of noise.

"OK, we don't want to wake her though OK?"

Chuck nodded eagerly. "OK." He said, already out the door waiting for Ellie to show which way.

7:15am.

Chuck sat in a chair as close to the hospital bed as possible. He held Sarahs hand softly, making sure not to move in case he woke her. She looked beautiful. Her features on her face were soft and Chuck found it hard not to caress her face, just once. He didn't though, he knew she needed as much sleep as possible. Her skin was slightly more pale than usual and Chuck told Ellie about it just to make sure everything was OK.

Ellie laughed slightly. "It's common."

Chuck nodded his head and turned back to Sarah. He heard a sudden noise escape from her lips and her fingers slightly ran over his hand. Squeezing Chucks hand a little tighter, he turned to Ellie with a grin. _That must be good news_.

Chucks parents, Bryce, Carina and Morgan all arrived at 7:30 rushing into the waiting room to make sure she was still OK. Ellie smiled and said they can all go and see her if they use quiet voices and try not move around to much.

"Hey buddy, you OK?" Morgan whispered, as they all walked in and found a seat.

Chuck nodded. "Good, how about you?"

"Good. We wanted to stay, but Ellie kicked us all out."

They all let out a small laugh and Carina went and quietly stood by Sarah.

"She is honestly the strongest person i know, no offense everyone." She grinned.

Bryce grinned back and nodded. "Best person with using knives too."

"I heard she has quite the round house kick." Mary whispered.

Chuck nodded with wide eyes. "That she does."

"Shes super bad ass." Morgan said. "Hey, does GB know?"

Bryce nodded his head. "Yeah, Carina and I had to make a transfer with the Fulcrum agent Carina captured last night to some other CIA agents. We did it before we came to the hospital last night. So we told her on call, I updated her this morning and she sends her best."

"What happened with the red test?" Stephen asked quietly.

"Long story, but they both past." Bryce said.

"We did?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah." Bryce grinned. "Now fully fledged agents."

Mary deciding not to ask questions a the moment gave both Morgan and Chuck a smile. "Congratulations boys."

Stephen following Marys lead, agreed. "Proud of you both." He smiled.

Chuck gave grin, not too fussed on hearing why they are field agents at the moment. He just wanted to wait for Sarah. And, he really need to pee.

"I need to go toilet, dammit."

"Then go?" Morgan said, confused.

"What if she wakes up."

Carina laughed. "Chuck go toilet, you don't want to be dancing on the spot when she wakes up, holding your pants. You will only be a couple of minutes. It'll be fine."

Chuck widen his eyes and nodded his head. "Good point. I'll be two seconds." Chuck said. He kissed Sarahs hand and quietly but quickly left.

Sarah had felt a hand in hers and she rubbed it softly, It was Chucks. She wanted to desperately open her eyes and say hi but she decided on five more minutes. She wanted to be at least half awake when she woke. She heard a few voices, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. But, when she felt lips brush softly on her hand. She snapped. She woke. She_ had _to see him. Wriggling her toes slightly and stretching her fingers, she opened her eyes. Things were a little blurry but she blinked a few times and finally faces were coming into place. Carina, Bryce, Morgan, Mary and Stephen. She smiled, Her friends. Trying to move her head to where her hand was holding Chucks she looked but he wasn't there. _Who's hand was it? I'm sure it was Chucks, it felt like his. The kiss felt like his lips too._

"Sarah!" Morgan said excitedly.

"Hey." Sarah said surprising her voice came out better the she expected.

Everyone raced to the side of her bed and said there hellos. Carina looking back out the door waiting for Chuck felt a tad guilty. He had to go to the toilet at the worse time.

"Chucks just in the toilet." Carina said.

Relief rushed over Sarah. It was his hand, his lips. She knew it.

"Yeah, he didn't want to leave but we said we are sure you're not going to wake up in the two minutes that he would be gone." Bryce grinned.

"But, you did." Morgan said. "I think he wanted to be here right when you woke up."

Sarah smiled and blinked her eyes. "That's OK."

"How are you feeling Sarah?" Mary asked.

"Um..Not too bad actually. A bit tired, a little sore I guess. What about you guys? Is everything OK?"

Bryce laughed at Sarahs worry. Here she is lying in a hospital bed after a gun shot, almost loosing her life and shes asking if their OK.

"We are all fine."

"Chuck had a bit of shock though." Morgan said, but got nudged by Carina. "But, he's fine. Hes great. Where is he? He should be back now?"

Sarahs eyes widened. "Shock?" She asked quietly. "Is he OK?"

"See for yourself" Stephen grinned hearing Chucks running footsteps.

"God. You wouldn't believe the line there was! Honestly, not even eight in the morning and the line was out the door." Chuck said puffing after his race back. "I'm just glad she didn't wake up when I was gone, not that I don't want her to wake up! I do, of course I do. I just wanted to make sure...Wait. Why are you guys...Oh.. " Chuck said as they all held in a laugh and left Sarahs bedside and room.

Sarah smirked at Chuck as the others left them alone for a bit.

"You wanted to make sure what huh?" She grinned.

Chuck, wearing the biggest grin on his face was to happy to be embarrassed. "Wanted to be by your side when you woke up." he said walking up to her. "Hey baby." He said softly, taking her hand in his.

"Hey Chuck." She smiled.

"How are you? Are you OK? Need anything? How about some water? I should tell Ellie your awake."

"Chuck." Sarah said, stopping Chuck from his rambling. "Kiss me? Ive missed you." She smiled softly.

Chuck smiled and carefully brought his lips to hers. Pressing them softly against hers, he felt like the luckiest man in the world. She was safe. She was going to be OK. She was here...He was kissing her

"I love you." Chuck whispered as his forehead rested gently on hers.

"I love you too."

Chuck sat back down still holding her hand asking how she was again. Once he heard the word tired. He insisted she close her eyes and sleep again. As much as he wanted to talk and kiss her, he knew she needed to rest. With some protest from Sarah she finally said she would if he would.

"You can lie on the bed with me?" She asked grinning.

Chuck laughed. "As much as I would want to, Ellie would kill me. Your not allowed to move. I'll rest my head on your bed."

Sarah gave a small pout but finally agreed. "OK." She said holding his hand to her face. Just before her eyes drooped off she quickly whispered out in a sleepily voice. "Morgan said you had a bit of shock?"

Chuck smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine."

"You promise?"

"I do."

"OK, talk about later..?" Sarah asked, opening her eyes one last time to look at him.

"Definitely. Love you, your so strong, I love you." Chuck said, stoking her cheek.

Sarah smiled and held his hand to her lips and gave it a small kiss. "Thanks for saving me."

Chuck smiled at the last words before she fell asleep. Even though he said he was going to rest his head on her bed. He just wanted to watch her sleep for a bit, make sure she was OK.

The others outside, watched from the window and Ellie said Sarah would probably wake up about lunch time if they wanted to go get some breakfast. They decided on all going out for breakfast then coming back after. They were going to invite Chuck but when Ellie walked in to ask, he was asleep with his head on Sarahs bed. Finding it very important to hold in her squeal she shut the door and told the others Chuck wouldn't be going.

Bryce's phone started ringing. He quickly excused himself and went to answer.

"Emma! Hi how are you? Yes, yes. I'm sorry I hadn't called early it was a rough night and general Beckman said she would call you and Jack." Bryce said. He was planning on calling them just as Emma rung. "Shes on the mend. I know, she is strong your daughter. Great! I know she'll love to see you both. I can pick you both up from the airport?" Bryce asked. "Right, will do. I'll be there, bye now. Bye." Bryce hung up his phone and smiled. Walking back to the group they all asked what his big smile was for.

"Sarahs parents are coming to visit!"

* * *

><p>The end! I couldn't keep Sarah hanging for long! I love her too much! haha. Anyway hope you like it.<p>

I'm really excited to write Sarahs parents! I have been waiting for ages! Seeya next time :)


	22. Chapter 22

Hi everyone! I apologize for the lateness of this chapter! Won't happen again. Four more chapters after this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

Enjoy :)

6:00am Burbank hospital. Thursday.

It was now the second day of being in hospital for Sarah, and she hated it. She hated not being able to move. She was allowed to do mild stretches_ in_ bed, but that was it. She tried the day before to go home but Ellie wouldn't listen at all. Apparently her stitches were still very tender and no big movements were allowed. Also, she was still weak with the loss of blood so they needed to keep an eye on her. Sarah tried to protest saying she would be fine and that shes feeling great. But, it didn't work.

Sarah woke now early in the morning, with her throat feeling dry and itchy. She could just make out Chuck, stretched out on two chairs sleeping away. She smiled at him and shook her head. She insisted the night before that he go home and get a proper sleep. He said he would once she had fallen asleep. She had a feeling this would happen so she tried to stay awake and pretend to be asleep to catch him out. He put some soft music on her iPod speakers in her room and she lay quietly listening to it watching Chuck. Slowly her eyes started drifting close and that was it. She was asleep and didn't end up catching him out. She secretly loved it though. She loved knowing he was there with her. It made her feel safe.

Feeling around with her hand on the side table she grabbed her glass of water and took a drink. Unfortunately, there was only a sip left. Not enough to help her dry throat which was begging her for some hydration. Ellie had told her that if she needed _anything _to press the buzzer and a nurse would be straight with her. Sarah not wanting to buzz for just a glass of water at six in the morning decided she could just get it herself. There was a small bathroom in her room and she felt the need to stretch anyway. Carefully moving the blankets off her and silently slipping her legs to the side of the bed she hopped out. Although feeling a little unsteady, she was good. She didn't need a nurse._ How hard can it be?_

Quietly creeping into the bathroom she moved her hands around on the wall to find the light switch in the bathroom. Finally she found success and quickly turned it on and went to the tap. Filling it up quickly and looking in the mirror she scrunched up her nose at her pale face. _Maybe i am weaker than i thought_. Turning the light back off she made it back into the room and gulped down some water before getting into bed. Moving her arms up to the side she pulled her self up and flipped her legs on to the bed. Twisting her torso to reach the blankets she suddenly gasped out loud. _Oh crap._ Biting her fingers to hold in the pain she glanced at Chuck hoping she hadn't woken him.

In an instant Chuck was awake and by her side. "Sarah? What's wrong?" He asked quickly, with a concerned face.

"Nothing, I was just getting some water." She replied innocently.

"What! Sarah! You should have woken me. Your not allowed to move!" Chuck almost yelled, turning the light on and looking down towards her stomach.

"I'm fine honestly."

Chuck knowing very well that she wasn't fine by the clenching of her fist, moved the blankets down.

Seeing she had hospital wear on he looked at her nervously. "Uh, um is it OK if we have a look?"

Sarah smiled at his adorable awkwardness and pulled her hospital nighty up revealing her patched up bullet wound.

Chuck adverting his eyes from her long, lean legs looked at the wound strapped with layers of thick bandages. He couldn't see any blood luckily, but he decided to page the nurse anyway.

"No! Chu-" Sarah tried to protest before he pressed the button.

Chuck shook his head and pressed it again. "Sarah the stitches might have pulled apart."

"I'm fine."

"I thought you wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. "

"I do."

"Then why were you walking around! You heard Ellie, she said you could pull them really easily!" Chuck said frustrated.

"It was just a drink Chuck! I don't need yours or anyone's help to get a drink. " Sarah said flatly.

"Well your pain would say otherwise." Chuck said calmly. He wasn't going to fight. "You need to let people help you Sarah. Please."

"I don't need your help." Sarah shot back and folded her arms across her chest.

Chuck shook his head pretending he didn't hear anything and turned when he heard the door opening.

Sarah looked away from Chuck as a nurse came rushing in. Chuck told the nurse what had happened and the nurse nodded her head and also thought it was a good idea to take a look.

Sarah sat still on the bed watching as the nurse UN wrapped the bandages. She winced every now and then but tried to keep the pained facials as hidden as possible. She knew Chuck was watching her and she knew he was right. She did need help, even if it is to get a glass of water._ Dammit_.

Thankfully, all was OK but the nurse insisted that Sarah call them next time or get Chuck to help. Sarah was lucky the stitches hadn't ripped otherwise it would extend her stay in here. Sarah nodded her head silently and waited patiently for the nurse to put on some clean bandages on. Once she left, the room fell silent and Sarahs eyes followed Chuck as he walked around the side of her be to fill her glass up again. Bringing it back, he silently offered her some and she took it taking a sip. Chuck sat back down and looked at his hands then his watch.

"I should probably go and shower, Beckman wants a meeting at eight."

"Chuck, I'm sorry." Sarah apologized softly.

"No, hey it's fine. I know your clearly capable I just don't want to see you hurt again. Waiting in that hospital room when you were in surgery was torture. Not knowing what was going on. I was so worried. I know your strong and independent. I just have to get use to it."

Sarah let a sad smile escape her lips. Carina told her her Chuck was trying to stay strong when she was getting operated on. But she also told her how it took a toll on him as well. She didn't like hearing the story of Chuck going into shock and blacking out. She didn't like hearing how his eyes were fill of tears the whole time she was being operated on. She didn't like hearing any of it, but she insisted Carina tell her everything. Sarah closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Chuck. I know it would have been hard. I would have been the same if something had happened to you. " Sarah said softly. "And I know I would be strapping you down to the bed so you wouldn't move."

Chuck grinned for a second but it didn't last long.

"Chuck. Are you OK?" Sarah asked, noticing the smile from his face disappear.

"I just- I feel terrible for saying this, but I thought I lost you Sarah. I know you wouldn't give up without a fight. But, when I saw all the nurses run down and pagers go off I thought I lost you." Chuck said, locking his eyes with hers. "I think that's why I called the nurse so quickly. I just wanted to make sure your OK.."

Sarah felt her eyes prick with tears and she quickly blinked them away. She knew she was over reacting when she snapped at Chuck telling him she didn't need his help. He was always there for her and she was never going to take it for granted.

"I love you." She said softly, beckoning him over. "And, I do want you to help me Chuck. I do. I want you to and I need you to. I just snapped because I was angry I couldn't even get a glass of water without hurting myself." She laughed lightly. "But I love you helping me. It's new, but I love it."

Chuck smiled and kissed her lips. "I love you so much."

Sarah shuffled over carefully and gave Chuck her pair of blue puppy dog eyes so he would come and join her. Chuck not being able to say no, hopped up on the bed and carefully wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I should really be getting ready for the meeting, but I could skip the shower right? Hopefully I'm not too stinky." He grinned.

Sarah laughed and buried her head in his chest. "Nope, you smell great." she said, sitting back up and entwining her feet with Chucks. They sat like this for a few minutes just enjoying their time together. They hadn't been this close since the night before Chucks red test.

"Chuck?" Sarah said, resting her head on his shoulder and gazing up at him.

"Yeah baby?"

"Talk to me."

Chuck looked down at her piercing blue eyes and wondered what she meant.

"About anything? Or something in particular?" Chuck laughed quietly.

"About you.. shooting that Fulcrum Agent." Sarah said a little hesitantly.

Chuck nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

"If you want to talk to me about it, which I hope you do. Then I want you to tell me everything. How you feel, what it was like. Anything and everything." Sarah said, latching on to his hand wrapped around her shoulders.

"OK so I just say anything?"

Sarah nodded and kissed his lips. "Go wild Chuck. It's my chance to be the loving, supporting girlfriend." Sarah grinned with a smile that Chuck couldn't tear his eyes from.

"You're so beautiful."

Sarah tried not to blush at his compliment but it was too difficult. The way Chuck was looking at her caused her head to spin.

"Don't change the subject." Sarah said tapping his nose lightly.

"Sorry i just had to add that in there." Chuck grinned.

"Thank you Chuck. Now talk, or i will have to use other methods to make you spill."

"Oh, i like the sound of that. What other methods?" Chuck mused, wriggling his brows.

"Chuck!" Sarah laughed.

"Sorry! Sorry, OK well here goes."

8:00am Base.

"You're coming to visit?" Morgan asks again, still trying to get his head around the fact that Beckman is visiting them.

"Yes Agent grimes. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, no not at all ma'am. Chuck and I have a spare room-"

"I will only be there for the day." Beckman quickly interrupted.

"Oh right."

Chuck held in a laugh at the fact Morgan was going to ask the general to stay at theirs. He is pretty sure it would be a very strong NO coming from Beckmans lips if she was staying longer.

"I will be there to see Agent Walker. I know Sarah and she tends to be rather stubborn and rearing to go, even if her body is not physically up to it."

Bryce and Carina nodded. "She will definitely need some rest general."

"Yes I shall make sure of that. Also, I want to speak to the Fulcrum agent you captured. We will all work together and obtain as much information from him so we can take down Fulcrum once and for all."

"Amen!" Morgan added quickly. To everyone's surprise Beckman let a small smile escape.

"I will also be meeting with Colonel John Casey. I think his expertise and experience will be well suited to your team."

"He's going to work with us?" Morgan asked nervously. He hadn't seen Alex's dad since he was spying on them.

"Yes. Since Agent Walker will need time to recuperate he will be stepping in."

Everyone nodded obediently and the general looked at her watch. "I will be there tomorrow. Good day."

Once the general disconnected Bryce checked his watch and quickly checked his pockets for his keys. "Shoot! I have to pick Emma and Jack up. They will be here soon."

Chucks ears perked up at the names._ Emma and Jack? I'm sure I have heard of those names before._ "Is- Is that Sarahs parents?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah. Sorry i should have mentioned it."

"Oh that's OK. Does Sarah know?"

Bryce grinned and shook his head. "Surprise."

"You better go get them then."

Chuck couldn't wait for Sarah to be able to see her parents again. He knew from the other night talking to her briefly about them that she missed them. He also had to admit he was a little nervous. Meeting Sarahs parents for the first time. He just hoped he would make a good impression.

"Alright. I'm going to take them straight to the hospital so I'll see you guys there? Carina do you want to come?" Bryce asked, making his way up the stairs.

"Oh yes! Chuck, you better mentally prepare your self for meeting the in laws." Carina grinned following Bryce up the stairs.

"Ha! Yeah.." Chuck said and turned to Morgan with a nervous look. "Shower! I have to shower!"

Morgan laughed and steered Chuck up the stairs. "Chuck. If they are anything like Sarah they will love you."

Burbank hospital. 10:00am.

Sarah sat up in her bed and flicked aimlessly through the channels on the TV. Nothing was on in part from boring infomercials trying to advertise and sell useless things that no one would ever really use.

She flicked it off and let out a bored, breath. "Stupid hospitals."

She wondered what was happening at the meeting, she wished she could be there. Hopefully she will be back doing missions in a few days she thought to herself. Looking at her bracelet on her wrist she smiled and thought of the person who started consuming her thoughts more and more. Chuck. She was glad he talked to her about shooting the Fulcrum Agent. He was surprisingly doing a lot better than she had thought. He told her it was because her life was in danger and he would do anything to protect her. Hearing that made an odd feeling come over Sarah. A warm feeling that ran right from her head to her toes. It was the feeling of being safe. She actually felt safe hearing those words from Chuck. She knew he would protect her and she trusted him more than anything. And trust from Sarah, doesn't come easily. He also told her about Morgan taking another Fulcrum agents life to save him. Sarah was so thankful for Morgan and couldn't be prouder of him. He saved Chuck, her Chuck._ My Chuck._ And she would forever thank him. Chuck and Morgan were both heroes and she made sure Chuck knew that one hundred percent. They were true agents and they deserved to be fully fledged agents. No doubt about it.

As she fingered the charm bracelet lightly she heard the door squeak open and she looked up hoping to see Chuck standing there. Gosh, she was so wrong when she said she didn't need his help. She needed it constantly. She needed his help right now. She wanted him to come and make her laugh and help her get through this incredibly boring hospital day.

"Mum!" Sarah said loudly, mouth dropping open. "Dad!" She said again in shock as he came up from behind her mum.

"Hey honey!" Emma said and quickly rushed to her daughters side and carefully gave her a hug.

"Hey darling.'" Her dad grinned and kissed her on top of the head.

"I can't believe you guys are here." Sarah breathed out.

"Your general called us and we got the first flight over. How are you Sarah? We were so worried." Emma said quickly, on the verge of tears. Just seeing her daughters face again was the best thing in the world.

Jack put his arm around his wife and nodded his head. "It was a nightmare Sarah, we still cant believe what happened. Are you OK?"

Sarah smiled and nodded her head. "I'm fine honestly. It hurt, I will admit. But I'm fine."

Emma held her daughters hand and brushed Sarahs hair behind her ear. "Ive missed you Sarah."

Sarah smiled sadly and nodded her head. "Ive missed you guys too."

Jack pulled two seats for him and his wife and called Bryce into the room.

Bryce opened the door and poked his head in.

"Ah, should have known Bryce was in on it." Sarah chuckled and gave him a smile that said thank you.

Bryce gave her a wink and took a seat. "I know how much you love surprises Sarah." he joked. "Carinas getting us some coffees."

"I spoke to the doctor, Bartowski I think? She said you will be in here a few more days."

Sarah sighed and let out a breath. "I'm going to try for tomorrow."

Jack laughed. "You have always been so stubborn. Your mum and I can look after you until you are up and ready. Which I'm sure won't take long."

"You guys are staying?"

"Of course Sarah, we can get a hotel close by." Emma said.

"OK, you guys don't have to though you know. Or we can set up the spare room if you like?"

"Sounds good. But for now sweetheart, you get better in here. Where the doctors can keep an eye on you."

Just then Carina walked in holding a tray of freshly brewed coffee. "Sorry Sarah apparently Ellie said your not aloud caffeine with the antibiotics you are on..I got you fresh orange juice though." She said with a smile.

Sarah pouted slightly, she would love a coffee right now. "Thanks Carina. What did the General want at the meeting?"

"Shes coming to visit." Bryce said raising his eyebrows slightly.

Sarah almost choking on her orange juice widened her eyes. "She is? Why?"

Carina looked at Bryce. "To make sure you stay on bed rest..And a whole lot of other reasons." Carina wasn't sure how Sarah would handle being sidelined from the team for awhile.

"I'm sure I'll be back ready in a couple of days." Sarah said taking another sip. _This juice is good._

"Beckmans right Sarah, you need to get back to full strength. John Casey is going to help out until your ready." Bryce said, not looking directly at Sarah.

"What! Ive been swapped? I'm sidelined?" Sarah said sitting up straighter. _You have go to be kidding me._

"It's just till your better Sarah." Bryce said giving her a weak smile.

"Your Generals right Sarah. You need to rest." Her dad said nodding his head. For once he agreed with this 'general.'

Sarah mumbled something about not needing rest then looked at time. "Um..is Chuck coming do you know?" She asked Bryce and Carina.

"Yeah, he was rushing around saying he should have a shower. He was kind of nervous." Carina laughed.

"Who is Chuck?" Jack asked, noticing his daughters grin on her face.

"Oh, one of our partners." Bryce said quickly. He wasn't sure whether Sarah wanted to tell them yet.

"And here is the man himself now." Carina smirked, noticing Chuck through the window, hands in his pockets. He still looked nervous.

Bryce opened the door and Chuck stood there with a small smile on his face. "Uh, hey. I hope I'm not interrupting.."

Bryce laughed and shook his head. "No we were just explaining our meeting with the general to Sarah."

"Oh right, yeah. Hey Sarah." Chuck said giving her a shy wave.

"Chuck." Sarah breathed out happily. "These are my parents, Emma and Jack. Mum, dad this is Chuck Bartowski." Sarah said proudly.

"Hi! Hi it is really great to meet you both." Chuck said giving them both his trademark grin and shaking both their hands.

"Nice to meet you Chuck." Emma said giving him a warm smile. Jack said the same thing and grabbed a seat for Chuck. "Take a seat."

"Oh thanks." Chuck said, sitting on the other side of the bed close to Sarah. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." She smiled. "Ive missed you.." She finished quietly giving him a shy smile in front of her parents.

Emma raised her eyebrows slightly and looked from Sarah to Chuck to her husband. Jack shrugged his shoulders and took another sip of his coffee.

Sarah turned back to her parents and tilted her head towards Chuck. "Chucks my boyfriend."

Bryce and Carina looked at each other with surprised faces. They didn't except her to come out with it so casually.

Emmas face lit up in delight with a giant smile. Chuck thought the smile looked exactly like Sarahs special smile. Actually now he looked closely he could see the resemblance instantly. Her mum had the same bright smile and blue eyes as her daughter. "Oh wow! That's great!" Emma said happily. She always hoped her daughter would find someone, and Chuck seemed like a nice guy even though she has only just met him. She could tell from Sarahs face that he was special.

"Ah, the man behind our daughters happy emails I'm guessing?" Jack laughed.

"What! Dad they were just normal emails." Sarah said embarrassed. She quickly looked at Chuck. "They were just normal." She repeated.

Chuck laughed and nodded his head. "I wouldn't mind if they were extra happy, I think that would actually be great."

Sarah gave him a small smile and turned back to her parents "You guys should get some lunch, you must be hungry."

"Sick of us already?" Jack teased.

"No! Just knowing you dad your starving." Sarah smirked.

"You know me well angel, hospital cafe?" He asked his wife.

Carina scrunched up her nose. "How about Bryce and I take you guys out to the cafe over the road?"

"Yeah good idea." Sarah agreed.

"Are you sure? We haven't been here long." Emma asked.

"It's fine mum. Come back after?"

Emma nodded and kissed her daughters head. "Stay safe. We'll bring you back some food." She whispered.

Sarah smiled back and looked at Chuck. "You should go too."

"Oh it's OK. I already had some lunch earier. I'll stay."

Sarah offered him a grateful smile and waved her parents goodbye.

"It was nice meeting you Chuck. We will see you soon." Emma waved.

"Look after her Chuck." Jack pointed at him and raised his eyebrows.

Chuck swallowed and quickly nodded his head. "Yes sir."

Sarah shook her head with a smile. "You don't need to call him sir Chuck."

"Well i want to seem at least like some one half worthy of dating their daughter."

Sarah laughed and grabbed his hands to pull him over. "Your very worthy, believe me. I'm glad you stayed."

Chuck leaned in gently and rested his hand on her cheek. "Same."

"What do you want to do?"

"Hmm, you like cards?"

Sarah narrowed her eyebrows and gave him a lopsided smile. "You have cards?"

"Chuck Bartowski has everything." Chuck grinned. "Well, not everything but I did bring a pack of cards."

Sarah laughed heavenly to Chucks ears again and pulled her legs up. "Memory?"

Chuck hopped on the bed. "You are so on." He said wriggling his eye brows and starting to shuffle the cards.

Sarah held in a laugh at his attempt of shuffling and stuck her hand out. "Watch and learn Mr."

Chuck gave her the cards as well as an amused look which quickly disappeared when she started shuffling. "Woah! Slow down honey." He said putting his hands up. "Honestly? Is there anything you can't do?"

Sarah gave him a toothy smile and leaned in for a kiss. He deserved one for calling her honey. "Plenty, I assure you."

"I doubt that very much." Chuck smiled and helped her lay down the cards.

An hour later Sarahs parents came back and brought both Chuck and Sarah some lunch.

Jack shook his head as he walked in and looked at Chuck. "Let me guess shes beating you?"

Chuck nodded and dropped his cards in defeat. "Every game practically."

"You have won some Chuck!" Sarah protested.

"You were going easy on me."

"Was not." Sarah lied.

"Whenever we use to play cards when she was young she would always beat me. I claim she cheats." Her dad teased.

"Coming from the one who use to try and tell me mum was calling so you could peek at my cards!"

"Never! Your old man would never do such a thing." He replied in mock horror.

Emma laughed at her husband and shook her head. "They are always like this Chuck."

Chuck grinned and hopped off the bed just as Ellie walked in.

"El hi! Have you met Sarahs parents?"

"Yes I have briefly. Hi again!" Ellie smiled to both Jack and Emma.

"Ah, your Chucks sister?" Emma asked and Ellie nodded. "I can see the resemblance."

"I tell you Ellie time and time again. You have the same boyish features as me." Chuck joked.

Ellie laughed and swatted Chuck. "So how is the patient?" Ellie asked looking at a amused Sarah.

"Oh I'm so strong and just one hundred percent. I'm thinking I could probably go home soon..." Sarah said with a hopeful smile.

Ellie laughed and checked her clipboard. "The nurse said you were already healing well. And all your vitals are normal again."

Sarah nodded eagerly.

"Tomorrow then. If you promise to not move around to much. You can be discharged tomorrow."

"Perfect. Thank you Ellie."

"That's OK. Now I have your menu for hospital dinner tonight."

Chuck looked over Sarahs shoulder and took it from her hand. "I'm going to bring her dinner Ellie."

Ellie chuckled. "We hear that a lot."

"Chuck you don't have to." Sarah said reaching for the menu.

"Are you saying no to sizzling shrimp Sarah?" Chuck asked.

"Ohh you have me then." Sarah laughed letting Chuck hand the menu back to Ellie.

"You guys have to have tea with us. Sizzling Shrimp is great." Chuck said eagerly to Sarahs parents.

"Sizzle shrimp it is." Jack nodded.

"Sizzling dad. Sizzling shrimp." Sarah laughed.

* * *

><p>Not much movement in this chapter. It's just a filler to set up for the last few chapters!<p>

Thanks for reading and the reviews:)

Bye!


	23. Chapter 23

Hi! Sorry this one took a while longer! Hope you like it though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

Enjoy!

Friday, Burbank hospital. 11:00am.

"I am_ not_ getting in that." Sarah said her voice in disbelief.

"Sarah! Please." Chuck begged.

Sarah kept her lips pursed tightly and shook her head. _No way._ Chuck let his shoulders slump in defeat and he pushed the wheelchair away in the corner.

"Fine," he huffed. "Come on then." He said, putting his arms out for Sarah to lean on as she hopped out of the hospital bed. Sarah grinned, happy to get her way. She placed her hands on Chuck and used his arms for support. Once she was out and standing semi straight, she put her arm around his waist and let out a content sigh.

"God that is good. I'm sure my legs would have got cramp staying in that bed any longer."

"Just don't turn your waist too much." Chuck replied, still concerned for her safety.

Sarah smiled and tilted her head towards him. "Love you." She whispered and closed her eyes waiting for a kiss.

Chuck smiled back and watched her face in awe. She was so beautiful. Sarah quickly popped and eye open wondering why she couldn't feel his lips on hers.

"Chuuuck." She whined quietly, turning her lips in to an adorable pout.

Chuck with an amused look on his face, raised his right eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I _want_ you to kiss me." Sarah said, giving him her deep, blue puppy dog eyes.

Chuck, instantly regretting his joking around, smashed his lips into her causing her to moan lightly and take a step back at his force.

"Oh god! Sarah! I'm sorry are you OK?" Chuck gushed out as he pulled away from the kiss. Cursing himself for not being more careful.

Sarah grinned. "That was more like it." She winked, pulling his face back to hers.

This time Chuck being a lot more careful, kissed her tenderly and held her closely. Both getting lost in the moment. Sarah linked her hands behind his back so she could hold on to him for ever. A throat clearing behind them snapped them back to reality. Chuck pulled his lips reluctantly from Sarahs and turned around. His eyes immediately widened as the whole clan was standing there. Ellie, Bryce, Carina, Morgan and of course Sarahs parents. Chuck feeling the heat prickling on his neck turned back around to Sarah and gave her an embarrassed look.

"So..as I was saying.." Sarah said quickly, ignoring the others in the doorway. "If you put your arm around my waist.." Sarah grabbed his arm and put it around. "And I do the same, then I should be fine." She smiled and handed her bag to Chuck.

"OK..Sarahs ready to go home guys." Chuck said quickly, taking Sarahs lead and ignoring the smirks.

"We pulled the car out the front for you Sarah." Emma said, walking over with a giant smile and taking the bag from Chucks hand.

"OK thanks." Sarah smiled. "Uh, Ellie? I'm still good to go right?"

Ellie nodded and handed her some discharge papers and a brown bag. "You need rest, plenty of fluids and just take it easy..please."

"Yeah, you and Chuck will have to keep out of the bed for awhile." Carina teased quietly.

Sarah picking up what Carina said, along with everyone else, turned bright red. _In front of my parents Carina? Really? _She thought to herself.

"Antibiotics are in the bag." Ellie said quickly. Helping save Sarah and Chuck from any further embarrassment.

Still glaring at Carina, Sarah took the bag and thanked Ellie. She gave Chuck a small squeeze to say she was ready. They made their way to the car, still both pink in the face. They could both hear laughter behind them and Chuck looked at Sarah and shook his head.

"I think we need a holiday, where _no_ one is around."

Sarah nodded her head. "Please book." She joked.

12:30pm Base.

General Beckman strutted around the base, entering various rooms and commenting on the layout and features of the area. After a small tour by Bryce and Carina she made it back to the meeting room and stood at the head of the table.

Morgan and Chuck arrived soon after as they both had a shift at the Buy More. They sat down next to Bryce and Carina and Chuck greeted the General. He realized he had only met her face to face once before. When he first became a spy. She was exactly the same when he last saw her. Stern face, hair in a bun and in her uniform.

"I have brought the Fulcrum agent along with me and he has been put in one of your holding cells." Beckmen started.

"You want us to interrogate him?" Bryce asked.

"Not just yet, Colonel Casey will be here shortly."

Just as Beckman finished her sentence the lift doors opened and heavy foot steps could be heard coming down the stairs. Morgan swallowed dryly and turned in his seat. Colonel Casey made his way to the table and gave one nod and a small grunt to the team.

"General." He greeted and took a seat.

"Colonel Casey, it is good to have you on board." Beckman nodded and pressed the remote to the large screens. A man with light hair and glasses came up on the screen as well as a long list of agents.

"As you can see these are the names of Fulcrum Agents that we recovered from the disc."

All agents nodded their heads.

"And the guy on the screen?" Carina questioned.

"Roark. He is the leader of Fulcrum."

"How would you like us to proceed general?" Casey asked, glaring at Morgan who wouldn't stop sneaking glances at him.

"We need to find out how to get to Roark and the Fulcrum team. We need to take them down. Colonel Casey, I want you and Agent Larkin to question the man in the holding cell."

"Yes General."

"How is Agent Walker doing?" Beckman asked looking at Carina.

"She's fine. Back at home..already begging for a mission."

Chuck held in a laugh but let out a small smile. Sarah was begging him to let her come to the meeting when Chuck left her apartment. He was about to give in and say yes until her parents heard and firmly said no. Sarah scowled at her parents but soon realized she was actually very tired. She ended up going to bed and having a sleep anyway.

Beckman nodded. "I will speak to her tomorrow."

"I thought you were just staying the day general?" Morgan asked.

"Change of plan, I will be here a couple more days." Beckman responded, putting her brief case on the table and opening it up.

"Agent Bartowski and Agent Grimes, I believe these are for you both, congratulations." Beckman said with a sincere smile. She handed them both their new identifications as fully fledged agents for the CIA.

Chuck flipped it open and almost laughed out loud at his stern looking face. He remembered getting his photo taken and trying not to laugh or break out into a huge smile.

"Thank you General." Chuck said, with Morgan thanking soon after.

"Right, I will be off now. Tomorrow I would like an update with the Fulcrum agent." She said looking at Bryce and Casey.

Once the general had left Chuck took out his phone and hid a silly grin that took over his face. Sarah was already asking questions about the meeting. Chuck text a quick reply to her message.

"You wanna go and start getting some information out of the Fulcrum agent?" Bryce asked Casey and received a grunt in return. Just before Casey hopped up he turned to Carina. "Walker alright?"

Carina raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Yeah, you know Walker. Nothing would get her down."

"Heh." Casey nodded in agreement and stood up to follow Bryce.

"What is up with all his grunts? Grunt, grunt." Morgan asked, impersonating Caseys grunts.

Carina shrugged. "He's just a grunty guy. I still can't believe he has a daughter."

"Who I'm dating." Morgan reminded.

Chuck looking up from his text turned to Morgan. "How's that going anyway?"

Morgan grinned and wriggled his brows Chuck style. "Very good."

"Good on ya buddy. OK I'm going to go see Sarah then meet you back at home?"

"Sure thing Chuck, say hi to her from me."

Holding cell.

Casey walked into the room and eyed up the Fulcrum agent, he narrowed his eyebrows and cracked his knuckles.

"You're a big guy huh?" The Fulcrum Agent joked, clearly not afraid of Casey.

Casey didn't respond and took a seat. Bryce sat down next to him and looked at the agent closely.

"Where is the Fulcrum base?" Bryce asked.

The agent just smirked and shook his head. "Like I'd tell you guys."

"Why were you at Record st? Why were you following our agents?"

"I follow orders."

"Who from?" Bryce questioned. "Roark?"

"Fulcrum doesn't talk."

Casey stood up slowly and got right up in the mans face. "Everyone talks." He smirked, standing back up and reaching for a briefcase. "Now, tell us where Roark is."

The Fulcrum agent watched Casey pull out a large injection. "What's that?"

Casey shrugged. "I don't know..I wouldn't mind trying it though."

"Your bluffing."

Bryce laughed. "Oh bluffing huh? You think this guy looks like he's bluffing?"

The Fulcrum agent swallowed as the injection with thick orange liquid inside squirted out on to the table. His eyes dropped to the table watching the liquid burn a whole though the wood.

"I knew it did something fun." Casey said. "Now tell us where Roark is."

Casey almost smirked at the mans frightened reaction. Casey was under strict orders to not let any torture occur. Lucky for him, the agent thought Casey was deadly serious. He spilled everything he knew.

Sarahs apartment. 1:00pm

Chuck knocked on the door a few times and it quickly opened reveling Sarah in a light summers dress. Chuck looked at her in amazement. _How can she look this good?_ She almost lost her life a few days ago and now her skin and eyes seem brighter than ever.

"Chuck!" Sarah said pulling him in. "How was the meeting?"

Chuck chuckled and shook his head. "I thought you were meant to be resting?" He said, following her on to the couch.

"I was." Sarah grinned.

"Really?" Chuck said disbelieving. "Where are your parents? Did they end up getting a hotel?"

"No, no they are in the spare room setting up the bed, they wouldn't let me do it."

"Oh, right. I guess your pretty happy they're here then?"

Sarah nodded and gave him a toothy smile. "How was the meeting?" She asked again.

"It was good, Beckman made Colonel Casey and Bryce interrogate the Fulcrum agent..." Chuck said and stopped when he noticed Sarahs expression. "Are you OK?"

Sarah nodded. "Sorry I just love interrogating."

Chuck blinked. "Wow, should I be scared?"

"No." Sarah replied innocently. "Unless..there's something I need to interrogate you about?" She responded saucily.

"No! Nothing at all." Chuck croaked, zoning out to think of a way Sarah could interrogate him. "Anyway," He said, shaking his head. "I also got this.." Chuck said, fiddling in his pocket and pulling out his new identification.

Sarah took it from his hand and opened it up. She looked down at it and a small smile crept on her face. "Chuck." She said, looking from the I.d then up to his face. "I'm really proud of you."

Chuck shrugged and gave her a half smile. "I didn't really complete it though.." He said a little quieter.

"You did _better_ than that Chuck. You saved my life as well completing your mission. Maybe you didn't shoot your target, but you shot someone else Chuck, for me." Sarah said taking his hands. "And Morgan did the same, but to save you." She said softly.

Chuck smiled gratefully. She always knew what to say. "Do you like my photo?" He grinned, lighting the mood.

Sarah flicked it open and looked at it again, her lips curving up to a smile. "Very handsome Chuck." She said, leaning in for a quick kiss. "Even though it doesn't have you glorious smile, you look very sexy." She winked.

Chuck laughed and gave her his 'glorious' smile. "Do your parents need help with any gear or setting up?"

Sarah smiled and shook her head. "They didn't have much stuff, and the bed just needed sheets."

"OK. Hmm, what about you? Do you want anything?"

Sarah looked around the room and stood up, offering Chuck her hand. Chuck took her hand and she led him into her bedroom.

"Sarah.."

"Yeah?" She asked innocently, pulling him on the bed with her.

"Um..your stitches...and parents... "

Sarah smirked and lay down with her head on the pillow, pulling him closer. "They think I'm having a sleep so they are finishing off some work on their laptops." She said, burying her head against his chest. "And..I just want you.." She mumbled into his chest shyly. "To hold me.." She finished quietly.

Chuck widened his eyes slightly at her request. Her voice was layered with vulnerability and innocence. Chuck wondered if her being shot took more effect on her than she was showing to everyone. She was so strong and sure that she was fine while at hospital. She told everyone she was feeling great and ready to be back in the field. But moments like this, Chuck wondered if the incident had much more of an impact than she was leading on. He loved being able to be there for her though, and if she wanted him to hold her. That's exactly what he was going to do. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against him.

"I'd love to."

Sarah kissed his chest a few times then closed her eyes. She loves being held by Chuck. It would have to be one of her favorite things. It makes her feel safe and comfortable, like nothing could hurt her. She laughs silently when she thinks that. Because she shouldn't be scared of anything, she's a spy. But somehow, when she's with him, everything is safe. It makes her forget about everything. When she's in his arms, she sometimes secretly wishes she wasn't a spy. So she could stay like this forever. She smiles against his chest when he whispers how much he loves her in her ear and slowly, she falls asleep.

Base.

Carina gives Morgan some quick training on his kicks while Casey and Bryce are in the holding cell. When Bryce comes to find them he gives them a nod telling them that things went OK.

"We got some information." He says a little unsteady.

Carina gives him a look telling him to go on.

"He kind of said some stuff about Sarah and Chuck.."

"What stuff?" Morgan asks.

"Well when Roark got one of his men to plant the bug on Chucks food bag they heard him and Sarah talking.. He was going on how two agents seemed to be pretty 'loved up'."

"Casey knows?" Carina asks.

"Yeah, I tried to just make it look as if they were friends, but I'm not sure if he brought it."

Carina narrows her eyebrows and gives a nod. "Let's hope he doesn't say anything to Beckman."

"Yeah." Morgan agrees. "What else happened?"

"He doesn't know where Roarks base is but he told us they hold an annual meet every year, where they speak to all the agents and update them on things."

"Oh really? That's good, where is it?" Carina asked.

"Some place called Black Rock. They are meeting in a weeks time apparently."

Carina and Morgan nodded. "Do you think I should speak to Casey?" Carina asked.

Bryce shrugged. "He wasn't really that interested in Chuck and Sarah, he was to busy trying to get information about Roark."

2 days later. Base.

Sarah walks down to the base with her parents following. She has a big smile on her face. It's her first proper outing since being shot, and she loves it. She's feeling good. She had to stop in to the hospital earlier to get herself checked again, but Ellie told her she was healing incredibly fast. On their way home Sarah decided she could show them where she works. She glances behind her and notices the wide eyed expressions of her parents as she shows them each room.

"Jeez darl, it's massive!" Her dad says as they walk into the training center.

Sarah grins and leads her dad over to the punching bags. Jack gives it a few quick punches and goes for a kick when he feels a pull in his leg.

"Argh!" He groans, hobbling on one leg.

"Dad!" Sarah tries not to laugh. "Are you OK?"

Jack chuckles and takes a seat. "I'm not as flexible as I once was."

Emma rolls her eyes and takes a look at his leg when Sarah leaves to find an ice pack. "I'll be right back."

Coming back out from the supply closet with an ice pack in her hand she sees Chuck and the others sitting at the meeting table. Chuck instantly noticing the ice pack stands up.

"Are you OK?" He asks worriedly.

Sarah smiles and nods her head. "Dad was trying to show his moves on the punching bag, didn't quite work out for him." she laughs lightly. "Do we have a meeting? I haven't seen Beckman yet."

"Yeah she was here a second ago and she brought some agent to fix that door in the training room that broke."

Morgan looks away nervously and lets out a low whistle. Sarah grins at him remembering when she made him kick it down.

"I'll go give this to dad then be right back." She answers darting off towards the training room.

"Walker." Casey asks coming down the stairs, stopping Sarah from leaving. "Got a minute?"

"Uh, sure. Everything OK?" She asks putting the ice pack on the table and following him in to the armory.

The others watch them go and Chuck gives them a confused look. "He OK?"

"Casey. What's up?" Sarah asks as Casey shuts the door to the armory.

"You and Agent Bartowski."

Sarah stops any emotion from coming on her face and narrows her eyebrows, faking confusion. "What about us?"

"Are you in a relationship with him?"

Sarah blinks her eyes rapidly, wondering where this all came from. _Did someone tell him?_

"Uh, a professional one.." She lies.

Casey narrows his eyes and gives her a small nod. "He only just became an agent Walker, Beckman wouldn't allow it."

Sarah stays silent as she tries to find something to say.

"Didn't think you were one for settling down." Casey says when Sarah doesn't reply.

"Didn't think you'd have a daughter."

"You will get resigned Sarah." Casey warns.

Sarah glances away when she hears him say her name. She looks back at him and she knows he knows. She also knows he doesn't want anything to do with it. He doesn't want to have any knowledge of it. Respecting his wishes she gives him a small nod.

"Agent Bartowski and I are strictly professional."

Meanwhile...Training room.

"Mr and Mrs Walker. It is good to finally meet you." Beckman says shaking each of their hands. She was showing an agent the broken door in the training room, and she saw Sarahs parents sitting near the punching bags.

"Like wise." Emma replies giving her a smile. Beckman can easily see the resemblance to Sarah.

"Your daughter is a fine agent, one of our most experienced. Our top agent in the CIA." Beckman says confidently.

"That's my girl." Jack grins proudly.

"How is she doing? I have not had a chance to speak to her yet."

"Oh, shes better than ever. Already demanded to get out of the house today." Jack smiled.

"Yes, having her friends there was great support while we were back at home. Especially Chuck." Emma smiles happily.

Beckman narrows her eyes slightly but brushes the comment aside.

"Yes Agent Bartowski is a fine agent and partner it seems."

"I have only talked to him a few time, and i know i can be a little protective of my daughter, but he seems like a good lad for my girl."

Emma smiles widely and nods in agreement. "I'm just glad shes finally allowing herself to love someone."

Beckman almost chokes on the words shes hearing. "Your daughter is in a relationship with Agent Bartowski?"

Emma freezes slightly for a second and looks at her husband. "Um..yes?" _Or no? Should i say no? I thought she would have known? Does it matter?_

Beckman nods her head once and storms out of the training room without even a goodbye.

* * *

><p>Sarah retrieving another ice pack from the supply room as the other one had already melted makes her way through the back door to the training gym. She sees her mum and dad standing around talking quietly.<p>

"Dad I have you an icepack, you look OK now though." Sarah smiles, looking at her dad standing.

"Oh thanks darl." Jack says, taking it and sitting down to put it on his leg.

Sarah looks at her mum and notices something different with her expression. "Is everything OK?"

Emma looks at her daughter guilty and tilts her head. "Uh, Sarah honey, does your general know about you and Chuck?"

Sarah freezes. _Oh god, oh god._

"Sarah?" Emma presses again.

"Uh.." Sarah let's out. "No, why?" _Please no, please no._

_9  
><em>"Oh god, I'm so sorry Sarah. I told her is that OK? I just expected that she would have known."

Sarah nodded her head slowly trying to wrap her head around the idea of Beckman knowing. What was she going to do? Sarah focusing back on her mum notices the look of regret and guilt written all over her face.

"It's OK mum, it's cool." Sarah says receiving a disbelieving look from her mum. Sarah sighs and rubs her fingers through her hair. "It's just you know, it's not really allowed."

Jack stands up and wraps an arm around his wife. "Bryce and Carina though?"

"I know dad. It's just complicated, I really have to go. You guys should go get some lunch and I'll see you later?"

"I'm so sorry Sarah. Everything will be alright?" Emma asks.

Sarah puts on a fake smile and nods her head. "Everything's all good. You guys should go out the back though, I'll see you at home." Sarah replies leading them out the back of the base.

Once they leave Sarah shuts the door behind them and leans against it. She lightly bangs her head against the door and closes her eyes. _What am I going to do?_

Taking a deep breath she slowly gathers herself together and walks into the meeting room. Feeling everyone's eye on her as she walks in she swallows dryly and looks towards Beckman. Beckman nods her head towards a seat and Sarah takes it glancing at Chuck who gives her a confused look._ Beckman hasn't said anything yet.  
><em>

"Agent Walker." Beckman begins. "Do you care to tell me why your parents believe you and Agent Bartowski are in a relationship?"

Chuck lets out a strangled cough at the words from Beckman. _What the hell?_ He turns to Sarah with wide eyes but she doesn't look back.

Feeling everyone's eyes on her, Sarah can feel the heat rising on her cheeks. "Ah..I was going to say something General it's just.."

"Just what Agent Walker? The fact that you know I would have not allowed it? Agent Bartowski has only just become a full spy. You know the protocols Agent Walker. How long has this been going on?"

"Awhile." Sarah answers bravely.

Beckman sighs and pierces the bridge of her nose. "I'm afraid Agent Walker, I'm under strict orders to remove you from this situation."

"What why?" Chuck finally speaks in, standing from his seat.

"Sit down Agent Bartowski!" Beckman almost shouts causing everyone in the room to jump slightly, even Casey. Chuck immediately sits back down.

"Agent Walker, you know the rules with relationships in the CIA. Agent Bartowski has minimum experience in the field, he is still learning. You are his partner, you are practically mentoring him. I can not let you sit back and have a relationship with him while he's _meant_ to be_ learning_ from you."

"He does learn from her general." Carina breaks in. "They work well together. Can't you just give them a chance? It's just a rule, i'm sure it can be broken just this once."

Beckman narrows her eyes in disbelief. "No Agent Miller. Rules are _not_ made to be broken. The CIA makes these rules for Agents to abide by. Agent Walker is one of our most experiences agents, she knows all this."

"Bryce and I though.."

"Bryce and you have been working together for over a year. As I do not recommend it, I can not stop you. However, Agent Walker is a different story. She is the leader of this team. She is a mentor."

"What's going to happen then?" Bryces asks.

"Agent Walker will be returning to Washington DC tonight, and we will go from there."

"Are you serious?" Sarah asks quietly. She knew this was going to happen. She knew it. _Then why am I so shocked?_

"No, no what? No way! You can't do this. The team needs Sarah, I'll go she can stay." Chuck rambles out. He cant believe what is happening. Sarah can't leave.

"Chuck it's fine.." Sarah cuts in. She thinks it's sweet he would offer to go instead. But that's the last thing She would want.

"No it's not fine!" Chuck shouts. "She's like our leader!"

Bryce nods in agreement. "Our missions have been going well general, they're all going pretty smoothly.."

"So you call smoothy Sarah being shot Agent Larkin?"

"No, no of course not, sorry Sarah." Bryce says weakly.

"Bryce is right General. We caught a Fulcrum agent, we can make him talk. Bryce and Casey have made him talk."

Beckman looks at Casey who has being silent throughout the meeting. "Did you know about this Colonel?"

"No ma'am."

Beckman nods her head and turns to Morgan, who has also been oddly quiet. "Agent Grimes?"

"Uh.."

"Agent Grimes did you or not know about this?"

"Yes general...I knew."

Just before Beckman can say anything, an agent who accompanied her on the trip politely interrupts and asks if he can have a word.

Beckman excuses herself quickly and the team sit in silence until she comes back.

Beckman sighs when she comes back in and looks at Sarah.

"Sarah," Beckman says almost apologetically. "I'm sorry, but my orders are that you have to come back to Washington tonight, on my flight."

"So I'm getting reassigned from the team?"

"For now."

Sarah gave a nod and stood from her seat. "When are we leaving?"

Beckman looked at her watch then back up to Sarah. "Be at the airport at 8:00pm."

Sarah nodded again and walked out the room. She needed to clear her head.

1:00pm.

Chuck wanted to follow Sarah as soon as she left the base but Beckman needed to have a 'debrief.' Chuck couldn't believe his ears when Beckman started planning the teams next step with taking down Fulcrum. She brushed off the incident with Sarah as if nothing had happened. Chuck kept tapping his leg the entire time he was there. It was getting ridiculous. He had to speak to Sarah. He couldn't let her go.

Finally, after Beckman recognizing the impatience in Chuck she decided to dismiss the meeting. Chuck instantly raised from his chair and sprinted up the stairs without another word to Beckman. He called Sarah more that a few times but he kept getting her voice mail, so he drove to Sarahs apartment. Knocking on the door quickly he heard footsteps and instantly felt terrible. He should have left the meeting straight away. He should have fought harder to make Beckman see reason in Sarah staying. The door opened and he looked up hoping to see his beautiful girlfriend.

"Chuck! Hi." Emma said, wondering why Sarah wasn't with him.

"Oh, hi Mrs Walker. Is Sarah here?"

"Chuck please call me Emma." She smiled. "But, no? I thought maybe you were with her?"

"Oh, I uh..I was but ah, stuff with work..You know." Chuck said, not knowing whether he should say anything about Sarah getting reassigned.

Emma picking up that something wrong, tilted her head. "Is everything OK Chuck?"

Chuck giving her a weak smile shook his head. "Not really. I just really need to find her."

Emma rubbed her forehead wondering where her daughter would be. Her daughter was one who liked to be alone when things were going wrong. She always liked having time to her self to think.

"Chuck, is there any place Sarah could go to think? Clear her head?"

Chuck lifted his head from his phone, still not receiving replies from Sarah. He let Emmas word replay through his head, his eyes widened. "I know where she is." he whispered. "I know where she is!" He said a little louder, giving Emma a grin.

"Good," Emma smiled. "Does this have something to do with me telling your general about you and Sarah? I'm so sorry Chuck, i should have known. I was just so happy for my daughter, you know?"

"Oh, don't worry. It's OK, i understand." Chuck said quickly, trying to ease Emmas worries. "I better go see her though." He smiled, giving her a wave.

Emma watched Chuck go and gave him a wave when he was waiting for the lift. She couldn't help but feel bad about telling their general. She was just so ecstatic for her daughter to have found someone she cared so much about. In the spy life Sarah often told her mum that it's hard for agents to ever find someone special. There's always so much work to do. That she didn't have time. But, when Sarah told her the other day about falling in love. Emma was so happy for her daughter.

1 day ago Sarahs apartment.

_Emma stood in the kitchen making Chuck and Sarah a coffee as she watched them laughing on the couch at something Chuck had said. Emma loved watching her daughter smile, and since being here, she had seen a lot of those smiles. She watched Sarah reach her hand and tousle Chucks hair then dodging Chucks attempt to ruffle hers._

"_Chuck!" Sarah laughed, as she lent back avoiding his hand. "You can't do that to me. You'll make me pull my stitches!" She teased._

_Chuck opening his mouth at Sarahs excuse shook his head. "Oh I am sorry miss Walker." He said humbly, moving right over to the other side of the couch. "I'll just sit over here. I don't want to pull your stitches."_

_Emma laughed at her daughters pout and brought the coffees over placing them on the table._

_As soon as Sarah thanked her mum for the coffee she grabbed her mug and scooted straight over to Chuck putting her arm around his waist._

"_Are your stitches better?" Chuck mused._

"_Mmhm." Sarah smiled adorably and took a sip of her coffee._

_Once the coffees were finished and Chuck reluctantly left for work. Emma Watched Sarah absentmindedly toy with the bracelet on her wrist. Emma asked where she had got it._

"_Chuck gave it to me." Sarah smiled shyly, putting her wrist out for her mum to see._

"_Really? It's beautiful Sarah."_

_Sarah smiled and nodded her head. "Um..mum?" she asked nervously._

"_Yeah?"_

"_You know when you told me that story of you and dad at a dance dinner thing?"_

"_The one where I knew I had fallen in love with him?"_

"_Yeah, that one."_

"_Of course I remember telling you that. You were only five asking me how I knew I loved your dad." Emma grinned, brushing a piece of hair out of Sarahs face._

_Sarah let out a small chuckle and nodded her head. "Big question for a five year old huh?"_

"_You know what your reply was?"_

_Sarah pursed her lips and twisted them to the side, trying to think. "I can't remember."_

"_You said one day I'm going to go to a dance and see if there's only one person I can see in the room." Emma laughed._

_Sarah joined in the laughter and shook her head. "Well, it may not have been at a dance like you and dad." Sarah said glancing at her mum then back down to her bracelet. "But I know what you mean now."_

"_You love Chuck?" Emma asked raising her eyebrows slightly. She must admit, she had a feeling. She could always read her daughter so well, the look in her eyes.  
><em>

_Sarah nodded her head shyly and bit her bottom lip. "Yeah, and Ive told him." She smiled. "He told me too."_

Present day.

Chuck put the car in park and took off his shoes before exiting it. He rolled up his jeans and made his way to the top of the sand dunes. She was there.

He silently thanked her mum for helping him realize where she was. He remembered telling her it was a good place to think. He was glad she used it. He gazed at her blonde hair falling down her back in loose curls as she sat crossed legged on the spot he showed her. Their spot. He saw her turn her head slightly and look back at him standing on the hill. He let out a low chuckle. Of course she knew he was there, her spy senses were insane. He made his way down to her and and sat directly behind her with his legs stretched out. She immediately leaned back against his chest and pulled his arms to wrap around his waist.

"Sorry, I kind of stole your spot." She chuckled lightly, turning in his embrace so she was facing him.

"I told you it was our spot, remember?" Chuck replied softly.

Sarah nodded and rested her head against his chest. "Thanks."

"Sarah, I'm so sorry. I should have done something, I should have said something. Anything to change her mind."

Sarah shook her head against his chest and looked up at him. "It's not your fault Chuck. Beckmans just I don't know, she has to follow orders as well. I knew this could happen. I'm sorry for making you take the risk of getting caught."

Chuck quickly shook his head. "No way. This was the best risk Ive ever taken in my life. I can't let you go. I'll think of something..we have.." Chuck said looking at his watch. "Five hours."

Sarah almost laughed at his motivation but shook her head. "It won't work Chuck. The CIA would drag me back to Washington kicking and screaming if they had to."

"We could take that holiday?" Chuck said quickly. "Anywhere you want to go. Egypt, Spain, New Zealand. Anywhere we could go."

Sarah let a smile escape her lips and pressed her forehead lightly against his. "You are still on the team Chuck. You need to take down Fulcrum."

"What about you?"

"I will talk to them. OK? I'm not giving up Chuck. Two week tops."

Chuck quirked an eyebrow. "Two weeks? Really?"

"Are you doubting my methods Mr Bartowski?"

"No, no of course not. What's your plan?" Chuck asked, wanting to know if he could help.

"No plans." Sarah shrugged. "I'll just have to put on some of that charm you taught me." Sarah teased.

Chuck laughed. "I'm pretty sure that charm is all you honey."

Sarah smiled quickly and squeezed her eyes shut. "I should have told my parents not to say anything. I wasn't thinking. I didn't think they would meet Beckman."

"I didn't think about it either." Chuck sighed.

Sarah gave him a kiss and stood up. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more. I don't want you to leave. I wish I could instead, how is it you're the one getting the blame?"

"Because Chuck, I knew the consequences. Ive been an agent for a long time."

"What happens if they give you another mission? A new team?" Chuck asked standing up.

Sarah let out a breath. "I don't know Chuck. I just, I'll be back OK?"

Chuck nodded his head, wishing there was something he could do. "I can call you right?"

Sarah grimaced a little and tilted her head slightly. "I'm sorry Chuck. I highly doubt they will let me have any contact with you."

"What! What? Honestly Sarah, who are these people? Do they not know anything about love? Do they not care about people. This is ridiculous. I'm not letting you go. Will you even be able to talk to Bryce? Carina? They can't hold you hostage. You've just been shot! Your still weak. Who will look after you!" Chuck fumed, pacing back and forth.

"Hey, hey Chuck." Sarah said grabbing his hands. "Two weeks. OK? Two weeks."

Chuck sighed wishing this was just a nightmare. He trusted Sarah though, completely. "I can't help but think how unfair this is. I'm still here working, while you have to leave. It's so unfair Sarah."

"I know. But, you have _family _here Chuck. I would never let it be you to go, ever."

"Two weeks?"

"Two weeks. I promise I'll come back to you, i love you way to much." Sarah grinned.

"I love you so much too."

"I have to go pack and speak to my parents.."

"I'll come help you?"

"No, no. It's fine, I'll text you OK?"

Chuck feeling slightly disappointed nodded his head. Even though he didn't want to spend a second without her, he respected her choice.

"OK. You'll see me though before you leave? I'll keep trying to think of a plan OK? So you can stay. I won't stop fighting for this Sarah. For you, for us."

Sarah smiled sadly, not allowing her tears to spill. "I will, Bye Chuck."

Chuck watched her leave the beach and he took a seat on the sand. He needed a plan.

* * *

><p>The end! hope you enjoyed. :) I will try my hardest to update the next one sooner!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Soooo, mixed reviews last chapter. I apologize if you didn't enjoy it and thought i went the wrong way around it. I hope this chapter can make up for it.:)

I did however, get more reviews! So thank you, thank you! Means a lot!

Anyway, i hope this chapter will be alright.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.**

* * *

><p><span>3:00pm. Sarahs car, outside her apartment.<span>

Sarah put her car in park and turned off the engine. She sat there staring out the front window, not knowing whether she could actually make herself get out or not. She looked at her hotel. She liked it, she couldn't just pack her bags and leave it. She finally had actually started to make a home in it. She had made a proper home somewhere. She had pictures placed in the living room, kitchen and her bedroom. One of her and the team up the top of the Eiffel tower. One with Morgan at their house warming party and a couple with Carina and Bryce. Then there were about three of her and Chuck. One of them out to dinner, one at the Eiffel tower and the third one, she placed in her room, right on her bed side table. It was just a silly one Morgan took of them down at Base when he was playing round with his new camera he brought from the Buy More. It ended up being her favorite though. Chucks arm around her shoulders, her leaning into him wearing one of the biggest smiles she has ever seen on herself. She didn't even know she could smile that big. Then Chuck is looking at her with his big Bartowski grin, oh how she loved that smile. It made the picture that much better. Him looking at her while smiling like that? Best ever.

Sarah turned her key and the car engine roared back to life. She drove off towards their base. She needed to find Beckman, she wasn't leaving. Sarah Walker, was on a mission.

She walked briskly through the Buy More and sneaked into the theater room. She quickly went down the stairs in her heels and looked around. Beckman wasn't there. _Dammit._

She heard a loud clunk coming from the training room so followed the noise. She turned the corner and saw one of Beckmans men fixing the door Morgan kicked down. Sarah eyed him suspiciously. He looked rather young, blonde hair, kind of skinny and tall. She saw him look up at Sarah and his blue eyes widened a little. This man was _going _to talk.

"Hi, I don't think we've met, I'm agent Walker," She said. "But _you_ can call me Sarah." She smiled sweetly.

"Uh, yeah hi...I'm Mr Towler. Or Tom. You can call me Tom." The man said nervously, wiping his hands on his pants so he could shake her hand.

Sarah gave him a heavenly smile, and examined the door. "Wow, your doing a really good job on this."

"Uh, yeah. I'm quite good at fixing things. Often help out General Beckman."

Sarah nodded, acting interested. "Is uh, Beckman here? I need to speak to her."

"Oh, she's gone back to her hotel."

"Do you happen to know what hotel she maybe staying at?"

The man looked around nervously and nodded his head. "I'm not allowed to say I'm sorry, orders."

Sarah smiled and nodded her head. "Tom," She grinned. "If you don't already know I'm flying out with Beckman tonight so I'm heading over to her hotel first anyway. I completely forgot to ask where she was staying. "

"Oh, OK. I'm sure that will be fine then, I'm sorry I didn't know." Tom spluttered out. "Hotel Lay fall."

"Ah, good choice of hotel I see." Sarah winked. "Thanks Tom."

"No problem! No problem. I'll see you then."

Sarah gave a small wave and quickly left him to continue fixing door. She was glad that Tom was a genuinely nice guy, or that could have been a lot harder. She stormed back upstairs and made her way to the car. She typed the Hotel in her GPS and started the engine.

Beach 3:20pm.

After sitting around on the beach, letting the sand fall through his fingers, Chuck decided he'd had enough. No way was Beckman going to to do this. She has no right. _Well, she does make orders, but she's not making this one._ Chuck stood quickly and shook the sand off his pants. He was angry. He doesn't get angry often, but he felt he had a pretty good reason to be. He was going to get in his car, drive to Beckman and give her a piece of his mind. _Yes, that's what I'll do. _Sure, Beckman would probably have an episode herself if Chuck went to her fuming, but he didn't care. Sarah wasn't leaving. No way.

He ran back to his car and hopped in the seat. Feeling the adrenalin coursing through his body. He put the key in the car but suddenly stopped.

"Crap." He mumbled to himself. "Where will Beckman be?"

Lay fall Hotel.

Sarah sat in her car and stared at the Hotel. _Wow. No wonder Beckman went back to her hotel, no one would want to leave that place_. It was massive and made out of wood. It was beautiful. Palm trees outside, sand surrounding it and big decks expanding out from each room. It almost didn't seem right to be situated in the city. Sarah hopped out of her car and wondered how she was going to find Beckmans room. Sweet talk the person at the reception?_ Hmm. _Hack into their system?_ No gear...And need Chuck. _Just as she was opening the door entrance to enter and go with the first option a low, chirpy whistle from behind caught her ear. It was a familiar tune. She'd heard it a few time.._Seduction class_? Surly not. Sarah turned around and she was right. _Some punishment he got_.

"Roan Montgomery. What do we have here?" Sarah smirked.

Roan let out a few shocked coughs and looked at Sarah. "Wha-" He started and cleared his throat. "Sarah? What are you doing here?"

"I'm thinking you better answer that too."

"I was just on a mission here, and booked this hotel." Roan said smoothly, looking at the name of it. "Lay fall hotel, great place."

Sarah nodded her head amused, and folded her arms. "Funny that Beckmans here huh?"

"She is? What!"

Sarah smiled and shook her head. "You maybe a Casanova Roan, but I can read you like a book."

Roan smiled back and shook his head. "I was on a small mission actually, but I did happen to know Diane was here."

"So what? Having a little fun?" Sarah teased.

Roan gave her a wink and straightened up his collar. "You really should find a man Sarah, you're missing out."

Sarahs face instantly dropped at his words, remembering the reason she was actually here.

"Are you OK?" Roan asked a little concerned.

Sarah glanced up at him and wondered if she could confide in him. He could help her out. Or at least she could force him to take her to Beckmans room.

"I need your help."

Base. 4:00pm

Chuck raced down the stairs hoping on the slim chance that Beckman would still be there. He looked around._ Deserted, dam it. _

He heard the sound of a hammer banging against wood and followed the noise. Seeing the man fixing the door his eyes instantly lit up._ One of the men with Beckman, he will know where she is._

Chuck put on his big friendly smile and cleared his throat. The blonde haired man looked up and gave Chuck a nod.

"Hi, I'm Agent Bartowski, have we met?"

"No I don't think so. Mr Towler." The man smiled, giving Chucks hand a shake.

"Fixing the door I see? Looks good." Chuck said, trying to give off a friendly vibe.

"Yeah, cheers mate." The man casually said, getting back to the door.

"Oh, by any chance have you seen Beckman?" Chuck asked.

"She's at her Hotel."

"Oh, thought so." Chuck lied. "Uh, do you know what one?"

"Sorry Agent Bartowski, under strict orders not to tell anyone."

"Oh shucks." He looked around trying to wrack his brain for an idea.

The mans ringtone went off and he quickly excused himself and went into the training room to answer it. Chuck listened closely hoping he may hear something worthwhile. He could barely make out the words as the man walked a fair distance away from Chuck. Chuck quickly walked as close to the broken door as possible and strained to listen.

"No mate, remember she said we have to pick her up at eight. Yeah. So you come back here then we will go." The man said. "Lay fall Hotel. Yeah that nice place. Lucky her why did we have to stay in the different hotel huh?" The man let out a laugh. "Yeah I know I guess it could have looked a little suspicious. Alright, see you soon." Chuck quickly leaped back from the door and quickly made his way out the room and up the base stairs.

"Lay fall Hotel. Wow, Beckmans really living the luxury."

Lay fall Hotel 4:10pm.

Roans mouth was still hanging open at the words spilling from Sarahs mouth. She had finally done it, she had fallen in love. He honestly couldn't believe it. _Sarah Walker in love_. He couldn't be happier.

Roan always had a good relationship with Sarah. Ever since her attending his first class for seduction, he could tell she was one focused, young girl. He often laughed every time a guy would hit on her in class, it would not go down well..for the man. Soon enough Sarah had a mission with Roan and he was more than impressed. They had to steal a diamond at some family function and they had to go as father and daughter. It was a big family gathering type thing and they were someones, cousins, cousins, sister's brother or something. He can't quite remember. Roan remembered scoffing when the general said he would be Sarahs father. How old did he look? But, as the family day went on Roan and Sarah worked incredibly well together and wow, could she act the hell out of being his daughter. He actually quite liked it, everyone thought she was amazing. And being a 'Single dad' to a beautiful girl, well, he got quite a lot of acknowledgment from the women there.

From that mission on, Roan always had a lot of respect for Sarah, and she of him too. When he told her about his fling with Beckman Sarahs eyes were like saucers. She couldn't believe it. Then she started laughing at him, thinking he'd made it up. So, just to prove her wrong, he called Beckman. And let's just say, it definitely wiped the smile off Sarahs face. From then on whenever him and Sarah crossed paths, she would tease him about Beckman and he would tease her about needing to find a man. She would always laugh and brush it off, but not this time.

So, when Sarah told him what had happened with Chuck, Beckman and getting reassigned he shook his head in disbelief. Here was a young, beautiful woman. A top agent finally finding the love of her life. _Even if it was a nerd_. She who had dedicated a big chunk of her life to the CIA had finally found some happiness. But it was getting ripped away. He was quite frankly, disappointed in Diane.

Sarah assured him she worked just as well with Chuck since dating him if not better. She also told him that for the first time in her life she was properly happy and that she knows it is unbelievable but she just can't leave. Works not on her mind as much anymore, Chuck is.

Sarah let out a big breath after her big spill out to Roan. She had always trusted him. Sure, he was cocky and overly confident but to her, he was always kind and respected her. He often acted like a father to her. If she had ever said that to him he would go in shock telling her he was way to young to be her father. Sarah laughed thinking of the time he had to act as her father. It was a good mission.

"Don't you worry Sarah. You are not leaving."

Sarah gave him a half smile. "How are you so sure?"

"I'll talk to Diane."

"What, you think she will listen to you?"

Roan shrugged his shoulders and opened the door for Sarah. "She's just going to have to."

"You know you don't have to get involved in this? It's fine. I can just speak to her myself."

"Nonsense."

Sarah gave him a grateful smile and followed him into the lift.

Room 22 floor five. Lay Fall Hotel.

"Follow my lead Sarah." Roan said, knocking on Beckmans room door.

Sarah nodded her head nervously._ This is going to be a tad awkward_.

The door opened instantly with Beckman standing straight, shoulders back. Sarah silently thanked that Beckman was still in her uniform.

"Roan.." Beckman smiled then turned her gaze to the person standing a little behind him. "Agent Walker? What on earth are you doing here?"

Sarah opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it when she heard Roans voice.

"I invited her Diane." Roan smiled politely. Beckman narrowed her eyebrows. "General Beckman I mean."

Beckman let out a sigh and opened the door wide for them to enter. Sarah raised her eyebrows, slightly surprised Beckman was actually allowing them in. Well, she was sure Beckman would have let Roan in anyway.

"What is the problem?" Beckman asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you remember when Agent Walker started at the CIA?" Roan asked, picking a grape out of the bowl and popping it into his mouth.

Beckman looked at Sarah and nodded. "Yes, when she was seventeen."

"What were you doing when you were seventeen?" Roan asked. "I know what I was doing." He winked.

Beckman shook her head. "I don't see what this has to do with anything." She said looking at her watch. "This is very UN professional."

"No. You know what? I don't care what is unprofessional general." Sarah snapped. "I have worked for you for over seven years. Seven years. And-" Sarah said trying to find words. "And as soon as I finally become happy. Truly happy, you just have to ruin it for me! Why?"

Beckman taken back by Sarahs out burst tried to think of something to say.

Sarah let out a small breath. "I just want to stay, I need to."

Roan watching Sarah took another grape. "General, if I may?" He said, standing next to her. "I think you think that Sarah can't continue being your top agent? Is that right?"

Beckman looked at Sarah and felt her General role start to loosen slightly. "You're our top agent Sarah, you have had so much success in the CIA, we can't loose that."

"You won't." Sarah insisted. "I still am that agent."

"Just in love." Roan commented.

Beckman widened her eyes. "You're in love with Agent Bartowski?" She did recall Sarahs mum saying something about her falling in love. She wasn't exactly focusing on that part of the conversation though.

"Uh.." Sarah said, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Yeah.." She smiled weakly.

"Well I'll be damned." Beckman breathed out.

Roan gave Sarah a wink and nodded his head. "Resigning someone in love, does sound pretty horrible if I do say so myself. Love is life. Love is-"

Beckman gave Roan a stern look. "You do not need to tell me Agent Montgomery." She snapped. "But, I happen to agree with you."

"What?" Sarah said shocked. _Is she serious?_

"Agent Walker, you have served the CIA well over your time with us."

Sarah nodded her head slowly. _Come on, come on._

"You can not let love get in the way of any missions."

"Of, of course not."

"This can't be taken lightly, you need to be on form at all times. I can't loose that agent, we need you."

"You won't, I'm one hundred percent focused general, you know that."

Beckman was about to speak again when the doorbell rang.

"Who else did you bring?"

"Uh, no one." Sarah said.

Beckman walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. She turned back and gave Sarah an odd look.

She opened it up and there stood Chuck.

Half an hour early. Base.

Chuck used one of the vans that the team had access to and made his way to the hotel. He wasn't one hundred percent sure on what he was actually going to say to Beckman, he was just hoping when the time came at least something would spark in him and the words would flow. He drove into the car park and looked out the front window. _Wow. _He's actually seen this hotel before but, whenever he looks at it he can't help think how luxurious it is. He would _love _to stay there, just for a night. He climbed in to the back of the van and started up the computer. He was going to hack into the hotel and try and find what room she was in.

After scrolling through the guess list he couldn't find any name. He laughed a little at his silliness. He was looking for the word General. He almost forgot her name was...

"Wait, what is it? What is her name?" Chuck said, looking into space. "Diane." He finally clicked and started his search again. Finally he found a one Diane Beckman staying on floor 5, room 22. He hopped out of the van and made his way past the reception.

Walking down the hall to the Generals door he started fidgeting with his hands and practicing in his head what to say. _OK, I'll just go in there and go you listen here woman. No, she'll slam the door. I'll go hi, uh hi General. Wait, no. I'm confident...kind of. _Shaking his thoughts he took a breath and knocked on the door.

"Here goes."

Chuck looked straight at Beckman, he was actually glad she was still in her uniform. It made him feel less like he was barging in. He looked her in the eye, he held her gaze. He wasn't going to break it. Apparently when you hold a persons gaze it shows you're not afraid, your determined.

"General, your making a mistake." He said quickly, before she could get a word in.

"Sarah, Agent Walker is your best spy. She's so great, honestly if you just came along on a mission you would see how well we work together. She taught me to fight, to use a gun. I'm not going to lie but I was so nervous to do my red test that I almost couldn't do it." Chuck took a quick breath and continued. "But, Sarah was there, telling me everything would be OK. You know? She supported me, talked to me. And, and I know I'm meant to be some tough spy, but I'm just gonna say that if it wasn't for her, for Sarah I honestly don't know if I could have done it." He said running his hands through his hair. He knows he didn't actually complete the mission one hundred percent. But, Sarah helped him more than she could know. _One little white lie shouldn't hurt._

"Age-" Beckman started.

"No wait, please let me finish. I know you probably think that Sarah being in a relationship is going to ruin her reputation as a spy. OK I get that I do. But I swear to you it won't. I will still be the same, albeit not as good as her. And so will she. When you love someone, it makes the stakes that much higher. You have something to loose. And I know for me, that will make me try that much harder. I will never let anything happen to her. And I know your thinking she got shot. But, that had nothing to do with us being together. And you should no that because we were out numbered general. They had smart bullets. And as much as it pains me to say it, those things happen, there are always risks in this life of ours whether we are in relationships or not." He said desperately. He wasn't sure if it was working, she looked a bit shocked. "And if you resign her. Then I'm over, I quit. Because, you clearly don't have trust in your agents. If you don't have trust in Sarah after working with you for what? Seven years? Then you clearly shouldn't be in this job. I trust Sarah and she trusts me. We just need _you_ to trust us and give us a chance. I love her, and I'm not letting her go."

Chuck took a deep breath. He had done it, said everything he wanted to. _OK, that went OK. I did good. I may have told her that she shouldn't be in this job, Oh god.. hopefully she missed that part._

Sarah stood speechless around the corner of the wide opened door. She couldn't move. She couldn't even open her mouth to tell Chuck she was there. Sarah had never felt so much love for someone. Right now, she was sure she had fallen so, so much more in love with him it was insane. The feelings she felt were so strong she thought she was going to burst. _Can you burst of love?_

The things he said, were so true and right. God, they were right. _How is he so brave?_ After seven years in the CIA Sarah has never once had a go at the general. Never let her emotions out. But Chuck, did. For her, for him. For them. Her eyes felt a bit watery. Quickly wiping them she turned to Roan who had a rather impressed look on his face.

"That's my man." She smiled proudly and walked behind Beckman, who was still stunned in silence.

"Chuck." She breathed out with smile that could melt anyone's heart.

"Sarah! Sarah? What are you doing here?" Chuck rambled, looking between Sarah and Beckman.

"Agent Bartowski," Beckman interrupted before Sarah could say anything. "You're right."

"Yes I am general. Wait, what? I am?" Chuck asked bewildered.

"Sarah has worked alongside me for a number of years. She has always been there whenever the CIA has needed her. She has completed all missions successfully and has unfortunately not received the recognition she fully deserves."

Sarahs mouth and eyes widen slightly as she glances at Chuck who has the same expression.

"I apologize for my quick decision. It is hard to become accustomed to changes involving an agent who has been on the same line for the last seven years." Beckman said turning to Sarah.

"Agent Walker, I have much respect for you. I hope this incident hasn't changed the way you feel about the CIA, or me."

"Uh, no, no ma'am." Sarah said hesitantly. _Is this really happening?_

"I hope you are willing to join back with your team and continue to work with us to take down Fulcrum."

"And..be with Chuck?" Sarah asked carefully.

"Yes and be with..Chuck." Beckman responded using his first name.

"OK. Thank you?" Sarah said, almost as a question. She was astonished.

Beckman gave her a smile and looked between Chuck and her. "You now have to compete for the top spot for CIA couples." She said. stopping to look at Chuck. "If I do recall, your parents, are number one."

Chuck let our a grin. "Oh they are so going down."

Beckman raised her eyebrow. "Let's see shall we? You are..Dismissed."

Sarah gave a quick smile and nod to Roan silently thanking him and quickly left the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Wow." Chuck breathed out, leaning against the door.

"That was very..bizarre." Sarah said leaning against the wall next to him.

"Wow," Chuck said again. "You're, you're not leaving."

"Thank you Chuck." Sarah said meaningfully.

"God, I just rambled a big mess out. But, I meant every word of it."

"It was very, very brave Chuck. I think if it's possible I have fallen in love with you..a lot more." She smiled shyly.

Chuck smiled and took her hand, he had an idea. "I know what you mean. Every time I just look at you, I'm sure I fall deeper in love with you." He said, leading her to the lift.

* * *

><p>Behind Beckmans door Roan looked at Beckman with an impressive look.<p>

"Well Diane, that was..unexpected."

Beckman walked straight past him and into the kitchen to grab a bottle of scotch. "I'm not that much of a Grinch Roan."

"Of course not Diane." He winked, grabbing two glasses. "Agent Bartowski is a good man, he will be good for Sarah."

Beckman nodded. "I know that. I just jumped the shark a bit, I was more than shocked Sarah had fallen in love."

"She deserves it."

"That she does. Now, pour me a glass." Beckman said, she needed a drink after Chucks lecture.

* * *

><p>"Chuck?" Sarah questioned, wondering what he was doing.<p>

"Just one second. Don't move." He said racing off to the reception table.

Sarah watched him talking to the receptionist and didn't take her eyes off him until he came back and dangled a card in her face.

"What? Chuck? Is, is that a card for the hotel?"

Chuck wriggled his eyebrows. "Don't worry I have a room higher than Beckmans floor, we won't bump into them."

"Chuck, it's expensive here! You don't have to do this. Let me pay half." Sarah smiled, shaking her head slowly in disbelief.

"No, I want to. We need to celebrate. And this hotel is pretty awesome."

Sarah grinned at him and nodded her head. "It's perfect." She said softly.

"So Agent Walker, girlfriend slash partner of mine. Shall we go check out our room?"

Sarah nodded her head eagerly and took hold of his hand. Once making it up to their room Sarah looked around, it was beautiful. She didn't actually have much time to focus on looking at Beckmans room. Chuck went out on to the balcony to have a look and noticed the large Jacuzzi on their deck.

"Sarah? Look at this, a jacuzzi! We should go back and get some togs."

Sarah smiled innocently and shook her head. "We Chuck." She said, emphasizing the k on his name. "Are not leaving this room until we have to." She grinned. "There's no rules that togs have to be worn in there. Or..any clothes for that matter."

Chuck widened his eyes, stunned. Sarah laughed at his glazed look then suddenly let out a groan and formed a massive pout.

"What's the matter?" Chuck asked.

"My stitches. I'm not allowed in there!" Sarah cried out, pointing to the jacuzzi.

"Oh honey, hey! No worries. There's heaps of other stuff. I mean look." He said turning her to the bed. "Have you seen a bed that big? We can jump on it like a trampoline! That sounds like fun huh?"

Sarah laughed. "I think Chuck, there's something else that could be a lot more fun. It still involves the bed, me and you."

Chuck gives her a grin and wriggles his eyebrows. He then lets out a groan and puts the same pout on his face as Sarah had before.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"No, no nothing should we do some reading?"

"Um..What? Chuck. Me, you and the bed, please tell me you get it?" Sarah said tilting her head.

Chuck laughed. "I do, I do. Just, shouldn't we be careful with your stitches? I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Oh come on!" Sarah laughed leading him back to the bed and undoing his buttons. "We..can.. just ..do it..slowly." She said between kisses.

"OK..I'll.. be gentle."

"Mmhm." She mumbled. "And Chuck? That speech, was incredibly sexy."

* * *

><p>The end... So yeah, how was that? I love Beckman and i know i made her seem a bit selfish last chapter. I don't want to write her horrible and selfish so i hope this did her some justice. I know she allowed Carina and Bryce together so quickly but Sarah is her top agent. Most experienced with her. So, you know? It was a bit harder for her. Anyway, that's how i wanted it to go.<p>

And Roan? Hmm, i just think he's so funny, great and i can see him supporting Sarah and Chuck. So, i thought the master of love could help talk some sense into Beckman!

Hope you enjoyed :)

Bye!


	25. Chapter 25

HI :)

I'm sorry for being a bit slower lately with updates. I think there will be three chapters left. Two and an epilogue.

This ones just a...hmm Filler? Next one will be the start of taking down Fulcrum.

Thank you so much for all the reviews again. And a special thanks to the ones who review each and every time! It's good to know you keep reading it and i love reading your reviews. :) But, also thanks to the favorites and things or just anyone who reads any chapter, or gives it a go! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.

Hope you enjoy.

5:15am. Lay Fall Hotel. Room 42, floor 7.

_She feels the shot just above her stomach. It burns. She feels a bit weird, was it really happening? Sure, she's been shot before but god, did this hurt. She looks down just above her stomach and she can see her black top wet with her blood. She starts to freak out slightly. She takes deep breaths. She tries to say his name, it doesn't come out. Why can't i speak? She needs him to run. "Chuck." Finally. She feels cold and her hands start to shake as she puts painful pressure on the gash. "Chuck._ _Run." _

_She looks up and his eyes are filled to the brim with worry. She watches his eyes cast frantically down at her stomach and they immediately widened. "You have to run." She feels her eyes fill with water as he doesn't move away from her, only closer. Why can't he run? He needs to go. She hears his voice desperately try to tell her she will be OK and that he's calling an ambulance. She doesn't want to hear it. She wants to hear his footsteps sprinting away, him telling her he's going to go find the others. He needs to be safe.  
><em>

_Just as she's about to tell him again, her worse fear comes straight behind Chuck. She turns her head quickly and watches as the agent grabs Chuck, who forcefully tries to push him away. She hears the but of the gun, hit over Chucks head and she almost feels sick. Tears escape her eyes as he's dragged away. She tries to get to her feet. No one else is around and he's gone. Her hands shake uncontrollably._

Sarah takes a gasping breath and sits up in bed. She blinks her eyes quickly as she feels them leak with tears. She wipes her face with the back of her hand and looks around. She turns to her right and she sees Chuck lying on his side facing her, sleeping soundly.

She swallows, thanking that it was just a nightmare. She puts her hands out in front of her and they are shaking._ Am I cold?_ She knows she's not. Shes scared. She never has nightmares. When she was a little girl about five years old she had her first nightmare. A monster under her bed was trying to steal her. She still remembers it vividly. She woke up screaming and her parents rushed in telling her it was just a nightmare. Since then, she can't remember ever having one. She clenches her hands, but it doesn't stop them from shaking. She decides on a new plan and gets back under the covers of the king size bed at the hotel and snuggles in to Chuck as close as she ever has before. She moves her shaky hands and roams them under Chucks t shirt to wrap around his waist. She buries her head just under his neck and breathes in Chucks scent deeply. _It was only a nightmare._

8:00am. 

Chuck wakes with a content smile on his face. Last night was great and the only thing better is that Sarah is staying. _Thank you Beckman._ He realizes he's being held tightly, very tightly. He moves his head slowly and looks down to Sarah slammed right against him. Her arms wrapped underneath his t shirt, hands clasping each side of his waist.

"Woah, someones got a grip there." He chuckles lightly so he doesn't wake her.

Unfortunately, he really needs to go to the toilet. He tries to hold it in so he doesn't have to wake her, but he soon realizes he's fighting an impossible battle. He really needs to pee.

Slowly and carefully he finds Sarahs hands around his waist and gently tries to pull them off himself. Just as he thinks he's made his way out Sarah moans lightly and grabs him again, tightly pulling herself closer against him.

"Sarah..? I'm sorry to wake you, I just really need the toilet." He says quietly.

Sarahs eyes open instantly and she looks at Chuck whose wearing an apologetic smile. She feels her arms clasped tight around him. She remembers her nightmare and pulls her arms from him and inspects her hands. _Not shaking, thank god_.

Chuck watches Sarah with confusion as she pulls her arms from him and looks at her hands.

"Are you OK babe?" He asks.

Sarah looks up at him and quickly moves her hands to her side. "Huh? Oh, yeah great..sorry, go toilet."

Chuck gives her a slightly worried look but jumps from the bed. "Be right back."

Sarah watches him leave then falls flat on her back and puts her arms behind her head. She doesn't think there's any point in telling him that she had a nightmare. It was nothing and she feels fine now. She's not young anymore where she can scream out to her parents so they can come and comfort her, she's an adult and she can handle a silly nightmare._ I'm a spy, i don't get scared..._

She feels a weight on the bed and she glances up to see Chuck hovering over her. She gives him a grin and pulls him down for a kiss. He gently presses his lips to hers.

"Somethings wrong." He says softly, staring into her eyes.

"Are you OK? What's wrong?" Sarah asks, as she looks up at him.

"No I'm fine, but with you."

"What's wrong with me?" She narrows her eyes.

Chuck shakes his head. "Nothing, your perfect." He smiles. "But you're hiding something."

Sarah gives him a smirk and shakes her head. "I'm fine Chuck." She says quietly, taking his face in her hands.

Chuck moves his knees up so each are on either side of her waist, making sure he doesn't lean on to her. He gently takes hold of her hands above her head and gives her a grin.

"I have you trapped Miss Walker, now talk."

Sarah laughs, she could easily flip him over and she be on top...If she wasn't injured. It doesn't matter though, she quite likes the position she's in. Even if he is trying to get something out of her.

Sarah leans her head up to capture Chucks lips but she finds it very hard, with no arm use and not being able to put much pressure on her abdomen. She gives him a small pout.

"Chuck.." She wines out, wriggling her hips. She really wants him right now.

Still holding her hand he gives her a smile and leans down to kiss her neck. Sarahs eyes fall close as she feels his lips and breath traveling up and down her neck. She leans her head back in the pillow begging him to continue.

"God I love you." Chuck whispers lightly in her ear and Sarah begins to find it irresistibly hard to keep focused.

"Mm Chuck.." Sarah moans out lightly, with her eyes shut tightly. "You're torturing me here."

"Babe, talk to me." Chuck says lightly against her ear.

"It's nothing. I just had a nightmare early this morning." She said quickly, not realizing the words coming out of her mouth. She just wants to speed things along a little bit. Chuck instantly lets go of her hands and Sarah takes no time in lifting her head up to capture his lips, finally they can start moving things a little forward. She moves her hands up his t shirt then realize he's not responding to the kiss like he should be. Sarah parts her lips from his and looks at him, wondering what is wrong.

"That wasn't the kiss I was expecting."

Chuck recognizes the look in her eyes, disappointment. He gives her a soft smile, and runs his thumb down her cheek. "Tell me about the nightmare."

Sarah sighs, why did she tell him. She gives her head a shake and a small grin forms on her lips. "You were seducing it out of me. I'm impressed."

Chuck wriggles his eyebrows then pulls his legs to one side and lies next to her. "I'm actually surprised it worked."

"It was working really well until you had to ruin it and not kiss me back." She said, giving him a mock glare.

Chuck tilts his head. "I just want to make sure you're OK."

"It was just a stupid dream Chuck."

Chuck nods his head. "I hate nightmares."

"You get them?"

"Yeah, I had one before my red test that was quite horrible."

Sarah raises her eyebrows. _Really?_

"I also have some great dreams too." Chuck grins.

"Really?" Sarah asks draping her legs over his. "Like what?"

Chuck shakes his head with a grin. "Well one for instant, is when this sexy, smart and beautiful spy joins teams with me, then you'll never guess this.."

Sarah lets a grin grace her face. "What?"

"She wanted to date me."

"That's it?" Sarah laughed.

Chuck shrugged. "Best dream of my life."

"Well," Sarah says softly,fiddling with his t shirt. "It wasn't a dream..If you're talking about me."

"I would only ever be talking about you." Chuck informs and brings her close.

Sarah sighs happily into his chest and relaxes into him. She know she should start to be more open, especially with Chuck. Even though it's just sharing a nightmare she know it could be a good step forward. She wants to be able to share anything and everything with him. Glancing back up at him she tilts her head shyly. She can tells he's patiently waiting, he doesn't want to force her to do anything.

"It was just from when I got shot.."

Chuck nods his head and rubs her back softly, staying silent for her to continue. He had a feeling it could be about her getting shot. He wishes he could have woken up when she was having it, he could have been there for her right then and there.

"It was so real, everything that happened that night was in my dream. Then when you got taken away I stood up but this time no one was there to save you. Not Bryce, Carina or Morgan. It was just me and my shaky hands and I couldn't save you. I'm sorry Chuck, I should have done something quicker. If the others never came then I don't know what would have happened."

"But they did come." Chuck says. "And I can't expect you to protect all the time can I?" He smiles.

"I want to protect you."

"And I want to protect you." Chuck grins. "But sometimes we also have to try protect ourselves. Like when you were shot Sarah, there was no way you would have been able to fight him off. I should have been more prepared, but I was too worried for you."

"_I_ should have been more prepared."

Chuck laughs. "This isn't going to turn into an argument is it?"

Sarah grins. "No."

"Did you wake up from your nightmare?"

"Yeah, my hands were super shaky, that's why I was holding on to you so tightly, you made them not shake." Sarah says shyly.

Chuck gives her a kiss and tickles her nose with his. "If it ever happens again you wake me."

"I'm not going to wake you Chuck." Sarah laughs.

"Please Sarah." Chuck responds gently but seriously.

Sarah sees the look in his eyes and she knows he wants to help. "OK, but it probably won't happen again. I never get them."

"Any nightmare."

"OK." She chuckles. "I promise to wake you."

"Or dream.."

Sarah laughs. "I would be waking you far to often, lets keep it with nightmares." She wraps her arm around his neck and pulls his hair lightly. "Anyway if I woke you up and told you my dreams, we might not be doing a lot of sleeping once I told you.."

Chucks eyes shoot open. "What do you mean?"

"Ive agreed with telling you my nightmares Chuck, but a girls got to keep her dreams to herself." Sarah teases.

"Come on, just one." Chuck begs.

Sarah laughs and leans her face close so her breath can tickle his face. "Well..." She says seductively. "This one dream I had... you and I.."

"Yeah?" Chuck asks excitedly.

"We were on this big bed, the sheets were like silk and the pillows were so massive..then you.."

Chuck looks on expectantly, he thinks he's going to love hearing this dream.

"Start to kiss me on the neck and.. "

Chuck gives her a grin and wriggles his eyebrows.

"Then you'll never guess this.." Sarah says kissing him on the lips.

"What? What did I do next?"

Sarah holds in a laugh and wriggles her eyebrows, to Chucks delight. "The bed turns into this giant swimming pool, with slides and everything, oh god it was so fun. We just dived off the diving board and had races down the slides. So great!"

Chucks mouth hangs open as he watches her excited face. "Was that it?"

"Yeah?" Sarah asks, keeping a straight, serious face. "What else would happen?"

Chuck shakes his head and narrows his eyes. "You are one evil woman Miss Walker."

Sarah giggles and sticks her tongue between her teeth, looking adorable. "What time do we have to check out?"

"Not till eleven why?"

"Well, now I can tell you what you really did In my dream, and if you want.. you can do it." Sarah says, giving him a wicked grin.

"Sounds like the best plan ever!" Chuck says loudly, listening with all ears.

11:30am. Courtyard of Chucks and Morgans apartment.

Chuck and Sarah walk hand in hand through the courtyard, Sarah laughing at Chucks version of Beckmans shocked face when he had a go at her.

"Chuck, Sarah!" A female voice comes, and they turn around to see Ellie behind them.

"Morgan told me what happened, I can't believe it. I can't believe you have to leave Sarah." Ellie says with a sad expression.

Just before Chuck can let any words out his parents walk up behind Ellie along with Devon.

"Oh we heard the news, I'm so sorry Sarah. " Mary says. "Not awesome, guys." Devon agrees.

"Guys-" Chuck starts

"Chuck!" Morgan calls from their apartment door. "I still can't believe this, I just can't."

"Neither can we." Bryce and Carina say from behind Morgan. They went around early to see how Chuck was and if Sarah went off without any problems. They tried to contact Sarah the other night but she didn't answer her phone.

"Sarah! Your here!" Carina says only just noticing Sarah. "You haven't left yet. Did she let you stay longer?" Carina asks.

"So she should! She can't just expect you to pack up and leave." Ellie says.

"Unfortunately that's what the CIA does El," Stephen says.

Chuck looks at Sarah and gives her a big grin. "Should we tell them?"

Sarah laughs and shrugs a shoulder. "I guess so."

"Tell us what?" Morgan asks, coming to stand by Chuck.

"Sarahs not leaving, shes still on the team."

Sarah gives Chuck a frightened look as a bunch of squeals, hugs and questions come in her direction.

Chuck finally managing to pull Sarah away from everyone, jokingly stands in front of Sarah, in a protecting stance.

"And bids are starting at a hundred dollars people, one hundred dollars.." Chuck jokes.

"Is that all I'm worth?" Sarah teases as she pops her head from Chucks side.

"Oh, no, no way more, money can't even buy you." Chuck rambles out making everyone laugh.

Sarah grins at Chuck and rest her hand on the small of his back. "It was really all Chuck he kind of went barging around to Beckmans hotel and insisted that I stay. He said a massive speech and everything."

Ellie gives her brother a proud smile. "That's my brother."

"No, no it wasn't that big.." Chuck says. "Sarah was already there with Roan."

"Roan?" Carina asked, confused.

Sarah smirked and nodded her head. "Long story, but he also made Beckman see sense. But yeah, I'm back.." Sarah glances around at all the happy faces. She hopes the conversation has come to an end because she dislikes being the center of attention.

"That's great Sarah, how about we celebrate? Go out for tea? I'm sure you guys will have another mission soon." Mary asks.

Everyone agrees and decide to meet at the local Italian restaurant just after 6:00pm. Morgan asks if he can invite Alex, which then leads to Chuck wondering If they should invite Colonel Casey too. With fear in Morgans eyes he finally decide it couldn't hurt to invite him even if he will probably say no. Maybe it will help them get to know each other more.

"Oh god, my parents." Sarah quickly says. "They'll be wondering where I am."

"I thought you stayed there last night with Chuck?" Morgan asks.

"Oh, no we..stayed the night at a hotel..." Sarah responds. "But, I better go, I'll invite them to tea."

She gives Chuck a quick kiss on the lips and says good bye to everyone.

"A hotel aye buddy?" Morgan asks. "You guys are getting serious."

Sarahs apartment.

Sarah can't help but feel guilty as she walks out of the lift to her room. Her parents, especially her mum would have been worried sick. She didn't even call them or send them a quick text. She left her phone in her car. She already apologized to Carina and Bryce that she had left it in there so didn't get their text or calls.

She opens the door and her mum sitting on the couch instantly spins round, relief washing over her face.

"Hey." Sarah says weakly.

"Hey honey, everything OK?" Her mum asks, standing from the couch.

"Everything's good, I'm sorry I didn't let you know I wouldn't be here last night." Sarah says putting her handbag on the ground.

"Darl! You're back!" Her dad comes into the lounge and gives her a hug. "Your mum here was worried sick."

Sarah gives an apologetic smile to her mum. "It's a long story, but I stayed at a..um hotel, and I left my phone in the car and I didn't go back and get it. I'm sorry mum."

Emma laughs and shakes her head. "No no, I was OK. Just when Chuck came around yesterday looking for you, I was worried and just hoped he found you."

Sarah smiles and nods her head. "He did."

"What happened with your general?" Her dad asks.

"Oh it's fine now."

"Really?" Emma asks.

"Yes, it's all sorted." Sarah grins, and from the smile on her daughters face, Emma knows everything is good. "Do you want to go out for tea tonight? Chuck his parents, sister, her fiance, and the team plus maybe a couple of extras are coming too. You guys will?"

Emmas eyes light up at the idea of meeting Chucks parents. "Of course! When?"

6:30pm. Italian Restauraunt.

Sarah and her parents rush through the doors to the restaurant as they are running a bit late. After getting taken over to their table and seeing everyone all seated, Sarah takes a deep breath. They were late, but they made it. Sarah struggled with having a shower as she had to make sure she didn't get her bandages wet. Then, she got shampoo in her eyes and she could barely see. This then resulted in getting her bandaging wet and she had to work hard on drying it so she wouldn't have to go to the doctors. Finally making it out of the shower, she got dressed, did her makeup then they were on their way.

Chuck stood up when he noticed Sarah and his eyes instantly widened when he saw her. She was wearing a very similar black dress to the first time they met and her hair curled loosely around her shoulders. Sarah instantly gave him a smile, and all her panic melted away at the look he was giving her. She walked up to him and rested her forehead against his chest for a second. Looking back up to him and giving him a heart stopping smile she sat in her seat Chuck had pulled out to her.

"Sorry for being late." Sarah said, and introduced her parents to everyone they hadn't met. When Sarah stopped at Casey she raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised and impressed he came. He gave her a nod and she went on to introduce Alex. After that she looked at Chuck who was watching her in amazement and she gave him a confused smile.

"What?"

"You just look beautiful." Chuck said quietly.

Sarah felt the butterflies in her stomach from the compliment and she gave him a approving look. "And so do you." She looks at her watch and narrows her eyebrows. "I bet you guys are starving, sorry to have you waiting"

"No it's fine we were just getting to know Alex and John." Ellie said.

"Sarah was fussing about." Jack teased.

"No, no. I had a bit of a frustrating shower routine that's all."

"Ah, keeping the bandage from getting wet?" Awesome asked.

Sarah nodded. "Usually it's not too bad, but getting shampoo in my eyes didn't help." She chuckled.

"Ouch, are you OK?" Chuck asks.

Sarah grins and nods her head. "Yep."

* * *

><p>"I'll just have an orange juice with that please." Sarah says to the waiter as he was coming around asking for drink and dinner orders.<p>

"I'll just have an orange juice with mine as well." She heard Chuck say from beside her. Sarah turned and gave Chuck a smirk. "Chuck, get a wine or something."

"No, I want a juice."

Sarah raised her eyebrows. "So it has nothing to do with me being on antibiotics and not allowed alcohol?"

"Pfft, no course not." Chuck lied.

Sarah shook her head with a smile and took his hand under the table. "Love you." She mouthed.

Chuck ran his thumb along the back of her hand and mouthed something so long Sarah couldn't work out a single word of it.

She laughed and narrowed her eyebrows. "I have no idea what you just said." She laughed. "You're saying it too fast."

Sarahs laugh brought everyone else attention as Chuck did it again.

"I got it Sarah!" Morgan said reading Chucks lips. "He's saying, 'I hope my...pasta has heaps of chillies in it.'"

Sarah laughs and pulls her hand from Chucks. "Well that was not the reply I was wanting."

Chuck shakes his head at Morgans absurd answer and laughs. "How on earth did you get that Morgan?"

Morgan shrugged. "I'm pretty sure that's what you said, it was that or 'I love you more than anything in the world.'" He grinned. "But I'm going for the pasta one."

Chucks blushes at the fact that Morgan actually got it right. He was sure he mouthed it way too fast. He didn't want him to actually guess it.

"Foods here!" Chuck quickly says.

Sarah gives him a smile as the waiters bring their food. "So was it the pasta one or the other?" She asks Chuck quietly.

"You know it's the other one."

Every ones eyes light up at the plates of food as they get placed on the table. Everyone talks and laughs as they eat and Chuck watches as Morgan manages to make Casey crack a half smile.

* * *

><p>As the evening winds down, Awesome is in an intense conversation with Casey and Bryce about rock climbing, Sarahs parents and Chucks parents are talking about their travels around the world, Sarah, Ellie, Carina and Alex talk more of Ellies wedding and how close it actually is. Chuck looks at Morgan and shakes his head.<p>

"Remember when we first met Bryce and Sarah?"

"I will not forget buddy, now look at us. Girlfriends, full spy's and our own apartment."

Chuck nods his head in agreement and looks at Sarah who is in an engrossed conversation with the girls. He remembers when he first saw her, he could barely speak. She was so beautiful. He laughs thinking that even now when he looks at her he can't speak. He knows he thinks it far to often but he can't believe his luck. In finding her, and being with her. Having_ her_ love him. Chuck zones out of his thinking when he focuses on to blue eyes staring straight at him.

"Hi." She says softly and gives him his favorite smile.

He looks at her closely, almost observes her. He can read her face pretty well now, and he has a feeling he's never seen her this happy. Her eyes have never been so blue and her smile is just dazzling.

"Uh..h-hi." He stutters out.

Sarah tilts her head gently and ignores Chucks cute stuttering. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom."

"Right OK."

Sarah squeezes Chucks thigh lightly and hops out of her seat. Chuck watches after her as she glides off to the bathroom. He turns his attention back to the table once she's out of sight and Jack is sitting in Chucks seat.

"Hi, hi Mr Walker."

"Chuck, as you know Emma and i are leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah, works calling i know what you mean." Chuck laughs.

"Exactly. You'll look after Sarah?"

"Of course i will."

"I know she often likes to do things on her own and can be a bit stubborn about it." Jack winks.

Chuck laughs. "That she does."

"But, i have to admit Charles. I have never seen her happier."

"Really?"

"He's right Chuck, she's constantly smiling now." Emma says leaning around Jack. "You look after her for us."

Chuck grins hoping he's part of the reason for their daughters happiness. "I promise."

Awesome calls to Chuck over the table. "Chuck bro, Someones trying to steal your woman, not awesome."

Chuck turns his head and notices an older man talking to Sarah just outside the bathroom doors. He can see Sarah take a step back from the man and try to turn around.

"Who's this guy." Jack mutters and hops up from his seat.

Chuck follows Jack and hops from his seat. "Wait." Bryce says. "You watch this."

* * *

><p>Sarah rolls her eyes. This guy is probably old enough to be her father and he's standing there talking her up in front of her family and friends. <em>Can it be any more embarrassing?<em> She shakes her head for the third time and gives him a tight lipped smile.

"I said I'm not interested."

The man not taking the hint goes to take hold of her wrist and asks her again to have a drink with him. He instantly regrets the decision when Sarah lets out a sigh and takes his wrist forcefully and twists his arm back around his back. She knows she shouldn't be making a scene, but really? Why can't he just be more respectful? She holds it behind his back as he gasps in pain and she looks him straight in the eye.

"I told you, i have a boyfriend. " She says calmly.

The man struggles out with pathetic words of apologies and she finally lets him go and walks back to her table where everyone is staring at her.

"Men." She huffs taking a seat back in her chair, avoiding the eyes on her. She takes a sip of her drink casually.

"That's my girl." Jack beams proudly. "But I'm going to have a word with this man. No one messes with my daughter."

"Yeah me too." Chuck says confidently. "Who does he think he is?"

"Yeah! Come on lets all go up there, bet he didn't see all of us with you." Morgans says. Casey gives a grunt in agreement and Bryce nods eagerly.

"What! No, no way." Sarah says grabbing Chuck by the hand and pulling him back to the seat. "Please let's just get dessert?"

Chuck trying to avoid Sarahs gaze shakes his head. "He was disrespectful Sarah."

"Yeah, and he knows that OK?" She says making him look at her. "Please."

Chuck finally catching Sarahs eyes not being able to disagree with her pleading look, nods his head. "Share the mud cake?"

Sarah gives him a thankful smile and nods her head. "Yum."

Ellie can't help but feel a bit jealous of Sarahs self defense. It was very impressive. "Sarah, you have to teach me some moves."

Sarah laughs lightly and nods her head. "I'll teach you Ellie."

Casey looks at his daughter. "I hope you're still practicing the ones i showed you."

"You taught your daughter some moves? I'm not surprised." Carina smirked.

"Yeah, he basically taught me self defense before anything else." Alex laughs.

The night goes on and soon the incident is forgotten to Sarahs relief. She hates making a scene and is glad that Chuck left it alone, causing everyone else to as well. She had a feeling the man wouldn't be back anyway, he was practically crying in pain.

Bryce gets a message from Beckman saying they are to all meet tomorrow and get ready for the Fulcrum raid at Black Rock. Apparently a plan is made. Sarah hopes she will be allowed back by then. She wants to help take them down.

* * *

><p>As the night comes to a end the meals are paid for and Chuck with Sarah leaning sleepily against them leads the others out.<p>

"Are you alright?" Chuck asks as Sarah feels her eyes begin to get heavy.

"Just tired. I had to take my antibiotics with tea, and it's made me drowsy."

As the group makes their way down the street to their parked cars they walk past the man that hit on Sarah. He gives her wide eyes as he notices every one with her. Sarah ignores him and leans closer into Chuck. Chuck forces himself not to say anything and continues to walk straight past. Jack though, 'accidentally' bumps into the man and spills the guys drink over him.

"Woah! Sorry there." jack says sarcastically.

The man looks down at his soaking jacket and back up to Jack. "You did that on purpose!"

"Well at least now you can go home and stop flaunting yourself on girls half your age right?"

The man looks at Sarah and back at Jack. "I-"

"You keep away from my daughter." Jack says seriously and put his arm back around Emma. They carry on down the street.

Emma gives Jack a stern look but can't help the small smile on her face. "I will ignore that because you were protecting our daughter."

"Come on honey! It was clearly an accident."

Chuck laughs and gives Jack a thumbs up behind his back so Sarah can't see. Jack gives him a wink and Bryce and Morgan laugh at the guy still staring at his shirt.

Ellie, Awesome and Chucks parents say their goodbyes first and Emma and Mary exchange emails.

"If you're ever looking for a nice little holiday, give us a call." Jack says to Stephen. "Mates rates."

Stephen smiles and nods his hand. "Might have to take you up on that."

Carina and Bryce followed by Casey and Alex leave as well getting into their cars. Morgan waves goodbye to Alex and Casey and immediately texts Alex to see if she wants to go for a picnic the following day.

"Quite the romantic Morgan?" Emma asks as he walks alongside Emma and Jack.

"Well, i will not lie, i can cook a very romantic dinner." Morgan grins.

Jack nods. "So can i."

Emma opens her mouth and shakes her head. "Toasties do not count."

"Oh not that again, it was one time. I tell you Morgan, never make a mistake. You won't hear the end of it."

Chuck laughs at the conversation between Morgan and Sarahs parents as him and Sarah follow closely behind.

"You're parent's are great."

"Mmhm." Sarah mumbles into Chucks chest.

Chuck looks down and smiles when he sees Sarahs eyes closed, her head leaning against his chest.

"I'm glad you trust me to not walk you into anything." Chuck laughs as he leads her safely.

"I do."

Chuck finally gets to his car and Morgan still talking to his Sarahs parents waits patiently for Chuck to say goodnight to Sarah.

"See you tomorrow then?"

Sarah opens her eyes wider and steps back. "Of course." She says softly. "I'll miss you." She whispers and smiles shyly.

Chuck smiles back. "If only we had that hotel booked again huh?"

Sarah nods her head eagerly. "That was fun." She winks. "My parents are going home tomorrow though, we can start our alternating sleep overs again. Although, you can stay..."

"You know i want to. But-"

"Morgan and you are gaming." Sarah grins. "I will just go home my lonely self then." She pouts.

"Hey Morg-" Chuck starts to call to Morgan.

"No Chuck." Sarah quickly says. "I was kidding, I'm glad you guys are hanging out, i need a rest from you anyway."

"Hey! These antibiotics are bringing out your teasing side huh?"

Sarah grins and shakes her head. "Nope, this is just me, miss teaser."

Chuck laughs. "You're adorable."

Sarah smiles back and kisses his lips quickly. She looks at her parents still talking to Morgan. "I should go."

"OK, night." Chuck kisses her again. "I love you."

"Love you too." Sarah smiles, still loving the fact that those words make her heart beat twice as fast.

Chuck reluctantly lets go of Sarahs hands and goes over to say good night to her parents. As Sarah and her parents start to walk off Chuck calls out.

"Hey Sarah." She turns around. "Remember if you.." Chuck puts his hand together like a pillow and leans his head against it and closes his eyes. Sarah and her parents watch him as he all of a sudden opens his eyes and put his hands in the air with a frightened face. "Call me."

Sarah laughs and gives him a beautiful grin. "I promise i will. You're on speed dial."

Chuck nods his head and gives them one last wave and hops into the car.

"What was that about?" Emma asks with an amused face.

"Oh, uh, Chuck said if i have a nightmare to call him."

Emma can't help but let a small 'Aw' escape her lips. "He is a sweetie."

Sarah laughs. "He's not eight mum."

"Remember when you had you're first nightmare Sarah? With the monster?" Jack asks as they get to their car.

"Yes dad, i do. It was truly horrible."

* * *

><p>"Hey Chuck." Morgan says as Chuck drives home.<p>

"Yeah buddy?"

"Have you ever thought about asking Sarah to move in?"

Chuck glances at Morgan. "Well, i have thought about it of course. But you know, i don't want to rush her or anything. And you know, me and you just brought it i would have to talk to you first.."

Morgan nods. "It would be great."

"Really? You wouldn't care?"

"No not at all, i would feel extra safe if she was there."

Chuck laughs. "You just want her to move in for protection?"

Morgan laughs. "Joking Chuck. But, it would be cool, have gaming nights with her, you know?"

Chuck nods his head. "She might like her own home though, do you think?"

"You guy's are together all the time anyway, and why not let her make a home at ours?"

Chuck contemplates Morgans suggestion. He loves it. Sarah living with him and Morgan would be fantastic.

"Maybe I'll hint to her."

Morgan grins. "Na Chuck, just straight out ask her."

"You think?"

"Oh, i know." Morgan nods. "Anyway, when you guys get married, I'm outta there."

* * *

><p>The end!<p>

I hope this was OK and not too boring or anything. Thanks!


	26. Chapter 26

Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter. Fluff, fluff and more fluff. Meh, don't care it's too fun to write! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck.

Burbank Airport. 8:00am.

"You will be OK?"

"I will mum." Sarah insisted with a genuine smile.

"I hate leaving when you're still not one hundred percent." Emma said regretfully. She wishes her and Jack could stay just a little longer, but they have a tour booked by a couple of honeymooners.

"I'll be fine mum I promise. I, I have Chuck." Sarah replied turning around to find Chuck hanging back a bit. She reached for his hand and gently pulled him beside her.

Chuck nodded his head with a Bartowski smile. He was standing back a bit so Sarah could say good bye to her parents without him intruding. However, it seemed Sarah wanted him there beside her.

"I won't let her out of my sight." Chuck grinned.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should go with them too." She joked.

"You guys can always come for a holiday? We can take you anywhere you want to go." Jack said giving Chuck a pat on the shoulder.

"Wow, that does sound really good." Chuck said, turning to Sarah to hear her thoughts.

Sarah glanced at Chucks excited face and tilted her head from left to right. "If this mission goes smoothly, we could always think about it."

"Oh, you should Sarah! You will just love it!" Emma said happily.

The intercom at the airport called the flight for Emma and Jack and Emma started to well up slightly, not wanting to leave her daughter. She rarely saw her and she just hoped this time Sarah would take up the offer of a holiday.

Emma gave Sarah a big hug and made sure to keep her tears from spilling everywhere.

"I'll miss you. Stay safe." She said then gave Chuck an equally big hug. "Both of you stay safe and look after each other."

Jack gave Sarah his classic hug and lifted her up in the air. "Dad!" Sarah laughed. "I'm not four anymore."

Jack laughed along with his daughter. "Just had to show you I still have some muscles."

Jack shook Chucks hand firmly and Chuck couldn't help but feel bit intimidated, especially when Jack prodded Chucks chest with his finger telling him to never hurt his daughter.

"I, I won't sir." Chuck stuttered out nervously.

"I know you won't Chuck." Jack winked and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "When you find the time off, you pack her bags OK? You make her come on that holiday."

Chuck grinned and looked at Sarah. "I will."

* * *

><p>Once they had waved from the runway and disappeared in the plane Sarah gave Chuck a sad smile and put her arm around his waist.<p>

"You OK?" Chuck asked as they watched the plane take off.

"Yeah, I just don't see them often and it's usually my fault, I tell them I'm too busy and things." She said quietly. "I'm going to miss them."

Chuck nodded and watched the plane fly out of sight. "We are going on that holiday Sarah."

Sarah gave his waist a squeeze as they left the airport. "Yeah, I would like that." She grinned. "Especially if you're coming."

Chuck grinned back. "I honestly love your parents. Your mum is so nice and caring and your dad, well he is a bit of a jokester huh?"

"Love them? Wow, you better of loved me as quickly as you loved them." Sarah teased as she unlocked her car.

"The way I love you is different." Chuck said hopping into the passenger seat. "I don't love anyone the way I love you." He said simply, "And, yes I'm pretty sure the first time I saw you I fell in love with you. I mean seriously." Chuck said, "You're just..i can't even describe you! You're simply the best thing in the universe." He chuckled shaking his head.

Sarah, still with her hands on her seat belt not quite clicking it shut, sat in awe of Chucks words. _How can some one be so sweet?_

"I, I love you?" Sarah said a little hesitantly, almost asking it as a question. What was she meant to say to Chuck when he says those eloquent things?_ I really need to find better words to express how I feel about him._

"I love you too." He replied. "Is everything OK?" Chuck asks as Sarah still hadn't clicked her seat belt on or started the engine.

"Yeah, yeah of course." She smiled. "Hey? Do you want to drive?"

Chuck momentarily froze._ Did she really just ask me if I wanted to drive?_ "Uh, what?"

Sarah chuckled and took her seat belt off and hopped out of the car. She came around to the passenger door, opened it up and unbuckled Chucks seat belt for him.

"To show you how much I love you, I will let you drive my car." She winked.

Chuck scrambled out of the car quickly and sprinted around to the drivers door before she could change her mind. Was this really happening? He couldn't believe his luck.

"Oh my god Sarah, I love you, I honestly love you. I can't believe you're letting me drive this."

Sarah laughed and hopped into the passenger seat. "You treat her like she's your child Chuck."

"OK. OK." Chuck said putting the seat belt on and taking the view in from the drivers side. He started the engine. "Oh, god." he groaned. "What a dream."

Sarah raised her eyebrow. "Gee Chuck, don't get too excited over there."

Chuck scoffed and put the car into drive. "Only you make me excited." he teased confidently.

Sarah dropped her jaw slightly and raised her eyebrows, quietly impresses by his forwardness.

"I'd like to hope so."

* * *

><p>Once Chuck parked in the Buy More parking lot he still had a goofy grin on his face that Sarah couldn't take her eyes off. He had driven her car very well and she actually liked being able to relax in the passenger seat, taking in the view out the window and the view right next to her.<p>

She laughed when he drove slightly out of the park and back into it about ten times. "I think you have parked perfectly Chuck."

Chuck gave her a disappointed look and finally turned the engine off. "The drive here went too quick, had to make it last a little longer." He grinned.

"Well, you be a good boy and you can drive us home." Sarah grinned. "Well, um, you know you're apartment then I'll take it home... to my apartment." She rambled out slightly.

Chuck smiled and nodded his head. He wondered if he should suggest to her about moving in. After his talk to Morgan yesterday he thought about it all night. He knows there would be nothing better than to live with Sarah. Just last night he was missing her snuggled up beside him, waking up all warm with her pressed against him. He would promise to be the best living partner if she chose to. He can just imagine cooking her breakfast in bed, making her dinner, having movie and game nights. They could go out at night and go dancing then come back to their home. God how he wants to ask her. He could give her massages, run her baths...

"Chuck?"

Chuck quickly snaps out of his thoughts and looks at Sarah giving him a questioning look. "Sorry, I was just thinking..."

Sarah gives him an odd grin and opens her door. "We should probably go, meeting in ten minutes."

"Right of course." Chuck responds quickly following Sarahs lead into the Buy More.

Base. 10:00am.

"Good morning team." Beckman says with a small smile. She is back in Washington now but she did enjoy her short time with the team..and Roan.

Chuck had to admit he was a little nervous having this meeting today. It was their first time speaking to her since his outburst, speech or whatever you want to call it. Even if she is only on video call it doesn't make him any more at ease. Although, she gave them a smile so things must be OK.

The team all give her some polite replies and wait for her to continue speaking.

"Agent Walker, I am glad you have decided to still join us."

"Of course General." Sarah answered. _Why wouldn't I? You're letting me work with Chuck and be in a relationship with him. Fairly good deal.  
><em>

"However, I still would like you to step down from this next mission, we need you to recover fully before sending you on any."

"Oh, you don't have to worry, I'm practically back to normal." Sarah answered confidently.

"I will have a doctor look at you and make sure you're mission ready."

_Is it absolutely necessary? _"Yes General."

"Right, Colonel Casey, you're still aware that you will be working with this team until Fulcrum has been eliminated?"

"Yes General."

"Good. Now, the plan of attack has been made. Next week you will be going to the location of Black Rock. We have found the coordinates and we believe that it is where they will be holding their meeting. However this must go smoothly. We need you to capture all the leaders of Fulcrum. We can not let any of them get away."

"What about all the other hundreds of agents?" Morgan asks.

"There will be an air raid."

"Really?"

"Yes, it is the only way to take them down. We just have to be absolutely certain that we have all the leaders first. We can't risk doing a full raid in case one of the leaders escape."

"What if just an agent escapes from the raid?" Morgan asks.

"It will be unlikely but it will be a lot easier to deal with."

They nod their heads in agreement.

"Will you have the air raid all set?" Casey asks.

"There will be a set time. You will have approximately thirty minutes to get all the leaders, I will give you the set time closer to the mission."

"How do we get the leaders by themselves? Will they all be together or?" Chuck asks.

"From the information we received from the Fulcrum agent Agent Miller captured, we found that there is an underground bunker there. We believe that the leaders will be there before the Fulcrum agents arrive."

"Can we be sure this agent is telling the truth?" Carina questions. There would be nothing worse than false information.

"For his sake, he better be." Beckman answers. "Are we clear?"

"Leaders dead or alive?" Casey asks bluntly.

"Alive. If things become difficult, do what you have to do." Beckman says. "You're all fully fledged Agents now, I know you are all ready for this. I will talk to you closer to the time. Good day."

Beckman exits the video call quickly as usual, and the six spies sit there in silence for a few seconds taking in all the information.

"Got a Buy More shift now guys. You on today Chuck?" Morgan finally speaks hopping from his seat.

"Yeah, yeah got to do a few installs." Chuck responds.

"Well, you are the only one at the store that is actually responsible enough to do them." Morgan laughs.

Chuck shrugs. "You know you could do them Morgan, same degree we have come on, come with me buddy!" He pleads.

"No way! Not with all those old cougar ladies trying to get a piece of me."

Sarahs eyes shift from Morgan to Chuck. _What ladies? _"What ladies?"

"You know ones with 'computer problems' always calling Chuck." Morgan laughs.

"Really?" Sarah asks looking at Chuck, waiting for an answer.

"He's exaggerating." Chuck shakes his head. "Morgan you're exaggerating."

"Oh, you have Sarah suspicious now." Carina muses.

"No, it's fine." Sarah says quickly. _I'm not suspicious._

"Oh! Charles, please would you sunblock my back!" Bryce says in his best women voice.

"Oh Chucky, would you like a freeeeesh martini for all your haaard work?" Carina drawls out in a sultry voice.

"No, you guys have it all wrong." Chuck says defending himself. Although, he can't help the blush rise on his cheeks.

"Walker you should go watch him, he's red as a beetroot." Casey joins in on the joke. He quite likes this team. Usually he likes silence and professionalism but he has to admit, just to himself, that he finds it quite..relaxing.

Sarah looks at Chucks face and notices that it is actually red. "Who are you installing today?" She asks a little more serious.

"Uh, I don't know some man then a woman I think? I don't, Sarah come on! You're not believing this are you?"

"Has the woman asked you before?" Carina questions.

"Yeah once or twice, no big deal just in and out."

"Does she offer you a drink?"

"What? Like a water? Yeah."

"Alcohol." Carina deadpans.

"Sometimes..but I don't take it! I say no. She was just being polite because she's there sipping away drinking a wine while I'm working!"

"She watches you work?" Sarah asks while narrowing her eyebrows. She starts to feel an odd emotion rise in her stomach.

"Well, I'm off see you!" Morgan quickly interrupts, knowing his friend is not going to be happy with him later.

"Yeah me too," Casey agrees following out Morgan. "Put a lead on that one Walker."

Carina and Bryce grin as they hop from their seats. "Just joking Chuck, we all know you're not like that." Carina says seriously.

Chuck gives them a small glare and turns back to Sarah with an aspirated look.

"Sarah, you know I would never do anything. Right?"

"I know." Sarah answers with a smile. She knows Chuck and she knows he would never do anything of such. He is the most trustworthy and honest person she knows. It still doesn't help the fact that some woman is flirting with _her_ man.

"Good, good. Thank you. So uh-"

"So she flirts with you?" Sarah questions.

"I don't know! Just silly things. How is your day, come on Sarah, normal questions. I can't see why you're taking this so seriously." Chuck says a little frustrated.

"Because Chuck!" She says desperately. "I don't want other women flaunting themselves on you! I mean, I'm not going to say you're mine but I love you and you love me so you know.. there is no room for other women trying to.. woo you." Sarah says crossing her arms over her chest. _Stupid women._

"Woo me?" Chuck chuckles at Sarahs choice of words. "Sarah, no woman in part from you could ever woo me."

Sarah gives a small smile and glances up at him. "I know you wouldn't do anything or lead them on, I just don't like the other thought of women throwing themselves at you." She says grumpily.

"You're adorable when you're jealous." Chuck grins.

"I'm not jealous!" Sarah scoffs. _I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous..I'm totally jealous._

"Really?"

"Yeah." She lies. "Why would I be jealous?" She snaps.

"OK." Chuck says raising his hands in surrender. "My mistake."

"Yes," Sarah answers tapping the front of her high heels on the ground. "Your mistake."

"Alright." Chuck smiles. "I better go and do the installs...do you want to come?"

"No." Sarah responds simply. She would actually love to go and make sure that this lady knows that Chuck is fully taken, but she knows she can't. She is being a little silly.

"See you in a few hours then?" Chuck asks carefully as he hops from his seat.

"Mmhm." Sarah nods and glances up at him. "Love you." She says softly.

Chuck smiles and leans down to kiss her lips. "Love you more." He says against her lips then reluctantly parts them.

"And babe?" Chuck calls from the stairs and turns around to see Sarah still watching him. "I'm pretty sure she knows that I'm totally in love with my girlfriend. I mean, you are all I talk about." He smiles.

His heart melts slightly at Sarahs lips curling up into his favorite smile. Just what she wanted to her. She gives him a wave which he mirrors back and he leaves up the lift.

3:00pm. Base.

Sarah sits on a plastic chair in the first aid room at base as the doctor finishes her assessment on her.

"Twist slowly from side to side." The woman doctor orders. Sarah twists side to side easily and the doctor gives a small nod.

"I know this injury is physical." The doctor says. "And you seem to have recovered well in such a short time." Sarah can't help her proud grin. "But, these sorts of events can also do things to us mentally, emotionally. Anything that I should be aware of?" She asks gently.

Sarah has a small think but shakes her head. "No, I don't think so."

"No problem with using guns?"

Sarah freezes for a second realizing she hasn't actually tried. "Uh, no, no i can still use them, no problems."

The doctor nods her head as she writes down Sarahs words. "Sometimes these things can cause a bit of aftermath."

Sarah nods her head with a smile.

"What about nightmares? Any of them?" The doctor asks, still looking at her paper.

Sarah swallows not knowing if she should say anything. She only had the one, but what if that one stops her from being able to go on missions? The doctor looks up from the paper and notices the conflict on Sarahs face.

"It's OK, it's very common."

"I, I just had one but it wasn't really about me getting shot.." Sarah says hesitantly. She surprises her self that she is actually opening up._ Must be Chucks influence._ She smiles, she kind of likes his influence. Very much indeed.

"Alright, would you like to elaborate maybe?"

"Oh, uh just well my boyfriend..uh, Agent Bartowski sort of got captured so it was more of.." Sarah says using her hands as gestures to try and get the words out.

"Your dream sort of reflected you loosing him?" The doctor helps out.

"Yeah." Sarah says shyly. "But, this time when he got taken, no one was there to help."

The doctor gives her a comforting smile. "But in reality he was saved because your other partners came?"

"Yes." Sarah says with a nod.

"Right, I see. These sort of nightmares do occur. It doesn't seem to be as much about you getting shot but loosing your boyfriend?"

"Mmhm."

The doctor smiles again and Sarah decides she really likes this woman. Shes nice and actually she finds it very easy to talk to her. She sort of reminds her of her mum. Big smile, warm eyes and a gentle nature.

"These things happen. The fear of loosing someone you love will always be there and when you are both in this job then that fear is quite a lot higher, as the dangers are increased."

"Yeah."

"If you have anymore nightmares please don't hesitate to talk to anyone."

Sarah grins remembering that she has to always call Chuck if she has any nightmare. "I won't."

"Good, now General Beckman told me your next mission is next week and you will be happy to know I think you're ready for it."

"Really?" Sarah says excitedly.

"Yes, another week of rest and you will be ready to take on the world again." The doctor chuckles.

Sarah smiles. "Thank you."

The woman gives Sarah a medical note that says she will be fit for work by next week, the day just before their mission. As the doctor leaves she turns to Sarah and gives her a warm smile.

"Please, go to you're gun range and just get the feel of it again OK?"

_Crap she knew I was lying. _"OK." Sarah replies with a guilty smile.

* * *

><p>As soon as the doctor leaves Sarah goes into the shooting room and picks up her favorite gun. She holds it in her hand and it feels OK. Nothing feels different. The weights the same, her grips the same, the feeling of wanting to give this target a good smashing, still the same. She sets up her target and doesn't even hesitate when taking ten clean shots.<p>

"Feels good." She mutters quietly as she checks the target of her ten perfect shots. She knows it's not the real thing and she's not actually going out on a real mission using it. But she thinks she will be OK. She has been shot before, albeit not as seriously. But, she has a feeling that she will be OK. She's feeling confident.

Hearing footsteps running down the stairs, Sarah leaves the room instantly knowing it is Chuck as she text him as soon as she found out she was able to do the next mission. She takes a seat in a chair and gazes over him as he runs towards her and she immediately thinks how cute he looks with his loose tie and pocket protector. She doesn't blame other woman wanting to get to know him better.

"Hey!" He says with so much enthusiasm that she can't help but smile. "How was the doctors visit? Bet you're happy that you are fit and ready huh?" He says sliding into the chair next to her.

"I'm very happy. I almost can't believe that they let me." She says hopping from her seat and placing herself in his lap. "How were your installs?" She asks fiddling with his tie.

"Eh, boring. One just had to fix a few of his programs then the other had to replace her hard drive on her laptop, took ages though, had to drive all the way back to the Buy More just to get a new hard drive."

Sarah nods her head and finishes taking Chucks tie off, she doesn't know why she took it off actually. "So...was it the lady that always calls you?"

Chuck shakes his head. "No, it wasn't. Although, dam this lady was fit! Like wow! She was seriously really good for- "

Sarahs mouth immediately drops at the exact time that the tie drops from her hand. "Are you serious right now?" She interrupts.

"Babe, I was going to say she is good for her age..of eighty five..."

"Oh." Sarah says feeling a slight blush on her cheeks.

Chuck gives her a grin and waits for her to say something else.

"Fine, I know you're thinking it.."

"Thinking what?"

"I may have been a tad jealous.." Sarah says, looking up at the _very_ interesting ceiling.

"Wow." Chuck breathes.

"Wow?"

"Well, Sarah I mean.. look at you... and then me.."

Sarah narrows her eyebrows. "I don't understand."

Chuck lets out a small chuckle and shakes his head. "You _never_ have to be jealous." He said, gently tucking a stray stand of her hair behind her ear. "You are the woman that women are jealous of."

Sarah shakes her head and scrunches her nose. "No way."

Chuck laughs at her adorable face and wonders how does she not know? How does she not know that she is the most beautiful person in the world?

"Wherever you go people stare at awe in you Sarah! Not just men, women too." Chuck says truthfully.

"OK, let's just forget this whole jealous thing." Sarah says. "You're embarrassing me." She finishes, giving him a shy grin.

"You're far to modest." Chuck answers hopping from his seat still holding Sarah.

Sarah wraps her legs around him so he can't put her to the ground and gives him a pout. "Where are you going?"

"To drive you home, so you can stay the night?"

Sarah smiles and unwraps her legs from around his waist. "Oh." She says putting her heels on the ground. "I like the sound of that."

Chuck nods eagerly and leads her out of the Buy More.

"Hey Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Guess what I did today?"

"Um.. Let Chuck drive your car to the Buy More then let him drive it again?" He jokes giving her a pleading smile.

"You can." She nods. "But nope I actually talked to the doctor about my nightmare."

"Oh really?" Chuck asks surprised.

"Yep, you're a good influence on me." She grins. "You're turning me into a real girl."

Chuck stops just before the car and holds her hands. "You _are_ a real girl."

Sarah smiles and shrugs. "Well, a girl then who can talk more openly. Some one who's not afraid to share their emotions."

Chuck smiles and opens the passenger door for her. "And is that what you want?"

"Yeah," She says giving him a nod. "I like it." She grins.

"Good, but honey. I think it's all you. I doubt I did much to-"

"Chuck." Sarah interrupts. "You're far too modest."

* * *

><p><span>Chuck and Morgans apartment.<span>

Chuck and Sarah entered his apartment and sprawled out on the couch. Chuck lifted Sarahs feet on to his lap and started massaging them softly. She smiled and lent her head back on the couch.

"Mm. That feels good after wearing heels all day."

"I know the feeling." Chuck joked.

Sarah popped an eye open and gave him a smirk. "Never knew you wear stilettos Chuck."

Chuck stuck his tongue out and tickled her feet for a second until she squirmed. "OK, OK Chuck." Sarah breathed out. "I'm sorry. Keep going."

Chuck laughed, and started his massage again. "I was talking about my back anyway, had to do a bit of heavy lifting at the Buy More."

"Are you OK? Where does it hurt?" Sarah asked worriedly, pulling her feet from Chucks hands.

Just before Chuck could answer and tell her he was fine Morgan burst through the door bringing in with him a smell of delicious food.

"Hey guys!" Morgan said, bringing in with him a big picnic basket.

"Hey buddy, what's that smell?"

"Ah, this smell?" Morgan asks putting the picnic basket on the table and lifting the lid off. "That's Phad Thai, with the extra big prawns, a garlic bread and ambrosia for dessert!"

"Wow." Sarah said, taking a look inside the basket. "You made all this?"

"Yeah, just had to go over to Ellies and steal her picnic bag and she helped me fit it in."

"Is this for you and Alex?"

Morgan grinned happily and nodded his head. "Sure is, i better be off and pick her up, don't want it getting cold."

"She's going to love it Morgan." Chuck smiled. "We'll see you later."

Once Morgan had left Chuck gave Sarah a sheepish smile. "Man i have got to get some cooking lessons from him."

"I happen to love your cooking."

"Really?"

"Yep, i love it so much that i insist on buying us a pizza tonight." She grinned. "Although, i think i might get some cooking lessons from Morgan."

Chuck laughed. "I bet you can cook anything."

Sarah shook her head. "Not really, i think i got dads genes with the cooking side of things." She pouted. "So is your back OK?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Chuck smiled, continuing his massage on her feet.

Sarah getting lost in the massage again shook her head slowly and pulled her feet back to Chucks disappointment. "Come to the bathroom in ten minutes." She grinned, jumping off the couch and sauntering down the hallway.

Chuck cocked an eyebrow as he watched her leave and shrugged his shoulders. "OK.."

After only five minutes Chuck couldn't wait any longer and sneaked down the hallway. Opening the bathroom door slightly his eyes lit up with warmth when he saw the bath fill of steamy water and bubbles galore.

Sarah turned around and gave him a shy smile. "I know it's your home and i probably should have asked, but i thought a bath would be perfect for your sore back.."

Chucks eyes widened slightly as his heart pumped twice as fast. "You never ever have to ask."

Sarah smiled lovingly and walked towards him, he watched her hands waver gently down by the hem of his shirt as she grasped it gently to pull it off. Chuck lifted his arms in the air as she pulled it over his head.

Chuck watching Sarahs hands easily slide his belt off decided he should probably get started on shedding some of her clothes. Just before he moved his hands to pull her jacket off he remembered she probably wouldn't be able to have a bath with her still healing injury.

"You can't join can you?" Chuck said sadly. The idea of the bath wasn't as enticing without Sarah with him in it.

Sarah chuckled and shook her head. "No, but i will stay with you." She said bringing him over to the bath. "Then you can help me shower." She beams proudly. It was a great plan after all.

"Ah, good thinking Miss Walker." Chuck winks as he sinks into the warm water. "Although, i doubt i will ever be able to get out. This is so warm."

Sarah giggles and brings the chair over to the edge of the bath. She scoops up some foam from the bath and plops it on top of his head. "I'm sure i can find ways that will make you want to get out."

Chuck swallowed quickly and nodded his head. "One or two ways I'm sure."

"More."

"Really?" Chuck asks. "I want to know all these ways."

"Well one is i could threaten you with my gun." Sarah says simply.

"You wouldn't really shoot me would you?" Chuck teases.

Sarah scrunches up her nose and shakes her head with a smile. "Never ever."

"Good to know." Chuck says closing one of his eyes.

"Sore eye?" Sarah muses as finds his hand and entwines it with hers.

"Nope, I'm just resting one and making sure i can see you with the other."

Sarah gives him a toothy grin and quickly stands up. She pulls off her jeans and sits back down on her chair and dips her legs in the water. She looks back at Chuck and gives him an innocent look as he gazes over her legs then back up to her face.

"Everything OK Chuck?" She asks, holding in her laughter at his dreamy expression.

"Uh, yeah, yeah." Chuck quickly answers looking back into her sparkling eyes. "You're beautiful."

Sarah gives him a gorgeous smile and bites her bottom lip softly. "Thanks Chuck."

* * *

><p>Once Sarah had decided Chuck was starting to turn into a dried up prune she told him he had to hop out and help her shower. He was more than happy to hop out and help her shower but, he also wanted to know or experience one of the ways Sarah could get him out of the bath. That way<em> not<em> involving a gun of any kind. Sarah knew what he was up to as he protested about getting out so she gave him a sexy grin and moved her feet in the water.

Chuck instantly froze as he felt her foot run down his thigh and he was about to jump out when he heard a low sucking sound. Narrowing his eyes in confusion he sat up in the bath and realized the water level was dropping rapidly.

"One way," Sarah grinned. "Pull the plug." She finished, lifting her foot out of the water with the ring of the plug wrapped around her toe.

Chuck shook his head in wonder and hopped out of the near empty bath to help Sarah with her shower. She did deserve it after pulling that stunt after all.

"That was impressive." Chuck grinned as he helped Sarah with her clothes.

"Thank you!" She grinned back and turned his shower on. "Now, whatever you do Mr, don't get my bandaging wet."

"Don't worry Sarah, there are heaps of things we can do without getting your bandages wet."

Sarah giving him his second impressed look for the day nodded her head. "Miss Walker likes your thinking Mr Bartowski."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reeeeeading :)<p>

Next ones going to be a biggy, second to last chapter so it will be full of action, team work, friendships annnnd romance.

Thanks! Bye!


	27. Chapter 27

Second to last chapter! Next one will just be an epilogue, which i have already started writing. Hope you guys like this one. :)

Thanks!

Disclaimer: Do not own Chuck.

Chuck and Morgans apartment. 7:00am

1 week later.

Chuck woke bright and early. Which was rather rare lately with Sarah staying over or him staying at hers they slept till at least 8:00am. Which he loved. However, on this particular morning he could feel the sun through the cracks in his blinds. Without opening his eyes he let the sun warm his face and moved his right arm so he could pull Sarah into him. He was quietly surprised they weren't already wrapped up in each other. Feeling around on the left of his bed he felt the cold emptiness of her side. _Hmm? _Opening both eyes he felt them narrow when his sleeping partner wasn't next to him.

"Sarah?" He called, knowing there wouldn't be an answer. _Unless she may have rolled off the bed at night? No. _He thought and shook his head. Sarah was far to agile to do that.

"Hey!"

Chuck turned over to the unexpected greeting and found Sarah leaning against the doorway wearing her small, black bike shorts and blue singlet. She looked beautiful.

"Uh..what are you doing?" Chuck asked still feeling a little sleepy.

Sarah gave him a grin and threw him a pair of running shorts. "_We _Chuck, are going for a run."

Chuck smiled slightly, not missing the bounds of excitement in Sarahs voice. "We are?"

"Mmhm." She nodded, stepping from the door way and doing some mild stretches with her legs.

Chuck dropped his eyes to her legs and watched in awe at how flexible she was. Sarah smiled at his dazed face and shook her head in amusement. She walked over with an extra sway in her hips to Chucks draw. Opening it up, she pulled out a white shirt and threw it gently, landing it directly on his head.

Chuck shook his head quickly letting the shirt fall on his lap and gave her a concerned smile. Already knowing what he was going to ask Sarah brought her finger to his lips.

"The doctor said it will be good to go for a light run before my first mission."

"Mm, bu-" Chuck tried to muffle out. Sarah chuckled pulling her fingers away. "Just a light one?" She asked sweetly.

Chuck nodded, knowing he could never say no to that face of hers. Those eyes, that slight protruding of her bottom lip. He immediately threw the t shirt on.

"I guess it would be good."

Sarah nodded enthusiastically with agreement. "That's the spirit." She cheered, ruffling his hair and leaning in for a good morning kiss.

"Love you."

* * *

><p><span>Half an hour later...<span>

"Light? babe, I really would like to know your definition of light." Chuck puffed, collapsing on the concrete in the courtyard.

Sarah feeling flushed and also slightly out of her breath herself, placed her hands on her hips and walked slowly to Chuck and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I guess it was a little bit faster." She smiled, resting her hand on his chest.

"It was a sprint." Chuck corrected and reached for her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, I'm glad we went."

"Yeah, it was a good morning for it." Chuck said, finally managing to sit up. "You want to shower and I'll make you breakfast?"

"Both shower and both make breakfast?" Sarah offered.

"Yeah, I, I like your plan." Chuck nodded eagerly.

"Sarah!" A concerned voice came from behind and Sarah and Chuck turned their heads to see Ellie with narrow eyes.

Sarah quickly stood up and put her hands in front of her. "I'm fine. I swear Ellie, the CIA doctor said it will be good to go for a run."

"Really?" Ellie asked. "Did she check you out?" She asked her voice fill of concern and worry.

Chuck smiled at Sarahs guilty face. "She did El, she has a doctors note and everything." He helped out.

Ellie nodded and smiled, to Sarahs relief. "Good. If you need another check over you can always come over, you know that right?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you." Sarah smiled sincerely. "How long is it to the big day now?" Sarah asked, changing the subject.

Ellie let out a small squeal. "Two months. Eight weeks, sixty days."

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other with wide eyes and amused smiles. "Wow, it's pretty soon sis." Chuck laughed.

"Yes, still so much to do. The dresses are ordered, cake tasting is tomorrow night." She grinned. "8:00pm. You'll both be there?"

Chuck looked at Sarah knowing their mission is tomorrow afternoon, and by the looks of it, it's a pretty full on one.

"We wouldn't miss it. Promise." Sarah said confidently, giving Chuck a reassuring smile.

"Great! Devon and I picked out our five favorites so we need your input." Ellie smiled, checking her watch. "Have to rush, see you guys."

Once Ellie left Chuck turned to Sarah and raised an eyebrow. "Feeling pretty confident Miss Walker?"

"Always." She grinned and pulled him into the apartment.

Following day. 1:00pm.

"All have vests on?" Sarah asked, looking at each of her partners standing around the table at base.

They all nodded and Casey grabbed an extra couple of guns. "What?" He grunted as Chuck and Morgan looked at him with wide eyes. "More weapons the better."

Sarah nodded. "Caseys right, everyone take an extra two." She reached for the tranquilizers and handed them around as well.

"No kill shots with the leaders unless absolutely necessary." She said, following the Generals orders and looking specifically at Carina and Casey.

"What!" Carina said offended.

"Nothing," Sarah smiled. "I'm just making sure you heard."

Bryce checked his watch and nodded towards the door. "Lets go, the leaders arrive at 4:00pm and the air raid is scheduled for 6:00pm."

* * *

><p>"Black Rock." Casey said, parking the van abruptly and squinting out the now foggy window.<p>

The others looked out the side windows and saw nothing but a dusty, dirty landscape for miles.

"A little out in the open isn't it?" Morgan asked.

Sarah smiled at Morgan. "We have to walk for a bit."

They all hopped out from the van and grabbed their back packs fill of equipment that may come in use. They stayed close to the dehydrated bush, guns in their hands just in case.

"How long does it take to get there?" Chuck asked.

"Hour and a half if we're lucky." Sarah smiled gently.

"Uh! I'm already feeling the heat, with this thick vest on." Morgan said, racing to catch up alongside Casey who rolled his eyes when Morgan had to take an extra step just to keep up with him.

Chuck shook is head in amusement at Morgan and reached for his drink bottle in his bag. Taking a sip he handed it to Sarah next to him who gratefully took a mouthful.

"Thanks."

"No problem, how are you feeling?"

Sarah smiled at his concern and shrugged her shoulders. "Just like Morgan, hot. otherwise I'm good."

Chuck wriggled his eyes brows and grinned cheekily. "You're way hotter than Morgan."

Carina turned around and rolled her eyes at Chucks comment. "We are on a mission guys." She teased.

Sarah glared at Carina and looked at Chuck with an appreciative smile. "Thanks." She whispered.

Chuck gave her a quick smile and kept his head forward, not letting the beautiful blonde distract his mind from the mission.

* * *

><p>"Oh god, I'm so hot you could cook an egg on me." Chuck groaned an hour later as they stopped to check coordinates.<p>

"If we pick up the pace a bit we'll be there in twenty minutes, plenty of time to get into our places." Casey said, checking his portable GPS.

"Alright, lets do it!" Morgan said with motivation that caused everyone to be surprised.

"Someones trying to impress their girlfriends father." Bryce joked.

"I'm with Morgan," Sarah said standing up and giving Chuck a hand up. "Chuck and I have cake tasting later, the quicker the better."

"Wow, cake tasting. Never thought Walker would hurry along a mission for cake tasting." Carina smirked.

"Well, the cake is meant to be pretty good.." Chuck replied.

"And we promised Ellie." Sarah said.

"And we promised Ellie." Chuck repeated Sarahs words. "And Ellie is not someone you want to mess with when she's angry."

Morgan nodded his head in agreement. "I remember she asked me to watch her cake while she brushed her teeth. Wow, she was angry."

"You did burn the cake and set a small fire in the oven though." Chuck reminded him.

"That I did." Morgan said, remembering Ellies face when she saw the burnt cake on the bench. He shuddered slightly, she was scary when she wanted to be.

"Alright, enough cake. Let's go." Casey said, checking his GPS and turning them right so they could walk hidden through the thick bush which seemed strangely out of place in such a dry area.

4:30 PM.

"Any luck?" Chuck heard through his ear piece as him and Sarah were lying low.

"None here Carina." Chuck answered for him and Sarah.

"Neither with us." Carina replied. "Morgan and Casey haven't seen anything either."

"They should have been here half an hour ago." Sarah said, stretching her cramped legs out.

"Lets take a look around." Casey joined in and hopped from his space. Morgan followed suit and stood next too Casey.

"There's nothing but a small old playground." Morgan said. "Which doesn't look particulary very fun." He finished, looking at the rusty swing, one meter high slide and a sit on unicorn.

Casey grunted in agreement and held his gun raised as he came out from their cover.

The others saw Casey and Morgan from their positions and quickly left their spots to join them. Morgan lent on the old, plastic unicorn and checked Caseys GPS.

"This is where Beckman said they were." He said.

"Maybe the agent gave false information?" Chuck suggested.

"Very likely." Bryce agreed. "I'll call Beckman."

Morgan sat on the unicorn. "This unicorns spring is screwed." He said trying to bounce it up and down.

Chuck narrowed his eyes and studied the unicorn while Morgan tried to get it to move. "Morgan." Chuck said suddenly, causing everyone to look towards him. "Don't move."

Morgan widened his eyes slightly and froze on the plastic unicorn. "Please." He whispered. "Please don't tell me there's a spider on me."

Chuck shook his head quickly. "No spider Morgan. Just quietly hop off the unicorn."

Morgan gave Chuck a confused look but did as he was told. He carefully removed his hands from the handle and slid his body off the ride.

"Chuck.." Sarah said looking from him to the unicorn. "What is it?"

Chuck in a hushed voice whispered, "It's a door." He pointed to the unicorn.

Bryce quickly hung up the phone just before calling Beckman and looked at the unicorn. "It is?"

Chuck nodded. "The springs not even a proper spring, it doesn't move." He said, gesturing his hands to the curled up spring.

Casey walked closer and carefully put his hands on the unicorn twisting it to the left, nothing happened. He twisted it to the right and a sudden, quiet click filled the silent air.

"Good one Bartowski." Casey praised, and pulled the head on the unicorn so it would raise off the ground.

Sarah gave Chuck a quick, proud smile and walked next to Casey to look down the long hole in the ground. The sunlight showed a ladder lead down about ten meters until the darkness took over.

"What do you think we should do?" Carina asked Sarah and Casey as she looked down.

Casey shut the door quietly and looked at his new team. "I think we should split up."

Sarah nodded. "Half go down, half stay up for back up."

"How about Carina, Casey, Morgan and I go down. You and Chuck stay here for Back up." Bryce suggested.

Sarah reluctantly nodded, knowing he was just looking out for her. Beckman did say that she was to do the least work on the mission. "OK."

The four going down the trap doors, put their glasses on which could see in the dark and quietly made their way down the ladder.

Sarah carefully shut the door behind them and grabbed Chucks hand to lead him back to their cover.

"Now we wait." She huffed, as they crunched down on old brown leaves and twigs.

Chuck gave her a smile and quickly kissed her cheek. "It may not be exciting but at least we can keep an eye out."

Sarah nodded. "I know." She smiled. "I'm glad you're with me."

"Great company huh?"

"Very."

* * *

><p>Bryce and Carina kept to the right side of the concrete tunnel while Casey and Morgan kept to the left. They kept silent as they crept closer to whatever was at the end of the tunnel. Casey suddenly put his hand on Morgans chest stopping him dead in his tracks. Morgan gave him a questioning look, which Casey could tell just by the way Morgan furrowed his eyebrows hidden behind his glasses.<p>

"Listen." Casey mouthed to Morgan and the others who had also stopped. He put his hand behind his ear signalling them to listen.

They strained their ears and could faintly hair muffled voices coming from the end of the tunnel. Casey slipped his gun into his hand and tilted his head towards the direction of the voices. They all nodded their heads and grabbed their guns walking closer. After a right turn a small glint of light was seen through the crack under a large wooden door. Casey listened closely as they stopped a couple of meters away and tried to work out how many voices were coming from the room. He guessed five. Holding up five fingers, Bryce nodded in agreement thinking that was how many he could hear too. Morgan carefully crept a little closer and placed his ear on the thick door, trying to pick up any of the words.

"We have them coming at 5:30pm." One manly voice said.

"All of them?"

"Yes, Roark should be here by now, where is he?" A female voice curtly asked.

"Who knows? He said he had some exciting news."

"I heard the same, a new organization." A new voice came, sounding a bit gruff.

"What? Who? How come I haven't heard any of this?" The first man asked angrily.

"The ring." Another man answered.

"The ring?" The female voice asked.

"Yes, Roark is wanting to join organizations. The ring is huge. Insiders from every where."

"We will be more powerful than ever." A different female voice came.

"Yes, call Roark and where is Grant?"

"He should be hear now to, you know him probably getting a case of beers." He laughed.

Another man joined in the laughter and impersonated Grant. "Sorry guys, brought y'all a beer to make up for it." He said in a low voice with a slight accent on the y'all .

Morgan took his ear off the door and gave the others a frightful look. "We need to take them down now." He mouthed.

"What?" Carina mouthed.

Morgan shook his head and grabbed out his cell phone hiding the light. He created a text to Chuck and passed it around the others.

_Only five. Roark and Grant are not here yet._

Morgan sent it to Chuck, and Casey was about to kick down the door when Morgan grabbed him by the shoulder. He held up a finger telling Casey he has an idea and knocked on the door.

"Open up y'all." he said in a low voice. "This beer is heavy."

Carina, Bryce and Casey gave him a shocked look. Was Morgan crazy? They quickly pointed their guns to the door and waited, thinking Morgan had already blown their chance of a quick, un expected entry.

"Knew the beer was an excuse." A voice came as the wooden door opened up.

* * *

><p>Chuck read his text out to Sarah and they kept their eyes on the unicorn for any signs of the two other leaders. Sarah looked at her watch which read. 5:15pm.<p>

"The agents will be here soon."

Chuck nodded and spoke into his ear piece. "Guys, what's happening?"

Carina spoke back immediately. "All tranquilized. They should be out for hours, bringing four up now. Then will come back for the last one."

"Lets hope Roark and Grant come now so we can get to them before everyone arrives." Chuck said to Sarah.

"Yeah, I don't know what the hold up is." Sarah responded.

"Guys?" Morgan speaks up through the ear piece.

"What is it Morgan?" Sarah asks.

"The trap door is locked."

"What?" Sarah asks quickly. "A key?"

"Yeah." Bryces voice came. "But, we can't find it in the room or on any of the leaders."

"Is there another escape?" Chuck asked.

"No, Casey just checked, you guys will need to come open it. Roark is probably the only one who has a key."

Chuck was about to hop up and race over to open it when Sarahs hand reached for his arm and pulled him back down. Falling on top of Sarah he looked down at her with concern and confusion. She winced a little at the pain of Chucks elbow digging into her injury but quickly hid it from his worried expression and pointed out towards the 'playground.'

Chucks eyes widened out the lines of marching agents. There were hundreds of them, all wearing a dark blue uniform with navy caps on. Chuck looked back at Sarah wondering what on earth they were going to do.

"OK," Sarah said calmly. "Guys, you are going to have to stay a little longer. We have a slight problem."

Hearing a roger that from Casey, Sarah looked at Chuck and gave him a smile. "Chuck, we need to grab two agents."

Chuck nodded his head, knowing what she was thinking. They quickly got to their knees and crawled down to the end of the five lines. Sarah spotted two agents joking around with each other not following the silent, straight and strict rules. Biting her lip softly she needed to think of a way to get them over to her and Chuck.

Chuck also watching the two agents at the back of the line tried to think of a way they could get them without attracting attention to themselves.

Luckily, luck was on their side as the man that Beckman showed them a picture of looking just like Roark and a slightly younger guy carrying a case of beer walked up behind the two agents. Roark immediately lifted his gun and pointed it at the two men fooling around.

"Bored are you?"

"N-no sir." The two men quickly answered with shaky voices. They quickly straightened their shoulders and plastered on serious faces.

Roark gave them an angry glare and pointed the gun towards his car. "Grab the two boxes and bring them to the plastic unicorn quickly." He commanded and threw them his keys.

The two men keeping their heads down feeling ashamed were thankful for their easy punishment. They nodded and raced off in the direction of his car.

Sarah gave Chuck a quick wink and they kept behind the bush and followed the two men to Roarks car.

"Roark and Grant are coming to you guys." Chuck quickly said through his watch.

* * *

><p>Casey, Bryce, Carina and Morgan quickly moved the unconscious leaders back to the room and shut the wooden doors.<p>

"We are like sitting ducks down here." Casey grumbled

"Do you think it's bomb proof?" Carina asked.

Morgans eyes widened and looked at the others. "Oh god, maybe I should call Alex. You too Casey. Lets all call our loved ones."

Casey glared at Morgan for a second then shook his head almost in amusement. "It's bomb proof."

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked hopeful.

"Yes." Casey answered confidently. "The tunnels not though, this room is." He said, looking around.

Morgan nodded his head, _Casey must know his stuff, being a Colonel and all_.

* * *

><p>Sarah and Chuck finally out of sight sneaked behind the buses that must have dropped off the Fulcrum agents. They hid behind the large wheels of one of the buses and could see the two Fulcrum Agents unlocking Roarks car. They listened closely.<p>

"Chuck watched Sarah slip off her black jacket and un zip her bullet proof vest. As soon as she dropped it to the ground he shook his head.

"No, put it back on."

Sarah shook her head and let her hair out of her bun so it would full loosely around her shoulders. Unbuttoning the top two buttons of her singlet she looked back up at him. "I'll be fine."

Chuck clenched his fist slightly not wanting her to go._ Surly there was another way?_ Before he had time to think he heard her say. "Watch my back." and she left.

He desperately wanted to shout after her telling her no, but he knew that was even more dangerous and they didn't have enough time to think of more options. He watched her saunter up to the two men and clear her throat. The men instantly turned around with speed and raised their guns.

"Woah." Sarah said in a croaky, innocent voice.

"I just need water, my car broke down and Ive been waiting for over an hour for road service."

The two men looked at each other and tried their hardest to hide their menacing grins. "Well, miss you have come to the right place."

Sarah cocked an eyebrow and gave them a drop dead gorgeous smile. "I'm glad."

Chuck held his tranq gun up wondering if he could aim two quick shots at each of them. He was fairly sure they had vests underneath their gear though so he wasn't sure if he would make two shots on the arms quick enough.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and quickly read a text from Morgan.

_No sign of Roark and Grant yet. We are ready for them._

Chuck looked up from his phone and saw an almost naked Sarah Walker in front of him.

"Hi ho!" Chuck said, looking down at Sarah in her bra and panties.

Sarah gave him a grin and Chucked him a uniform. "Put it on." Chuck looked towards the two men lying on the ground and back to Sarah. "That was quick."

"Yeah, round house kicks do the job quickly."

Chuck nodded in amazement and lent down to pick up her bullet proof vest. "Here."

"Thanks." She said putting it under the Fulcrum uniform and helping him with his. "Now lets get these boxes, get the others and go cake tasting."

Chuck nodded quickly and tucked a loose strand of blonde hair hidden under her cap. "Lets go."

As they left Chuck spoke through his watch. "Are the leaders down there wearing uniforms?"

"Yeah." Carina replied. "Blue ones."

"Put them on, when Roark and Grant come down take them out, then Sarah and i will open it up and let you guys out."

They grabbed a box each and walked briskly back through the lines of Fulcrum agents. Chuck felt all eyes on him and Sarah as they walked towards the plastic unicorn. He raised his head slightly and saw Roark and Grant standing just before the unicorn.

"They are still there." Chuck whispered to Sarah hiding his moving mouth behind the box.

Sarah swallowed dryly and nodded her head. "I know. He must be waiting for the boxes."

"Give me your box." Chuck whispered, slowing his pace down.

"What, why?" Sarah said alarmed.

"Roark will remember what you look like." Chuck whispered. "I'll take them both up and make an excuse."

"No, no way." Sarah said, slowing her walking pace as well. "They know what you look like too."

"Not as much as you, just a description. Come on Sarah. Pass me the box." He said grabbing the box out of Sarahs hands.

Sarah held on to it tightly but finally, reluctantly let Chuck take it. "What's the plan then?"

"Tell the others to be ready." Chuck said quietly and walked off, leaving Sarah in the middle of the now chatting agents. She held herself back, forcing herself not to run after him. She watched him walk up to Roark and she quickly slipped into line with the other agents. Pretending to rub her nose she whispered into her watch. "Be ready."

Chuck quickened his walking speed as he came up to Roark and Grant and only peeked his head slightly out to the right of the two tall boxes he was holding so he could see where he was going.

Coming to a halt just in front of Roark and Grant he hid his head behind the boxes and in a strong, confident voice he said, "Here you are sir."

Roark looked towards the two boxes and narrowed his eyes. "Where's the other guy?"

"He.." Chuck said nervously.

"He what!" Roark demanded.

Chuck moved his head just outside the box and tilted his head down so Roark couldn't see his face. "He dropped your keys sir."

Chuck could hear Roark slam his hand against the unicorn and curse with anger. "Well don't just stand there go find them!"

Chuck quickly shoved the boxes on the ground and without lifting his head turned and walked briskly in the other direction. "Yes sir."

"Flaming hell!" Roark yelled. "Who are these idiots?"

"They are the best Roark, everyone of these agents are the best and will help us take down-"

"Yes, i hear you." Roark muttered. "Let's get these boxes down in base then." He said turning the unicorn to the right. Roark looked to an agent close by and nodded him over. "Make sure that guy gets my keys. You bring them to me."

The man nodded determinedly and watched Grant and Roark disappear down the ladder.

* * *

><p><span>6:10pm.<span>

Sarah stood in line, waiting for Chuck to come back. Casey told her that they will stay down underground as it is bomb proof. So her and Chuck had to get out. Hearing foot steps come down the line she lifted her head thankful to see Chucks face searching through the agents. Sarah grabbed his hand as he walked past and slid him into the line. Just as they were about to exit and race for cover the lines of agents started to move forward pushing Sarah and Chuck along with them. Chuck turned his head and gave Sarah a 'what should we do?' look. Sarah checked her watch and looked at Chuck.

"I don't know we have twenty minutes before the air raid." Sarah whispered. "We have to get out now."

All the Agents abruptly stopped in a large crowd and a booming voice filled the air. "Attention!"

Sarah and Chuck looked towards the front and noticed a tall, skinny man shouting through a megaphone.

"Fulcrum agents!" He shouted. "We are here today to give you news that will change the face of Fulcrum!"

Chatter between the agents escalated as the voice continued to boom. "We will be joined today with not just one, but all the leaders of Fulcrum."

Sarah looked at her watch. 6:15pm. "Chuck, we need to go now." She said frantically grabbing his arms and trying to pull their way through the crowd.

"Fulcrum. Will. Be. In. Charge." The man shouted and the crowds of agents cheered out loud.

Sarah held a grip on Chucks arm as they struggled through the crowd.

* * *

><p>Casey looked at his watch, 6:18pm. Roark and Grant were easy to capture, as soon as they opened the door they both were tranquilized before even muttering a word of shock. Morgan looked around the floor at the leaders and checked his watched as well. 6:19pm.<p>

"Eleven minutes guys." He said quietly.

Carina spoke through her watch again. "You guys better be a long way away."

* * *

><p>Sarah knowing there wasn't enough time to escape the area completely out of range searched through the almost darkness for the unicorn. <em>Where the hell was it?<em>

"Sarah! There!" Chuck yelled, pointing to the unicorn.

Sarah breathed a sigh or relief and started racing towards the unicorn with Chuck in tow. All of a sudden she felt a jolt backwards as Chucks hand pulled her back. She turned around and Chucks hand immediately let hers go.

"Where's the key?" A man asked Chuck, holding him by the collar.

"I, i-" Chuck stuttered looking from the man to Sarah. _Crap, the key is still in Roarks car door._

The man pulled Chuck closer and dropped him to ground. "Roark isn't up yet, and he told me to get the key. Have you found it or what? He will need it as soon as he's back up and I'm not going to be the one to tell him i don't know where it is!"

"I will find it OK. let me go get it." Chuck asked scrambling to his feet.

Sarah almost about to pull out her gun, looked around at everyone staring at Chuck. Chuck quickly started to back away when the man grabbed him again. "No, you will stay here and tell him. You won't come back if i let you go."

Chuck patted his pocket. "I can't believe it!" He laughed. "I have it!"

The man looked at Chuck and down to his pockets. "Hand them over!"

Sarah got ready to grab Chucks arm again, when Chuck pulled out his hand from his pocket. He quickly held the small can and pressed the top down.

"Arggh!" The man yelled grabbing his eyes.

Before any Agents could make a move Sarah yanked Chuck in front of her and pushed him towards the unicorn.

"Get him!" The man yelled, wiping his eyes from the pepper spray.

Crowds of agents turned towards the commotion and started scrambling for Chuck. Pushing people off and tripping over themselves countless times Chuck and Sarah bolted through as fast as they could. Sarah grabbed her gun, shooting anyone who reached for a weapon.

As they got to the unicorn the crowd of Agents had their guns aimed at both Chuck and Sarah. Sarah quickly dropped her gun as the booming voice came through the mega phone again.

"Don't shoot them!" The man yelled, as he raced up to Chuck an Sarah. "Who are you?" He said, grabbing his gun.

Sarah glanced at her watch, 6:29pm. She smiled.

"Well?" The man asked.

"We." Sarah asked giving the man a smirk. "Can't tell you."

The man furrowed his brows, and nudged to the man next to him. "Go down and get Roark, now!"

The man nodded his head and ran towards the unicorn. A loud buzzing sound stopped him in his tracks. He looked up in the air as well as all the other Fulcrum Agents. Sarah not even glancing up, turned the unicorn to the right and opened it up.

"Chuck get in." Sarah yelled, as planes started to fly low.

"What the hell!" The man yelled over the noise, pointing his gun at Sarah. "What the hell is this!"

Sarah shrugged and before the man or anyone could let a shot off climbed straight down the hole. She slammed the door shut and turned the key that Roark must have left in there. Chuck scrambling fast down the ladder with Sarah just behind him helped her at the bottom of the ladder.

"Go, go go!" Chuck yelled as her pulled Sarah with him. They sprinted down the tunnel in the pitch black as they heard loud, piercing explosions from above.

"Open it!" Chuck yelled into his watch as they made it closer to the door. Finally turning right the door was in their view and they sprinted towards it, as it flew open and shut immediately behind them.

Chuck felt a wave of relief over flow him when he calmed his erratic breathing and looked around the room. Casey, Carina, Bryce and Morgan. _All safe_.

He straightened up properly and felt the full force of a body smash against him. _Sarah._ Her arms wrapped around him tightly and she buried her head into his chest. Chuck wished he could stay like this forever, Sarah wrapped protectively in his arms. He had to check on her though. He gently moved his hands to her shoulders and pushed her back slightly. Looking down from her feet all the way up to her face, he checked every inch of her with his eyes to make sure she was un harmed. When he raised his eyes to her face, she smiled at him. Her eyes were swimming with relief, adrenalin and pouring out with love.

"Are you OK?" Chuck managed to get out.

Sarah took her Fulcrum cap off and let her hair fall messily around her shoulders. "Yes." She answered quietly. "Are you?"

Chuck felt her gaze search his body for any injuries, she must have not found any because when she looked back up she smile and smashed her lips in to his. Chuck smiled against the kiss, he was more than OK.

"Now that the reunions over." Casey grumbled, as Sarah reluctantly pulled from the kiss. "We should call Beckman."

"Are you guys OK?" Sarah asked quickly, putting her arm around Chucks waist.

"Yeah." Morgan breathed out. "We were worried you weren't going to make it." He finished, giving his best friend a pat on the chest.

"You were worried." Casey accused Morgan. "I knew you guys would be fine."

"True." Morgan shrugged. "You guys made it just in time."

"Talk about cutting it close." Carina spoke up, happy that Chuck and Sarah were OK.

Bryce hopped off the phone from Beckman and gave Chuck and Sarah a relieved smile. "Glad you guys are OK."

"You too." Chuck answered. "What did Beckman say?"

"Air raid seemed to have gone smoothly, we are free to go."

Morgan widened his eyes a little bit and shook his head. "I, i can't go out there with all those dea-" He started.

"Don't worry the CIA are coming to clean up." Bryce interrupted to Morgans relief. "You guys can stay down here and keep an eye on the leaders."

"I'll come with you." Carina offered.

"Yeah, i will too." Casey joined in following Bryce and Carina out.

Sarah sat down on a near by chair and watched Morgan give Chuck a quick hug. "Glad you're OK buddy." He said. "You too Sarah."

"You too Morgan." Chuck replied giving his friend a grin. He checked his watch and looked at Sarah. "Plenty of time till cake tasting."

"Oh, not so fast." Morgan said. "Bryce just text, Beckman wants a meeting in half an hour."

* * *

><p><span>Base.<span>

Beckman looked at each of her team members through her computer screen. They did well, better than well. She spoke with pride as she congratulated them on their successful mission.

"You worked well together, and we have now captured all seven of the Fulcrum leaders and eliminated the Fulcrum army." She praised. "With your help, we are now on the road to a much safer world."

"Morgan heard something about the 'Ring?' General, do you know anything about that?" Bryce asked.

Beckman nodded once. "It seems to be a growing organization." She said with her brow slightly furrowed. "However, taking down Fulcrum will stop the Ring from expanding greatly."

"So, the Ring?" Sarah asked. "Are they the next big thing?"

General didn't quite nod but tilted her head instead. "Not if we take them down."

"We can do that." Morgan said positively.

"He's right General," Casey agreed. "We can get them."

General nodded her head, just what she was hoping to here. "Go home, rest up." She ordered. "We will start looking into the Ring immediately. In the mean time, take a break. You have served this country well."

"What about Colonel Casey?" Chuck asked. "You will still be in our team won't you?"

"Of course he will!" Morgan spoke up happily. "Won't ya Case?"

The others snickered at the name Case as Casey growled at Morgan. "Colonel Casey?" Beckman addressed. "What do you say?"

Casey shrugged his shoulders and looked around the team. He had to admit, they were good. Even if Morgan was a pain in the back side.

"Hmmph." He grunted.

"That's a yes!" Morgan grinned. "That is a yes grunt i swear!"

Carina laughed and nodded her head. "I agree that is a 'yes' grunt."

"Colonel?" Beckman asked again.

"Yes General." Casey responded. "I will stay."

"Good." The General smiled briefly. "The Ring is next." She nodded. "Good night, team."

Morgan was going to go for a high five with Casey but decided against it. Instead he asked, "Casey, what you say you, me and Alex go out for tea? My shout."

Casey narrowed his eyebrows ready to say no when Morgan spoke again. "Alex told me how much you like Sizzling Shrimp..."

"Fine." Casey agreed. It was true, he did love it. "Let's go."

The others laughed quietly as Morgan raced to catch up with Casey. "Well they make a great little partnership huh?" Bryce joked.

"I think Caseys warming up to him." Carina laughed. "Anyway, Bryce and i are going home." Carina said standing up and reaching for Bryces hand. "See you guys later?"

Chuck and Sarah nodded and said there goodbyes and were left in a silent, empty base.

"Well," Chuck started. "Exciting day."

Sarah smirked and pulled him up from his seat. "The part where we were trampled by Fulcrum Agents or when we had over a hundred guns aimed at us?" She grinned. "Or, was it when we were about ten seconds off getting caught up in an explosion."

Chuck grinned back and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I was actually talking about the part where you showed up, nearly naked after round house kicking two agents."

Sarah laughed and playfully hit him. "Kicking them was a piece of cake."

"Cake!" Chuck instantly shouted.

"Cake?" Sarah asked confused then instantly clicked. "Cake!" She said quickly and looked at her watch. 7:55pm. She quickly grabbed Chucks hand and raced off up the stairs.

They were not going to be late to their cake tasting.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, never been good with action so this was a tough one! Anyway, hope it was OK. Next one should be up pretty !<p> 


	28. The final chapter

Hi! So this is the final chapter of my story for now anyway! I hope you guys like this chapter. The styles a little different but i hope it's still easy to follow and you enjoy reading it.

Thanks for all the reviews, reads,favorites and help i have received from this story! I'm really thankful!

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck! I miss it very much though. :(

HOPE YOU LIKE :D

1 week later. Old abandoned warehouse.

"Argh, I think my arms are long enough as they are!" Chuck heaved out, as he dangled from the low ceiling of an old rickety building. "They are stretching so bad."

Sarah blew her breath so a piece of hair would leave her eyes. "Don't worry Chuck, I have a plan." She said as she hung in the same position as him.

"You do?" He asked out of breath. "Thank god, what is it?" _Of course she does, she always has a plan.  
><em>

Sarah stayed silent and listened for any noise. _They must be gone._ "OK Chuck, you need to grab the knife out of my boot OK? It's in the heel."

Chuck nodded slowly, "Wait, how are you going to get up to my hands?"

Sarah gave him a cocky grin. "Like this," she replied, swinging her legs up high in the air so her boots were level with Chucks hands.

"Wholey moley babe!" Chuck whispered loudly. "You have some strong stomach muscles."

Sarah instantly let her legs swing down and looked at Chuck like he was out of his mind. "Chuck!" She hissed. "Do you mind grabbing the knife this time?"

"Oh!" Chuck said, turning his head to Sarah with an apologetic grin. "I will this time."

Sarah gave him a smile and swung up her legs again, thanking that this time Chuck was quick enough and pulled the knife out easily. He quickly cut his rope and dropped to the floor, racing over to grab an old plastic chair he dragged it over to Sarah and stood on it to cut her rope. She jumped to the ground and let out a relieved breath.

"Good work." She said. "Caseys got the chip, they are in the van let's go." She said, racing out the back door with Chuck following close behind.

"On our way guys," Chuck said through his watch.

Back at base, mission completed, Beckman praised them on their performance.

"Job well done team. The chip contains very sensitive information regarding the Ring." Beckman informed them. "It is of great use."

The team nodded their heads modestly and listened to Beckman and her ideas on their next mission. Things were going smoothly with the team, they seemed to be working greater each time they had a mission. Beckman was more than pleased. Morgan and Chuck would often joke to the others that they were certain they heard Beckmen call them the A team.

The others would just shrug and Bryce would give them a 'duh' look. "Of course we are," he would grin.

* * *

><p><span>Moving in.<span>

This was the day. Chuck was going to do it._ I'm going to do it._ Morgan was away for the weekend with Alex and Sarah was going to stay over for the weekend. He was going to ask her to move in. He had it all planned. The romantic dinner he was going to make, draw her a warm bath with candles surrounding, maybe a he was going to ask her. _Surly she'd say yes? Wouldn't she? What if she didn't?_

"Chuck?"

Chuck shook his head, Sarahs voice bringing him back from his worry. She gave him a confused and slightly amused look. "Sorry!" He gushed out, and grabbed a trolley. "Thanks for coming grocery shopping with me."

Sarah smiled and pushed the trolley as Chuck also pushed it behind her. She lent her head back against his chest as they walked in the supermarket. She gave him a cheeky grin.

"Well, with Morgan away I have to make sure you keep to healthy food."

Chuck looked down at her and gave her a mock glare. "He is the one who loves sugary grape sodas Sarah, not me."

Sarah laughed and nodded her head. "True." She replied and watched him search for ripe mangoes.

"I thought you didn't like mangoes?" She asked.

"I don't but you do." He answered, grabbing a bag and putting four, juicy mangoes in it.

Sarah laughed and took the bag from Chuck. "I don't need four mangoes Chuck, Morgans not away for that long."

"Yeah but you know.." Chuck said. "You know, if you wanted to stay longer, like you know I don't want to pressure you but it was just kind of a suggestion..and oh!" Chuck quickly stopped. _What am i doing?_ _This is not the place to ask._ "Those strawberries are cheap!" He quickly said so he could avoid the ramble mess he just spewed out, hoping she didn't realize. Leaving the trolley and Sarah he raced over to the strawberries.

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head. _Pressure me into what?_ She pushed the trolley over to Chuck. "Pressure me into what?"

"Huh?" Chuck asked, acting oblivious.

"You said you don't want to pressure me into.."

Chuck dropped his shoulders and put the punnet of strawberries in the trolley. "I was going to ask you over a romantic dinner.."

Sarah raised her eyebrows slightly waiting for more.

"But, you and your spy ways always catch me out."

Sarah let out a chuckle, she thinks she knows what he's going to ask her. She can't help the excitement boil up in her stomach. She can't help the grin spread across face. "Ask me what Chuck?" she asks innocently.

"You so know!" Chuck laughs, pointing to her 'fake' innocent face.

"Know what!" Sarah said, opening her mouth in shock. "I have know idea what you are talking about Mr Bartowski."

Chuck laughs and shakes his head. "Should I ask now or over the romantic di-"

"Now." Sarah quickly interrupts.

Chuck gives her an amused look and scratches his head. "Hmm, I don't know.."

"Chuck.." Sarah warns with a smile.

Chuck laughs and takes the bag of mangoes from Sarah that she is still holding.

"I want to buy these mangoes, because I want you to move in with me." He smiles. "I love you more than anything, and you love me, more than mangoes." He grins, then it quickly disappears. "I hope."

Sarah laughs and nods her head. "I love you much more than mangoes Chuck."

"Phew," he jokes. "So you know, we both love each other and I really think that you should move in. I will cook for you, massages whenever you like...Candle lit baths..." Chuck carries on. "I'm just listing these things to bribe you..." He grins. "But I will do them." He quickly nods seriously.

Sarah can't but help the giggle escape her lips as she takes the mangoes back from Chuck and puts them in the trolley.

"I guess we should start paying halves shall we?" She smiles.

Chuck stops and looks at the four mangoes sitting in the trolley then back up to Sarah. "You want to move in?"

"I would love to." She replies giving him her special smiles. "Thank you for asking me." She says a little shyly.

"Wow, this is so great." Chuck grins clapping his hands together. "You won't regret this, I promise."

Sarah laughs and kisses him in the middle of the vege and fruit section. "I know I won't." She says pulling back. "Is Morgan OK with this?"

Chuck nods his head as they continue into the meat section. "He suggested it."

"Really?" Sarah laughs lightly. "That's good."

"I love you." Chuck smiles as she leans into him.

"I love you too," She says softly. "Now, what should we make for this romantic dinner?"

* * *

><p><span>Breakfast in bed.<span>

She's been living there for a week now and Chuck has loved every minute of it. So has Sarah. He cleared a space in his closet where he helped her hang her millions of dresses, coats and stacked her shoes, heels and sandals on the rack. He gave her half his draws in his dresser where she put the rest of her clothes and she placed the photos from her apartment around the bedroom and lounge.

Sarah knew she didn't have many personal items other than clothes but she didn't care, the photos were enough. She didn't care how little stuff she had, because Chuck was all she needed. He told her if she ever wanted to buy anything to add to the apartment then go right a head, he wanted her to know it was her home as well. Hers, Morgan and his.

It was a Sunday morning when Sarah woke surprisingly early and she looked at her sleeping boyfriend more relaxed than ever. She gave him a gently kiss so she didn't wake him and slid out of bed. She was going to cook breakfast.

Normally, Morgan would cook breakfast. Breakfast muffins or omelets. Chuck would also cook pancakes and toasties but Sarah hadn't yet, and she was determined to.

She threw on a light blue dress and tied her hair up in a loose bun. Walking into the kitchen she was glad to see Morgan hadn't risen yet and taken over the kitchen. She got out the ingredients for waffles, the waffle maker and started on her mission.

Ten minutes later, the waffle batter was done and she smiled proudly to herself. Heating up the waffle machine footsteps were heard coming down the hallway.

_Not Chucks._ They didn't sound like his. _Not Morgans._ They didn't sound like his either. She tilted her head and popped her head out over the bench to see Alex walk into the lounge with Morgans star wars t shirt on and little else._ Ah, she must have stayed the night._

"Morning Alex." Sarah grinned as Alex froze in the spot looking down at her bear legs and very short t shirt.

"H, hi Sarah.." Alex said giving a shy, embarrassed wave. She just came for a drink of water, she thought Sarah and Chuck would still be asleep.

Sarah continued to grin and leaned back against the bench. "Picture me, wearing Chucks t shirt with little else just like you." She started.

"Walking in the kitchen, thinking no one was around but to find Ellie and Chucks mum sitting on the couch staring at me, trying not to laugh at my embarrassment."

Alex laughed and shook her head. "OK that does sound bad." She grinned, not feeling as embarrassed anymore.

Sarah nodded and poured some mixture into the waffle machine. "It was highly embarrassing, I almost dropped a glass." She laughed. "You want some waffles?"

Alex breathed in the smell and nodded her head eagerly. "I'm going to put some shorts on and be right back."

"Tell Morgan too!" Sarah called after her.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah." Morgan said, through a mouthful of waffles. "These are delicious."

Alex nodded her head in agreement. "They are amazing."

Sarah smiled. "Really? That's good. I'm going to go and take some in for Chuck."

"I'm surprised he hasn't already followed the wonderful smell out." Morgan joked.

Sarah sneaked into the room quietly holding a tray of waffles, covered with blue berries and maple syrup with a cup of coffee on the side.

She sat it on the table next to the bed and she sat next to Chuck. She leaned down and kissed his forehead then peppered kisses down to his lips.

She felt the smile against her lips and his eyes fluttered open, pulling her on top of him, he deepened the kiss.

"Mmm," Sarah moaned and rolled off him a bit breathless. "Someones full of energy."

Chuck grinned and took a deep breath, that was a good, good morning kiss. "Wait." he said suddenly causing Sarah to sit up. "I smell a heavenly smell."

Sarah grinned and rolled back over Chuck and onto the edge of the bed, she grabbed the tray and gently placed it on his lap. "I made you breakfast." She smiled shyly.

Chuck looked down at the tray and back up to Sarah. "Baby." He said, looking back down to the waffles. "These look fantastic."

Sarah shrugged and scooted around to the other side of the bed leaning against the headboard as well.

"I hope you like them."

"I will."

Sarah narrowed her eyebrows and scrunched her nose. "You haven't tried them, how do you know?"

Chuck laughed at her adorable face and took a big bite. "Told you." He said after swallowing. "Wow," He said. "They are really, really good!"

Sarah grinned modestly and opened her mouth.

"Have you not had any?" Chuck asked grabbing a forkful and feeding it to her.

"Yep." She grinned. "I'm still hungry."

* * *

><p><span>Mission to capture ring Agent, Matthew Smith.<span>

"The adrenalin is running through my veins right now!" Bryce yells out loudly over the sound of the helicopter.

"I think I'm going to pee my pants!" Morgan shouts back.

"On three Morgan, just jump. I swear, if you just jump." Carina yells. "And not wait around it works a lot better!"

Casey, turns in the pilot seat and gives them a thumbs up. Sarah looks to Chuck, double checking his parachute is on safely and she gives him a quick kiss.

"I'm right behind you!" She yells.

Chuck swallows and nods nervously. _Here we go._

Bryce pulls the door open and he doesn't muck around, he jumps out and Morgan watches him soar down and open his parachute.

"One, two...three!" Morgan yells and jumps out.

Sarah gives Chuck a smile and he watches Morgan, he closes his eyes and jumps out of the helicopter. Feeling himself free fall he quickly pulls his chute and he instantly slows down, and takes a moment to actually take in the view. _Wow._

Sarah gives Carina and Casey a wave and jumps out straight after Chuck. Carina watches her go and makes sure they are all heading in the same direction of the building. Giving Casey the thumbs up he steers the helicopter higher and further away until they are ready for pick up.

Bryce and Morgan land smoothly on the roof and wait for Chuck and Sarah to also land. They are here to capture Ring Agent Smith. Beckman believes he is a very valuable agent for the Ring and capturing him will help fill in the blanks on who the Ring are and what their plans are. According to Beckman he works alone in this private building but security is tight. Although luckily, a gap was found and Beckman soon picked up that the roof was not guarded.

As soon as Chuck and Sarah land they all make their way through the roof door and they start to retreat down the stairs.

Agent Smith works with computers. Sure, he can defend himself but his main job is to create plans, check plans and research for the Ring. If the Ring wants to take down the CIA. He knows. If the Ring wants to run the world, he knows how they plan to do it.  
>The CIA were lucky to even find out where Agent Smith was working but the chip the team found on a previous mission helped them put the puzzle together. They race down the stairs carefully but quickly. They need to get in and out, no time for warnings to go off just in and out.<p>

After a few silent shots from Bryce and Sarah they make their way to a large iron door.  
>Movement is heard in side and they know they have been heard. Alarms screech through the buildings as they stay close to the walls. The large double iron doors swing open and Bryce, Sarah, Chuck and Morgan keep hidden behind the doors.<p>

Sarah grabs her gun along with Bryce grabbing his and they shoot the four Agents racing out of the room. Chuck, Sarah, Morgan and Bryce all quickly come out from the door race into the room and slam it shut, locking it behind them. Sarah points her gun around the empty room and waits for any sign of somebody hiding.

"No sign of him." Bryce states as he searches each wardrobe. Sarah bites her lip and looks at the floor boards critically.

"Somethings not right."

Chuck comes to stand beside her. "What is it?"

Just as Sarah is about to explain, a loud explosion followed by the sound of smashing glass tears through the room causing the four spy's to drop instantly to the ground. Guards run through the hole in the door and quickly start firing their guns.

"Cover!" Bryce shouts out, as the air is smokey and visibility is poor.

Chuck puts the hand on the small of Sarahs back as they hop up and they crouch low to keep away from the firing bullets.

All sitting behind the large desk Morgan rubs the smoke from his eyes and grabs his tranquilizer. "We better do this quick."

They all pull out their guns and hide behind the desk only popping up for a second at a time to shoot.

Five minutes down, and the security guards only just start to decrease.

"I think there is a floor board loose." Sarah coughs from smoke inhalation. "Can you and Morgan hold the fort?"

Bryce hops up quickly and takes two quick shots at incoming guards. "Yeah, quick go before anymore come."

Sarah nods and hops up quickly with Chuck following closely. "When they die down get up to the roof, I'll tell you if Chuck and i have an escape from below. So just get on the helicopter."

Bryce and Morgan nod as they cover for Chuck and Sarah. Sarah kicks the bits of debris around the floor boards looking for the loose one she spotted before.

"Babe here!"

Sarah looks up and Chuck pulls open a long floorboard. Sarah quickly runs over and squints down. Its pitch black down low, but there is no sign of a ladder. Hearing foot steps she grabs Chucks hand.

"Let's jump."

Chuck doesn't reply, he just hold her hand a little tighter and they jump down the hole.

"Woah!" Chuck yells as he feels his back fall onto a metal surface and he begins to slide down.

Sarah looses Chucks hand and tumbles behind him. She tries to roll over so she can sit up as they both skid down the slide.

They soon both fall out into the light, Chuck falling onto his back with Sarah landing right on top of him. Sarah quickly lifts her face and looks at Chuck.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah." Chuck breathes out. "You?"

Sarah nods slowly and turns around to find two men holding a gun towards her and Chuck. Sarah cringes slightly as she can't feel the gun in the back of her pants, it must have dropped.

"Fun ride?" One guard asks and nods for them to get up.

Sarah stands carefully, looking around the room for any type of weapon. _Dammit, none._

"You're under arrest." The larger guard speaks and motions for Chuck to turn around.

Chuck looks at Sarah and gives her a sly wink as he turns towards the guards preventing the guards from seeing Sarah from behind him. "That slide was pretty fun." Chuck says as one guard nods to the other for some handcuffs.

The guard un clips the hand cuffs from his belt and before handing them over nods to Sarah, "Get over here."

Sarah quickly runs towards Chuck and places her arms tight around his chest. She swings her body into Chuck so her legs go either side of his waist. Her legs kick out and they kick both guards straight in the head with her heels on her boots, they stumble backwards. As she swings off Chuck, Chuck quickly punches one then the other in the head and he kicks both guns out of the guards hands.

He turns around and gives Sarah a grin. "You are impressive baby."

Sarah grins back. "Training can be pretty rewarding when the moves pay off like that. Good work honey."

Chuck smiles and reaches down for the guns. "Where is this Agent?"

Sarah tilts her head towards the wardrobe silently and takes one of the guns off Chuck. Both standing on each side of the wardrobe Sarah opens the door and Chuck and Sarah hold their guns straight into the wardrobe. An Agent instantly races out with his own gun but Sarah quickly shoots him in the leg.

"Argh!" The man yells and falls to the ground grasping his leg in pain.

Sarah grabs his gun out of his hand while Chuck uses the handcuffs to arrest him. "Any way out of here?" Chuck asks the man, who just nods in pain.

"Back door, I left my key in my desk draw though."

Sarah sighs and speaks into her watch. "Bryce, you still there?"

"Yeah, we are going to make it up to the roof now, can you get out?"

"Yeah, i need you to throw a key down the hole." Sarah looks at the man waiting for him to tell her where it is.

The man sighs defeated, and mumbles, "Left draw, black box."

Sarah repeats it to Bryce and in no time the key drops to the floor and Sarah calls for a pick up from the CIA.

Bryce and Morgan quickly leave the room and race up the stairs, hoping there won't be any more guards, they had taken out a lot. Just as they make it to the last set of stairs hundreds of footsteps are heard and loud voices fill the air.

"Run real fast buddy!" Bryce yells as they sprint up the last flight of stairs. Bursting out into the open on the roof the helicopter hovers low ready for landing. Carinas now in the pilot seat and Casey sits crouched by the open door rifle in hand.

"Can i land?" Carina asks Casey.

Casey notices guards spilling out onto the roof and he quickly starts taking them out with his rifle. "Yes!"

Morgan and Bryce hover behind the large chimney as the helicopter gets closer down, Casey professionally shoots each and every man down as soon as they pop out of the building. Caseys grin causes Carina to laugh as she lands the plan safely and Bryce and Morgan jump in.

"Have you heard from Chuck and Sarah?" Bryce asks as they leave the building.

"Yeah they got him, they're getting a pick up." Carina shouts back.

"Casey!" Morgan yells. "That was some mad skills!"

Casey gives a small smile and nods his head. "I'm good with a rifle."

Morgan nods quickly. "You were freaken amazing!"

* * *

><p><span>Comic Con holiday.<span>

Chuck sits on his hotel bed, getting comfortable for his call with Sarah. He can hear Morgan in the living room heating up the Xbox so he quickly calls her, hoping she's home.

Sarah answers on the third ring and his heart swells when he hears her voice, he's missed her. Three days have passed and he can't wait to see her again.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Chuck!" She says happily which makes him feel on top of the world. "How is it going?"

"It's great Sarah, Morgan told me to thank you again." He grins into the phone. Him and Morgan are away for the week at comic con with the tickets Sarah gave them.

"I'm glad you guys are enjoying it."

"What have you been up to?"

"I went out for lunch with Ellie today, had an easy in and out mission with the others and went to the gun range with Casey."

"Wow, pretty full on then huh? Ellie still in wedding mode?"

Sarah laughed and nodded her head, then realized he wouldn't be able to see. "She really does get into a mode doesn't she?"

Chuck laughs on the other end and falls back on the bed. "That she does. What are you doing now?"

Sarah looks around her and Chucks room, "Lying on your side of the bed with your t shirt on." She smiles shyly.

"Oh, you are!" He laughs. "Someones trying to steal my identity."

Sarah chuckles and plays along. "Yeah, all I need is a pair of your chucks and people would probably mistake me for you." She jokes. "But, you seemed to have taken both pairs with you."

Chuck looks down at his feet, he is wearing one of his pairs of Chucks while the others are in his suitcase. "Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"Walk to the wardrobe and on my side look on the ground."

"OK.." Sarah answers, hopping up from the bed and walking to the wardrobe. "What am I looking for?"

"A black box with converse written on it, should be around the back somewhere."

Sarah balances the phone between her shoulder and ear and uses both hands to find the box, she pulls it out and sits on the floor. "Found it."

"Open it."

Sarah holds the phone with her left hand as she takes the lid off with her right. She peels the white tissue paper and lets out a small gasp as she sees two red, low top Chuck Taylor's.

"The lady at the store told me women are loving the red ones at the moment..." She hears Chucks uncertain voice, clearly waiting for her reaction.

She stays silent and slides them on to her feet, perfect.

"Hurry up and come home." She pouts into the phone as she admires her new shoes.

Chuck chuckles lightly, "You like them then?"

"I love them," She says standing up having a little strut around in them. "Thank you Chuck." She says softly, "I miss you so much." She confesses.

Chuck lets out a breath, "I miss you too."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

"Is Morgan setting up the Xbox?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess, you better get out there."

"Yeah," Chuck sighs he wishes they could talk for longer. "I will call you in the morning?"

"Or text me in ten minutes." Sarah laughs, it's what they have been doing every night after he calls.

"You know I will." Chuck laughs. "Night babe."

"Night Chuck, love the Chucks."

"Chucks as in shoes or me?" He teases.

"Very funny Mr comedian."

"Why thank you darling."

Sarah laughs and shakes her head. They always drag out their conversations to make them last long as possible. "I have shoes to wear in, I better go."

"OK," Chuck grins, happy she likes them. "See you soon."

"Bye Chuck."

* * *

><p><span>Hunting time.<span>

Sarah still half asleep, moves closer into Chuck, hoping to not allow herself to wake up fully. It is a Saturday after all and there is nothing she likes better than sleeping in with Chuck. Chuck must feel the same way as he immediately wraps his arms tighter around her waist to help her with coming closer. Neither of them open their eyes.

There's a knock on the door. Sarah groans, Chuck does too.

"Noo." Sarah whines and turns her body so her face buries into Chucks chest, trying to pretend she never heard it.

"Morgan!" Chuck yells. "Door!"

"A bit busy buddy! Can you get it?"

Chuck squeezes his eyes shut and lets out another groan. "Fine." He grumbles and removes himself from Sarahs warm body.

"I'll be back." He says giving her a kiss and throwing on a t shirt. He stumbles out the door rubbing his eyes and letting out a big yawn. He opens up the door and almost lets out a frightened yelp at the sight.

"Casey? Is that you?" he asks squinting his eyes.

"Who else would it be?" Casey grunts.

Chuck looks over Casey with an odd look. "Why are you wearing camouflage clothes and carrying a very, very large gun?" Chuck asks. "Did Morgan do something?"

As on cue, Morgan stumbles into the lounge wearing clothing similar to Caseys and a black balaclava on his head. "Casey! Ready?"

Chuck tilts his head with wide eyes and turns back to Casey, wondering what was going on.

"We are going hunting." Casey grunts giving Morgan a tilt of the head telling him to hurry up. Morgan grabs the bag full of food he made and follows Casey out the door.

"Wish me luck Chuck."

Chuck raises his hand slowly and gives them a shocked waved. "Well, never thought I'd see the day."

He watches them leave and rolls his eyes when Casey pulls off Morgans balaclava and throws it on the ground. Some things never change.

He walks back into the bedroom room to find Sarah lying on her back looking at him with confused filled eyes.

"Did I hear Casey?"

Chuck nods and jumps back into bed. "He's taking Morgan hunting."

Sarah taken back gives him a shocked look. "Really?"

"Uh huh, hey now we have the house to ourselves." Chuck grins.

Sarah nods her head, instantly not tired and gives him a mischievous smile. "Let's not leave the room today." She grins leaning in for kiss.

* * *

><p><span>Warm, tropical, peaceful and romantic.<span>

Chucks worked at the Buy More all day and he comes home exhausted, but happy. With missions coming from left right and center, customers faulty computers have piled up higher and higher as he skipped work. But one full day of fixing them and he was done. This time Morgan actually helped too. Chuck was also happy. Sizzling shrimp, the couch, movies and most important Sarah waiting for him at home. As soon as he pushed the door open he could smell the sizzling shrimp keeping warm in the oven. He glanced at the coffee table and noticed the small pile of DVDs that Sarah chose. It was her night to choose and he knew how it was going to play out. Comedy, romance then horror. He loved how she never got scared of the horror movies, but would still hold him as close as possible when they were on. Everything was perfect although Sarah was not to be found. Walking into the bedroom he creaked the door open quietly in case she was having a nap. A strangled cough left Chucks mouth as he took in the sight before him.

"Chuck." Sarah said happily. "Black or red?"

"Um.." Chuck muttered out.

Sarah gave him a sexy smile and walked up to him slowly. "What bikini Chuck?"

"Is both an option?" Chuck asked in a robot voice.

"Mm," Sarah thought about it then gave him a wink. "Yeah." She threw the red one in the suitcase and threw on a light dress over the black ones she was wearing.

"New mission?" Chuck asked while pulling off his tie.

"Not exactly." Sarah murmured, not giving any more information.

Chuck threw on a clean shirt. "OK.." He said a little confused. "Then why are you packing?"

"We are going away," Sarah grinned.

"Me and you?" Chuck asked a little shocked.

"Mmhm." Sarah grinned throwing him a pair of his trousers. "Tomorrow."

"Where are we going?" Chuck asked.

"Somewhere warm, tropical, peaceful and romantic." She grinned.

Chuck widened his eyes a little._ Shoot that's what I told her mum to book us, I better cancel that._

"Yeah." Sarah said excitedly wrapping her arms around Chuck. "I took mums and dads offer up. And, before you say anything I know you were planning on booking one with them."

Chuck gives a guilty smile and wraps his arms around her waist.

"When I rang and booked mum went all 'are you sure you want to go so early, you could go later?' '" Sarah laughed putting on her mums voice.

"And you figured it out?" Chuck smiled warmly.

"Yeah," She smiles. "Seems like we have the same idea for a holiday huh?" She chuckles resting her chin on his chest and gazing up at him.

"Yeah, Hawaii was what your parents suggested to me. Do you want to go there?" Chuck asked hopeful.

"I do." She replied. "So I hope you don't mind but I canceled your one and booked it earlier.."

"I don't mind at all." Chuck said while giving her a kiss. "Beckman knows?"

"Yep, I called her and she actually was quite happy about it."

"Really? Well, that's good I guess." He laughed. "I should pack then."

"Nope." Sarah said simply grabbing his hand and leaving the room. "I already have for you, let's have our date night."

"You packed for me?"

"Yeah, good thing or bad?" Sarah stopped, trying to read his expression.

"Very good thing." Chuck smiled nodding his head. "Because I really want to have our date night with no interruptions."

"We think alike." Sarah grinned, pulling out the sizzling shrimp.

Chuck wrapped his arms around Sarah from behind as she dished up the plates. "I love you." Chuck whispered as he tickled her neck with his breath.

Sarah lent her neck back and dropped the dishing up spoon. "Chuck." She moaned out lightly as he started to kiss her neck. "What happened to no interruptions?"

"This doesn't class as an interruption I don't think, do you?" Chuck asked, moving her dress straps down slowly.

Sarah closed her eyes briefly and pushed the sizzling shrimp along on the bench. "Morgans at Alex's right?" She asked, turning around into him and lifting herself on to the bench.

"Yeah." Chuck nodded, giving her a heart melting smile.

"Good," She smiled bring her legs around his waist so she could pull him closer. "Lets switch things up on our date night then shall we?"

* * *

><p><span>The Wedding.<span>

The sun was shining, the seagulls were not being too noisy, the sea was glistening blue and Chuck held one of the biggest smiles on the whole beach. Along with his and Ellie's parents, Devon's parents, Sarah, Morgan, Carina, Bryce and well, just everyone at the whole ceremony was smiling. They couldn't help but smile. The wedding was beautiful. Chuck watched his sister from the best mans position and he had never seen her happier. Her smile was the women version of the Bartowski smile and in her wedding dress she looked incredibly beautiful. Devon in his suit, matching Ellies bright smile, turned to Chuck for the ring. Chuck quickly felt in his pocket and pulled it out handing it to Devon.

"Thanks bro." Devon nodded with a grin and turned back to Ellie.

Chuck turned his gaze opposite him and his heart literally burst out of his chest. She was wearing a navy blue dress, no straps just above the knees. It flowed slightly and with Sarah in it, it made the dress that much more beautiful. Her hair was pulled to the side and flowed down in golden ringlets and he was sure he could smell the sweet vanilla scent. That or he was just imagining it. She had a side fringe which Chuck hadn't seen on her before, hiding her left eyebrow slightly. She looked beautiful. More than beautiful. _ What's a word for more than beautiful?_ Her face was practically glowing with perfection and the light blush on her cheeks caused him to look into her eyes. There they were. Two blue orbs, just as blue if not more than the sea staring straight back at him. Her mascara and eyeliner defining them out even more. Sarah. She knew he was staring and he couldn't help but smile at the blush he caused her. She gave him a shy but brilliant smile and turned her direction back to Ellie and Devon.

"I do." Devon spoke with so much honesty and love.

"I do." Ellie swallowed, trying to keep the tears of joy at bay.

Ellie and Devon kissed to seal their marriage and claps and cheers from their family and friends made the seagulls start to squawk around from the commotion. Ellie and Devon made their way arm in arm down the isle. Flowers were thrown, hugs and kisses were shared until they were up on the sand dunes sharing a quiet moment before hopping into the limo and heading to the reception at their courtyard.

Sarah and Chuck watched them leave and immediately found their way to each other. Sarah gave him a long, soft kiss and pulled back running her hand down his chest.

"I love you in a black tie." She whispered. "You look very handsome."

Chuck smiled at her and shook his head. "You look more than beautiful." Sarah chuckled and he continued. "I don't know what is more than beautiful but it's you-" He stopped after feeling something land on his shoulder. He looked up in the air then back down to his left shoulder.

Sarah stepped back covering her mouth with her hand, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Yuck!" Chuck said loudly, his mouth dropping open and eyes wide like saucers.

Sarah covered her eyes so she didn't have to look at his shock and disgusted face. It was too funny. She peeked one eye open, looked at his left shoulder and she couldn't help but let the laugh escape from her mouth.

Chuck watched Sarahs eyes bright with amusement and smile wide with joy and humor. "Are you laughing at me!" Chuck asked staring at his shoulder then back to Sarah. "I can't believe a bird just-"

Sarahs laugh became louder and it stopped him from his whine, he grinned back. Her laugh was beautiful and if he could make her laugh like that then getting a seagull very kindly going toilet on him didn't matter. It was a blessing in disguise. He started to join in her laughter and soon he started teasing her by asking for a hug.

"No, no Chuck!" Sarah said eyes wide and stepping back from him a bit. "No physical contact to you clean your accident up." she smirk.

"My accident?" Chuck mocked glared. "I have you know it's actually good luck to get bird poo on you. "

"Oh really?" Sarah laughed. "Well let's see if you get lucky tonight then." She teased.

Chuck shook his head with a grin and reached for her hand. She happily took it, a little physical contact would be OK, she thought.

Sarah stood by Ellie and Mary all drinking a glass of wine as Ellie continued to admire the courtyard. The little Christmas lights hanging from the balcony's and around the fountain. The small bar, serving endless drinks, the soft band playing on a small stage and the pink Dianthus decorating the courtyard, apparently they meant pure love. Sarah thought it sounded right for a wedding and Devon and Ellie did seem to have pure love.

"Sarah, thank you so much for this." Ellie smiled. "It looks gorgeous."

Sarah looked around the courtyard and she felt quite proud of her and Carinas work. The courtyard did look somewhat magical. It didn't take them too long either, the CIA can be very resourceful.

"It was fun to do." Sarah smiled looking around then back to Ellie. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." Ellie grinned. "Wheres Chuck?" She asked. Ellie looked around the courtyard and saw her husband talking to his parents but couldn't spot her brother.

"Oh," Sarah grinned. "He's cleaning himself up."

"What happened?" Mary asked, noticing the gleam in Sarahs eyes.

"Well, he got-"

"A bird felt it would be really nice to go toilet on my suit jacket." Chuck interrupted wrapping his arms around Sarahs waist, no jacket on.

Ellie and Mary laughed out loud. "Typical you little brother." Ellie laughed.

"What why?" Chuck pouted.

Mary smiled at her daughter and Sarah and gave them a wink. "Nothing Chuck."

Chuck watched the amused faces of the three main women in his life then looked back to Sarah. "Do you want to dance?"

Sarahs eyes lit up and she nodded her head. "You know I do."

Morgan stood watching Chuck and Sarah dance away with Bryce, Carina, Alex and Casey.

"Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if they got married soon." Morgan spoke.

Carina laughed and surprisingly found herself nodding her head. "I can't believe I'm agreeing with you."

Bryce also nodded and looked at Casey. "Did you ever think you'd see Walker so in love?" Casey grunted and shook his head. "I'm glad she's picked a good one though."

The others nodded silently in agreement to Caseys well spoken words.

"My lady would you like to dance?" Bryce asked giving Carina his hand. Carina smiled joyfully and took hold of his hand, leaving to the dance floor.

"Hey Casey." Morgan spoke up. "You should give Alex a dance."

"I don't dance." Casey replied.

Alex stood in front of her dad and took his hand. "You are giving your daughter a dance dad."

Morgan chuckled giving Alex a thumbs up as she took her dad to the dance floor, he would watch for a bit then swoop in and ask Alex for a dance.

"Hey buddy." Chucks voice came up, standing next to Morgan.

"Hey dude, thought you were dancing?"

"Yeah, we are going to go for a walk along the beach for a bit."

"Oh romantic buddy, under the stars and moonlight."

Chuck laughed and nodded his head. "Can't believe Ellie's wedding day finally came huh?"

"I know, I remember at one stage I thought I was going to be walking her down the isle."

Chuck laughed and shook his head. "When you were ten."

"Yeah, until that day when she accidentally stood on my Crash Bandicoot game. Our love was over, a brother to her was all I could bring myself to be." Morgan joked.

"Well, she seemed to have found a pretty awesome guy."

"Very awesome, like a human superman."

"And you found someone too."

Morgan nodded his head proudly and watched Alex dancing with Casey. "I think I love her."

Chuck gave Morgan a grin and patted him on the back. "Go for it buddy. Tell her."

Sarah came up and put her arms around Chucks waist, "Tell her what?"

Chuck gave Sarah a smile. "Morgan thinks he loves Alex."

"Aw! Morgan." Sarah grinned. "You have to tell her."

"You think?" Morgan asks,_ maybe I should tell her_?

"Oh, I know." Sarah nodded. "I see the way she looks at you."

Chuck nods. "Sarahs right, and Sarah is really good at reading people."

"And I talk to Alex." Sarah added in. "We are friends."

Chuck and Morgans head zoom straight to Sarah. "What does she say?" Morgan asks quickly.

Sarah smiles and shakes her head. "My lips are sealed," She grins. "Trust me though, if you love her, tell her."

Morgan feeling more confident from Sarahs words nods his head and gives them a salute. "Going to go and dance with my date."

Chuck gives him a wave and turns back to Sarah. "You are wonderful."

"Why?"

"You just gave Morgan confidence to do something he probably would have taken a lot longer to do or ramble out."

"Well I'm sure he'll be pleased with her reply." Sarah says wriggling her eyebrows.

"Did she say she loves him to you?"

Sarah shrugs a shoulder and raises an eyebrow innocently. "Ready for the beach?"

Chuck chuckles and nods his head. "Of course."

Their spot.

Sarah takes her heels off and Chuck takes his dress suit shoes off as they walk hand in hand down the sand dunes and to their spot on the beach. The moon is full and they both look at the reflection it makes on the water. Chuck turns to Sarah as they walk down and he is once again blown away by her beauty. He knows it sounds a bit cheesy, but he is sure the starts are reflecting right into her eyes, and the moon helps light up her face so he can take in all her perfection. When they get to their spot Chuck throws the blanket down, straightens out the corners and waits for Sarah to sit down next to him. When he sees she hasn't moved he looks up at and she shakes her head gesturing him to stand back up. She gives him a toothy smile that takes his breath away and she moves her body forward so shes standing flush against him. She runs her hand through his hair which she loves, because it's grown a little since he cut it and she can thread her fingers through his curls again.

"I love you." She says so clearly that he's sure he's never heard her mean it so much. He knows she means it every time she says it, and he never ever takes it for granted. But something about the way she says it, the look in her eye, tells him that she thinks he is the one.

"I, I love you." Chuck says and he can't help the way it comes out a little shaky, he's just so dam happy. She gives him a grin and kisses his lips. He lets her take control, how fast or slow she wants to go. She starts it slowly then when she needs him more she takes his arms from around her back and entwines his hand with hers she stokes her thumbs over them softly as she kisses him more intensely.

"Mm..blanket..now.." She says between kisses as she pulls him down with her.

Chuck smiles against her lips as she moves on top of him to straddle his hips.

She breaks the kiss and takes a deep breath, smelling in the scent of his cologne, new suit shirt and wine on his breath.

Chuck watches her face and from her expression he knows what shes thinking.

"I don't think so." He answers with a grin and she raises her eyebrows, impressed.

"How do you know what I'm asking?" She asks so close to his face, he smells her shampoo, perfume and sweet wine on her breath.

"Were you going to ask if you think anyone will come along the beach?"

Sarah glances away then back at Chuck. "Yes."

"Yeah, so, I don't think so."

Sarah laughs lightly and shrugs her shoulders. "Lets hope not." She grins and leans in for a kiss while un buttoning his dress shirt.

Sarah throws her dress back on and sits with her legs crossed, watching Chuck struggle with buttoning his pants back up. She lets out a chuckle and looks back out to the sea as the tide slowly comes in and each time, the waves inch a little closer to them.

Chuck finally dressed, sits next to her with his knees bent and arms resting on each one.

He looks at the sea then back to Sarah who looks to be in intense thought.

"What are you thinking?" He asks gently.

Sarah turns toward him and brushes her fringe to the side again, having lost its place from Chuck running his hands through her hair.

"Ellies wedding," she smiles. "It was beautiful, they both looked very happy."

Chuck nods picturing both Ellies and Devons face. "They did."

"I like that they had it on a beach." Sarah says and crosses her legs so shes facing Chuck not the sea.

"Yeah?" Chuck asks.

"Yeah." Sarah nods. "I liked how the brides maid dresses matched the sea." She says gesturing to hers. "And how the flowers were all scattered on the sand."

Chuck nods listening to every word shes saying. He wonders if she has ever thought about what kind of wedding she would like. _Maybe she would like a wedding on the beach?_ He wonders if he should ask what she would like her wedding to be like, but he doesn't want to make her think that he's hinting on something. Which he's not. Well not really anyway...

"The sun shining was a bonus." Chuck adds and Sarah nods.

"Yeah." She smiles. "I liked the sun."

"When you were little," Chuck asks a little hesitantly. "Were you like Ellie and dreamed of how you wanted your wedding?" He laughs. "Ellie did, it was always the beach."

Sarah laughs slightly and tilts her head shyly. "I definitely pictured the dress."

"Oh yeah?"

"And that there has to be lots of flowers."

Chuck laughs and nodded his head. "Of course, every wedding needs flowers."

"And good food."

Chuck grins and tucks a stray curl behind her ear. "Morgan and Ellie could cater for it." He quickly swallows and shake his head. "I mean, you know, I'm not saying that, I'm not specifically saying me and you, I just-"

"Why not specifically me and you?" She asks and narrows her eyebrows. "Do you want to marry someone else?"

"Wha-" Chuck asks feeling a muddle. "No, no, no one else, no one else. " Chuck rambles. "Of course there's no one else." He quickly says and blinks his eyes a few times. _What am i doing?_

Sarah hides an adorable smile and glances shyly out to the sea but forces her eyes to lock onto his.

"If we have a wedding we could have it right here."

Chuck can't believe his ears._ Is she saying she wants to marry me?_ He nods slowly. "Yeah."

Sarah shrugs and and gives him a lopsided smile. "Because you said this can be _our_ spot."

"I said that yeah," Chuck nods again, still feeling in a daze. "It is our spot."

Sarah smiles and squints her eyes a little to try and read what he's thinking. "Do you like beach weddings?"

Chuck nods eagerly and clears his throat. "I LOVE beach weddings."

Sarah grins and nods her head. "Good. Me too." She gives him a kiss and stands up.

"What are you doing?" Chuck asks as she unzips her dress.

"Lets go swimming." She grins letting the dress full to the ground so she's just standing in her bra and panties.

"Really?" Chuck laughs and watches as Sarahs hand come down to un button his shirt.

"Yeah come on wheres your adventurous side?" She teases.

"On all our missions." Chuck chuckles as he slips off his pants and stands in his boxers.

"True." She grins and takes hold of his hand. "But I love you and I think swimming will really..." She says trying to think of a word. "Enhance our love."

Chuck laughs and shakes her head. "Does our love need enhancing?"

"No." Sarah grins and pulls him into the water. "But if you love me you would swim with me." She pouts adorably as he stands only up to his knee.

"Ohhh," Chuck says shaking a finger at her. "You are a cheeky girl." He grins and races into the water. He picks her up and throws her into the sea. Sarah screams as she flies in and as she comes out of the water laughing, mascara and eyeliner smudging, hair dripping, Chuck has never seen her more beautiful.

He is going to marry her one day.

THE END.

* * *

><p>Well! There we go. The final ending. I know they haven't finished off the ring or anything but yeah they are just still working towards that! I hope it was Ok and i haven't left any loose ends. I wanted to put mostly fluff because it's my favorite but then some action too.<p>

THANKS so much once again for all the reviews, reads, favorites and everything! It's really cool :D

I hope i did this ending good, because it would suck if the last chapter was a shocker! Tell me what you think if you like because that would be great! Thank you!


End file.
